


Bellflowers and Marigolds

by dankchicken



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Harassment, M/M, Necessary trigger warnings on specific chapters, That is my goal, Time skip after the first chapter, Trying to heal, Unconditional Love, broken home, expect crying at some point, from both the reader and characters, working through a rough period of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankchicken/pseuds/dankchicken
Summary: A love that is past a simple explanation and feeling. How do you define what is beautiful?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Closing the door, Tweek called out a farewell to an empty house; pausing for a moment he looked at the handle and pondered why he bothered. His parents were already locked away in their own little world in the confines of the shop. A paradise they never left even when at the house. It wasn’t a home, but rather a house. Just a building that happened to house a few people. There was no warm feeling when they were together, no giggling with joy, or even anger. There was nothing. A black and white movie, but there was no plot. Just three people sitting in an empty house, the gray color seemed to overtake Tweek. He hated it. Two separate worlds, two different lives being lived. No matter what he said, he could scream at them and all he would receive would be-at best-a turn of the head and vacant eyes. They would slowly blink before turning away. It reminded Tweek of goldfish; goldfish that would forget him just as fast, but didn’t die as fast. The thought made him smile; it wasn’t a real smile though, one that instead held a lot of conflicting emotions.

 

Once he was finally able to pry himself away from the porch he began his trek down the sidewalk. The sun bared down on his head and he reveled in the rays. He loved summer, the warmth, the freedom, and blue skies. The sun recharged his being after being trapped in shadow; like a flower he blossomed into color. He picked up his pace and began a steady jog to his destination. The silence of the morning was only interrupted by the sound of the occasional car and soft muttering that emanated from himself. His shoelaces were untied and he should’ve been worried about tripping but he didn’t have a care, his thoughts were other places. Approaching street corner he looked down every corner frantically; double checking multiple times, before sprinting across the road as fast as his legs could carry him. Catching his breath, he looked ahead, upon seeing the familiar cars parked outside he picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way. Running up the steps he rapped his fist on the door. Standing back on his toes he hopped back and forth, excitement pouring out of him in an arrangement of noises. Hearing the sound of someone footsteps running down the stairs, heavy and loud footsteps only added to his anticipation. His eyes shot to the doorknob that began to jiggle and was suddenly swung open. Tweek threw himself at the boy that appeared in the frame; wrapping his arms around his neck they came together in an embrace. Pushing back into the house Tweek enjoyed the feeling the warmth that resonating from the home. Squeezing each other Tweek felt Craig nuzzling into his hair, Tweek’s giggles in turn became muffled in Craig’s chest. They stood there occasionally rocking side to side, secret smiles shared between them, hidden in their hug. A haven of platonic and romantic bliss.

 

Both Tweek and Craig loved moments like this, just existing with each other. No words had to be exchanged; together in a silence that communicated both everything and nothing at the same time. Craig’s hands moved to play with the hair at the back of Tweek’s head, twirling his hair around his finger he hummed quietly. Tweek leaned in and rested his ear to Craig’s chest and tried to listen for his heartbeat. Tweek knew in his twelve years of life that this was one of his favorite sounds on Earth. Their tranquility would have lasted for hours if not for the sudden exclamation from the hallway, “Hey, lovebirds! I want to be able to go to the park sometime today!” Tweek couldn’t see but knew exactly who it was and released one of his hands to wave blindly in her direction. Tricia turned and yelled down the hallway, “Mom, can we leave now? Someone might steal the swing from me if we don’t hurry up!”

 

As if on cue Laura rounded the corner and scooped up her daughter in her arms and swung her around. “Awe, lovebug, I guess we’re gonna have to get going then, aren’t we.” Tricia struggled in her grip and pointed towards the open door. Laura took the hint and set her down. Tricia immediately sprang forward and scampered outside. Looking towards the two boys still tangled together, she came up and put a hand on each of their shoulders and calmly said, “Well, boys, let’s get a move on.”

 

Craig huffed and slowly let go of Tweek’s hair, trading it instead for one of his hands. Fingers laced together they followed Laura out to the car. Tricia was yanking on the door handle-as if the harder she pulled it would open faster-her impatience was crystal clear. “Y’all are slow-pokes. Come on unlock the door!” Craig rolled his eyes and murmured an insult under his breath as he stared at his sister’s fruitless efforts. Upon unlocking she tumbled into the car before climbing over the median into shotgun and quickly buckled her seatbelt. Craig and Tweek followed tout de suite settling into the middle seats. Neither of them released their hands preferring to swing them back and forth in the empty space between them.

 

Soon the engine roared to life shortly afterward the stereo system was cranked up filling the car with upbeat tunes. As they took off down the road Craig’s attention drifted to the window; his eyes flickered over the passing houses. Letting himself relax he unconsciously rubbed Tweek’s hand. As minutes passed he was drawn out of his trance by the sound of singing. He turned his head to see Tweek singing softly to the melody on the radio. Craig might’ve missed it taken a count for Tricia bellowing the same song without a care. He felt his heart pound as he listened to the faint voice-an almost whisper-string together the lyrics. His voice suddenly disappeared only to be replaced with a hum. Craig inwardly chuckled thinking that he forgot the words, but he couldn’t care less; it still sounded beautiful to his ears. A small smile perked him as he shifted his attention fully to the boy across him. His lips moved with a certain grace he didn’t understand, light pink and slightly cracked they created sounds that made Craig’s stomach flip.

 

Time seemed to move way too fast and soon they were pulling to a stop. Tricia squealed as the doors unlocked and she ran towards the swing-set. Tweek let go of Craig and followed her. Craig waited with his Mom grabbing her purse from the ground till she locked up before turning to her son. “Craig, have you seen my bag?” Upon seeing him, she commented. “Awe, Sweetie, thank you very much!” She tried to reach for the purse but Craig held it tight and turned away walking towards the others. Laura smiled and followed her son as he kept a constant stride.

 

After setting the bag down on a park bench he stood idly by the structure watching Tweek and Tricia pump their legs back and forth as they slowly rose into the sky-attempting to match each other’s height. He looked upwards, the sun blinding him momentarily as he focused he noticed a smaller sun breaching his line of sight before disappearing just as quickly. This second sun was more desirable to him though, while one warmed his body, his sun warmed his heart. As he stood feeling the wind brush his cheeks from his soaring companions he watched them with interested eyes. Laura eventually took place behind Tricia taking the job of pushing her, sending her higher and higher into the sky. Her laughter seemed to be contagious because soon giggles were coming from Tweek as well. Tweek stopped pumping and looked over to Craig and squeaked out twitching in his seat, “Can you-ngh-push me, Craig? I want to go as high as Tricia.”

 

There was no way Craig could refuse this request and offered a short, “Of course, Honey.” before moving behind quickly ducking to avoid the legs that came back his direction. He wavered before reaching up, standing on his tippy toes in an attempt to reach his back. When Tweek was in reach he pushed with all his might. He contemplated perhaps he was a little too rough when he heard Tweek yelp in surprise as he was suddenly jutted forward. He smiled and fidgitied as he swung towards the sky; his legs reaching upwards as if he could kick the few remaining clouds into oblivion. Craig lips were straight as a line but his eyes conveyed a smile that would have blinded people.

 

Minutes passed and gradually Tweek slowed to a gentle swing looking down at the ground as his feet brushed the bark dust around. Craig came up to his side and looked over at the boy whose voice became hushed. Tricia was still swinging, attempting to manage standing up on the seat and swing without falling over. Her screams of playful panic seemed to drown out a soft mumbling from Tweek. Craig bent down to try to listen when all of a sudden Tweek’s voice broke as he yelled at the top of his lungs, “Tag!” Craig felt a hand come out and push his chest as a wisp of blonde passed him. Craig was taken aback for a second before smirking as he watched his boy run in a tangled mess of limbs. Craig took a second before following chase, the perpetrator scrambling up stairs before hurling himself down the slide. Craig was hot on his trail a little over a meter away. They wove in and out of the equipment, their game of cat and mouse taking them further and further away from Laura and Tricia and out into the field the forested area close by.

 

Tweek’s movements became more sloppy he seemed to be relying on more running around the trees to compensate for speed. Craig could tell he was losing stamina where he had a leg up on him, pulling ahead he pushed out a final sprint before crashing into said boy. Both tumbling into the grass Craig wrapped all his limbs around his torso and held on tight. His words were quiet and to the point, “I won.”

 

His prey squirmed and twisted in his grasp before falling limp and groaning out, “Fine, man. But hey, I’m getting better right?” His head tilted so he could try and get a glimpse of his capturer.

 

Tweek felt a nodding motion into his neck and then a quiet, “You’ll always be amazing to me no matter what, Sunshine.”

 

Tweek broke out into sputtered mess of noises and Craig smiled into Tweek’s neck and he felt the body he was clutching suddenly feel hot. He decided to be nice and let go rolling over onto his back and closed his eyes. Feeling the rays of the sun grace his face, his hand groped around till it found its partner. Tweek squeezed gently before turning his head towards Craig, his face scrunching in on itself and he said, “Thank you, Craig.”

 

They stayed like that quiet, hand in hand, the grass tickling their arms as they lay. A cool breeze whipped past them. Tweek looked up and rolled over onto his stomach, releasing his hand he wiggled forward in a mock army crawl to a patch of daisies. Craig noticing the movement followed suite on his knees; settling on his bum. Tweek started to pick multiple daisies and was attempting to tie the thin stems together. Craig watched patiently beside him with furrowed brows as he looked down at Tweek’s shaky hands. A few minutes of continuous struggle and frustrated grunts from Tweek and he broke, hollering he ripped up the flowers he was holding.

 

Craig looked down at his twitching companion before asking, “Are you okay, Love?”

 

“I _tried_ -guh-to make you a pretty crown, but as you can see-agh- I’m pretty crappy at it. I can barely even tie my shoes.” He huffed out at the end, looking bitter he began to tear up more of the daisies.

 

Craig interrupted Tweek’s tantrum by grasping his hands and holding them apart much to his dismay. “You know,” He begun a sense of caution in his voice causing Tweek to look up; only then did Craig continue, “No one ever said that you had to follow certain instructions to make something beautiful. Here look.” Guiding Tweek’s hand Craig brought one of the intact flowers to his face tucking it between his ear. Gathering up a bit of courage he swallowed before saying, “See, don’t I look cute.”

 

Tweek’s eyes went wide and his mouth slightly agape as he looked upon him before bursting out into a fit of giggles. His tremors subsided as were replaced with jitters of joy. In moments like this Craig’s stomach flew to his chest by the butterflies threatening to burst out of him, he treasured times like this. Taking in every detail of the situation, trying to engrain it into his memory. Tweek looked genuinely happy, not the nervous smiles, or broken expressions, but at peace. That seemed contradicting since Tweek was a laughing mess, but Craig saw it differently. Tweek looked up trying to compose himself, his eye twitching close before he quietly sputtered out, “Oh God, man, you look,” He paused cheeks taking on a pink hue, “Adorable.” Tweek leaned forward, lightly brushing his nose back and forth against Craig’s. He heard Craig’s breath hitch. Both of them took on a darker shade of crimson, tinting their cheeks.

 

“Told you.” His response was curt and he suddenly stood taking Tweek’s hand helping him up before the two began a casual stroll around the park. A comfortable silence overtook them as they paced through the grass, making their way to the sidewalk.

 

The trek was relaxing, Tweek’s normal quivering had almost completely subdued. He wasn’t stressed. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t lonely. He felt safe. Craig’s palms matched his; both callused and worn, just how he liked it. It reminded him of playing on the monkey bars. Leaning closer to Craig their shoulders brushed. Craig looked over at the blonde before releasing their hands and draping his arm over Tweek’s shoulders pulling him into his side. They clicked together like puzzle pieces; made for each other in every way. He adored this sensation. Every second of it. He wanted to feel this way sixty years from now.

 

“Hey, don’t you think you should give your friend a little bit of space?”

 

_Fuck._

 

Tweek steps faltered for a moment and Craig noticed immediately tightening his grip. Turning his head towards the voice and commented, “No, I don’t think I will.” His face conveyed flatness, but his voice had an dangerous undertone. Pulling Tweek forward he hoped that would be the end of the conversation. Unlucky for them the universe thought they could only have a certain amount of happiness per day.

 

“Hey, wait a minute, wait up!” The voice became louder as they came closer. Craig felt Tweek begin to shiver and he knew that they had to get out of here. Quicking their pace he noticed Tweek’s movements becoming more irregular he regretfully slowed once more. A figure coming to stand before them within a few moments. She seemed to be in her late forties, looming over them with a confused expression on her face. Her hands were placed on her hips and she seemed grounded. She blocked out the sun, dousing them into her shadow which only added to the red flags. She had what they assumed to be her daughter situated behind her.

 

If Craig was a cat his tail would be maniacally swishing back and forth. Tweek seemed to share a sentiment with Craig as he moved behind Craig’s back clutching one of his hands before yelling out, “What do-ngh- you want with-agh- us, Lady?”

 

She gazed down at their clasped hands before squinting her eyes; her look of confusion turning to one of distaste. “You should _really_ let go of his hand, didn’t your mother teach you that. Little boys shouldn’t hold hands.”

 

Tweek yelped and stammered out a shaky counterargument; his head whipping back and forth. His voice was a mixture of growls and frustrated words. Craig could only nod along agreeing full heartly with every word Tweek bit out. The lady seemed unfazed by his words and Craig felt a irritation prick within him. Their banter went back and forth for several moments too long; Craig felt like he needed to break this lady’s hope immediately. Raising his and Tweek’s linked hands as for emphasis, turning a glare up to her and spat out, “Not gonna happen, bitch. He’s my boyfriend and that isn’t gonna change no matter how much you whine. His hand is mine and mine is his.” It felt incredibly cliché to say, but it was true.

 

The mother suddenly turned to her daughter and nudged her forward a little more forceful than necessary. She bridged the gap between them and snatched Craig’s arm yanking him with a viciousness that made Craig wince. His hand was suddenly forced into the little girl’s. It felt wrong and he tried to yank away but the mother kept her hands clamped down on Craig’s and her daughter. “Don’t you know to watch your mouth. Did no one ever tell you curse words means soap.” She stood back but kept a vice grip on them. Craig’s hand was limp and he could feel the girl was the same. Their hands were mushed together; forced to conjoin instead of naturally. It made Craig feel uncomfortable. This was wrong. Craig jerked around trying to break free while also being cautious of the lady in holding him captive. He knew better from experience anyone could lash out in a moments notice, and he wanted to avoid that. “See isn’t this better, doesn’t it feel better to hold hands with a pretty _girl_ ?” It sounded rhetorical, her voice loathing. “I mean look at _my daughter:_ refined, humble, ladylike, and now look at this-this mess of a torn up, _dirty_ ragdoll.” Her finger accusingly pointing at Tweek. Who immediately let out a noise of dismay.

 

Tweek was screaming at this point, his hand moved to jerk at his hair. He seemed furious and terrified at the same time. His movements became frantic and he was tugging Craig’s back, he gripped Craig’s arm and jacket. “Let him go right-ngh-now!” Tweek’s voice boomed out, breaking at the end. He was in distress and it was clear to Craig; even the girl beside him seemed worried, her eyebrows scrunched and here gaze honed on the ground. Tweek’s efforts to force them apart seemed in vain and he must’ve realized it because he soon released his grasp. Eyes darting back and forth, he looked at Craig extremely conflicted. Tweek was shifting back and forth on his feet before turning and bolting; Craig looked back to his retreating figure lips in a tight line. Craig was glaring at the lady flinching when she squeezed, proceeding to utter obscenities at her.

 

Tweek feet seemed to be moving faster than he thought he could move. He flew down the sidewalk racing towards the playground. Stride after stride he pumped his arms bawling his lungs out, “Mrs. Tucker, Laura-Mom, help, please-ngh-help! I need-agh-you!” Tripping over himself he plumpted. The ground was hard and the trickle of blood from his chin alerted him to this fact. He felt his elbows embed themselves into the cement, wincing when he noticed the now prevalent torn skin. His breathing became more panic-stricken and heavy; his head ached as he scrambled to his feet. He knew tomorrow they would be sore and tender but for now he couldn’t care. His head jerked to the side and a involuntary noise escaped from his mouth. The world was beginning to spin. Tweek need Laura, and he needed her _now_. Stumbling forward his footsteps became sluggish and he rubbed his chin flinching at the electric shock that seemed to flow throughout his face in a millisecond, but he pushed forward. Coming across Tricia and Laura next to-what was essentially-a giant sandbox he heaved breaths before trying to formulate his words.

 

Upon hearing him Laura looked over, her eyes widening as she scurried over to Tweek kneeling in front of him. Her voice dripped in confusion and worry, her gaze ran over his injured chin, “Tweek, Honey, what happened to you?” looking around she quickly added, “Where is Craig?” Tweek shook his head violently back and forth, groans of distress leaving his mouth. He scratched his arms nails digging into himself leaving angry red lines down him. Laura noticed and carefully moved her hands to Tweek’s slowly removing them and holding them gently in her own. “It’s ok Tweek, you’re safe. I need to know where Craig is though.”

 

Tweek shivered and blurted out, “A lady that grabbed him-agh-and she won’t let-guh-him go!”

 

“What.” Laura stiffened brows furrowing before she murmured, “Wait here.” Turning quickly Laura ran to the sandbox retrieving Tricia and hoisting her onto her back. Returning to Tweek she grabbed his hand, commanding she said, “Take us to them, Tweek.” A steady pace and they were approaching the figures in the distance. Upon reaching them Tweek felt Laura squeeze his hand tighter than comfortable a dark aura encompassed her. Noticing the presence the lady stopped her badgering and looked up at Laura and then a quick glance to Tweek; she stood up and shifted her glare to Laura. Laura was practically bristling as she spit out, “You need to let my son go immediately, do you have any idea how inappropriate this is?”

 

“No, I disagree. In fact, you should be thanking me; I’m teaching him a lesson clearly _you_ didn’t have the brains to do.” Her voice was coated in arrogance. Pointing over at Tweek she continued, “I saw him holding hands with that boy, claiming to be his boyfriend of all things. Ridiculous if you ask me. I was just clearing him of his delusions.” The boys, and Laura all looked extremely distraught. Tricia looked blatantly annoyed and settled with keeping a middle finger raised in the lady’s direction. She scoffed and pulled blatantly on Craig’s shoulder, “Obviously, both your children are uncivilized. Quite sad really, you’re failing them-”

 

“Ok, I’m fucking done with this, you need to back the fuck off or I’m calling the cops.” Laura interjected her tone was spiteful and she left no room for debate.

 

The lady looked a little concerned quickly releasing her grip and gathering her daughter at her side, huffing she turned a whisper under her breath of “Brats,” before she walked away.

 

After watching her form for a few moments making sure she wouldn’t come back before quickly turning and embracing her son, holding him close. Tricia still attached to her Mom’s back stretched her arms over and tried to reach her brother, her hands clutching the fabric on his shoulders. Craig’s arms slowly rose from his sides and held onto his family. Tweek stood still watching the interaction in front of him, he was relieved. Craig was safe. Finally, he could take a catch his breath. A deep inhale through his nose and out his mouth, slowly. He stood idly as the family slowly separated looking upon them with a sense of longing, he felt intrusive. Shivering he looked between all three of them; their eyes portrayed an undying love. Tweek craved that feeling even though he knew it was a futile wish. He still could hope. Eyes slightly dulling he stayed silent as they approached him his smile was slightly twisted, it seemed forced and Craig could see through it. His silent gaze met Tweek’s thousand-yard stare before joining hands with him. Some of the color returned to Tweek’s eyes. Craig brought a hand to Tweek’s face and turned it up slightly, the gash in his chin had blood beginning to clot. He scrunched his eyebrows and moved his hand near Tweek’s chin before reconsidering his decision. “Mom, we need a first aid kit, can we go home?.”

 

Huffing she massaged her forehead before nodding her head and jumping to resituate Tricia on her back. Giving a small smile she said, “Yeah, that’s a good idea, let’s go home.”

 

The car ride home was silent, no music, no small-talk, no radio. Craig eyes were kept on Tweek, he saw the rush of chaotic thoughts coursing through him. Tweek’s fingers drumed against his seat, a constant pattern; his pointer, middle, and ring, moving in a wave formation. He knew not to disturb him, but wish he could. Removing his hat he scratched his head; treading his fingers through his hair, stopping when he felt the daisy. Pinching it between his fingers he stared at the crinkled flower before looking towards tweek again; leaning into his seatbelt he reached over and placed the flower in Tweek’s lap. Tweek blinked, looking down at the flower he quickly jerked his head towards Craig before grabbing the flower and putting it in his overalls pocket. A small smile gracing the blonde’s face, Craig felt a slight accomplishment.

 

After pulling into the driveway everyone jumped out of the car; Mrs. Tucker taking leave to her room, returning shortly with a box, the tape label had written on it ‘First Aid’. She turned to Tweek before asking “Would you like me to bandage you up, or do you want to handle this yourself?”

 

Tweek jerkily nodded his head before reaching forward grabbing the box, “It’s ok, Mrs. Tucker I can do it.”

 

Offering a quick affirmative she looked towards both of them she said, “Ok, well if you need anything just holler, Tricia and I were going to have a tea party later; you both are welcome to join.” Turning she walked away, presumably to Tricia.  

 

Once she was out of sight Tweek twitched as stood toeing off his shoes before tapping his foot against the floor, fraught clearly returning to his features. “Craig, I need to talk to-ugth-you.”

 

Craig nodded immediately, not questioning as he followed Tweek running up the stairs to his room. Upon entering Tweek moved to the beanbag in the corner of the room plopping down on his bum and opening the container he was holding. Craig moved to sit opposite him settling down on the ground. He watched as Tweek took out antiseptic wipes and began to wipe the new cuts and scrapes that peppered his skin; his light grimace took form on his face. Craig watched as Tweek fumbled with the large Band-Aids placing one of each of his elbows. Craig looked at his arms a bittersweet expression as he noted how Tweek’s arms looked like a cheetah, spotted with Band-Aids with a multitude of colors. He reminisced over the years that his arms slowly began to lose their colorful arrangement, and he hoped this trend would continue. Fiddling with the placement of the one for his chin he groaned before just mashing it on, hoping it covered the majority of the cut. Realizing what his original intention was, he strained his hands together, avoiding eye contact. Craig recognized the look of guilt and fear that way creeping its ugly face onto Tweek, however he kept his face unmoved not wanting to provoke Tweek in any way. He learned to have patience, he knew with time when Tweek was comfortable he’d speak; he wasn’t going to force him unless necessary.

 

Moments turned into minutes, Craig could see whatever Tweek wanted to say was extremely troubling to him. He didn’t want Tweek to bare these thoughts anymore so he lightly probed, “Pumpkin, what are you feeling right now?”  

 

“Oh God-ugnh-man, I just, I-I feel, I was just,” Tweek’s words became more jumbled and slurred as he spoke and Craig could see he was really troubled. Breaching the gap between them Craig looked for permission before grabbing the blonde’s hand and gently massaged it; Tweek took a deep breath and moved over slightly creating a space beside him. Craig crawled into the space and leaned into Tweek, taking to slowly rubbing circles into Tweek’s back. Craig felt the knots in Tweek’s rigid shoulders, working the side he could reach. He practically melted into Craig’s side a soft hum coming from his lips. A gentle vibration was still present in the boy but Craig saw any relief as a success. “I’m gonna sound stupid, I feel like my tricky-brain is yelling at me again, but I just have to ask,” Another deep breath and then he spit out, “Would you like me more if I was a girl?”

 

Speechless. He felt speechless. Several words wanted to come out of his throat, but he was interrupted by a sudden knocking before his door was swung open. “Hey Tweek,” Turning to glare at her brother she raised her middle finger and continued, “Asshole, anyway, we were gonna start my tea party, but then Mom found a _box of wonders_. So now, we’re gonna have a fancy princess tea party. Wanna join?”

 

“Yes!” Tweek immediately blurt out, flinching he stood up he shuffled out of the room, Craig following suite. Hovering behind his companion, he knew this conversation needed to continue.

 

When they reached the living room they found Laura rummaging through a box; looking up at them she smiled, “Glad you boys wanted to join us,” She reached into the box pulling out an arrangement of clothes. “While I was in the garage I stumbled across this. These are supposed to be hand-me-downs for Tricia; they’re a little bit too big right now, but that’s ok.”

 

Tricia dug through the box and pulled a polka dotted dress, pulling off her t-shirt and tossing it on the couch, she shimmied into the new dress. The fabric semi-engulfed her, the tail of the dress reaching the ground. Pink polka dots spotted the white fabric, a pink bow was secured around her stomach. As she spun around the mesh ruffles peaked out from the bottom. As if an idea hit her she ran away and up the stairs returning with a large feathery scarf she tied in a loose knot around her neck. Newly adorned flip flops smacked the ground as she walked; a strut, pointing her feet with every step she waltzed towards Craig. “Bow before the princess, peasant.”

 

Craig snuffed in disgust and flipped his sister off, his Mom could be heard faintly chuckling in the background. The two bursted out into unless bickering. During this commotion Tweek walked over to Laura and tapped her on the hand. She looked down at him and said, “Hi, Sweetie, what’s up?”

 

Fiddling with the straps of his overalls, Tweek asked “Mrs. Tucker, can I-ngth-dress up too?”

 

She looked at him curiously, “I mean, of course you can, all I have are dresses and skirts though.”

 

“That’s fine, I was actually hoping-ugh-to wear one.” Tweek replied, his eyes diverting at the end. She smiled at him and nodded, turning once more to the box she moved clothes around drawing Tweek to her side. He aided her in digging through the box. His eyes spotted one dress in particular he grabbed it and exclaimed, “This one,” before quickly adding, “Please.”

 

She offered a quick smile and motioned down the hall, “Go ahead, Dear. You can go change in Craig’s room if you want.” He nodded and she looked towards the siblings who were having a stand-off: shoving each other lightly while yelling-petty-insults. She added “If you need any help just holler, ok.” He bundled the dress into a makeshift ball and ran up stairs locking Craig’s door behind him. Unbuckling his overalls he slid them off and removed his shirt, looking at his pile of clothes he threw them near Craig’s dirty clothes hamper and just hoped he didn’t mind. Looking at the dress he laid out on the bed he unzipped the back before setting it on the ground. Stepping in the hole in the middle he reached down and grabbed the thin straps, slowly pulling up. When he reached his torso he realized it wasn’t moving, his stomach pudge squeezing a little bit; sucking in a big gulp of air before tugging harder he pulled the dress to his chest and maneuvered his arms through the straps. Once that was situated, he bent his arms behind his back and struggled to reach the zipper. Smacking his back in front of the mirror he let out frustrated grumbles until he felt the tiny metal clip. Pulling he heard the noise of success, zipping himself as far as he arms could reach.

 

Moving to face the mirror he stood, smoothing out the fabric. He stared intently at his reflection. The dress reached around the bend of his knees; his hands came to pat on the fabric, soft was the only word that he could describe the sensation. A different style of mesh was present under his dress, except in thicker layers and more hidden, more like a slip. It flared out like a mini umbrella when he spun around in front of the mirror. Miniature purple and yellow flowers buds scattered the entirety of the white dress. The little bundles adding a pop of color to his wardrobe. Taking his fingers he attempted to comb his hair picking at the large tumbles of hair that over time had tied themselves together. He felt a sense of confidence spread through him, and he smiled at his reflection. The boy in the mirror was shaking, not out of nervous energy but instead excitement. He let out a shriek when he heard knocking at the door, quickly turning to face the sound letting out a deep breath when Laura walked in. “I just came to see how it fit. Oh-“ She looked him up and down before continuing, “What a beautiful flower you are, Tweek. Did you have any trouble getting it on?”

 

He grumbled and replied, “I don’t like the stupid zipper.”

 

She motioned for him to turn around and he heard a quick zip. “You almost had it, nice try though.” She took a step back looking towards the hallway, “Are you ready to come down, the numbskulls are finally running out of steam.” He nodded a small smile present on his face as Tweek followed her down the stairs; as they approached the living room Tweek grabbed her shirt out of nervous habit, a light rumbling surging through him. Laura didn’t think anything of it and instead placed a hand lightly on his back. When they entered the room Craig and Tricia turned to face them, both eyes widening at the sight before them.

 

The sound of Craig wheezing out a quick breath of air was heard before all parties were silent. Craig’s mind going into overdrive his eyes glued themselves to Tweek. If he ever doubted the expression slack jawed he was eating his words at that moment. His swallowed the wad of spit that was forming in his throat as he struggled to form a coherent thought. “You’re-“

 

“You look so pretty, Tweek!” Tricia exclaimed her voice cheerful as she left her brother’s side to flock to Tweek. She twirled her finger around in a circle and said, “Spin!” His eyes hastily darting between Tricia and his-hopefully-awestruck boyfriend. A little uneasy on his feet he spun around three times; his dress rose and a squeal of approval sounded. He felt happy, the noise of approval feeding his self confidence. As he stopped his gaze met Craig’s. His entire posture had changed; the stiff build had completely vanished. Body language is a powerful tool, one that can manipulate and reveal; and right now Craig was leaning heavily on the latter. Tricia seemed to notice this as well as she sniped out, “Craig you look like an idiot.”

 

His mom seemed to notice his internal psychological hurricane too and moved to tap him on the shoulder. “Craig, would you like to dress up too for the party?” All he could manage was a slow nod. Walking over to the box she quickly dug out a baby blue dress before guiding Craig out of the room. Calling as they walked, “Guys, can you go get some fruit and cut them for our appetizers, please?” They both responded a cumulative ‘Yes’ before running into the kitchen.

 

Once out of sight Tweek proceeded to yell out a quick scream. Turning to Tricia he tugged on his hair and muttered out, “Oh God, I look stupid.” Taking his lip between his teeth he gnawed on his top lip, tearing at skin.

 

“What are you talking about, you made my brother looked like a fish out of water.” Tricia’s comment made Tweek mumble obscurities as he looked to her. “Now, can you get the stool: it’s over in the mud room.” Retreating to collect it Tweek set it in front of the kitchen island. Tricia came up to him handing him a few apples, “Can you wash these?” He nodded and walked over to the sink, standing on his tippy toes in order to reach the faucet. Tricia balancing on the stool she reached forward and plucked two bananas from the bundle. Standing back she picked at the peel, her nails digging into the skin as she attempted to open it. After a few moments of frustration she left and returned with kitchen shears, resorting to cutting the fruit out of its prison. Tweek set his washed apples on the cutting board. Tricia moved out of the way, Tweek replacing her, knife in hand. He sliced slowly trying to make the pieces as even as he could passing the cores and unwanted parts to Tricia to dispose of. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs his breath quickened for a second, he put on the best confident expression he could as they walked in. The sound of boisterous laughter bellowed from Tricia as she pointed at her brother. “You look ugly, not even a dress can make you pretty!” Craig, now repping a simple baby blue dress-settling above his knees, it swished as he moved around-quipped back at her. He held up his middle finger in spite. “Why are you wearing your hat? You know it doesn’t save you.”

 

“At least I don’t look like a complete idiot like you.” He snapped back.

 

Laura saw the moment to immediately intervene before it got out of hand, silencing both of them. “Now, I will have none of that. All of you go sit at the table, now. We are supposed to be having a tea party.” As they went to go sit down Laura set to prepping the tea cups she grabbed from the covers, and setting the fruit in the ‘Fancy’ bowls.

 

At the table Craig and Tweek were having one of the most intense staring contests ever. Green eyes met those of brown and blue. Neither saying a word, instead finding the option to go on mental tangents about the other. The sound of a kettle whistle snapping them out of their daze. All looking towards the sound they watched as Laura walked over placing a tea cup accompanied by a fruit cup. Before leaving to the kitchen once more. Tricia immediately dug into her food while also trying to keep a ladylike aura to her actions: her pinky held high as she held her cup. She scorned the boys for their ‘Peasant behavior’ giving them a 101 course on etiquette till she was satisfied. They drank in peace, making small talk about trivial matters. As time passed Laura joined them at the table, but not before adding a small bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of them and topping off their drinks. Craig eyes for the majority of the time spent at the table never left Tweek in some aspect. They proceeded to have an animated conversation about the possibility of going to snow-tubing together in winter. Tweek’s smile looked as if could stretch his entire face, genuine excitement radiating off him. Craig couldn’t help but blush and squirm in his seat; butterflies soared around his stomach at the sight.

 

“Craig-grr-why are you staring at me like that?”

 

Tweek’s question caught him off guard and he couldn’t stop the words that slipped out, “You’re an angel.” He bit the inside of his cheek at himself.

 

Tweek’s smile was evident on him, he shook before replying, “You look handsome-ngh-too.” Laura smiled softly while Tricia made a gag motion. When the tea party came to a close they went to the living room while Laura cleaning up the kitchen. Tricia messed with the T.V before setting upon a radio channel. Turning to Tweek she grabbed his hands before waving their arms up and down in a messy dance. They came to together then pushed apart trying to recreate a ballroom step sequence. Tweek spun her around in a circle playful noises coming from both of them. Craig watched from the sidelines, sitting on the couch he watched their dance; their movements were offbeat with the music but they didn’t seem to care. Making up new movements as they went; bare feet and sandals traveling across the living room. Their dresses swirled with them, they shook their hips back and forth, laughing at the way it looked.

 

Craig decided after having an internal pep talk to get up, walking over he pushed his sister out of the way and taking place in front of Tweek. Hesitantly grabbing his hand he laced their fingers together, holding the joined hands together. Cautiously he reached forward-looking for any resistance-and placed his other hand on Tweek’s waist. Tweek in turn rested his free hand on Craig’s shoulder. He held still for a moment having an facepalm moment he mumbled out, “Shit-uh-can I have this dance?”

 

Tweek thought for a second and smirked, then quipped, “ _May I_ have this dance, asshole? And yes.”

 

Craig wasn’t about to let go of him to flip him off, so instead he huffed stepping on his toes quickly in a quick bitterness. Tweek giggled in response seeing the playfulness of it, he began their dance. It was lanky and awkward at first as they developed a rhythm; navigating the room proving harder than originally anticipated. They eventually settled on swaying back and forth, their natural path resembling a small circle. They kept eye contact the entire time. Feeling brave Craig took their linked hands and spun Tweek under his arm. He yelped at the sudden change. When Tweek came around he returned the favor twisting him in a similar manner; Craig had to squat to make it under the the blonde’s arms. They laughed before going back to the original positioning bringing them closer together. The music was soothing, but also uplifting, an old song. The voices conveyed a type of love. A passion that held many meanings. They slowed, looking at each other. The metaphorically sparkle was clear in both of their eyes. A small smile made his way onto Tweek’s face as he listened to the music; opening his mouth he added his voice to the duet. An angelic voice that cut through Craig’s core, it started shaky but soon grew with a crescendo, “You look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, Bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, Edelweiss.” They spun slowly together as the song came to its second verse. Tweek’s voice fading away as the last lines were recited. He took his hand and moved it to Craig’s cheek holding it gently.

 

This was love.

 

“To answer your question from before,” Craig began, feeling Tweek tense up underneath him, he squeezed reassuringly. “No, I wouldn’t like you more. You are you and,” He paused a moment a blush making its presence, “I love you for who you are no matter what you look like, as long as you’re you.” He fumbled over his words feeling like his explanation sounded incredibly stupid and weird. “I think you’re incredibly beautiful, Honey.” His words held weight for both parties. Tweek was taken aback he was used to Craig’s insistent petnames, but still was shell-shocked whenever he was called beautiful. Handsome and pretty were different, anyone can be those; not everyone can be truly beautiful. Bringing their faces together they rested their foreheads against one another. They stilled the sound of a guitar still ever present, along with the tranquil voices. Closing their eyes they listened. To the song. To each other’s breathing. To the dishwasher rumble. Craig looked around relieved Tricia and his mom were not present. Stepping back he looked to Tweek’s face once more, his skin was milky pale, the dark circles created a purple hue that felt ironic how it matched the flowers on his dress. His cheeks were tinted red as he opened his eyes. Looking at Craig expectantly, curiosity grazed Tweek. Craig’s eyes darted everywhere over his face before settling on his cheek. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the skin. A fire lit under the touch. Both were left in awe. “And you always will be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I hope too see you all in future updates! I adore feedback so if any of y'all are willing I would love to hear what you think so far! Also if you continue with me you will notice an abundance of petnames, trust me, there is a method and reason for my madness.
> 
> If any of you were curious about the song Tweek sang while they were dancing it is called Edelweiss. I understand the historical context of the song, I just think it's beautiful to listen to. I highly recommend that you check out this animatic by jenny retoña. They made a beautiful creek animatic with this song that makes me choke up whenever I think about it!  
> Their channel and this animatic deserves so much more love and I recommend you guys check them out and their other creek animatics!  
> Channel name: jenny retoña https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtwfeQZOzqPtJtTxO24I6RA  
> Edelweiss Animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38Fu9motGZc  
> Also side note: Tweek might seem weak right now, but don't worry that'll change real quick soon.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Picking at his iPod case he felt the rubbery plastic between his fingers, earbuds rumbling his ears. Fiddling with his backpack he slung it over his back, unbuckling his seatbelt. As the car came to a halt he was jolted forward against the headrest of the passenger seat, face lightly imprinting itself against the fabric. No chuckle from his sister was heard, for today was the start of a new chapter. Despite that he heard a snort from the driver’s seat. Moving to leave he was stopped by a hand grabbing his forearm. “Wait a minute, buster. Don’t think I’m letting you escape that quickly.” The voice was slightly muffled, Craig turned to Thomas and raised an eyebrow in question, removing a earbud he tucked it behind his ear; opening the side door he slipped out. Upon getting out of the car he was partially taken aback when his Dad followed him. “Craig, get over here.” His voice had a mixture of playful and serious tone. Bending slightly in front of his son he reached for his back pocket pulling out a miniature comb; removing Craig’s hat he received a sound of protest as he slowly guided the bristles through Craig’s hair. The dried gel crackling slightly as he drew it, the original order slowly returning from the mess it had developed into. “You know your mother would kill us both if I let you start your first day like this. We paid for the pictures and she wants them to come out perfect.”

 

“Yeah, I get that, but does that mean I have to wear this.” Pulling at his suspenders he looked at his Dad as if that would explain everything. “Plus this,” Craig shook his legs the black slacks moving slightly with him, “These aren’t jeans.”

 

“Well, you’re right about that, they aren’t jeans, they’re pants.”

 

“How are jeans not pants?”

 

Stuttering over his words he tried to dig himself out of this hole, “Pants let your legs breathe.”

 

“Jeans can give you a little air.”

 

“Yes, Kiddo, but not you and your leg suffocators. Don’t worry she makes me wear these too.” He smiled at Craig, a sympathetic expression. Moving his hands to Craig’s dress shirt, rolling the cuffs of the sleeves up evening the lengths before he secured the buttons. “Man these buttons are so small, no wonder you didn’t do this,” He chuckled looking at the rumpled fabric at his waistline. “Could you tuck in your shirt? It’ll make you look more professional.”

 

“I feel like a businessman.”

 

“But you’re a _cool_ businessman.” Thomas looked at him expectantly, winking, Craig’s lips crinkled at that. Craig reached for his hat that was tucked into Thomas’s pocket only to have him pull it away placing it on his own head. “Pinky promise me,”

 

“What?”

 

Smiling, Thomas took to adjusting the suspenders, “No hat till after pictures, if you can manage that I’ll take you on a daytrip to S.M.A.C.”

 

Craig’s eyes widened at that statement, Thomas could see the gears slowly turning in his head-the Space Museum and Aviation of Colorado, a home for retired aircrafts and Craig-he slowly pushed out, “No Tricia, just you and me, promise?”

 

A nod from his Dad made him smile, “Hell yeah, you got yourself a deal.” Sticking his pinky he looped them enthusiastically and squeezed hard. “You better not flake.”

 

“Scout’s honor.” Craig’s attitude seemed more uplifted, Thomas saw this and smiled turning to look at his watch. “Well, buddy, you’ve got fifteen minutes till school starts, I think you ought to get in there. When you get home tell me how easy your biology class is; I already know you’re gonna crush it.” Clapping his son on the shoulder he beamed at him, “You look great. Oh, also, I found this for you,” Turning back to the car he brought out a travel toothbrush and miniature toothpaste tube, “You know just in case pictures are after lunch. Don’t want to have anything stuck in your braces, right?”

 

Craig nodded promptly, grabbing them and turning to leave for the entrance. After walking a few paces he stopped and turned back around, “Hey, Dad?” Thomas looked at his son tilting his head ever so slightly, “I love you.” Craig pulled his mouth into a straight line and swiftly walked away.

 

Thomas genuinely smiled, contemplating whether to embarrass him by yelling back the same sentiment from across the parking lot, shaking his head he decided against it. Getting back in his seat, he mumbled “I love you too, Buddy.” to himself.

 

Entering through the doors Craig reached backwards into his side pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Staring at his schedule Craig scrunched his eyebrows as he looked at the tiny map near the bottom corner of the page-which only succeeded in confusing him more. Memorizing the room number he stuffed the paper back in his backpack and struggled to move through the unfamiliar hallways. New people of every height and appearance moved with him, a school of mismatched fish. The majority of the people seemed to be dressed up, the nice clothes did not mask the repulsive odor that was wafting off some individuals. Craig imagined that once the normal routine of the year set in the addition of ratty old clothes combined with this new discovery he thought would prove to be just plainly disgusting. Pushing through the crowd he tried to avoid touching people. Looking up at the plaque on the door he connected the number to his schedule and entered the classroom. Most kids were gathered in clumps throughout the room; others preferring to sit alone playing on their phones as they waited for class to begin.

 

Now, the color green, green was something Craig was very accustomed to. He associated the color with comfort, grass, and green beans. He associated the color with Tweek. The Tweek green ranged from a solid pickle to olives. Both delicious foods, but more importantly they reminded Craig of his eyes. This new green however, was more along the lines of a seaweed green. The individual which this green was attached to was even more entrancing. Something can become a temptation, some might classify it as bittersweet, or perplexing. The various thoughts that made their way through Craig when he walked into his first period of the first day of seventh grade encompassed this. What was the difference between an oversized shirt and a shirt dress; typically that would be the first thing whenever he saw one on someone. But this was different. This was not what Craig was expecting to see his boyfriend clad in-a thin brown belt wrapped his stomach complimented the seaweed wrap-but in no way was he unhappy. Tweek stood at a desk turned away from him his bookbag sat on the tabletop digging through it frantically. Craig instantly flew across the room towards him happy to see a familiar face. Stopping to tap him on the shoulder, “Babe?” He didn’t move fast enough to dodge the elbow that was driven into his stomach. Craig hunched over momentarily the air getting knocked out of him.

 

“Agh, Jesus Christ, Craig?” Tweek’s voice rose in volume, garnering a few side eyes from their classmates. “Man, you know not to surprise me; why would you do that?” Tweek’s hands moved to latch with Craig’s, he rubbed with his thumb apologetically a small smile present. His eyes pausing to move over Craig, taking in his outfit. “You look like a penguin, a striking-ngth-penguin.”

 

“I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or not,” Raising their joined hands Craig placed a small kiss to Tweek’s knuckles. Tweek chuckled in response, a smile beginning to split his face. Craig looked to Tweek, “I could say the same to you-uh-you look striking. When did you get _this?_ ” Craig pointer fingers moved in circles pointing at Tweek. Tweek looked down at himself quickly as if surprised.

 

“Oh-oh, well, your Mom took me out shopping last week and-agh-she bought this for me.” Tweek’s hands came to play with the fabric that rested mid-thigh, his cheeks growing slightly pink. A warm smile as he looked down at the fabric between his fingers, clearly reminiscing. “Do you like it?”

 

It was Craig’s turn to blush, he nodded with a zest. He brought up a hand and cupped Tweek’s cheek in his palm, “You look stunning in it, Darling.”

 

Tweek felt a sudden urge control him and he yanked at his roots. “Oh, check this out!” Rolling up his sleeves slightly he pointed at his arm, “While we were out we found-rgth-these super pale Band-Aids. Laura bought them for me! They-agh-match my skin. She said I could get as many-rgth-ouchies as possible and I could-nugh-still look as smooth as silk!” Tweek’s foot began an incessant tapping.

 

Craig couldn’t help but agree, they matched perfect. His usual rainbow spotted arms now replaced with a solid tone. He brushed his hands over one of Tweek’s arms, the skin freckled from the sunlight that summer blessed them with. Craig couldn’t decide on how this made him feel currently. Looking up he held as straight face as he could. There were eyes on them. He knew this; he could tell Tweek knew this as well.

 

“No way, guys! We have a class together!” A familiar voice cut through the tension. The sound of rapid footsteps approaching caused Tweek and Craig to shift their attention. They weren’t quick enough since a new found force-Clyde-crashed into Tweek, an arm slinking out to pull Craig into the mesh of bodies. His friends letting out noises of protest and surprise. “Wow, you both look amazing. What do you think of my duds?” Releasing them he stood back, Clyde held out his arms as he spun around, looking over his shoulder at his friends. His jeans had no holes, his red themed flannel opened at the top revealing a white t-shirt. Shaking his hips earned a slap on the back from Craig.

 

“I think-agh-you look cool-” The sound of the xylophone rang over the intercom signaling the start of class. Tweek immediately sat down, Clyde turned plopping down in the desk parallel to Tweek. Craig glared at Clyde who only smirked back at him, his eyes scanned the classroom most of the seats already filled, he spotted one on the other end of the classroom. Walking away he situated himself at the desk. Unpacking his bag he set a spiral notebook on his desk pulling out several mechanical pencils from a pouch. Sitting still, he listened to the syllabus spiel, zoning out, taking interest instead for scribbling where his table of contents should have gone. His scribbling turned to doodling which turned to an elaborate sketch. His friends were coming to life on the paper.

 

Dragging the lead down the page Jimmy’s crutches were taking shape when he heard, “Ok class, let’s go get pictures done so we actually start class.”

 

Standing up he made his way towards Tweek and Clyde who were waiting idly. A boy ahead of Craig cut him off in the aisle passing by the two and in a statement that came out more as a whisper-yell he said, “Move it, fags.” shoving them lightly with his shoulders. Craig was appalled, a defensive attitude bubbling within him. He quickened his pace and joined Tweek and Clyde the boy moving along like nothing had happened. Clyde looked furious turning to curse out the kid only to be silenced by their teacher giving him a warning look. Aforementioned boy turning his head smirking before laughing and joined a group of boys. Craig was fuming, looking back and forth between Clyde and Tweek.

 

Craig was shocked to say the least when he saw no expression from Tweek, no anger, no fear, nothing. He stood there breathing a little more heavy. Tweek closed his eyes briefly his entire being clenching before releasing, shoulders loosening he smiled and grabbed Craig’s hand. Beginning to follow the rest of the class down the hallway to say Craig and Clyde were a little baffled was an understatement. Sharing silent glances between each other then at Tweek, confusion evident in both of them.

 

Moving into the cafeteria the swarm of students formed a line of sorts. Craig’s lips were in a tight line. Tweek could sense Craig’s turmoil bubbling once again and he turned suddenly enveloping Craig with his arms. Craig immediately returning the action squeezing him desperately. Tweek rubbed his back soothingly and stood on his tippy-toes to reach Craig’s ears calming his tone he lightly sushed him before cooing, “I’m okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Craig held him impossibly tight at that, only letting go when the line began to move. “Now, where is my-agh-big Tiger? All I see in front of me is a kitten.” Craig stood taller, stiffer, offering Tweek a small smile before he tried to darken his eyes as he looked at the people around him. Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand. A few heads turned looking at them no doubt connecting the dots.

 

“Tweek,” The blonde turned to look at Clyde “I’m gonna be blunt: how are you not mad?”

 

This peeked Craig’s interest and he looked directly at Tweek who perked up. The line started moving forward and they were reaching the front. Tweek’s face scrunched in on itself before replying, “Well I am mad, but why-rgh-give him the reaction he wants-especially at school. I don’t want to get in trouble, man.” Turning a toothy grin at Clyde he continued, “Besides-agh-I could beat him up if I really wanted to.”

 

“Craig Tucker you’re up.”

 

When Laura received the pictures months later she was amazed, Craig’s smile was so big that Laura wondered if her son was replaced by an alien.

 

Time passes, people grow, people change, as is the way of life. Some may perceive this as negative, others positive, it’s all a matter of perspective and experience. People will enter your life and no matter what they do one factor will always remain consistent: you’ll learn something. Whether it’s about yourself as a person, or a lesson you can use in the future. Everyone contributes something to the world. Now, on the darker side of this phenomenon there are those who set out-intentionally or unintentionally-to concoct hatred. A malice that scars, a malice that changes people, an unwelcome change. A change that can be _irreversible_.

 

\-----

 

These changes show up seemingly when we’re at our highest and lowest periods of life. Eighteen years of life, avoiding and dodging doesn’t work forever eventually a person either runs out of stamina or the universe decides to smack you into the ground.

 

“Come on, Twinkle-Toes. Knock him out.” Craig called out, he was situated on the edge of the bench, fingers gripping tightly. The stench of sweat hung in the air engulfing Craig’s nostrils. Several fans’ blades spinning, cutting through the air a reverberating could be heard throughout the gym. A vague rap song was muffled under the breeze. There were no more than seven other silhouettes in the area, practicing by themselves they remained isolated and relatively quiet, fists colliding with hanging bags and conditioning on the ground; grunts being a common undertone with all the goers. There were other people on the bench with him all staring at the same spectacle. Words of twisted encouragement coming from their mouths.

 

“I’m working on it, Craig!” Sweat glazed Tweek’s bare torso, his fists gloved, no faceguard on. His opponent in a similar state. Tweek’s forearms were raised over his face. Light on his feet he bounced back and forth, side to side. His eyes searched for an opening, jumping back he failed to evade a jab from Austin. In all honesty, Tweek disliked Austin; he wouldn’t say hate, but definitely disliked. He always tries to get the last word in and arrogant doesn't even scratch the surface of what encompasses his being. Tweek tries to avoid him as much as he can at the gym. Sharing classes with him at school is painstaking enough, but running him into at the gym: the ultimate stress reliever, was disheartening to say the least. Austin, a full six inches on his five-foot six stature doesn’t help either. His style relied on pure power and getting a lucky shot more than technique which was a mirror opposite to Tweek. Tweek was constantly trying to increase his speed, stamina, and using his limberness to his advantage. He liked to consider himself a stylist. Getting set up in a sparring match seemed to be destiny at this point, he wondered how it didn’t happen sooner. Moving back quick he bob and weaved as Austin’s took initiative in launching forward and attempting to land a few jabs. Tweek waited till at the last second then sidestepped backwards before coming back quickly with a blow to his ribcage. His opponent grunted and staggered backwards a few steps, Tweek took this opportunity and hopped closer trying to land a hook. Austin bobbed and suddenly grabbed Tweek holding him in a clinch. His arms were wrapped around Tweek’s torso constricting his upper body movement. He held still catching his breath deep breaths in and out, Tweek scrunched his nose and his challenger’s repulsive stench but kept cool. Knowing that when he was freed from this uncommon prison there would be a fist aimed straight for him.

 

It all happened within a second, he felt shifting and then a force smashed down on his lower back. Tweek yelled out in pain legs buckling slightly. A few of the boys on the bench with Craig cheered on Austin, vulgar comments being thrown around. Craig furrowed his brows and was tempted to jump into the ring and try to finish beating him into a pulp on behalf of Tweek. His heart lurched and he squeezed the bench incredibly hard when he saw Tweek cough out, he spoke raspy, hands held on his hips as he bent over heaving out, “That’s illegal move and you know it.”

 

“Oh, is it now, well what are you going to do about it, _Twinkle-Toes_.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Tweek barked out.

 

“Why not, your _boyfriend_ over there called you that.” His thumb gutting over his shoulder in reference to Craig.

 

“Let me rephrase, _you’re_ not allowed-agh-to call me that.” Tweek said through his clenched teeth.

 

“Make me, faggot.” The tone was absolutely venomous.

 

Once those words were uttered Tweek twitched, his movements becoming more unhinged. Tweek looked down at his gloved fists, rolling his ankles. He didn’t need any self control. There wouldn't be a consequence. Tweek’s eyes became dark. “Motherfucker.” An adrenaline rushed through his veins, he stood up and propelled forward. Forgetting about grace he plummeted into Austin shoving him forward, his right arm coming around and a swift hook to the head. Left following quickly with a straight to the chest. Austin tried to block with his arms. It was in vain, Tweek was on a rampage. A scream left Tweek, his fists were relentless. One after the other he pushed forward until they reached the cords. Fist after fist. Punch after punch. The sound of skin being stricken fed Tweek’s ears. There was the sound of someone yelling for him to stop, but Tweek tuned it out, tunnel vision taking control. Taking his right fist he rocketed it into the side of Austin’s head.

 

Austin fell, the cords catching him as he slumped to the ground. Kicking the body, he didn’t stop. Executing several crosses into his solar plexus, the body wrenching at impact. The boy trying to close in on himself. Tweek raised a fist to continue his barrage when he felt someone grab him around the torso and lift him into the air pulling him away towards the opposite end of the ring. Flailing hitting the body holding him with his feet he whipped around violently at this intrusion until he saw it was Craig. His face was painstaken and fear shown through the wrinkles on his forehead and mouth. Tweek’s blinders of rage faltering. He blinked slowly taking in his surroundings the boys were huddled around a figure that was lying on the floor, bloodied and beaten. His nose was dripping, the crimson liquid viscous. The bridge of his nose seemed to jut out to the side in a direction that it shouldn’t have. Blood dribbled down some of it dipping between the parted lips. A small gash in his forehead. The boy looked on the verge of consciousness. Tweek looked down at his gloves noticing the hint of blood residue contrasting the material.

 

Tweek fell limp in Craig’s hold, Craig having to pull harder to keep him upright in his grasp. His face turned to Craig, his eyes wide pupils dilated he whispered out, voice hollow, “I’m so sorry.” He began to shake, an incoherent mumbling could be heard. Craig just held him tighter hoisting him up, supporting under his knees and back with his arms.

 

They made their way to exit the ring only to be stopped by the horse voice, “I’m gonna make you pay for this, you fucking maniac.”

 

Craig turned a menacing glare towards the boys in the corner and simply said, “We’re leaving.” The threat was obvious. Craig tried to ignore the incoming staff making their way towards the ring. He quickly set Tweek down on the bench removing his gloves and stuffing them into his duffle. Slipping the sandals back on Tweek’s feet he zipped up the bag and threw the strap over his shoulder. Hoisting the blonde onto his back he made sure to keep a strong hold on his legs with one arm the other he held onto the hands that draped in front of him.

 

Making their way to the exit he spoke softer but tried to stay to his normal tone to Tweek. Even though he wasn’t responding Craig continued to talk. Springtime was in the air. The breeze was cool and the sidewalk was damp from the rain. Tweek enjoyed the feeling of the wind cooling down his sweaty body. Craig strides were long and he tried to keep them even. Craig did not stop talking till they reached the forest-he wanted to ground Tweek. Looking over his shoulder he silently asked if Tweek wanted to be set down only to be met with the shake of a head. Tweek tightened his grip with both his legs and arms and held on as Craig continued their walk. Finally quieting down Tweek’s ears were replaced with another comforting sound. Nature. They moved along the trail till Craig found a place to sit. Bending down onto one knee he lightly slid Tweek off onto the picnic table seat. Moving to sit beside him immediately Craig set the duffle bag to his side. Turning he dug through it retrieving a sweatshirt and a thermos. Looking over at Craig, Tweek raised his arms and allowed Craig to slip the apparel over him. Tweek reached for the thermos unscrewing the lid and tipping it back, the liquid was warm and he hummed as he felt the warmth travel down his throat.

 

Setting the lid down to his side he held the thermos in his right hand, Craig’s hand in his left. Craig reached over and pulled the pony tail out of Tweek’s hair, threading his fingers through. Tweek hummed and leaned into Craig’s side. They stayed quiet, one of the only sounds reaching Tweek’s ears that of the wind, occasionally a bee would zoom by a soft buzzing noise could be heard. The trees bent in the wind, their branches moving against each other creating an alluring melody.

 

Craig closed his eyes. For him the only noise he focused on was that of Tweek’s breathing; he listened to it gradually slow. In through his nose out through his mouth. They stayed in the peace of the forest. Neither had any idea how long they sat out there but soon the shade of the trees became dimmer signaling sunset was on the horizon. Tweek tilted his head up to Craig and stammered out, “I think I’m ready to go, can you walk me to the house.”

 

“Well, if by ‘house’ you mean my house then yes, because that’s where we’re going.” Craig stood shouldering the duffle bag, Tweek joining his side. Tweek looked up knowingly a bittersweet smile present. They began their journey home. Leaving the sanctuary of the trees they embraced the sunset. Cars whizzed past them their growl was nothing compared to the music of the forest. Upon entering the house they noticed a lack of activity, the distant noise of a movie could be heard from upstairs. Moving into the kitchen Craig noticed a plate already in the microwave. Letting go of Tweek, Craig rummaged in the fridge, pulling out two tupperware containers and set to preparing a second plate. The timer beeped, Craig watching it count down one finger raised above the cancel button, waiting for the digits to hit one. Tweek busied himself with pouring milk in two cups; moving to a paper towel roll he ripped two pieces off setting them on the table he placed a fork on each of them. Sitting at the table Tweek brought out his phone turning on a playlist and letting it fill the atmosphere as they ate. Under the table their feet were hooked with each other.

 

Placing their dishes on the countertop beside the sink they made their way up the stairs passing by the rest of the family sitting on the couch. “Welcome home, Craig. Oh, Tweek, it’s nice to see you. Will you boys be joining us: how does some old school disney sound?” Laura voice was kind, she smiled upon seeing them.

 

Tweek shook his head, “No, thank you, ma’am, I think I just want to go to bed.”

 

“Ok, Dear, well, sweet dreams you two. I love you both.” She walked up giving them both a hug and kiss on the forehead before returning to her seat. Thomas and Tricia both parroting goodnights and waving from their places on the couch.

 

Leaving down the hallway Craig pointed to the bathroom, “You can go take a shower, I’ll have some clothes for you when you get out.” Turning to leave Craig entered his room. Tweek walked into the bathroom turning on the water then moved back, stripping his clothes and setting them on the sink counter he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. Moving his hands over his body he felt the sores where he had been struck before the sparring match got ugly. His hands moved lower to his stomach, rubbing lightly, he felt the muscles there, but as well he felt the slight pudge. It never quite went away, like a phantom it haunted him. He knew he shouldn’t feel negative about his appearance, but couldn’t stop the demon that decided to talk to him. Looking away he moved to the curtain pulling it back and stepping into the scalding water. The steam heavy, breathing in he sat on the ground letting the stream hit his head. He felt sad but he couldn’t figure out why.

 

When he left the shower Tweek found his dirty clothes had been moved and replaced with a pair of boxers and long sleeved nightshirt the school’s logo prominent on it. Tweek toweled his hair till it was damp then put on the clothes. Digging through the bottom drawer he found his toothbrush he stored at the house. Pulling it out he brushed his teeth with one hand taking his other and lightly brushing his hair. Spitting into sink he looked up at him before turning to the door. Leaving to Craig’s room he entered to find Craig sat in front of Stripe’s cage, cutting a carrot in a few bite sized pieces and adding it to his feed. Tweek moved across the room and fell forward onto the bed. His legs bending he scrambled the rest of the way onto the bed, grabbing the blankets he pulling them over himself. The lights flicked off dosing the room in darkness. The fairy lights providing a dim radiance. Wrapping himself up he waited for the bed to dip before turning. Craig was lying down shifting in place before turning to Tweek. Staring at each other both their eyes conveyed a silent question. Tweek raised his hand and grazed it over Craig’s cheekbone, scooting closer Tweek bridged the gap and pressed their lips together. Craig hummed and returned the gesture bringing a hands to lightly tangle with Tweek’s hair. Soft lips. Gentle lips. Innocent movements. They came apart and back together multiple times. It was slow. It didn’t need to be fast, they were content with enjoying the feeling of each other. A fire flickered on both of their lips. A warm feeling that brought a sense of security.

 

They both needed this.

 

Pulling back just a few inches from Craig, Tweek looked to over Craig’s face, his lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were faintly tinted. “I love you.” Three simple words. Words that held more meaning than an entire dictionary.

 

Craig smiled and pulled Tweek to his chest, hooking a leg over Tweek’s he brought him closer to his torso. Tweek rested his head on Craig’s forearm and draped an arm over his side. Craig resting his head near Tweek’s, he kissed the bridge of his nose and whispered back, “I love you to the moon and back.”

 

Tweek smiled as he closed his eyes “I love you past the moon to the sun and back.” A silence took over them, holding each other close. Chests rising and falling coming to a steady rhythm. Craig watched as Tweek fell into a peaceful slumber, he stilled signaling he’d gone completely under. His lashes were long and Craig studied his face as he slept; freckles danced across his nose and under his eyes. Lips slightly parted Tweek’s breath came out, the scent of mint toothpaste fading. Holding Tweek’s head he played with the hair ever so lightly as to not wake the sleeping being next to him before closing his eyes drifting off into a serene paradise.

 

Monday came quicker than expected and wanted. The dull of senior year. A few months left and then a temporary freedom would ensue before the organized chaos of college would begin. Craig struggled to pay attention wishing for the release of the bell. He tapped his pencil on the desk moving in autopilot as his hand copied notes down. Calculus going in one ear and onto the paper; sure he wasn’t actually comprehending anything he was writing but that’s what his notes were for: to help him understand later. He hoped anyway. Shrugging he glanced at his watch, the second hand ticking at a constant rate. Minutes passed and eventually everyone was standing placing the chairs on top of their desks. The sound of the artificial bell sound caused Craig to make a beeline for the door. Cutting through the outdoor corridor he made his way to the locker room. The locker room seemed more chaotic setting his backpack in his locker he switched into his running shorts and a loose athletic shirt, hanging his chullo on the hook in his locker. Taking his deodorant he applied it heavily before reaching for his tennis shoes. Sitting down on the floor he slipped on his shoes, double knotting the ties. “You ready for districts, Craig?”

 

Looking up at Ben he nodded offering a short, “Yep.” and stood up grabbing his water bottle and both pairs of his spikes, slinging the bags over his shoulders. Following Ben out to the football stands Craig sat next to him rolling his ankles as the rest of the team began to congregate, a steady chatter coming from everyone. The sun was out and a light humidity in the air. Sitting down he leaned back as his coaches emerged from the stairs looking up at them, waiting. A silence took over the team, they knew the routine.

 

“Ok, y’all, J.V districts is in a few days and Varsity districts is next week. We have been preparing for this all season. I know we had a rough meet last week with Mountain View but that is no excuse to let that drag you down and not perform one-hundred percent at districts; if anything you should put out more than a hundred percent to make up for last meet.” The majority made some sort of affirmative and Craig just looked ahead at the track in front of him. Words of districts prep passed through Craig’s ears as he looked ahead, thoughts of what he would do during this practice played in his head. Only to be brought back to attention by the call of his name, “Maci, Craig, T.J, and Emily, I’m counting on you four to especially bring your A-game. I want to bring at least one of you to state this year.”

 

Looking up Craig gave a curt nod with a “Yes, coach.” A determination was clear in his gaze.

 

“Ok, then, let’s get out there. Team Captains you’re in charge of warm up.” Taking the cue to leave everyone stood up picking up their belongings and taking leave to the track.

 

Hours passed and the sun beat down. Sweat dripped down Craig’s back soaking his shirt, he took it off in favor of being shirtless rather than heat exhaustion. As practice came to a close he switched back into his tennis shoes placing his spikes back into his locker, saying his a few goodbyes to his coaches and teammates. Craig stuffed the sweaty shirt, school clothes, and hat in his pack before tightening the straps on his backpack and began his jog to Tweak bros. The sun was going down and his watch said eight o’ clock when he arrived at the doors. A bell rang as he pushed them open he thoroughly enjoyed the cold air that wisped past him as he entered the empty establishment.

 

“Coming, just a second.”

 

Craig smiled and set his bag down in a booth, he smiled and walked to the counter bending over resting his chin on his hands, he eyes tracking the figure that was behind the counter. Tweek was faced away scrubbing the countertop with a damp washcloth. “Evening, Cutie.” Craig tried to purr out.

 

Tweek stopped and dropped his rag, spinning around his lips turned upward and he walked towards the counter. “Hello, Handsome. So, what would you like this evening?”

 

“Well, first, it’s fucking hot and I was craving chocolate so is there anyway you can make a cold hot chocolate-large please-and can I have a hug on the side?” Craig looked up towards him, pushing to stand up straight.

 

Tweek hummed uncapping a sharpie scribbling on a cup he pulled out, “I think something like that can be arranged. Five dollars, Sir.” Craig slide a ten across the table and was passed back a five which he immediately put in the tip jar. “Okay, I’ll get that started for you, name?”

 

“Craigory.” Tweek smirked at that while he wrote it down and moved to turn away only to be tapped on the shoulder. Craig stood there with his arms outstretched, “I think one part of my order is ready to be served.” Tweek smiled and moved from around the counter towards Craig who as soon as he was close enough reached out and pulled Tweek into a bear hug. Squeezing him tightly he lifted Tweek slightly and swayed back and forth, Tweek’s legs moving with him.

 

Craig felt a struggle then a soft whine came out, “Ew, man, you’re so sweaty! You stink!”

 

“Oh, I guess I am. Does it smell manly?” Craig lulled out pulling Tweek closer to him.

 

“No it doesn’t, you smell like-agh-dirty socks!” Tweek’s nose scrunched as he squirmed out of his hold and walked back to work behind the counter. Craig moved back to his booth and fiddled with his phone texting Token about Calculus. Craig smiled when he received a message with pictures of Token’s notes. Sitting back a few minutes later he looked over when he saw a figure approaching; standing he pulled his backpack on and pocketed his phone.

 

Craig holding the drink Tweek handed to him noticed the book-bag around his chest and asked with an extended hand, “Ready to go?”

 

Tweek took the hand and motioned towards the counter, “Yeah, I was about finished with closing up shop when you came in. Besides when-ngh-my parents get in here they’ll clean everything over again anyway.” A bitterness came out at the end. Craig knew this tone well and decided not to say anything instead pulling Tweek towards the door. After they left Tweek turned to lock the doors before they continued their walk. The stars were begging to come out, the sun barely peeking over the horizon dosing them into a hue of dark blues mixed with yellow and salmon. Walking up the sidewalk of the Tweak residents, Craig stopped, Tweek flinching and letting go of his hand. Looking over at Craig he scoffed when he saw Craig tapping his cheek with his now free hand a cocky grin plastered on him. “You can’t be serious.” When he saw the Craig nod and bend down slightly Tweek knew he couldn’t refuse. He turned and pressed lips to Craig’s cheek. “God, you’re needy.” Craig didn’t comment when Tweek proceeded to pepper two or three more on.

 

“Ah, yeah, that’s nice.” Craig hummed out contentment in his voice, his eyes fluttering slightly.

 

Tweek pulled away with a, “Goodnight, Craig.”

 

Craig straightened up with a satisfied smile watching as Tweek walked away he called out, “Goodnight, my Sunflower.” Tweek sputtering as he closed the door behind himself.

 

Walking home Craig frowned, a thought haunting his mind.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all I'd like to say thank you so much for reading this chapter, I really hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear any of your opinions and thoughts! <3 Just had to say that the comments on the first chapter made my heart swell so much I actually wasn't able to go to sleep till 4am because I kept thinking about them. I read them OVER AND OVER again and it just made me so happy!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> I tried to do some research on boxing terms and styles and watched a few matches to try and make the fight scene seem more realistic since I have no first hand experience! I hope I did it a little justice and I don't sound like a complete idiot when I wrote that part!
> 
> I thought I would just plug my tumblr in case anyone wanted to ask me anything or to just see creek and  
> SP posts because that's like 99% of what I reblog! ┐(´∀｀)┌ Username: flickycat01 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flickycat01  
> I might not be as fast with the next chapter since I promised myself I would bust out some editing on Semantically Challenged! (｀∀´)ゝ”  
> I wanted to keep them kids for longer for additional puppylove™ reasons, but it seemed pointless filler. I might have a flashback in the future but we'll see I have an idea on how to squeeze in some more, but I'll see in the future if it fits in with the overarching plot!
> 
> Also Tweek boxing is great, we stan a tough boi.
> 
> Well, till next time, loves!
> 
> Sam  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the notes, whoops that was annoying but HOPEFULLY now they won't show up weird! I finished this faster than I expected so this is a welcomed surprise to both of us. :) Whoop whoop track meet time! I tried to compress at times so it didn't seem boring and highlighted what everyone would rather see than the lull waiting periods!

Sunday. It was Sunday. There were many things Tweek would rather be doing than managing the shop. ‘Managing’, using that word extremely lightly. With his parents on the shift it equated to them doing all the heavy lifting and Tweek acting as a bystander. Tweek could never tell if they realized their son was even there in the first place. They were conscious enough to pay him on the shifts they shared even with his lack of work-running the shop alone was much more fulfilling to say the least. There was no doubting he needed every drop of money he could get; he was considering looking into applying for a second job at Harbucks to help save up. Student loans were already looming over his head and trying to rely on his parents for ‘financial stability’ seemed like a risky move. Tweek never disclosed how unprepared he was for college. No one other than Tweek himself knew how much money he actually had saved up. FAFSA, Tweek considered a necessity so he could plan for his future. The tears that were spilled when he received his results set in stone how bad his situation was. He knew they weren’t considered poor-he wished they were in this situation in any hope to have a higher chance at need based scholarships-but getting a hand on any of their money seemed to be this impenetrable obstacle. Going out of state wasn’t an option. He didn’t have the best standard test scores and he wasn’t a genius, but he was happy with his grades either way. Into the night Tweek spent hours applying for scholarships, essays upon essays, hoping for his lucky break.

 

Craig didn’t know. Laura didn’t know. His parents didn’t care. Token, Jimmy, Clyde, Tricia, he told no one the truth. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want them to feel pity for him. He hated putting burdens on people. It made him frustrated; it made him feel helpless, he loathed it. The only one he’d ever confided in was Kenny, and even that was an accident; a spur of the moment, a coincidence of placement. A moment that revealed demons that haunted Tweek, thoughts filled with built up hatred, confusion and pain.

 

Kenny stayed silent. He watched him scream into the storm. He watched him bargain with the wind. He watched him kick a tree. He watched him burn himself out; falling to the grass his face was stained wet. Kenny knew better that it wasn’t rain that caused the streams on Tweek’s face. Kenny looked on with sorrowful eyes; bending down he just sat there silent, observing, the rain pelting his back. They made a promise to never discuss it.

 

Tweek had a suspicion Craig knew, he hoped he was false. Tweek gnawed on his bottom lip at the thought, tearing the skin of his dried lips. He flinched when the sore was introduced to his tongue and the open air.

 

The money he did make went to essentials, his gym membership and yoga class: without them he wasn’t sure how he would function. Anything else he stowed away in savings. Trying as hard as he could to save every extra penny. Even with his loved ones near they couldn’t quite provide the release these did. With a lack of professional help, Tweek liked to think of exercise as a makeshift therapy as well for the fact that he enjoyed both of them dearly. The mind-body workout both supplied Tweek kept him in balance-most of the time.

 

Tweek enjoyed the rush of fighting, the power, the speed, the adrenaline from success. He didn’t enjoy hurting others-he just got carried away. A depersonalization. There was a difference. Yoga balanced him out metaphorically and physically. The ability to move, the flexibility it brought Tweek, the music that relaxed his soul. Each sport shared a similarity in that both brought a sense of control to Tweek’s life, he took great pleasure in that sensation.

 

Tweek was grateful for every tip Craig left. Any time Craig could order he’d always give more money than necessary and then with any amount of change he’d receive would go into the Tip jar which was basically Tweek’s pocket. It was a routine for them ever since sophomore year, when track season would roll around Craig was at practice every weekday after school. He would always stop by then would walk Tweek home. Craig never failed to come in sweaty, a weird musk Tweek had become accustomed to. No matter how much Tweek protested, Craig would always find someway to capture Tweek. It was something to look forward too. It felt weirdly domestic.

 

He sat on a stool in the corner of the workspace, balancing a textbook on his thighs he worked away trying to pass the time. Economics dulling his system and the scent of apple turnovers overwhelming his nose; he was starting to think sitting here was a bad idea. The baking reminded him of the Tuckers, he didn’t want to associate the shop with them. He didn’t want to associate his parents with the Tuckers. Tweek wondered if the Tweaks deserved the title of parents.

 

He just needed four o’ clock to roll around then he’d be out of there. Tweek was grateful his weekend shifts were mid-morning. However, the time passed slowly, every page turn seemed to last an eternity and he wished it would just kick into hyper speed. Borrowing Craig’s laptop would have been more effective than struggling with a textbook but he didn’t always have that luxury, he’d just stop by the library and put in a few hours when he could. Clicking the button on his mechanical pencil he watched the lead grow and grow then he would push it back in.

 

Scanning the page with his finger he looked for the bolded words and copied them down filling in the definitions, his pencil made light marks in his textbook writing notes for later. Placing his bookmark in the binding his fingers lingered over the pressed flower before he closed it. Standing up he removed his apron and ran back to the staff room, hanging it haphazardly. Stuffing his spiral and book into a bag he booked it out of the front doors, running down the sidewalk back to the house. He didn’t spare a goodbye. The sun was in the sky, the warm kisses from its rays gracing Tweek only a few cloud blocking Tweek from full exposure. Once he reached the doors he scampered inside. Practically running up the stairs on all fours Tweek barged into his room, carefully avoiding the clutter that accumulated. He knew his feet wouldn’t fail him, the muscle memory was there. Stripping his clothes he dug through his closet pulling out a pair of shorts, he shimmied out of his jeans and switched into the more comfortable apparel. The paper-bag shorts hugged his hips. The fabric ran high and he noticed the faint tan line on his thighs-the line revealing daisy petal skin. The porcelain contrasted with the petals ever so slightly. Faint carnation colored stems drew down the skin faintly peeking out from under the fabric of his shorts. Searching through his hangers he pushed them to the side till he found what he was looking for. Pulling out some school spirit he slipped on the loose t-shirt, tucking the fabric into his shorts. Grabbing a small backpack he stuffed his phone and a water bottle into a drawstring bag. Walking downstairs he grabbed a bouquet of purple and yellow flowers before leaving out the front door. Sitting on his porch he watched the cars pass, he waited for a few minutes before hearing the rumble of a car approaching. Standing up he walked over to the sidewalk as the car came to his side. Throwing open the side door he clambered in; sliding in between Jimmy and Bebe careful of the crutches on the ground. He held the flowers close to his chest.

 

Token was in the driver’s seat, Clyde in shotgun. They all turned to look at Tweek exchanging greetings. “What’s with the flowers, R-R-Romeo.” Jimmy spoke up.

 

“God, they’re for Craig when he places.” Tweek lips perked up, fiddling with one of the petals.

 

Token spoke up, “What if he doesn’t?”

 

“Token!” Bebe leaned forward, reaching over the medium and pinched Token’s ear who yelped in response. “I think it’s a lovely idea, Babe.”

 

Tweek was thankful for what Bebe said, but still thought over what Token said; fumbling over his words, “I guess if he loses then they will be ‘I’m sorry’ flowers.” It came out like a question and Tweek caved in a little. “I’ll still be proud of him.” Token looked in the rearview mirror at him, he seemed humored.

 

A few minutes of small talk were interrupted by Clyde grinning, he turned in his seat with a shit-eating grin, “Tweek, you gotta agree with me, we should have made Craig pride shirts.”

 

“Jesus Christ, what?” Tweek jerked towards him.

 

“Oh God, no-not th-th-this again. T-Tweek, don’t listen to him.” Jimmy rolled his eyes and Token could be heard sighing from the driver’s seat.

 

“Quiet, Jimmy, now, just hear me out.” Clyde playfully snapped back, Jimmy turning to look out the window. “Imagine this, people have shirts with things they love on them, correct?” Tweek nodded slowly, dreading where this conversation was going, “What if we made special matching shirts for us that had Craig on them? We could put his face on them, and like, the words ‘We love Craig Tucker’ on the back. It would be like elevated football jerseys!” Clyde waved his arms avidly.

 

Tweek was slack jawed. It was worse than he thought.

 

Tweek looked over at Bebe who held the side of her face with her fingers. A bewilderment making its home in her expression.

 

Jimmy groaned, “We’d l-l-look f-fucking insane. Besides, how are Earth would this be like f-f-football jerseys?” Token was nodding in agreement.

 

“Think about it, the football players always give their extra jersey to their girlfriend to wear, to like support them or whatever. We could do the same thing-our shirts are gonna be much cooler though-we could be Craig’s collective boyfriend! Imagine how fast Craig would run when he saw us. ” Clyde sat back a proud smile plastered on his face.

 

“Uh, I-grr-already am Craig’s boyfriend.” Tweek smiled, a sense of pride in his eyes. He flinched at Clyde’s sudden head whip towards him.

 

“I guess that’s true, fine. Token, Jimmy, Bebe and I can be Craig’s side chick then. Whatever, my point is just imagine how inspired he would be to run fast with two boyfriends loving and cheering him on.” Clyde moved his arms like he was sprinting in his seat.

 

Token snorted, looking over at Clyde briefly, “Yeah, run away from us. He wouldn’t let you near him within a mile radius wearing that.”

 

“No offense, Clyde, but if Craig showed up to one of my matches wearing a shirt-agh-with my face on it I would probably rip it off him-ngh-as soon as I saw him.” Tweek shivered at the thought.

 

Clyde made an circle with his mouth before smirking, “Kinky.”

 

Tweek slightly flushed, reaching with his leg he kicked the back of Clyde’s seat, “Shut up, man. You know what I mean!”

 

Bebe turned her head to look at Tweek nodding in agreement, “Yeah, I’m gonna have to second Tweek on that one, Sweetcheeks.”

 

“Oh, good to know, I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Clyde winked at Bebe, blowing a kiss before looking back out the windshield. “Say what you want, you know I’m right. Trust me, one day I’ll make them.”

 

Everyone fell into a comfortable quiet, the radio being turned up. Clyde reminded Tweek of Tricia, their voices were loud and powerful. They boomed out notes the furthest from on key as possible. They both were so eager to sing. Tweek snickered to himself at the thought of them having a rap battle. He didn’t know who would win, but he knew it would definitely be a spectacle.

 

They drove along the road headed towards Marble Hills High School where districts was being held. Pulling into the parking lot an excitement grew among the friends. There were athletes everywhere, exercising, practicing, performing. Shot Put, Discus and four-hundred meter sprint heats were currently in progress. Walking into the football stands they glanced around looking for an empty space among the crowds of people. Tweek wandered beside Clyde and Bebe, following Token and Jimmy. Tweek’s eyes sweeped the field in search of his love. He was surprised his body jolting when Clyde grabbed his wrist and started leading him up the stairs. Pulling them through a family, Clyde shoved others away to make a clear path. When Tweek sat down he jumped up at the sudden sear of heat on his thighs. Digging through his bag for his water bottle pulling it out and placing it by his side, the clouds were clearing; the sun heating the metal seat. Token set his backpack down and dug through it pulling out a tube of sunscreen and squeezing some of it onto the top of his hand, placing the tube down he used the other hand to apply it to his nose. Bebe grabbed a sweater from her bag placing on the bench to sit down before pulling out a pair of shades and sliding them on. Jimmy sat still, sunglasses on, Tweek wasn’t clear where he was looking. Clyde sat with his arms crossed, he too was looking for Craig. Token looked over at Clyde with his lack of any sun protection, “Clyde, are you wearing sunscreen?”

 

Clyde huffed and turned a confused look at Token, “Uh, no, I want to tan.”

 

“Okay, I’m not even going to argue with you, get over here. Tan, yeah right, your pasty ass is gonna get sunburnt.” He pointed to the seat next to him, Clyde grumbled and stood maneuvering around Jimmy. Sitting down Token began to smear the cream over the entirety of Clyde’s face, fingers rubbing the crease of Clyde’s nose. Clyde screamed. “Clyde, close your eyes!” Clyde brought his palms to his face and rubbed his closed lids; complaints spouted from Clyde when Token didn’t stop and moved to his arms as well. Tweek shifted in his seat suddenly aware he was in a similar predicament as Clyde. Token must’ve been able to read his thoughts because without looking up from his work muttered, “Tweek, you’re next.” Opening his drawstring bag he placed the bouquet in his bag, setting it up so they flowers wouldn’t hit the ground. All Tweek could is nod as he soon switched places with Clyde. “Jimmy, do you want to join the line?”

 

“I-I-I’m good, I already got s-s-sp-sprayed before we left.” Jimmy briefly looked over.

 

Token’s hands glide over Tweek’s face lightly rubbing in the cream into his face, focusing on his cheekbones and nose. Moving to Tweek’s arms he noticed the multitude of slightly faded bruises-a light yellow and purple hue to his skin-that covered areas of his forearm rubbing lighter than before, “Rough match?”

 

Tweek looked from his arm back up to Token, “It fucking sucked if that’s what you’re asking.” Thoughts of the fight with Austin kindling. Tweek felt an anger and disappointment surface in him, he tried to suppress the memory. He felt like a baby letting someone manipulate him like that. He was stronger than that. He _should’ve_ been stronger than that. Pushing the memory away once more he decided to end the conversation, his eye twitched and a shiver racked his spin as he spit out “I won the fight, that’s all that matters.” Tweek could’ve sworn he saw Token’s eyes squint for a millisecond before returning to a neutral expression as he stood back.

 

“Well, who do we have here?” The voice was velvety near his ear, Tweek felt hands land on his shoulders holding him securely, he tried to jolt away on instinct.

 

Jimmy felt the presence near his back and turned around “H-H-Hey Kenny. What are you d-doing here?” Kenny moved and shoved Token out of the way slipping in next to Tweek.

 

Kenny moved to sling his arm around Tweek’s waist, nice and snug. “Same reason as you guys, I’m here to see tight-ass run.”

 

Tweek’s eyebrow shot up and he glared at Kenny’s arm, like a snake it was smooth with a tender vice grip. He looked up at Kenny twitching noticeably before asking, “Have you seen him-agh-yet?”

 

“Yeah, I watched him at long jump earlier. I think he got fifth place. He said he broke-like-twenty-three feet five inches. He didn’t scratch so Craig seemed satisfied.” Kenny smirked and used his free arm to point across the field, “Anyway he’s over there, he keeps picking at his spanxs. They seem to be a little too short for his taste.” Kenny smirked before adding, “Not too short for me though.” His gaze reminded Tweek of a cat, a hungry one.

 

Tweek growled, throwing his hand over Kenny’s eyes, “God, back off!” Kenny snickered at the new lack of sight.

 

Craig hated spandex.

 

It was the only thing he didn’t care for a meets. Taking his fingers he pulled the fabric as far down as he could. Craig had begged the coaches to let him wear his regular running shorts over them but he was met with refusal every time since freshman year. Ben called him a hypocrite for dissing them when the spanx were the same length-if not longer than his ‘soccer’ shorts-when he used to complain about pulling them down all the time. By the end of freshman year his fingers developed a muscle memory of what to do. Especially after hurdles. Standing in the grass at the fence line he stood alone; placing his hands on the bar he swung his leg side to side similar to a pendulum before switching to the other.

 

Grabbing his spikes he waited till the track was clear before moving to the line of extra hurdles stored on the football field. He stood in front before slamming his foot on the ground executing a skip, moving forward he hitched his left leg over each of the hurdles stepping on the ground before the next lift. Reaching the end Craig turned around he did the same with his opposite leg. Next he skipped in a circle, beginning to rotate over each hurdle, alternating between each leg. Craig already made it passed the preliminaries heats for hurdles and onto the finals. The schedule for events made no sense but he was feeling good. He was hoping to get a PR at districts, that would be the perfect way to end his last season. Sitting on the turf field he switched into his spikes before stuffing his tennis shoes into the bag. Spreading his legs into a straddle position and leaning to each side then to the middle holding each for twenty seconds. It would be only a few more minutes before the second call for his heat would begin, so he finished with a few quad stretches before making his way to the meeting place. Coach Allen was waiting for him, Craig passed his bag to him receiving a clap on the back with a hopeful, “Good luck, Kid.” His coach smiled at him. Craig nodded firmly, trying not to think about how this was his second to last race. He needed to make it count.

 

Craig moved to the check-in lady. “Last name?”

 

“Tucker.” Craig stood in front of her, squatting up and down as she searched for his name.

 

“Okay, Tucker, you’re in lane three. We’re gonna start in a few minutes.”

 

He meandered around near his opponents waiting for the whistle to blow to get set up. Fiddling with his headband he adjusted it making sure there were no fly-aways in his eyesight. He stood looking up at the sun, it wasn’t exactly his favorite weather to run in, but anything was better than heavy rain for a race.

 

Hearing the a high pitched whistle Craig moved onto the track. Bending down he adjusted the block to nine and thirteen. His two favorite numbers through and through. Nine, the age he was when he asked out Tweek for the first time. Thirteen, the age they were when they shared their first _real_ kiss.

 

Nine years of loving Tweek. Nine years of Tweek loving him. Nine years of happiness.

 

Unbeknownst to Craig, his friends were rushing from the stands to the grass field trying to get in his field of vision. He stood in front of the block faced away from them, hands on his thighs he did a few knee bends before standing in a forward fold. His competitors acting in a similar manner. Looking between his legs Craig was surprised to see his friends, when he made eye contact they started waving from the other side of the fence.

 

Clyde was waving enthusiastically with his free arm the other wrapped around Bebe’s waist. “Shit, he saw us! Surprise entrance busted.” Clyde dragged out the last sound. Kenny was wavering around Tweek who was grinning at him. From far away someone might mistake them for each other based on their shared height and trademark wild blonde manes. Craig knew the difference though, making eye contact with Tweek he winked. Token and Jimmy were standing next to Kenny engaging in a conversation, eying the other members on the track-most likely sizing everyone up.

 

“On your marks!” The second whistle sounded and he bent down placing his hands behind the white line he stepped into the block. Sounds of echoing wishes of good luck met his ears. “Get set!” He raised his bum into the air assuming the starting position he slowed his breathing.

 

A unwelcomed wolf whistle reached his ears and he would make a point to flick Kenny later. A sound of disapproval arose from Tweek, Craig smiled to himself. Tweek fidgeted with his fingers before bringing them to his lips and imitating a similar whistle. Craig knew the difference and turned his head to look over at Tweek when he was lowering his hand. Blood flew to each of their cheeks when they looked at each other. Tweek silently mouthed the words, “Go get ‘em, Tiger.” Craig knew now he _definitely_ had to leave it all out on the track. Turning back he looked at the his hands careful to not let them breach the line.

 

A gunshot.

 

Three-hundred meters. Three-hundred meters that separated him from victory. Complete concentration taking over, noises of cheering and people screaming his name faded into the background. Pushing off the block he began his stride. His legs punched the ground. Long legs creating longer strides. He flew forward. Coming up on the first hurdle he leaped, back leg bending, front leg extended, arms pushing the air back as he launched himself. He cleared the hurdle with ease. Pumping his arms, he ran harder. Every breath had a purpose. Every step brought him closer to the finish line. Craig missed no hurdles, no knicks, no tripping, he timed everything perfectly. One after the other he launched himself. Granted his form was slowly worsening. His legs were looser-less extension. The diagonal line of racers coming up on the two-hundred meter mark the racers began to merge into three rows with one exception. Craig was leading the pack by at least twenty-five feet. Craig had no clue. He was focused on himself. His movements. His speed. Eyes locked on the last hurdle he propelled himself forward putting his all into every step. He moved faster. His arms moved with a forté. Leaving the ground Craig extended his leg, flying high. As soon as he made it over his legs prepared to make the final sprint. Craig adored the feeling of the air as he cut through when he moved. Crossing the line Craig’s arms flew loosely in circles bending forward as he slowed down. Bending down he rested his palms on his knees breathing in heavily, his head slack.

 

He rose after a few moments Craig moved to his opponents extending his hand. Several accepting, a firm shake and comments of good job. Taking his headband off he let it hang around his neck. Walking over with his arms bent behind his neck Craig followed the others under the pop-up tent. Looking at the laptop screen his eyes scanned from the bottom up. Finding his last name next to the first place and his time brought a euphoria to Craig. Running out back onto the track he pumped his fists and let out a “Fuck, yeah!” Thirty-seven point eight seconds. He did it. First place and a one second PR. His coach came over, scowled at him for cursing and embraced him; Craig didn’t return the gesture but he appreciated it.

 

Coach Allen beamed at him before shaking his hand, “Amazing, Craig, you should feel great about that. Go cool down and get some water before the four-by-four.” Grabbing his tennis shoes Craig nodded and left to jog down the football field. Once he reached the end he took off his switched his shoes. Getting to a knee he held a lunge letting his muscles stretch. Five minutes of stretching he brought his cool down routine to a close. Craig felt satisfied. Standing he walked towards the stadium. Crossing the track he walked up the stairs heading towards Park View High’s section. Stepping over the multitude of backpacks and duffels till he found his. Fiddling with the lock on the zipper he open his bag; digging through his pack he grabbed his track pants slipping them on. He learned not to leave his stuff out in the open, one too many stolen items throughout the years from who knows. Securing the lock, he grabbed his water bottle and phone and left in search of his visitors from the starting line.

 

Sipping on the straw of his water bottle he walked down the aisle, he didn’t have to search long as he was soon flagged down by Clyde. Eyes looming over each the figures in the group he found his target. Taking big steps between people he climbed over the benches. Craig was congratulated as he got closer, his friends clapping. Howls of compliments came from everyone. Craig looked up at his friends eyeing them all with a thankful look. Everyone split off back into their conversations Craig returning to his objective at hand. Moving closer he thumped Kenny on the forehead before turning to Tweek. “Hi, Honeybun. I’m glad you made it.” Stepping close to Tweek they sat down, Craig brushed his nose against Tweek’s, drawing a giggle from the boy.

 

“Oh!” When they parted Tweek bent down and picked up the bouquet handing it to Craig. “Congratulations, Craig, these are for you.” Looking into Craig’s eyes he added, “I hope you like them.”

 

“They’re pretty, thank you.” He looked down at them pulling a purple one out and bringing it to his nose trying to take a sniff. Slinging an arm around Tweek’s shoulders he whispered into the shell of his ear, “I heard you whistle, see something you liked?”

 

Tweek yowled and lightly shoved Craig, “Jesus, you’re just as bad as Kenny.” Tweek tottered on his words before coming back with, “What if I did?”

 

Craig stiffened, smirking before deadpanning-he could play this game. “Well, I’ll be near the two-hundred meter when the four-by-four starts if you want to get a second peek.”

 

They both stared at each other lips crinkling upward before they burst into stifled laughter.

 

“Hey, Tucker,” Craig looked over at Kenny disinterested, “When do you have to leave for the four-by-four?”

 

“Soon,” Picking up his phone he glanced at it before Craig moaned letting his head roll, “Seven minutes before I have to leave to warm up-stupid schedule-probably should leave now though to find everyone.” Standing he faced his companions stretching his arms over his head and stating, “Well, wish me luck. I’m running the first lap if you’re looking for me.” Several sentiments of good luck and promises of seeing him later were thrown around. Craig turned to Tweek, catching his eyes Tweek stood up, “Good luck kiss?” Tweek looked from Craig’s eyes to his lips. Sucking his lips into his mouth, Tweek nodded.

 

“I can give you one, Craig!” Clyde’s voice spiked up only to be scolded by Token and immediately shut down by Craig. Bebe was quietly giggling in the background.

 

Craig rolled his eyes and stooped down for Tweek pulling him into his arms, leaning, he connected their lips. Tweek’s arms moving to wrap around Craig’s neck. Craig hummed into Tweek, arms traveling down to Tweek hips-Tweek jolted from the sudden stimulation. He picked at the fabric stuffed into Tweek’s shorts that separated Craig’s hands from his skin. Tweek moved Craig’s hands off his hips only to guide them to the back pockets of his shorts. Craig stopped, parting momentarily he stared bugged eyed at Tweek. Gulping he blushed and Tweek smiled, contentment and innocence presence that contrasted the wicked spark in his eyes. Craig took the invitation lightly squeezing. A squirm ran through Tweek as he hungrily gnawed at Craig’s lip.

 

“Hey, h-h-h-horndogs, you both realize Craig still has an e-e-event to run, right?” Jimmy spoke loudly.

 

“Jesus!” Tweek let out.

 

“Shit.” Craig cursed as they parted.

 

Dragging Tweek and Craig into reality they smiled at each other. Craig’s eyes followed Tweek’s plump lips as they reach his ear, he whispered “You better run your ass off.” Craig couldn’t see Tweek’s face but he could sense the smile.

 

“Okay, only if you do something for me.” Tweek pulled back with a puzzled look at Craig’s statement. Craig’s voice was suddenly serious, “Your lips are cracked and dry, go to my bag and get some lip balm, Sweetheart.”

 

“Oh.” Bringing a finger to his lips Tweek touched them lightly noticing the small drop of blood.

 

“You’ll be able find it easily just look for our school colors and my name, it’s stitched on the front.” Pointing over in the direction of from which he came. “The combo for the lock is my phone password.” Those from the outside would hear the deadpan tone in his voice and think it seemed out of place. Tweek thought otherwise, he found it endearing. Craig moved away from the group shaking his track pants off; he picked them up and tossed them at Kenny, he handed his phone to Token. “Watch these for me.” Picking up his spikes he stole one last peck from Tweek before hopping down each bench in a similar matter he scaled them. Tweek looked at him smiling and left to follow Craig’s instructions.

 

On the turf Craig met up with the other members of their relay team. After finishing their altered warm up-for time sake-Ben brought out a baton. Getting in straight line they based on their lap order they took a casual lap around the track. As they jogged the boys would pass the baton up and down their line. Casual chit-chat ensuing. “Hey, Craig, you didn’t hear this from me but I heard Austin and Gabe talking mad-shit about Tweek during Lang.” Cole spoke up from the back of the line as he passed it to Alex.

 

“What-what did he say?” Craig voice threatened to raise as he jogged a few paces before sticking his arm back to receive the baton from Ben.

 

Cole responded, “He was like ‘Craig is basically fucking a girl, Tweek’s dick is probably small enough to be a pussy’.”

 

Craig’s eyebrow scrunched, “What the fuck does that even mean?”

 

“That’s what I was thinking too, man.” Cole went quiet for a second. “I don’t know, he seemed pissed. Anyway, he went on like that for a good while, it got pretty annoying. I thought I might let you know.”

 

“Thanks.” Craig lips turned down from their straight line. The words came out irritated. A sinking feeling. His clenched fists tightened, nails digging into his palm. The other boys seem to notice and took the cue to drop the topic. Upon coming up on the one-hundred start the group broke off to the turf. Moving to the twenty yard line Ben told everyone to do two sets of ‘sprumpers’. Standing with his feet shoulder length apart Craig held his arms bent up to his chest waiting for the call. Upon hearing Ben’s voice Craig did three tuck jumps before sprinting with his team down to the forty yard line, repeating the jumping once again he sprinted back. Craig used his frustration to fuel his movements. After repeating the process a second time they stopped and moved to the water station that was set up then walked over to the check in.

 

Craig was running the first leg. All four coaches gathered to meet them at the check in tent-the person told them they were running in lane two. Craig listened to the announcer talk over the intercom announcing the guys four-by-four relays would be starting soon and he was glad. Once this was over Coach Allen would release him early. Seven and a half hours spent meandering around this stadium and he was ready to be home. Despite the rush of actually performing the experience was always boring to Craig. Looking down the football field he noticed his other teammates gathering near the end zone with the other schools. They would scream and holler when racers pasted. Hypothetically, this was supposed to make Craig the to push harder and bolt the last leg faster, but it never did anything for him. Craig ran for himself. If he was given any additional motivation it would be from his loved ones.

 

Standing near the other teams Craig waited patiently. He looked at the stadium and watched as groups of people began to gather against the barrier looking down at the athletes. Stretching his arms over his head Craig leaned from side to side. Hearing the whistle, Craig took a baton from Alex and walked onto the track. Squatting he adjusted the block. Standing in place Craig raised his arms parallel to the ground, jumping in place he brought his thighs to smack against his forearm. The call get set up reached Craig’s ear and he locked himself into the blocks. “Get set!” Raising himself Craig looked at the ground. This was it. His last race. One last sprint. Though he wouldn’t say it out loud he wished all of his family was here, not just Tweek. Gripping the baton in his right hand Craig readied himself. Hearing the gunshot and the sounds of screams he pushed off. Pumping his legs he ran forward, the sight of his opponents in front of him fueled Craig to sprint faster. With every stride he tried to make himself longer. His arms stayed tight to hide side as they swung back and forth, baton clutched tight in his palm. Rounding the corners he felt his feet ache but suppressed the feeling and kept moving. He was over half way done there was no way he was stopping now. Slowly but surely the majority came to a semi straight line as they ran past the one-hundred start. Craig’s ears were assaulted by the incoherent screeches from the hundreds of students that were gathered at the touchdown zone. As Craig and the others passed them several students tried to run along with them before stopping to settle on waving.

 

Craig was no more than sixty meters from the exchange zone when he heard a familiar voice break through the collective screaming, “Run faster!” It was a simple request and Craig was more than happy to oblige. Flying across the ground he kept his eyes on Ben who was hopping ever so slightly in place locking gazes Ben nodded.

 

When Craig was approximately six meters from Ben, Ben started sprinting at about seventy-five percent power. They practiced this multiple times, Craig picked up speed and ran on Ben’s tail. Craig yelled, “Log.” and trusted the baton forward; blindly reaching back Ben grabbed it and took off ramping up to one-hundred percent. As Ben zoomed forward Craig called out, “Don’t drop it.” He didn’t receive a response.

 

It was over.

 

After waiting till the other second leg runners had passed him Craig turned to walk over to the football field. He preferred to cheer a good distance from the tsunami of students. Seeing Alex getting set up Craig looked at him; Alex caught his eyes and raised a thumbs up, Craig returned it with raising his middle finger. Alex chuckled and looked back waiting for Ben to make his way.

 

The race seemed to go by faster than Craig anticipated he almost missed Alex’s pass off to Cole. Seeing Cole bolt in the pack brought Craig back to reality. Craig yelled one time, a word of encouragement. Craig wasn’t sure if Cole heard him over the pterodactyl screeching from Ben and Alex. Cole was running with the pack he wasn’t leading it but he wasn’t a straggler either. As they passed the finish line there was clapping. Ben and Alex dragged Craig into a group hug with Cole, they jumped and howled while Craig didn’t move the only indication of emotion was a tiny smile. It was their last race together as a team. It felt bittersweet. He would find out later they won third place, bronze, not too bad. Craig would’ve hoped for first but he wasn’t going to complain. Looking to coach Allen, Craig received a smile as his permission to leave. Craig didn’t care to stay for the rest of the heats or the ‘fatman’s’ relay and girl’s relays, he was ready to go home. Telling his goodbyes to his teammates he received a high five from each of them before he turned to the stadium.

 

Craig was intercepted by a body crashing into him. Arms constricted around him and Craig immediately formed to the body. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s thighs and lifted him so that Tweek rested on Craig’s abdomen. Tweek’s arms moved to Craig’s neck. Tweek lips traveled across Craig’s cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally lips; peppering kisses. Craig began to glow and rested his forehead against Tweek’s. “I’m proud of you.” If it was possible for someone to melt Craig would be a puddle on the ground. Walking forward Tweek yelped and held on tight as Craig hobbled up the stairs. Tweek looked at Craig “Uh, are your going to let me down?”

 

“Nope!” Craig popped the ‘p’ in the word. Tweek smiled and held Craig closer. Slowly walking up the stairs he moved one hand to support himself on the railing. He was determined to not let Tweek go. They moved slowly and Craig arms were getting tired but eventually Craig and Tweek made their way to where their friends had set up camp. Everyone was gathered and Craig noticed his pack was among the belongings.

 

Craig looked at Tweek’s bag and his flowers and was attempting to balance holding Tweek while grabbing them. Tweek laughed and patted Craig’s shoulders “Ok, I think you can put me down, Cowboy.” Tweek shuffled, Craig huffed in disappointment before gently let him go, Tweek standing on the bench grabbed his drawstring bag and slipped his arms through; grabbing the flowers he passed them to Craig. Craig pulled on his track pants and grabbed his phone from Token; putting on his backpack he buckled the straps near his stomach, holding the flowers close to his chest he looked at his friends.

 

“Hey, guys can we get a group picture?” Bebe grabbed her tote and waved her phone for emphasis. There was a collective yes from the group and they left the stadium. Walking through the exit she ran ahead, tapping a random girl on the shoulder Bebe asked if she would take their photo. The girl grinned and took the phone. Bebe waved down the approaching group. Bebe and Token set on positioning everyone before taking their places in the group in a way that satisfied them. Clyde stood at the front of the group next to Kenny, they had cat like smirks and stood still. Tweek stood next to Craig with his arm around Craig’s waist and Craig’s arm around his shoulders; the bouquet could be seen above Kenny and Clyde’s heads. Bebe stood in the middle next to Tweek teeth shining. Token stood next to Bebe with Jimmy on his other side he had his arms slung around both of them. Jimmy held up a peace sign and faced the girl. The girl in question began a countdown from five and by the time she reached two Clyde and Kenny bent down to the ground on a knee and brought their hands up in the pray form. Turning their heads to look at the camera Clyde winked and Kenny stuck his tongue out. The girl with Bebe’s phone snickered, taking a bunch of pictures before handing the phone back. Bebe and Token playfully bickered with Kenny and Clyde for moving from their poses.

 

As the group parted Tweek kept a hold on Craig, “Token, I want a picture with just Craig and I.” Tweek looked up at Craig who brought out his phone and held it out finishing Tweek’s thought.

 

“Can you?”

 

Token turned and smiled, walking to them and taking it before stepping back and holding the camera up. Tweek tried to smile as big as he could, his eyes crinkled and laugh lines pronounced. Craig stood taller and kept a straight mouth, catching Token’s raised eyebrow he got the message. Raising his lips to the sky Craig dimples popped through as he looked at the camera. Craig turned his body to Tweek, Tweek following suit. Craig took his hand that wasn’t facing the camera and cupped Tweek’s cheek; Tweek leaning into the touch. Their eyes locked and waves of love and admiration were shot from both sides. The sun just beginning its slow descent and the hues of the sky were reflecting in both their eyes. Token continued to take pictures until they separated, returning the phone short after.

 

“I am hungry and munching on school quality hot dogs and fruit snacks throughout the day aren’t cutting it. Can we go out to get some real food, please?” Craig suddenly asked and was met with enthusiasm as they all squished into Token’s car. With the new addition of Kenny and Craig they had to improvise seating. Tweek and Kenny taking place on sitting on Craig and Bebe’s laps respectively.

 

Around nine o'clock that night Tweek was back in his room, improvised pajamas on he walked over to his bedside table. Picking up a bottle of melatonin he unscrewed the top and popped two tablets into his mouth chewing down on the faux strawberry flavor. Sleeping alone was always a challenge but he found ways to adapt. At the restaurant both Tweek and Token couldn’t help but sense that Craig was frustrated about something. What, neither were sure but each had their own predictions. Pulling the covers up he stared at his phone the pictures from early causing his cheeks to warm. He ignored the notification that popped up on his phone, a message filled with hate. He pushed it away.

 

The next night Craig found himself in a similar situation as Tweek. Nine-thirty Craig came back from a ‘Midnight’ run and was winding down. Moving around he was pulling his notebooks out to bust out his AP Physics C homework when he heard his phone buzz. Seeing a email notification he opened it he saw Coach Allen’s email. Reading the message he just about dropped his phone.

 

_Good evening, Craig. Guess who is going to state? You! I hope you’re proud, I know I am, you work hard. I’ll send you more details later. Show up tomorrow after school at my office and we’ll start one-on-one practice to help you prepare. Have a goodnight._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Coach Allen_

 

One word came immediately to his mouth and he couldn’t think of anything else to describe what he was feeling.

 

“Fuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, now we're moving, now we're grooving! I hope the story isn't moving too slowly for y'all! I promise when this story 'picks up speed' it's going to be like a rollercoaster, right now we're just on the slow uphill climb! ;)
> 
> Man, writing a creepy atmosphere is so much easier than a fluffy one, but I'm trying my best! This is my first time writing a fic! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, next chapter I have some well needed fluff in store! I hope when I wrote 'real kiss' I insinuated kiss on the lips well enough, I just didn't want to write 'lip kiss' or something choppy like that.
> 
> I hope y'all are having a great day! If you want to leave any comments or criticism I'm all ears! Hopefully there weren't any grammar issues I'll double check this later
> 
> Well till next time, loves!
> 
> Sam


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA Sorry for the delay! <3 I started my senior year of high school last week so I've been working on getting back into the school routine! :')

 

“Craigory-fucking-Tucker, if you don’t wake up you’re going to regret it.”

 

Craig shifted slightly in his bed a voice distantly reaching him. The darkness overtook his senses, a faint ringing sound mixing with the noise. His body resisted and downright refused him to open his eyes. Breathing in slowly his body tightened before releasing back in the comfort of his blankets. The smell of himself surrounding Craig, he made no move to acknowledge the voice.

 

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

The sudden pressure on Craig head was swung down on him. Craig flinched, a groaning sound slowly making its way up Craig’s throat. The barrage didn’t stop, thumping sounds and a more pronounced ringing noise reaching his ears as he came into consciousness. Craig didn’t appreciate the feeling of his head being assaulted and lifted a arm to act as a barrier. Peeling an eye open he found his attacker standing bedside, a pillow raised high above her head ready to continue pillow bombardment.

 

“Finally, took you long enough. Now, turn off your damn alarm if you know what’s best for you.” Tricia sounded irritated. She shook the pillow to signify her threat. Craig squinted his eyes but picked up his phone noticing the multiple snooze notifications and obliged the request. He didn’t remember hitting them but guessed his mind knew he wanted to stay asleep and hit it unconsciously for him. Sitting up he twisted his spine, the cracking noise filling the silence before Tricia spoke up again, “Listen, if you’re going to set your alarm before five you better wake up. I could’ve been asleep but _no_.” She lowered the pillow holding it to her chest, glaring at her brother dangerously.

 

Craig rose and pushed past her staggering to his drawers raising his middle finger when he passed her, “Put a sock in it, brat. It’s too early for this shit”

 

Tricia returned the gesture and moved to slink out the door back to her room, “Better not happen again.” As she left she quietly called over her shoulder, “You better be thankful you woke up me and not Dad.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders he cracked his neck as he looked at his phone: five twenty. Good, he had time. He knew he was going to need it. Quickly changing into exercise clothes he threw on a sweatshirt before strapping his ankle weights on. His desk was buried under an avalanche of papers, a broken pencil could be seen sitting amongst the mess. A textbook was left open tittering on the edge of falling of the surface. The evidence of a struggle and frustration earlier was clear. Moving to the bathroom he quickly brushed his teeth, hands cupped under the stream he brought the cool sensation to his face. He didn’t bother to brushing his hair. Blinking he brought his fingers to his eyes to rub the grim out before grabbing his shoes and trying to make his way downstairs towards the front door with some aspect of silence. The morning air whipped past Craig, he felt the hair on his legs prick and goosebumps initially wracked through him as he hopped off the porch.

 

Tweek stood alone in the shop that evening. Tweek knew he was going to remain alone in the shop. No one was going to visit him this night. It wasn’t that this night was an outlier either. Craig hasn’t shown up at the store since before districts. He’d barely seen Craig outside of school for that matter. Craig’s training regime to prepare for state had taken control of his life and he was taking it to an extreme. Tweek felt selfish. He looked to the wall and saw the clock: eight fifty-three. He felt ridiculous standing in the shop thinking tonight would be different. He knew Craig wasn’t coming, turning he grabbed a towel and scrubbed the countertop for what felt like the third time.

 

He knew Craig was cooped up at the school. Craig told Tweek his coach gave him keys so he could access the weight-room and track closet therefore he could do any extra training when there were none of the other coaches around.

 

Tweek initially thought this was a bad idea. He was proven right. Tweek and the others watched over the process of a week and a half Craig become sleep deprived and physically exhausted. Clyde came up to Tweek earlier and told him that Craig fell asleep in Spanish and had to be shaken awake. Token texted him after school with a similar story and that only added to the stress building up in Tweek head. Tweek had no clue how much sleep Craig was getting but he assumed it much less than normal. He was just ready for AP testing to be over. They were only three weeks away and Tweek was desperate to score at least a three, ideally he would get a four for any chance at partial credit. Knowing that Craig’s physical training was interfering in school caused him to boil. His pointer finger picked at the cuticles on his thumb on instinct. Torn and worn they were white and abused.

 

Tapping his foot he looked at the clock once more before drawing his lips into a thin line. Pulling out his phone he texted Bebe and locked up shop to wait outside. The sun was barely on the horizon and the stars were threatening to peak through the sky. Seeing the old sedan pull up to the shop; Tweek ran around the car sliding into shotgun and turning to Bebe, “Can you take me to the school?”

 

“Of course, Babe.” Pulling onto the road she shifted her glance quickly to Tweek, “Is Craig still at school?”

 

“Let’s hope not.” Tweek was blunt but to the point. Soon Bebe rounded a corner stopping in the front of the student parking lot. Tweek noticed a familiar car parked a few rows over. He reached across the dash and hugged Bebe who returned the gesture, “Thanks, Bebe.”

 

“Do you need a ride home at all?” She raised an eyebrow but lowered it when Tweek shook his head.

 

“No, I’ll be fine. Goodnight.” He smiled, waving to her before turning around. He began walking towards the gate noticing it was unlocked he pushed it open. Bebe waited till she saw him enter before driving away. Walking up the stairs Tweek stood near the bottom of the bleachers. Looking out on the football field he saw a figure on the ground, squinting he was able to see the vague motion of them doing supine bicycles. Tweek’s eyes tracked the figure roll onto their stomach and push up into a plank. Jumping their feet to their hands they stood up before reversing the process equally as fast bending their arms, repeating the process several times.

 

Tweek looked on conflicting emotions bubbling in him, he walked from the stadium and ran down the stairs onto the field. Picking up speed he ran toward Craig. Craig looked up his ears surprised when he heard something other than his own jagged breathing. Turning his head in the direction of the disturbance he was surprised to see Tweek. Looking around for anyone else he slowly stood grabbing his water bottle from the ground and uncapping it. Rolling his ankle generously he asked, “What are you doing here?”

 

Tweek crossed his arms, “I feel like I should be asking you the same question. You should be at home right now. It’s almost dark!” Tweek bite the inside of his cheeks as Craig reached down for a towel and wiped his neck and forehead.

 

“Well, I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing. Training. I want to put in some more reps before calling it a night.” Craig looked at Tweek like it was obvious. His breathing was heavy and his face was dyed red.

 

Tweek stepped closer and asked, “Craig, what are going to do tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow? I was planning on doing the same thing as today, though I might squeeze in an hour at the gym so I can use their shoulder press, ours is broken.” Craig yawned, stretching his arms upward shivering in satisfaction as a breeze licked him. “After that I’ll just do homework.” Craig’s eyes greyed as he thought of the implications of how much work he actually needed to do.

 

Tweek’s lips formed a tight line and he reached for Craig face cupping it in his hands. Tweek felt his sweaty skin. He was exceedingly warm. Tweek could tell Craig was blushing but not through his cheek but his eyes. Tweek moved his thumb under Craig’s eye. It was partly sunken in and the coloration didn’t look healthy compared to his normal complexion. Standing up on his tippy toes Tweek attempted to land a kiss on his cheekbone; the skin he was cradling turned into a furnace. Tweek locked eyes with Craig, a light vibration ran through Tweek, “Be completely honest with me, how much-rrgh-have you been sleeping?” Moving his palm he rubbed Craig’s cheeks offering a comforting smile.

 

Craig swallowed heavy his eyes darting to the side; Tweek moved his head to catch his eyes again, “Without counting class, barely three hours.”

 

“Ok, that-ngh-settles it.” Tweek let go, squinting his eyes he found Craig’s backpack and stalked over, Craig hot on his heels.

 

“Settles what?” Craig voiced a question as Tweek grabbed the remaining of Craig’s belongings shouldering them and grabbing Craig’s hand.

 

Tweek tugged on Craig who followed willingly. “You’re taking-agh-a break.”

 

“I am?” Craig’s voice rose.

 

“Yes, you are. You need a break and to actually sleep.” Tweek’s voice was stubborn.

 

“I do sleep.” The self doubt in Craig couldn’t be hidden.

 

“Barely. I’m taking you home.”

 

“Don’t you think you should take some of your own advice.”

 

At the last comment Tweek countered back “I would be if you were too, isn’t that all the more reason we should get home faster.” Tweek looked over his shoulder slowing his pace so that Craig could walk beside him. “And we’re going out tomorrow, no practicing, no school, just us.” Tweek’s voice held a conviction that Craig picked up on.

 

Craig’s face scrunched in and he looked over at Tweek who held a determined expression. “Babe, we can’t just skip school and state is in less than a week, I need to practice.”

 

Tweek stopped completely and looked directly at Craig a serious tone in his voice, “Don’t be a dipshit, you Dork.” Tweek humfed and Craig’s breath hitched at the pet-name a shiver racking through his spine, “You’re going to burn yourself out before you even leave at this rate. You don’t want to fall asleep on the start-line, do you?” Glancing up at Craig with a sparkle in his eyes Tweek continued, “Besides don’t give me that excuse you know it’s bullshit, you out of all people know we’ve played hookie in the past.”

 

Craig visually winced, he realized there was no way he was talking his way out of this. Tweek lead them to Craig’s car. On the drive home Tweek rolled the window down watching the world wisp past him. They kept the radio off preferring the quiet. Upon arriving home they were greeted with the rest of the Tuckers. Tweek took it upon himself to command Craig to go take a shower. While Craig was away Tweek with the help of Mrs. Tucker dug through the medicine cabinet. Grabbing a bottle Laura passed it to Tweek who opened the bottle shaking a few tablets into his palm. Using his other hand he opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Thanking Laura, Tweek walked upstairs and wandered into Craig’s room. Looking around he found his surroundings in disarray. Papers were scattered and there were clothes were strewn across the floor. Tweek walked to the bedside table and set the pills and bottle down.

 

Tweek slide open the window letting in some well needed fresh air. Moving he began to pick up the clothes and threw them in a nearby basket. Stripe squeaked in his cage as Tweek drew near, bending down he stuck his finger through the bars and gently brushed Stripe’s spine, Stripe cooed in response. Stepping back Tweek moved to the desk tidying the loose leaf papers. Looking to the corkboard hung above the surface, a college acceptance letter was tacked in the center; the words ‘University of Colorado Boulder’ were in bold at the bottom with an insignia present. Tweek grinned looking at the paper, Tweek himself got accepted into Colorado State University. He was glad they weren’t going to be in different states; the drive was manageable and Tweek found comfort in it. His eyes slid over the rest of the board landing on the several pictures that were pinned. Memories of Craig and him alone, others with combinations of their friends and Craig speckled the photos. Tweek lifted a finger and hovered it over one of them as kids; Tweek remembered the day clearly, their first date. Craig looked stiff his arm looped with Tweek’s, Craig’s hair was slicked back and his dress shirt was neatly tucked into his pants. Craig was smiling unnaturally wide courtesy of his Mom’s request. Tweek chuckled at the memory when he looked closer at Craig, he could faintly see the brackets of his braces-each had a different color resembling that of a rainbow. Tweek was wearing his best jeans and an ironed flannel with Laura’s help. Tweek remembered finding a comb in his house and spent twenty minutes wrestling with the rat’s nest that was settled on his head. His part was nowhere in sight but his hair was tamed. Tweek looked at his own shining eyes in the photo.

 

Hearing the door open he turned around to face Craig. Craig’s hair was soaking wet, water dripping down his forehead. Craig sweatpants were damp and he held a towel that was wrapped around his neck. Craig looked around his room surprised by the new found organization. Tweek walked over collecting the pill and bottle holding them up to Craig he said, “Take this.” Craig picked up the pill looking at inquisitively before putting it on his tongue and swallowing, Tweek grabbed the water bottle from Craig and took his own. Tweek watched his throat before motioning Craig to bend down. “Open your mouth.” Craig glanced at Tweek before obeying. “Move your tongue around.” Craig did as he was told not closing his mouth till Tweek stepped away seemingly satisfied.

 

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Craig asked as he moved to Stripe’s cage pulling out his feed.

 

Tweek was in the process of shaking his jeans off as he responded, “Melatonin. I needed to make sure you actually took the pill. You are getting at least ten hours of sleep tonight whether you like it or not.” Tweek began to strip his sweater, Craig shifted his eyes away a warmth reaching his cheeks. Standing in his boxers Tweek turned off the lights and moved to Craig’s bed sliding under the covers. Shifting under the blanket Tweek picked at his socks with feet, shimming them off and pushing them further away. Turning to Craig, Tweek took a hand and patted the bed quickly, as a cue Craig stood and meandered over slowly. Tweek reached his arms upward as Craig moved into range, Tweek acted as an octopus; the blonde’s arms constricted around Craig pulling him to his chest. Wrapping his arms around Craig’s back Tweek held Craig’s head to his chest. Tweek’s fingers worked through Craig’s hair, brushing out the wet tangles. Tweek’s leg came to hitch over Craig’s hips. Craig’s arms wrapped around Tweek’s waist and his legs bended to support Tweek as they lay on the bed. Tweek held him close, kissing the crown of his head causing his lips to dampen. “Sleep.”

 

Craig’s lips graced Tweek’s stomach several times, “Only if you do too, Baby.” Craig mumbled into Tweek. The breath tickled the blonde and his abs flexed solid, Tweek hummed in response. Craig nuzzled his face into Tweek’s tummy; the heat and comfort that resonated from him calmed Craig. They let the world slow and the medicine slowly kicked in drawing them both into a well needed slumber.

 

Craig awoke gropping his arm about the mattress in vain. Rolling onto his back he stretched similar to a waking cat his shoulders raising to meet his scrunched neck. Moving to his knees he fully opened his eyes. Tweek wasn’t in sight. That gave him motivation to get out of bed. Before he left he glanced at his phone noting the time: nine-seventeen. Stepping down the stairs he wandered into the living room, kneeling on the couch he draped himself over the furniture. He noticed Tweek’s backpack and a tube shaped bag on the ground that he didn’t recognize. His eyes traced Tweek as he walked back and forth in the kitchen. Tweek turned around at the presence, “Oh, you’re awake. I was going to serve us breakfast in bed, _but_ since you’re up can you help me set the table?”

 

Craig nodded but took several moments more than necessary to stand. Slugging his way into the kitchen he noticed two plates set out with sliced melon and microwave waffles already placed. Tweek stood in front of the stove nudging eye yolks that were slowly transforming into scrambled eggs. Setting a fork on each plate he picked them up and moved to set them on the table. Returning to the kitchen he grabbed a glass from the cabinet; noticing Tweek’s mug on the kitchen island he picked that up as well topping it off while filling his own glass with orange juice. Tweek suddenly picked up the skillet by the handle and walked swiftly over to the table dividing up the eggs evenly. Tweek turned and walked to place the skillet in the sink when he heard.

 

“Hey, dude, has Austin said anything to you recently.”

 

Tweek visibly flinched and released the skillet into the sink more forcefully than necessary. “Yeah actually, it’s getting-ngh-annoying at this point. I haven’t responded to-rrgh-any of them.” Moving to the island he grabbed his phone unlocking it as he sat down at the table and passed the phone to Craig.

 

Craig’s eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the cracked screen, his hands clenched around the phone. He scrolled through threads and slurs galore. Tangents and comments that made Craig’s stomach churn and twist. He turned his gaze at Tweek who twitched. “Why haven’t you blocked him?”

 

“I think it’s funnier to leave him on read then bite back.” Tweek shrugged, he smiled even if it seemed a little forced.

 

Craig raised his eyebrows and slowly pushed out, “If you say so.” he made a promise to give a harsh word to Austin later. Sitting at the table they ate in calm conversation after that, the T.V providing white noise in the background. Craig spoke up, “Where did you get those clothes?”

 

Tweek looked down at himself, stabbing the last piece of melon before continuing “Oh, I was up earlier when Tricia was getting ready for school. I hitched a ride with them back to my house and I grabbed clothes there. Your dad left the truck for us.” Tweek looked over his shoulder at the microwave, he saw the time. “When you’re done put some exercise clothes on-leggings preferably. You’ll want them for where we’re going.” Tweek stood grabbing his empty plate, he gestured to what he was wearing.

 

“And that is?” Craig’s question held a flat tone.

 

Tweek looked over at him as he set his dishes in the sink, “Yoga.”

 

As soon as he walked into the studio he knew he was in way over his head. They welcomed Craig with enthusiasm and words of good praise but Craig felt weird. This environment was unfamiliar but he promised Tweek he would try to enjoy it and relax. An instructor was standing in front of a stereo system plugging her phone in as the two walked in. To Craig she looked to be in her mid-twenties. She looked up eyes widening; she stood and greeted Tweek in a hug. “Hey, Teacup! I’m so glad you’re joining class,” She looked past Tweek over at Craig recognizing his face from pictures Tweek has shared. Smirking she mentioned “So, you finally brought your boyfriend to join you? I was beginning to think I would never get this man in the flesh.” She stuck a hand for Craig to shake. “Nice to finally meet you, Craig. I’m Nina.”

 

Craig took the hand and offered a short, “Likewise.” not sure what else he should say.

 

“So, how flexible are you, Craig?” Nina beckoned them with her hand tightening her ponytail before walking over to the bar on the wall. “Tweek show me you’ve been practicing your spike.” Tweek smiled secretively and he slid off his shoes, setting down his bag he waltzed over next to her. Grabbing the bar with their right arms Craig had the urge to hop backwards as their left legs suddenly rose. They flew like a magnet to both of their left hands, catching them by the ankle immediately pulling the leg straight. Tweek giggled using the bar to lean forward, his spine folding in on itself even more.

 

This caused Craig to look back and forth between the two, jaw slackly ever so slightly. “Fuck me, you’re not expecting me to do this, right?” He gulped as his eyes trailed over at the outline of Tweek’s body.

 

“Nope, I just wanted a chance to show off. Faces like yours in such shock at something simple is funny to me.” Nina smirked playfully, rotating on her right foot so she was facing Craig. Pushing forward she released her leg, dipping down her hands caught the ground and legs moved forwards. Similar to a wheel her legs moved and came to stand and Nina’s torso followed. A fluid front-walker that Craig side stepped out of fear. Tweek simply released his leg letting it swing back and forth. There was a steady stream of students piling in through the door. Tweek grabbed Craig’s elbow and pulled him over to a section of the room and helped get them set up.

 

“Everyone, extend your left arm to the sky; push your right foot and arm into the ground. Breathe slowly, in through the nose and out the mouth.”

 

Yin yoga. Tweek frequented these classes after matches to help wind down. Craig was currently struggling to grasp this concept even as the class was coming to a close. His left leg was extended and right bent into a lunge. His side was bent over his right knee and he was attempting to balance. Holding onto a green block he grasped it in attempts of stability. The sound of a distant pan flute and the ocean crashing were mixing with the instructors smooth voice. Craig’s feet were sweaty, he felt like he was going to slip on his mat any second. Everyone except Craig seemed to turn to a statue, the only indication otherwise being a slow movement of their chests. Craig’s breathing had gradually slowed through the class, holding the same position for long increments caused him to really try and control his body. He could feel his muscles stretching, a light pricking sensation. His legs shook slightly and it baffled him at Tweek unmoving body. No twitching, no shakes. Tweek looked almost shock-still.

 

“Now, slowly, return your front leg back to plank position.”

 

Craig did as he was told faster than anyone else enthusiastic to be free from such a foreign position. Tweek moved much slower, eyes closed his body seemed to resemble a cat; he twisted and moved silently with a practiced finesse. Once he reached the resting plank position Tweek turned his head to Craig looking over he smiled with both his eyes and lips. Craig’s heart thumped hard in his chest and he had to focus more attention on keeping his legs locked out so he wouldn’t fall to the ground.

 

“Ok, if everyone may, make the transition into savasana for the closure of today’s class.”

 

Following everyone to lay on their backs Craig closed his eyes similar to the beginning of class. Craig listened to Nina walk around their resting beings she calmly asked, “Is there anyone with a sensitivity to peppermint? If so please raise your hand.” Nina looked around for anyone to respond when she saw none she took a small bottle squeezing the handle it created a minty mist that gradually made its way through the room. “Relax the mind and body, let your being become a blank slate and muscles completely release. Let go of any negative energy and try to enjoy the tranquility and joy of life.

 

Craig took a deep sniff, the peppermint taking over his senses; Craig let his mind wander. His thoughts soon spiraled into a hurricane. Thoughts of Tweek, family, friends, school, state, and what Cole told him. What Tweek _showed_ him. He couldn’t let that go. His chest expanded and his breath became stagnant; Craig tried to suppress it, forcing himself to remain stationary as too not disturb the people around him. Craig opened his eyes and looked over in Tweek’s direction. The boy was eerily still, similar to a corpse. His eye lids looked heavy and lips were parted set in a natural straight line, a faint dip could be seen if someone looked close enough. Tweek’s hands were palm down on the ground and his feet were shoulder width apart. Craig thought he looked equally if not more peaceful in this state than when he was asleep, it amazed him.

 

Time passed and eventually the silence was broken by Nina’s voice, “If you are ready you can slowly make your way out of savasana, wiggle your toes and bend your fingers; bring the body back to life. Take as much time as you need and I’d like to thank everyone for coming into class today.”

 

As per request Craig followed the instructions before rolling on his back to a sitting position. He watched the others around them move some getting up and leaving immediately some choosing to remain on the ground. Tweek moves much slower, stretching and twisting and he made his way up. Tweek stood and reached for Craig’s hand pulling him up and to his side. Guiding him over to Nina they stopped and Tweek put his hands together bringing them to his chest; poking Craig with his elbow for him to do the same. Nina mimicked has the motion and bowed simultaneously with Tweek both annunciating “Namaste.” Craig echoed them and bowed out of sync.

 

Tweek smiled and Nina and offered thanks who in turn smiled warmly. His arm looped with Craig’s and he guided them back to their mats. Tweek left and brought back a bottle and two towels. Sitting down they took turns spraying their mat with disinfectant and rubbing it in generously. Tweek returned his mat to his bag and Craig’s to the closet. Picking up their bags they made their exit and moved to the restroom taking turns changing into their normal clothes. Craig reappeared pulling his track sweatshirt over his head as he made his way towards Tweek who he was surprised to see adorned in Craig’s letterman’s jacket. He recognized it immediately due to the special pride flag patch his Mom sewed on. Craig walked over to Tweek admiring how it looked on him and ran his arms down the sleeves eventually reaching Tweek’s hands. “Thank you for today, Angel.”

 

Tweek let out air, “Did you think that’s all we’re doing today?” Tweek rubbed his thumb over Craig’s palm tugging him toward the front door.

 

Leaving the studio they made their way to the truck throwing their bags in the back before climbing into the front. Tweek turned to and took Craig’s phone, entering directions to a mall in another town. Hitting the gas they left and sped down the practically vacant highway. Pulling into the parking lot Tweek slid on a miniature backpack with his wallet, stress-squish and thermos in it and joined Craig outside. Craig slung an arm around Tweek’s shoulders as they strolled into the mall. There weren’t many people around; the majority of the people were families with children. Craig noticed the occasional group of wandering teenagers. Tweek eyes widened and he rushed forward leaving Craig. He followed Tweek as the boy ran toward a Auntie Anne’s store. By the time Craig caught up with him Tweek was stood in front of the store. Tweek’s eyes scrolled the menu up and down focusing on the prices before looking down at his hands. Tweek’s fingers unfolded to indicate counting and he shuffled to look at how much money he had. As Craig joined him Tweek sighed, his lips turned down slightly as he mumbled out, “Dang, man, why does everything have to be so expensive?”

 

Craig looked at Tweek then up at the menu then back to the blonde. He asked, “What did you want to buy?”

 

“A pretzel.”

 

Craig took the initiative and stepped forward to the counter pulling a debit card from his wallet. “Excuse me,” He waited for the older lady to turn around, “One large salted pretzel and a Orange Julius, thanks.” And he slid the card across. He could hear Tweek squawk in the background. A few moments later he turned back with the snacks in hand. “Here, pumpkin, we can share.”

 

“Why did-rrgth-you buy that?” Tweek’s voice rose.

 

“Because you wanted it.” Craig responded clearly, no inflection in his voice as he brought the straw to his lips.

 

Tweek strained his fingers before continuing, “Don’t waste-agh-money on me.” He seemed irrationally angry to Craig.

 

“It’s not wasting money if I want to spend it. Today doesn’t have to be just about me. I can spoil you too.” Craig kept his voice in a flat calming tone as not to unintentionally feed a fire.

 

Tweek foot tapped a few times before he met Craig’s eyes, “But that’s the reason we’re out here is _for you_. Not me.”

 

“Well, I disagree. Now eat.” Holding the drink between forearm Craig ripped off a piece of pretzel and held it in front of Tweek’s mouth who looked away before opening his lips and accepting it. “See, isn’t that better. Besides if you’re really worried about the price then you can just pay me back half it if you want. We’re sharing anyway, I’ll pay half and you can pay for half.”

 

Tweek’s eyes looked conflicted, he chewed on the inside of his cheeks and Craig picked up on it. Tweek leaned forward and locked his lips around the straw and sipped generously before releasing. He looked to the side and didn’t respond to the proposition. Craig thought he would bring it up later not wanting to ruin Tweek’s mood further.

 

They walked, passing stores they glanced at the windows tempting to peer inside. Craig eyes caught a intriguing sign that screamed his name; pulling Tweek off their steady walk into the store stating, “Come on!” As he darted inside. Tweek followed Craig as they winded through aisles. Passing an array of pet supplies that littered the shelves. Moving past a wall of fish Craig stopped and looked at a glass encasing. His free hand hovered over the glass and he was smiling. Below huddled under a purple translucent igloo was a painted guinea pig, another sandy one stood outside munching on pellets. Craig mumbled softly under his breath, “Precious.” He started clicking his tongue. The one that was eating glanced in Craig’s direction, his smile threatening to split his cheeks. Tweek brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter that rumbled in his throat. Tweek always thought if Craig were to be reincarnated as a animal it would no doubt be a guinea pig. Craig looked at them like they were long lost family, he sometimes pictured Craig breaking into pet stores and ‘rescuing’ all the guinea pigs and rodents he could find; bringing them home to a sanctuary. Tweek would make sure Craig wouldn’t become a crazy guinea pig man when they got older.

 

Satisfied, Craig stood and re-took Tweek’s hand guiding him past the variety of cats and lizards as they exited. They eventually wandered into a Gucci store. They played around the store holding items both of them knew they couldn’t afford. Hats and headpieces stacked their heads. Craig’s tattered chullo replaced with a dapper that costed more than his phone and laptop combined. After grabbing what seemed to be the eighth bag and attempting to strut with all in hand they got yelled at by the staff who suggested they leave. Tweek pulled a deranged ski mask off his head and tossed the bedazzled sunglasses to the side; giggling he met up with Craig at the other end of the store as they ran out of the store.

 

Craig chuckled and offered, “I know somewhere we might be able to actually afford.”

 

“Oh, really?” Tweek looked back at the store then to Craig, “Lead the way then.” He twitched and one of his eyes involuntarily closed. Craig looked away his cheeks heating up at the gesture. As they walked Craig stirred their path past several stores and into a Macy’s. Tweek jolted when he felt a hand enter his back pocket cupping his bum. Tweek’s immediate reaction was to whip his head to Craig who had his eyes locked ahead his face flushing further as his gesture was acknowledged. Tweek felt Craig’s palm cup him and as they walked his bum fall more into the hold of Craig with the move of his thighs. Tweek flushed but didn’t ask for Craig to remove his hand. It was nice, different than just a quick squeeze, but nice.

 

They moved together through the clothes, stopping at the mattresses to attempt to bounce on them, the true test of which to buy. They ran and hid when they saw an employee making his way towards them. Hiding in the children’s section they turned away from the man trying to hide. The employee looked at the mattress they were jumping on and brushed off the faint shoe marks before walking away. Craig looked down entranced at the clothes on the table they were standing in front of picking up a onesie, a moon and star pattern spotted it. Craig held it up, eyes sparkling as he showed it to Tweek. “What do you think of this?”

 

“It’s cute, but a little too small for you.” Tweek felt the fabric of the legs between his fingers.

 

“Of course it’s not for me. It would be for our daughter.” Craig’s voice was completely serious and an avidity rang through.

 

Tweek’s eyes widened and he did a double take. “ _If_ we have a daughter.”

 

“No, _when_ we have a daughter. I want to dress her in these.” Craig took the onesie back folding it neatly and setting it back down. Craig looked at the table of pajamas picking up matching pairs and inspecting them. Tweek breathing hitched and his imagination ran wild.

 

Shivering he pulled Craig away from the kids section. Walking through the clothes they ended up in the bra section. Digging through the hooks Tweek pulled out the largest cup size he could find and tried to use it as a helmet. The fabric cushioned his head as he held it by the band. Tweek screeched when he saw Craig’s phone camera pointed towards him.

 

Walking away little fumes of embarrassment left Tweek’s nostrils. Craig trailed after his partner secretly enjoying the flustered state he left Tweek in. Tweek moved through the clothes lines until a particular aisle captured his attention. He thought briefly before looking over his shoulder at his soon to be victim. As Craig reached his side Tweek took a deep breath and tried to pull out the hidden actor in his soul, “You know what, man, I’m really hot and these jeans are _way_ too tight. I think they need to come off right now.”

 

Craig’s pupils widened and his voice betrayed him when he stammered out, “W-What?” Craig’s steps faltered.

 

Tweek bit his tongue not to laugh at how fast his partner was unraveling and vaguely continued, “Yeah, I think we _both_ deserve to be a little more comfortable, don’t you agree?” Tweek tried to manipulated his voice keeping it suave and velvety.

 

“What are you talking about, we’re in a store.” Craig looked at Tweek a fire slowly sparking in the large black pools of his pupils. Blue and Brown locking onto Tweek, watching him ever so carefully.

 

“What do you mean, ‘What am I talking about’? It’s-agh-perfect, a clothes store with a dressing room. What else do we need?” Tweek swayed his hips with his pace knowing full well the beady eyes of a gradually flushing Craig were watching.

 

“P-P-Perfect for what?” Craig led on and he reached Tweek, slinking an arm around Tweek’s hip. It hung low and Tweek knew he had Craig wrapped around his finger. Twisting out of Craig’s grip he held a finger under Craig’s chin pushing it up before walking away leaving Craig to follow like a love sick puppy.

 

Tweek led Craig further before smiling and stopping. “For,” He paused to create a dramatic effect before changing his tone completely, “Trying on clothes.”

 

“Excuse me.” He stammered out, Craig’s eyes slowly blinked. He took in his surroundings and fully realized he got pulled into the Prom attire. “Oh-Oh no, no, no.” Craig turned ready to escape before Tweek rammed into his back constricting his arms around Craig’s stomach resisting Tweek’s pull. “I already got dragged by Tricia and Mom out to look at suits, I don’t want you turning against me too.” Craig shimmied in Tweek’s grip to face him; moving his arms swiftly his fingers moved in between the opening of the jacket to Tweek’s armpits. Wiggling his fingers Tweek squealed a mew of laughter and his arms on instinct moved to try and protect himself. This opening made way for Craig’s escape as he sped walked away only to have Tweek chase after him.

 

“Come on, for me, please,” Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm halting him. Craig looked unmoved until Tweek reached up on his toes to plant a kiss to Craig’s cheek and adding, “Darling.”

 

Craig fell to puddy. His shoulders slumped and he surrendered. “Ok. I guess I can’t really say no when you phrase it like that, Dear.”

 

Letting Tweek guide Craig back Tweek ran around collecting a variety of suits and dresses of different styles. Craig looked at the darker hues Tweek had hanging on his forearm as he scurried around. Craig huffed and ticked the hangers his eyes studied each item before pushing to the side. He slowly gathered a few items trying to picture what he thought would compliment Tweek’s complexion and hair. Gathering a few items he strolled over to Tweek whose hands were beyond full. Tweek recognizing the presence turned and held his haul proudly before exclaiming, “Sweet, ok, let’s go!” His pitter patter led them to the dressing rooms. Exchanging piles they stepped into their own respective room. Soon they reemerged facing away with their eyes closed.

 

“I’m regretting this already.”

 

“Ok, on three. Ready?” Tweek ignored Craig’s complaint.

 

“One, two, three.” They spoke in unison before turning to each other.

 

Tweek was clad in a oxford blue suit a black dress shirt held him snug and his slacks matching that same blue. His feet were sockless and a pocket square was messily stuffed into the breast pocket. Craig felt his throat dry and he couldn’t decide whether he made a good decision or not.

 

Tweek on the other hand was trying not to laugh at Craig. The black dress Craig donned seemed to be a few inches too short, or his legs were a few inches too long. His patterned briefs were peeking out on display and Craig held his arms crossed over his meshed covered stomach. “Why is this so short.” Craig moved his hands to pull down desperately on the fabric.

 

Tweek chuckled and offered, “I don’t think it’s the dress. I think it’s your legs, Green Bean.”

 

“Green Bean?” Craig released the dress and gave Tweek an intrigued look.

 

“Yeah, you’re long and lanky like a green bean. Hence the name.” Tweek smiled proud at his own cleverness.

 

“Whatever you say, Sweet-pea.” Craig retorted back leaning against the wall.

 

“Awe, what, can’t I at least have a cool-ngh-name?”

 

“Nope,” Craig popped the ‘P’. “If I’m a Green Bean, you’re my Sweet-pea. Small, round and cute.”

 

Tweek felt suddenly self conscious at one Craig’s descriptors but playfully pushed Craig in the chest. “Do you think you could see yourself walking into Prom with me.” Tweek turned to the mirror and looked at himself, proceeding to dance in front of it. His clumsy movements didn’t deter Craig.

 

The reflection of Craig could be seen over Tweek’s shoulder in the mirror his eyes doing a once over of Tweek. “I mean if you’ll let me.”

 

“Are you-nngh-asking me to Prom right now, Craig Tucker?” Tweek jokingly asked.

 

Craig looked to the side before looking back at Tweek. Their eyes meeting directly in the reflection, sincerity sparked “I guess I am. Will you?”

 

Tweek swiveled around slowly processing what Craig just proposed. One side of his lips arched upwards and his eyes crinkled. Tweek’s voice was satiny, “Of course I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a break from all the chaotic mess of life to goof around. I hope you guys enjoyed this new installment! I'll try to update as frequently as I can but with school they might be a little irregular! If you want to let me know what you thought and or are thinking I'd love to hear from you! <3 Yayyyyyyyyy Tweek and Craig being caring, supportive Boyfriends, both helping each other with self-care! :))))
> 
> Well till next time loves!
> 
> Sam


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK, BACK AGAIN! Important announcements in the end notes of this chapter, make sure you read them, please! <3

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Bebe’s voice portrayed a shock that was shared with the other people in the car.

 

“Don’t say anything to him that would give him a reason to want to back out.” Clyde looked fearful in the rearview mirror at Bebe. “I feel like a proud father.” Excitement replacing the fear that dripped from Clyde’s voice, eyes sparkling wide.

 

“Father, huh,” Kenny smirked as he looked over at Clyde, “Well I’d like to thank you, Daddy, for giving me your permission for this experience. I’m excited.” Kenny’s words slurred at the nickname and Clyde reached over into shotgun and wacked Kenny on the shoulder.

 

“Knock it off. Only Bebe and Token are allowed to call me ‘Daddy’.” He added quickly, “You better not screw this up for everyone.” Clyde huffed out a breath of air before shifting his focus back on the road. Bebe smirked playfully in the backseat.

 

“He’s not planning on standing us up, right?” Kenny looked out the window eyes fogging as they were slowly but surely approaching the Tucker household.

 

“I would kick his ass if he did that, this is my lazy Sunday I’m giving up. He’s promising something magical and he better not be lying.” Bebe piped up from the back seat. “Besides, Craig never texts for no reason and he’s not about to start now.” She concluded.

 

Feeling the car slow to a stop Kenny focused his attention to the familiar house that came into vision before him. “I hope you’re right.” An absence of cars caught Kenny’s attention.

 

Tumbling out of the car the trio walked up to the door, Clyde took initiative and mashed the doorbell multiple times not stopping till he heard muffled cursing and seeing the doorknob jiggle. The door abruptly swung open and Craig appeared. Craig’s pupils widen as if it finally hit him what he agreed to, he spoke bluntly his statement directed at all of them, “Fuck me.”

 

Kenny took the opportunity to quip, “Only if you’ll let me.”

 

Clyde’s turned and punched Kenny in the shoulder, “Dude, you promised me!”

 

Kenny chuckled and resigned, “Sorry, it was too easy.”

 

Stepping back, Craig rolled his eyes as he let the three enter and he guided them through the halls and into the living room. Bebe similar to Kenny must’ve noticed the lack of life in the house as she asked, “Where’s the family?”

 

“Dad’s at work, and Mom took Tricia to ballet so they won’t be back for a few hours.” He turned away from them and grabbed a water bottle from the counter and took a swig then added, “That’s why you guys are here.”

 

“Oh, Trish is at ballet? Why didn’t you just go with her to one of her classes then? She could probably teach you better than us.” The statement came from a place of no ill will or double meaning but Craig still got flustered at Clyde’s blatant point. Craig refused to comment back.

 

Bebe meandered around the kitchen before asking, “So, where are we setting this up also where’s the speaker.”

 

Craig nodded and retreated waving his hands for his friends to follow him as Craig led them into the garage. Clyde looked around and noticed a bunch of equipment and clutter had been pushed to the far ends creating a wide open space that was not there when he last visited. He smiled but made no comment at Craig’s preparation and what Clyde assumed nervous eagerness. Kenny looked around the room before proceeding to shrug off his parka and hanging it on one of the storage boxes. Bebe walked with Craig and was connecting her phone to the stereo system. Clyde toed off his shoes and walked to the center executing a random arrangement of stretches as music soon filled the room. Bebe fiddled with the playlist before a sonata came to. The instrumental seemed to be about halfway through.

 

She too removed her socks and slides, brushing out invisible wrinkles from her dress before waltzing over to Clyde. Clyde took her into his arms, an a arm very fluidly secured its way to Bebe’s upper back and the other to latched with her free hand that mirrored his. Bebe placed her free arm lightly on his shoulder and they moved almost instantly. Stepping to the side in sync they moved around in a circle, no stepping on each other’s feet they moved quickly. Bebe’s dress flailing up as she moved, her spandex-shorts could be faintly seen. Clyde’s arm that was placed on her back moved quickly to push the rising fabric back down to protect Bebe from Kenny’s all accepting eyes. Afterwards they moved apart the hands not connected joined and the two pushed apart from each other as they moved in a circle. Feet danced across the floor the sound of bare feet slapping the ground faintly mixed with the music. On certain steps the two would come close their arms bending and extending certain directions to accompany the position before pushing away just as fast. They smiled and one time Clyde stole a kiss from Bebe who playfully complained before he pushed away and continued the moving rotation in the open space. Clyde extended one of his arms Bebe moving with it, before Clyde twisted and Bebe came spinning into his grasp. Crossing connected arms they bent and twisted away from each other.

 

Releasing their grips they separated as the orchestra died off being replaced with an upbeat pop song, it had a sensuality to it. Bebe raised her arms above her head and shook her hips the dress adding to the effects. There was no stiffness, her movements were alive and animated. It swished back and forth and her hips rolled and swung like a watch that hypnotized Clyde. Kenny whistled and Clyde sauntered over with a certain swagger to his step, he stood behind her and placed a hand on her hip squeezing it securely. His front side hovering over her back they moved together like a wave. Clyde’s other hand coming to cup her face and tilt it towards him. Craig groaned and looked away, but Kenny seemed completely entranced. Bebe abruptly stopped and separated leaving a whining Clyde behind. “So that’s just a teaser of what I want you to learn.”

 

Bebe was slightly flushed, her cheeks tinted pink, but that could’ve also been her makeup. Craig wasn’t one-hundred percent sure. “Are you serious?” The sequence wasn’t entirely hard but Craig was thinking of it in practice rather than theoretically.

 

“Absolutely.” Bebe beamed. Kenny could be seen in the background grinding against the air. Clyde came up behind Bebe and rested his chin on her shoulder. They were basically the same height but Clyde insisted on acting like he was a giant that could lean over her and act as a human umbrella. Tweek still stood shorter than either of them at five-six while Craig towered over all their friends with a bean pole height of six-three. Bebe looked over at her shoulder at Kenny and called him over. “You ready, Kenny?”

 

“Oh, you have no idea how ready I am for this.” Kenny purred as he moved over. His torn jeans were ratted and high waisted. A loose shirt adorned his top, it looked like Kenny cut the fabric shorter-essentially creating a makeshift crop top. He raised his arms in anticipation and the skin of his torso was exposed. “Are you ready, Craigy-poo?”

 

“Call me that again and I’ll chop your dick off.”

 

“Whatever you say, Dollface.” Kenny closed his eyes and reached for Craig who reluctantly accepted his hand clasping their hands but refusing to intertwine their fingers. Kenny moved his other hand to replicate Bebe and Craig hesitantly moved his other arms to Kenny’s mid-back. Bebe looked over their form moving Craig’s hand slightly higher up Kenny’s back.

 

“Stop that.” Craig’s lips were set in a straight line.

 

“Awe, party pooper. I’m trying to play the part of your princess.” Kenny leaned closer to Craig’s chest who in turn tensed.

 

“Prince.” Craig spoke in a flat tone but squinted his eyes.

 

“What?” Kenny chuckled.

 

“Tweek is a _guy_ , he’s _my prince_. Get it right.” Kenny shook off the glare that was thrown his way. Feeling that there was an unnecessary amount of anger and tension in Craig’s words Kenny tried to defuse the situation.

 

“Ok, fine, prince. Either way am I playing the part of your muffin well?” Kenny wondered where the sudden defensiveness out of Craig came from.

 

“Badly.” Was all Craig could say.

 

Kenny leaned backwards freeing Craig, he brought his free hand to his forehead as if he was offended, “Ugh, you wound me. It’s called method acting for a reason.”

 

Craig looked over at Clyde, he inquired, “Why does dickhead have to be my partner again?”

 

“He’s the closest one to Tweek’s height and body type. Who else are we gonna use?” Clyde said nonchalantly from where he stood observing them. Bebe moved to her phone and switched the song to a similar orchestra piece before joining with Clyde again, they replicated their ballroom waltz but much slower. Bebe called for Craig and Kenny to try it first by themselves. Kenny was all too eager to begin and took a quick step to the left which left Craig struggling to keep up. Craig tried to stand tall and somewhat picture the smirking devil in front of him as Tweek. He held onto Kenny tighter and moved his feet towards Kenny who on instinct stepped backwards. Craig became a little too ambitious after a successful step and made a quick movement leading to Kenny yowling and yanking his foot out from under Craig. Craig muttered an apology and Clyde and Bebe rushed over and adjusted the distance and footing of Craig and Kenny.

 

After instructing them once over again the basics of the waltz Craig and Kenny cautiously followed, Bebe added, “Remember Craig, this is a team effort you need to trust Kenny and vice versa.”

 

Craig nodded stiffly and took initiative starting their sequence again this time pulling Kenny to his chest and securely holding him this time by Kenny’s lower back, careful steps as they moved into orbit. Clyde and Bebe flew, moving swiftly they twisted around their path. Kenny was impressed and looked directly at Craig; the concentration in Craig’s gaze was evident. Craig suddenly twisted his arm and Kenny stepped haphazardly backwards before he was yanked back and caught immediately by Craig who huffed a breath. Kenny’s free hand came to grace Craig’s shoulder who suddenly dipped him; his spine bent to accompany the new position. Clyde could be heard howling encouragement in the background and Kenny studied Craig’s face. His lips were set in a tight line and Tweek was right when he texted Kenny about Craig’s health; the bags were large and encompassed his face, looking closer into Craig’s eyes he sensed exhaustion as well as determination. A deadly combination from Kenny’s perspective.

 

As Craig pulled him back into a standing position they moved slowly and Kenny brought about casual conversation. “So, when do you leave for state tomorrow?”

 

The word ‘state’ seemed to trigger Craig and he snapped to attention, “Oh, well, I’m gonna stop by school and pick up some stuff for classes and then we’ll leave at like noon. We should reach the hotel by four.”

 

“Do you think you’re ready for Tuesday?” Kenny raised his eyebrows.

 

Craig’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked conflicted for a millisecond, “Doesn’t matter if I feel ready or not, it’s coming and that’s all that matters.”

 

Kenny thought that was a vague answer to put it simply but decided not to probe. He instead decided to change the topic to something more entertaining. Kenny took a shot of dominance, turning around he tried to replicate Bebe and grinded his hips and backside against Craig. “Why don’t we try something more _fun_ , I bet Tweek would be thankful for you having some practice.” Craig was frozen as he felt his arms get guided to Kenny’s chest and down his stomach before Kenny twisted suddenly and continued his unwanted barrage on Craig’s body. It wasn’t till Kenny tried to guide Craig’s hand to Kenny’s bum that he snapped out of his stupor and yelled at Kenny in genuine anger who laughed it off but apologized. Kenny raised his arms in surrender and gave a shrug, offering to continue practice. Craig accepted on the one condition that Kenny’s bum and pelvis would not come in contact with himself. The afternoon continued on and throughout it Craig and Kenny both became comfortable with each other’s boundaries and skills, they graduated from novice terrible dancers to expert terrible dancers.

 

On the brightside Craig felt more comfortable and excited for when he could take these steps with his love.

 

One night later, Craig was sat in a hotel room working furiously, scratching in a notebook that sat on the table. The darkness that surrounded Craig was illuminated by a small desk lamp that he felt blessed for. The digital clock on the bedside table read four twenty-two in the morning. His phone was completely powered down and stored in his duffle, buried deep with the belongings he disregarded. Craig made no effort to unpack and prepare for the next day instead rushing to his studies when he returned later that night from a light workout in the hotel gym. A styrofoam cup filled with coffee and three redbull cans sat beside Craig. Craig was leaning his head on his forearm hunched over his paper as he wrote. Words that he wrote began turning illegible to Craig and he couldn’t even remember what he was writing. Thoughts and lessons mixed in his mind, when Craig tried to focus on one his head ached. A gentle humming was working its way out of Craig’s lips. The lids of Craig’s eyes were blinking much slower as time passed. His hand felt heavy and the weight of his lids felt similar to a ton. Head becoming heavy on his arm he tried to reach for the remaining full can but felt his world turn dark and body fall limp into unconsciousness.

 

The sound of muffled yelling and impact noises were drawing Craig into consciousness. Craig’s eyes were crusted shut and his notebook had a noticeable drool line. Peeling his sealed eyes open Craig groggily looked around the room. The darkness still encompassed everything. Moving to the curtains he pulled them back and was assaulted by the sunlight. But it wasn’t the sunlight of dawn. It was much higher in the sky and the busy of activity could be seen on the sidewalks. Craig turned and ran to the clock and paled when he saw it was past noon. Craig yelled out loud and the voices outside of his door became louder. Quickly changing into his uniform not bothering for his warm-ups; rushing around his room Craig gathered only the essentials and his hotel key before throwing the door open and exiting.

 

Coach Allen cheeks were flushed and his foot was rapidly tapping. “Come on!” He motioned for Craig to follow him and they began a steady run down the hallway. “Hell, boy what happened to you? You weren’t answering your phone. The receptionists wouldn’t let us in your room since your eighteen, but still how did you not hear us for so long?” The frustration was resonating in waves at Craig.

 

Craig let out a irritated noise and he felt his stomach groan and twist as he followed. “I was asleep. Fuck.”

 

Coach Allen raised an eyebrow at Craig’s language. “Well, nothing we can do about it now, we just need to get over to the stadium as fast as possible. Goddammit, why today.” Craig sprinted out of the lobby against his better judgement. Didn’t get food. Didn’t get a shower. Didn’t get to brush his teeth. Didn’t get to properly wake up. Craig had a sinking feeling in his stomach and his leg ached. His breathing wasn’t heavy when he entered the car but he felt exhausted. The buildings that flashed through his vision as the world moved around him didn’t help with the growing throbbing feeling that was spreading through his body. Craig moved in auto pilot through the entrance, pushing past athletes Craig felt dull-a zombie like state still had a grip on him but he was slowly escaping. One moment, Craig blinked and when he opened his eyes he was being escorted onto the field. His opponents were finishing their warm ups. Craig realized he was running on a fast clock and resorted to stretching his calves and booking it through some quick cardio, finishing with a few tuck jumps. He didn’t feel good.

 

Craig felt nowhere near prepared but the universe didn’t wait for no one.

 

Checking in he felt his heart racing and he was growing angry at himself, at the situation he was in and how it was all his fault. Any pain in his body Craig was ignoring. The whistle blew and Craig made his way over to lane six. Nothing seemed to be going well for Craig today. Locking into the blocks Craig tried to ignore the noise of the crowd and the intercom that was blaring in his ears. Craig evened his breath and and focused on his hands. Counting in his head he breathed in then out on every odd number. The second whistle, he raised his rear. The familiar gun rang through Craig’s body and he pushed off. The world narrowed and Craig tunneled his vision to only what was immediately in front of him. Moving with the pack as they all cleared the first three hurdles Craig was feeling a little confident. He swung his arms fiercer but sloppier than he ever had before during a meet. He felt like he was losing speed at the illusion of being in the outer lanes and hit the ground harder. Each step sent a jolt through his system but kept pushing on.

 

Coming up on the next set of hurdles Craig pumped his arms. The bar was coming closer, Craig was moving faster. The depth perception was a demon who tricked Craig and he left the ground too soon. Craig’s front leg nicks the hurdle and his back leg catches it. Gravity took its effect and Craig felt the earth quickly approaching. Craig’s front leg shot forward and made contact with the ground followed shortly by a collapsing body. A fold. A compression. A tear. A shot of pain ripped through Craig leg and he felt limp on the ground. A pulsing began to ring strongest in his foot. Craig let out a wail and felt the dizziness from earlier overtake him.

 

Tweek walked into the café and looked around before spotting Laura sat at a table for two. She stood and walked over to him with a friendly, “Hi, Tweek!” Tweek met her halfway. She embraced him in a greeting hug before inviting him to their table. Tweek shrugged off Craig’s letterman jacket and he missed the genuine smile Laura had when she spotted it. Sitting Tweek’s fingers played the loose strings of his ripped ‘mom’ jeans. A baggy pastel shirt was loosely tucked into his waistline and he hoped he didn’t look like a homeless person compared to Laura’s ensemble. Her dark blue slacks a light blue dress shirt screamed a businesswoman. The sleeves were cuffed and the scarf around her neck looked messy but also placed in such a precise way. Tweek felt underdressed but focused instead on their conversation. “Honey-bunch, I hope you don’t mind but I already ordered for myself; I kept a menu for you though. Get whatever you want, I’ll handle the check.” Tweek found it humorous how both Craig and his Mom had an affinity for petnames. Tweek half-smiled at her, he felt guilty but grateful.

 

Tweek picked up the menu and looked at it briefly before setting it down. Laura flagged over a waitress and Tweek quickly rattled off his order. He still aimed to order the more cheap meals. Tweek caught Laura’s eyes before asking “Thank you, Laura, how’s your day been?”

 

“I’ve been great-thanks for asking. Craig hasn’t texted me any updates about state though. Has he talked to you at all?”

 

Laura’s question took Tweek by surprise and he raised his eyebrows, “No, he hasn’t.” This struck Tweek as perplexing at least, Craig never ignored his mother and now that he was thinking about it he realized the last time he talked to Craig was yesterday before he left on his trip. “Do you-agh-think something’s wrong?” Tweek’s voice wavered at the possibilities.

 

“Oh, I’m sure he’s fine, lovebug. He’s probably just distracted by everything as a whole. I’m sure he’s having a blast.” Her voice was calming and Tweek got control over the tremor that tried to breach the surface. “Enough with talking about state, let’s talk about you. A little birdie told me someone asked you to prom.” Her open ended statement left Tweek to shift in his seat a smile making its way to poke at his lips.

 

“A handsome someone.” Tweek said humbly. He grabbed his ice water from the waitress that came by their table and he downed the cold liquid. The ice came up and splashed his nose, he scrunched his nose.

 

Laura chuckled and on instinct handed him the napkin that sat her utensils. “Oh, I know my Dear. I made sure he didn’t take on his father’s style.” Tweek accepted the gesture and dried his face. “Do you know what you want to wear yet? Prom is in less than a month after all. Don’t worry I scolded him for asking you so last minute.”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t really mind.”

 

“I still wish he went through with his original plan.” Laura placed her cheek into her palm and looked down at the food that was being placed by the waitress.

 

“Original plan?” Tweek picked up his fork intrigued. “What was he going to do-make me a poster board?” Tweek asked sarcastically, moving his fork around for emphasis.

 

“No, better.” Laura said vaguely before taking a bite of her pasta. Tweek took this opportunity to take a bite of his sandwich. “Now, you can’t tell him I told you this. It was supposed to be a secret _but_ since he didn’t go through with it I guess I can let the cat out of the bag.” Tweek nodded in anticipation wondering where this was going. “He was going to serenade you. Apparently Jimmy and Bebe convinced him. You should’ve heard it, whenever he was at home I would hear him practicing.” Tweek's pupils widened. “I walked in when he was doing homework, he was singing while writing.”

 

“No way, you’re lying.” Tweek set down his sandwich out of fear that all this new information was going to cause him to drop it. “Are you being serious?”

 

“One-hundred percent. I don’t know the name of the song, but it was pretty. I’m still disappointed, I wonder why he changed the plan. I was really excited for him.”

 

Tweek sat back in his chair relaxing his back against it completely, resting his palms on his thighs. He looked in shock. “I had absolutely no idea.”

 

“Well that’s the purpose of a surprise. Either way back on topic, did you already buy your outfit.” She inquired.

 

Tweek’s hand tightened around a string on his pants and he tried not to grimace. “No I haven’t.”

 

“Oh, did you need some help with that? I can take you out next weekend if you’d like.” Laura looked at him, a deeper empathetic glance that bore through him. Tweek’s eyes darted to the side and he tried to hide his secrets that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He nodded slowly a sense of self consciousness radiating from him. “Hey, we’ll organize that later. I want your opinion on this first.” She picked up a purse from the ground and pulled out her phone sliding to a photo. She passed the phone over to Tweek who looked at the screen with googly ball eyes. “I’m planning on tailoring Craig’s clothes to have this.” After noticing the sparkle in Tweek’s eyes she added, “Would you like something similar to that for yours?”

 

“He’s going to look amazing. I mean, yes-yes please I would like this too. Thank you so much.”

 

Those googly eyes met Laura and she smiled, “Of course, always.” Tweek stole one last look at the image on the screen before handing the phone back. When Laura grabbed it back a vibration noise began to echo and she looked apologetically at Tweek before pressing the green button and lifting the device to her ear. A few seconds passed and the color was slowly draining from Laura’s face. Porcelain turning to a sickly pale. She responded with words of confirmation and confusion. When she said her goodbyes she turned to Tweek and looked with concern. “Craig’s going to the hospital.”

 

Tweek face was blank. “Excuse me?”

 

Tweek’s steps were jagged when we walked during passing time at school the next day. Craig wasn’t at school. Craig wasn’t at home. Tweek didn’t know where Craig was. He followed Token down the hallway. Jimmy was directly at Tweek’s side keeping the slower pace with him while Token was a few strides ahead. Jimmy hobbled and turned his head to look at his shivering friend. “Hey, Tweek, I’m sure Craig is gonna be f-f-fi-fine. Worst case he broke a bone.”

 

“Oh Jesus, he-rrgth-can’t break a-agh-bone.” He screeched, one of Tweek’s hands ripped his at his scalp while the other pulled at his skirt.

 

Token heard the squawk and turned around. Token waited and studied Tweek’s form before stepping close and looping his arm with Tweek’s. Token began a steady pace supporting Tweek step by step as they made their way into the cafeteria. Jimmy guided them to their table and sat down. He pulled out a lunch box and unzipped the top reaching in a setting down a tupperware of cold pizza. Token sat Tweek in between Jimmy and himself before pulling out his own lunch box, he brought out what seemed to be a homemade pasta dish. Tweek hands moved under the table and he began to fiddle with his skirt once again Token noticed the absence of any food in front of him and questioned, “Tweek, where’s your lunch?” All he received in response was a vague shaking of Tweek’s head so Token probed again, “Did you bring any lunch today?”

 

Tweek shifted in his seat and shook his head again, “No, I-agh-forgot to pack-nngh-it. I got distracted.” Tweek trailed off reaching down and grabbing for his thermos. Jimmy noted it and furrowed his brows. He stole a quick glance at Token who shared his distaste when he noticed the object.

 

“Ok,” Token bent down and dug in his backpack pocket and drew out a few dollars and set them in Tweek’s palm. “Go get yourself something.” Token was stern but it came from a good place. “Jimmy make sure he actually buys a lunch.”

 

Jimmy set down his pizza and stood up immediately “Come on, dude, I s-s-sa-saw they have nachos.” Tweek stood shakily and jerkily walked with Jimmy through the crowd of students. Token watched their forms struggle through the crowd for a moment before he turned to his phone and looked for any notifications. Nothing. Tweek hands clenched around the tray in his hands balancing the nachos and milk carton on opposite ends of the tray. Jimmy grabbed an apple before they turned and left and placed it on Tweek’s tray. “Buddy, d-d-do-don’t forget your f-f-fruit and vegetables. Gotta s-s-s-stay healthy.”

 

They walked slowly back trying to weave through the students. “Jimmy, do you think Craig’s actually ok.?”

 

“Craig is a r-r-r-ro-rock. A rock doesn’t break if you drop it.” Jimmy beamed at Tweek who twitched at the boy’s vague answer. He felt oddly comforted though. He felt a little of the weight that was weighing down on his heart lifted and his lips perked up for what felt like the first time that day. Tweek smiled thanks to Jimmy a secret message shared.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”

 

Tweek felt a barrier and his tray knocked into someone’s back the food jumbled, speckles of the cheese and beans mixture flew onto their back. “Oh God, sorry.” Tweek blurt out on instinct. The person turned around and Tweek’s stomach dropped when he noticed the familiar face. “Austin.”

 

“Tweek.” Austin’s face was set in an angry scowl when he noticed the food splatter that scowl only deepened. “Motherfucker.” His voice boomed and several students raised their eyes from their phones in investigation. “You don’t respond to anything I say but try and pull some shit like this. Do you have a death wish or something.” There was a hidden message in his tone but Tweek just started backing away, Austin shrugged off his backpack. A few more new eyes.

 

“H-Hey it was just an accident. Now, f-f-fellas, I think we all just want to eat so let’s all just m-mo-move along.” Jimmy was noticing the students who started to surround them, standing near the wall or just moving closer to where they were situated. He needed to break this up now.

 

“No, I don’t think so. This coward refuses to talk to me in person and sends his fag to do his dirty work instead.” Austin took a step towards Tweek twitched feeling that dreaded adrenaline slowly boiling. He didn’t understand what happened but he knew that Craig was involved. He felt a twist of pain and frustration in his gut. “I think it’s time to have a round two.”

 

Tweek flinched and saw the wall of students slowly enclosing on him. “No, I don’t want to!” Tweek’s head jerked around and his tray shook in his hands he could feel Jimmy tugging on his shoulders and he began to walk backwards. Austin advanced on Tweek and grabbed the tray yanking it out of his hands and tossing it carelessly onto a table. The students sitting there looked up in annoyance before looking away.

 

“Come on, pussy. Put them up.” Austin bounced on his balls of his feet back and forth fists raised. The rate of Tweek’s breathing was rapidly increasing against his own volition and he could feel the blood rushing throughout his body. Tweek tried to calm his movements and assume a defensive but submissive position; raising his hands and waving them. He didn’t know where Jimmy disappeared to and he couldn’t see him in the horde of eyes that were suffocating him. He felt isolated and he didn’t know how to escape. The overwhelming thoughts swirled in his head and he could see students with their phones pointed at him. That one moment he looked into the crowd was his mistake.

 

A force met his cheek and Tweek staggered backward. There was a sound of approval from the mass and another fist swung into Tweek’s solar plexus. Tweek felt the air get knocked out of him and he grabbed a student for support. The student pushed Tweek away and Tweek raised his fists. Tweek growled and launched at Austin yelling for him to leave him alone and aimed a blow to Austin’s chest before kicking him in the knees.

 

Tweek felt his vision blur and a thought ran through his head. This wasn’t boxing. This was fighting. He hated fighting. Tweek crossed his forearms in front of his face to bare the pressure that Austin struck him with. The people were too loud. Tweek couldn’t focus. All he could grasp was his body was attacking on its own will. Tweek wasn’t sure how much time had passed but soon he felt a force rip him from the grapple of limbs that was him and Austin. Token stood and pushed Austin away a tight hand gripping Tweek’s wrist. Kenny and Jimmy stood at Token’s side who were glaring at Austin. “Fuck off, j-j-je-jerk.” Jimmy spat.

 

“We all need to leave if we don’t want to get suspended.” Token spoke calmly with a slight edge to his voice. His eyes were darting around noticing the approaching security guards. “Now.”

 

Austin got the message when he followed Token’s gaze. He quickly stood and grabbed his backpack. Austin and his friends darted away as the rest of the crowd was dispersing. “This isn’t over.”

 

Tweek stood stiff and felt his cheek being to swell. “Guys we really need to get out of here.” Kenny voice broke through the tension and the trio followed him out of the cafeteria and down a random hall. They darted into the bathroom and Tweek slumped against the wall. Token had Tweek’s backpack slung on his other shoulder and he looked at Tweek with worry and discontent.

 

“God, where’s-agh-my thermos? I-rgth-need it.” Token surrendered and reached around his back retrieving the object and begrudgingly passing it to Tweek. Tweek grabbed for it greedily and drank everything left in it. His throat bobbed with each gulp.

 

The intercom rang and announced the passing time had begun. Token and Jimmy looked conflicted, Tweek noticed and spoke up, “It’s ok, guys, you-agh-can go to class. I think-I think I’m going to leave school early anyway.”

 

“Are you sure?” Token raised an eyebrow. “I think I can skip one class if you need me too.” Jimmy nodded in agreement.

 

“No-ngh-it’s fine. I’ll text you guys later, I promise.” Tweek looked up from his position on the ground, he smized up at them. They looked regretful but thanked Tweek and left promptly after quick goodbyes.

 

“Take care of yourself, Tweek.” Was Token’s last words before leaving the bathroom with Jimmy.

 

“Why aren’t you leaving?” Tweek looked over at the boy who remained on the ground next to him.

 

Kenny shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, “I don’t care for math, thought I might ditch with you.” Tweek looked humored. “Wanna go beat up some trash.” Tweek looked concerned at that, but let himself be pulled from the ground. Straightening his skirt brushing off the dirt from the ground, Tweek grabbed his backpack. Tweek followed Kenny as he guided them out a back exit of the school, his face scrunched and he could feel a slight pain spread in his forearms. Tweek walked next to Kenny as they made a pit stop at his garage. Tweek was a little concerned that Kenny appeared with a bat when he returned. Walking down the sidewalk Kenny led Tweek to an abandoned restaurant, it was isolated from the rest of the town. Tweek cautiously acted as Kenny’s shadow walking around the broken glass and cardboard boxes as they entered the building. Reemerging in the what Tweek assumed to be the employee break room Kenny pushed open a back door to the outside. He threw an arm around Tweek and guided him towards a large trash can. It had dents and scuff marks on it, clearly it has been used before.

 

“Ok, bud, here she is.” Kenny used his arm he was lugging the bat to swing it in the general direction of the can. “Loyal as always, she won’t let you down.” Tweek’s face twisted and he looked for Kenny to crack a joke, but was ready when Kenny shoved the bat into hands.

 

Tweek growled and took a step closer as Kenny did the opposite. Raising the bat above his head he brought it down with a force full of emotion, he screamed as the bat made contact, “Ugh, what-ngh-does he want from-rrgh-me?” Tweek yelled.

 

“I don’t know, blondie. I thought you would know. He’s a stubborn asshole that’s all I know.” Kenny surveyed Tweek at a distance as the blonde viciously beat the metal. There would be new dents for sure. Tweek vented into the air, every snide comment, every insult, every frustration was slowly making its way out of Tweek with every strike. Kenny decided not to intervene he perceived this as a healthy exercise.

 

“I’m tired of Craig not caring about his-agh-health!” Another strike. “I’m tired of this school system! Why does everything have to be about money?” A dent would surely be left after that particular whack. The sound of ringing metal reverberated through both their ears.

 

Kenny shrugged, “Money makes the world go round, dude. It sucks but that’s the society we live in.” Kenny knew all too well Tweek’s struggle, he experienced it at a further extent than Tweek, but he made sure not to talk about it at this moment. This was purely just an extension of venting and he wanted Tweek to focus on letting out the toxic stress that had been boiling under Tweek’s skin. “You know, you should really start telling Craig about all of this. There’s not always going to be a bat and a target.”

 

“I do talk to him about stuff like this.” Tweek huffed before dropping the bat. Sitting on the concrete Tweek laid back on the cool surface, relishing in the feeling. He wished for rain, the sensation of cold drops soaking his hair and painting his skin sounded delightful.

 

“Ok, smartass, I want you to talk to him about _everything_. He deserves to know. I don’t see why you don’t in the first place. ”

 

Tweek turned his head against the concrete to glance at Kenny, “I-I just, I don’t want to hurt him when I can deal with it myself. He shouldn’t have to carry-ngh-every burden I have.” Kenny turned to completely face him. “I’m not going to do that to him.”

 

Kenny moozied his way over to the large can and pet the sides feeling the new indents and scuff marks. “Damn, Tweek, you really put a number on her. Next time I’ll find you your own can, I still want to be able to use this one.” Tweek didn’t feel the need to comment that the statement somewhat contradicted Kenny’s previous one.

 

“Thanks, Kenny.” Tweek closed his eyes and Kenny moved closer to him to observe his splattered form on the ground. Kenny didn’t know how long they had been out here or what time it was but he assumed the afternoon would be drawing to a close eventually.

 

Moving his shadow over Tweek’s face Kenny stretched a hand out to Tweek. Tweek’s eyes peaked open at the lack of warmth,“Ok, squirt, I think it’s time for both of us to get home.” Tweek looked about to protest but decided against it and grabbed the extended hand that pulled him to a standing position. Tweek held himself-in a sense-higher when they left. Refreshed and reinvigorated. Parting ways Tweek tried to keep this new found energy when he entered his house. He saw no trace of his parents and he wouldn’t for the rest of the night. It had been five consecutive days so far with no contact with either of them, it amazed Tweek. Tweek knew they were alive though as the store was still being run and that’s all that matter on both ends. Making a sloppy peanut and apple butter sandwich Tweek beelined up the stairs before entering his room. Unzipping his skirt Tweek let it fall to the floor and he shimmied out of his top. Stepping into basketball shorts, Tweek multitasked pulling on one of Craig’s shirts over his head. His phone vibrated and Tweek rushed over to it, seeing the skype notification Tweek shrieked and fumbled with his fingers to hit accept. Jimmy first appeared on screen followed by, Token, Kenny, Craig, Bebe and finally Clyde who jumped into frame with a plate of food.

 

“Well, lookie who we have here, back from the living I see.” Clyde voice was snide, “So, what did the doctor say, are you going to die?” Tweek yelled at that comment and flinched before diverting his full attention back to Craig.

 

“Not funny, and I just got back. We had to go in today and apparently I have ‘moderately sprained my foot’.” Craig used air quotes and shifted his monotone to make a point. “Anyway, they’re making me wear a boot for three weeks _at least_.” Tweek could be heard audibly sighing in the background and the others seemed to have differentiations of relief.

 

“Does this mean you’re going to have to go to prom in a boot?” Kenny spoke up.

 

“Maybe. They’re not sure yet. I might be able to get it off sooner if I don’t do anything stupid.” Craig looked conflicted while also disappointed. Tweek felt that Craig was looked directly at him when he muttered that out.

 

“D-D-Do we get to know the story of what _actually_ happened?” Jimmy piped up.

 

“Nope.” Craig replied quickly. Everyone seemed skeptical.

 

Grabbing a notebook from off screen Token waved a pen in front of his camera. “Ok, guys, before we get sidetracked let’s do what we planned. Pre-prom party ideas go!” Bringing the pen to the paper he waited.

 

“I absolutely need group pictures so we’re going to Token’s for a background.” Bebe was the first to speak up, “This feels like the last time I’ll see everyone dressed up before Tweek and Craig’s wedding. I need to savor it.” Both parties of the comment flushed crimson but smiled to each other at the thought of the day that would change their life. Both Tweek and Craig secretly thought that they were already spiritually married to each other but the actual process was an entirely different thing. Jimmy and Clyde made cooing noises and teased the couple who didn’t bite back at all. They both enjoyed fantasizing about their special day.

 

“Oh, we should have a potluck dinner at Token’s house if we’re doing pictures there. It’s cheaper than a restaurant.” Clyde spoke up. Token could be seen furious scribbling as everyone reached a consensus and began to yell dishes they could bring.

 

“I can make desserts for us!” Tweek was the last one to add his two cents.

 

“We could have a movie marathon for our after party!” Bebe said and everyone nodded along.

 

“We could go play laser tag beforehand.” Kenny offered. Clyde looked enthusiastic about that option.

 

“No!” Both Bebe and Tweek immediately replied.

 

Tweek looked to Bebe before finishing their shared thought, “There’s no way, we’d have to shower afterwards and then combine that with getting ready _and_ have a potluck, plus pictures.” Tweek’s eyes twitched, “We’d run out of time!”

 

“I agree with Tweek.” Token added nodding his head.

 

Jimmy looked contemplative before adding, “D-D-D-Do we have enough time to have a mario kart tournament?”

 

“I’m going to destroy all of you if we do.” Craig spoke confidently, crossing his arms.

 

“Watching RedRacer doesn’t make you a better driver, Craig!” Tweek giggled in response and brought a hand to muffle his mouth.

 

Craig eyes sparkled and he played along, “Are you sure about that? I’m pretty sure I’m the superior driver out of us, Babybean.”

 

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we.” Tweek challenged back ready to take this on, smirking at Craig who looked on in complete adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK Y'ALL FIRST THING FIRST THINGS FIRST: the next chapter(s) I haven't decided if I wanted to make the prom chapters one REALLY long chap or two separate chapters-most likely just one LONG chapter-but they are pivotal to the plot so I need to plan this out really carefully. The prom chapter which is next is going to take longer to come out. Trust me, shit is going to hit the fan and I need to make sure this chapter is going to be p e r f e c t. It was the first scene I thought of when brainstorming this fic so I'm going to spend time bringing that vision to life in the most detail possible. It is time to bring out my strong point to writing. As well that tag for 'trigger warning' is going to be making an appearance soon.
> 
> NEXT THING, where the heck did y'all come from??? There are almost 600 hits and that is just mind boggling to me??? I feel so incredibly grateful and I really hope you all are enjoying my story! I really hope you all will stay for the long haul till the end.
> 
> ALSO, PSA.  
> 1\. I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed but I like writing embarrassed, love-struck, blushy Craig and Tweek while they're all strong in their own rights.  
> 2\. Tweek's reasoning might seem weird for things, but I did that purposely. Just because he's legally an adult doesn't mean he is completely 'mature' and knows how to "adult". I doubt the majority of eighteen year olds know everything about life and how to handle emotions and any situation that comes their way.  
> 3\. I like to make Craig and Tweek and literally everyone wear whatever they want, and I purposely leave some descriptions vague just so people can have their own interpretations as well!  
> 4\. I tried to use Tweek's voice ticks strategically, typically they are random or prevalent when Tweek is stressed out or enraged. I thought I might point that out in case someone didn't pick up on it and was curious like "What the heck is she doing??"  
> 5\. If this planning and formulating takes too long I’m going to write a Stripper Tweek and Mafia Craig oneshot(probably 10k words or less) to let you all know I’m still alive, and so I don’t starve y’all of content. If it doesn’t I’ll write and Stripper Tweek and Craig fic anyway just not immediately. That AU is gucci shit. I love it!
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying and I hope to hear what you are thinking and what you like about my story!
> 
> Well till next time, loves!
> 
> Sam :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES!
> 
> I’m gonna put the serious stuff first so hopefully people don’t miss it.  
> Trigger warnings: This chapter includes themes of sexual and physical violence, fair warning.
> 
> Hello my loves!!! Today is the big day! It feels so nice to be back! October was completely filled to the brim with my midterms, so I unfortunately wasn’t able to write! I guess to make up for my absence this chapter is chocked full of content and is super long!!! You guys make me so excited to write and I am so anxious, excited and terrified for you guys to read this. I was super sad when I wrote certain scenes so hopefully it will make you guys emotional too!
> 
> Ok BIG announcements: WE HAVE FANART AND THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!!! I am so happy and it makes my heart scream with unconditional love! I absolutely have to share these and I sincerely hope you all will check both these pieces out and give these sweethearts a bunch of love and support!!! Here are the links to each of their respective pieces! I want to give all of my love to them because they are putting forth their own time to create something in tribute for my story and I, it’s so incredibly selfless and I’m so grateful! Both are tributes to scenes in Chapter 1!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: caixano  
> https://caixano.tumblr.com/post/179991149841/you-are-you-and-he-paused-a-moment-a-blush  
> Instagram: redarstie  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo0fN2IgzCg/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado enjoy the shitstorm.

The calm before the storm. Is it considered the calm before the storm if a person doesn’t know there’s a incoming storm and they don’t recognize the calm of their lives. What happens if a person ignores the thunder that warns of incoming lightning? A fear of lightning, a fear of thunder. Can it be considered fear if you’re scared of what they insinuate rather than their raw being. What is the difference between that fear and the fear of the direct? Is it better to fear? A storm that evolves, a storm that devolves, a storm when unprepared can bring upon mass destruction. A storm when prepared still brings on famine. Is knowing the calm before a inevitable thunderstorm when a person is fearful detrimental?

****

The kitchen was alive, Tweek’s socked feet slid across the tile as he zoomed around the island. His gloved hands reaching for the knobs. The grubby fabric was poofy and thick and impaired Tweek from a solid transition. When he pulled on the handle a rush of hot hair ran up and hit Tweek’s arms and face, peppering warm kisses all over his skin. Tweek hummed at the sensation and waited a moment before removing the tray and rushing over to the stove and placing it on the top. Tweek moved a heavy kettle to the side to make more room for the tray as it was teetering on the edge. Every trivet Tweek could find was out and a tray of cookies dorned it. Cookies of all different shapes and sizes, tastes and textures. Tweek was working from the crack of dawn on his craft, making sure every measurement was exact. Random utensils were strung across the island, clear indication of the organized chaos that the kitchen had devolved into. Earlier that morning Tweek’s parents walked past him without a second glance at the numerous bowls that surrounded him. Tweek didn’t say good morning and neither did they. In that moment Tweek became stoic, his smile wiped from his lips, an erratic movement caused flower from the bowl to flutter out and speckle the table. Hours had passed since then and Tweek was on a tight schedule, but was making due. A quick glance at the clock and he picked up speed. As he turned the corner Tweek grabbed a spatula, Tweek squatted in front of a cabinet and while balancing the spatula the blonde reached in and retrieved an abundance of tupperware. Juggling the containers in his arms Tweek hobbled to the empty dinner table and deposited everything on the surface.

****

Taking a step back he took a breather before picking up the disregarded spatula. After prepping all the containers Tweek began to remove the cooling cookies from their hold on the paper. A few minutes of transferring and the snapping sound of lids later Tweek looked upon his success. A sudden vibration assaulted his rear, he pulled out his phone and brought it to his ear, “How close are you?”

****

“Hey, Tweek, I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes!” Clyde’s voice came through the receiver.

****

Tweek nodded as he began to make his way up the stairs. Sliding into his room he closed the door and he gave a quick, “See you soon.” Before ending the call. Moving to his closet Tweek turned the knob and opened the cavern of clothes. One item in particular stood out against the rest. Tweek grabbed the hanger, holding the hook he held the garment above the ground. Moving to a mirror that was leaning against the wall; Tweek held the precious package to his torso. Laying the item against his body sizing it up he could see the faint colors underneath the plastic casing that held a treasure that would grace him within.

****

Tweek caught the blur of an unexpected item that slipped out from the plastic and fell to the ground. Hanging the garment on his coat hook he bent down to the ground and retrieved the parcel. He turned the object around, peaking at it curiously before tried to use his finger as a substitute letter opener. Pulling out a letter he knew who wrote it immediately, staring at the cursive of Laura Tucker and read in his head.

****

_Hello Dear,_

_I wish I could personally take you and Craig to prom, but that wouldn’t be fun especially with what we have planned for you guys! I want to spoil both of my boys on your special night! I know you’ve working hard to earn your own money, but I know you’re probably still worrying about the cost of what we bought so I have enclosed a few hundred dollars for you to use however you want. Don’t try and return the money that’s my only request of you, I want you to keep it. I don’t want you to worry. I want you to have fun tonight so hopefully this helps clear your head a little! My schedule works out perfectly today so I’ll be by Token’s house later to help take pictures!_

_Love, Mom_

****

Tweek looked back in the envelope and found around four hundred dollars. Tweek brought a hand to his agape mouth. Tweek couldn’t decide whether the message or the money made him more shocked, however he knew for certain that the letter made him more happy. Quickly he maneuvered around the mess of his floor to his desk. Standing on his toes Tweek grabbed a push pin and hung the letter up with some of his other prized mementos. Storing the money away in a locked box that held several necklaces Tweek smiled as he returned to grab the hanger.

****

He kept a solid grip on the hook as he turned and scurried over to another corner of the room. In his free hand Tweek grabbed a small container and looked enthusiastically at the outline of corsage in it. He didn’t know what Craig’s ensemble looked like but he at least got to know the colors so he could pick out a matching flower for Craig. Tweek pondered what Craig picked out to wear. Tricia texted him and assured Tweek that his jaw would hit the floor which made him anticipate today even more. Hours was all that separated Tweek from the fantasy that was going to morph into his reality.

****

The gentle ring of the doorbell accompanied with a fist banging wood met Tweek’s ears and he snapped out of his dreamy state. Securing his hold on the items he rushed downstairs and unlocked the door with a bit of a struggle. “Let yourselves in, the door’s unlocked!” Tweek shouted through the barrier. The sudden motion of the door swinging up caused Tweek to flinch back as it revealed Clyde standing proud in his sweatpants.

****

“Are you ready, friendo!” Clyde’s smile threatened to split his cheeks as he walked inside.

****

“You have no idea how-agh-excited I am!” Tweek smiled humbly.

****

Little did he know.

****

Little did I know.

****

Little did you know.

****

Clyde sniffed deeply in and out of his nose, taking a moment to register before making a beeline towards the kitchen. His target was in sights and Clyde circled the table that held the edible arrangements. “Oh man, oh man, these smell delicious!”

****

Tweek chuckled, “Wait till you can smell them outside of the box.”

****

Clyde’s eyes shined and he began to pick up the large containers, “You go put your stuff in the car I’ll take care of this stuff!”

****

“Ok, thanks!” Tweek left Clyde to his bidding carrying his special package with heed. Seeing the old truck Tweek walked over to the door he saw left open. Tweek stood on the step rail, reaching higher he hooked the hanger he was holding on a peg near the back seats. Tweek could see a big bag that had made its home on one of the other seats. Tweek was tempted to peak inside but decided against it. Reaching over the medium, Tweek placed the corsage on the dashboard. After he situated it making sure no fabric was touching the dirty floor he left to retrieve his shoes the blonde passed Clyde as he tried to carry all the containers in one trip. Locking the door behind himself, Tweek held a new found shoe box in his arms as he walked over finding Clyde with the truck started. Clyde rolled down the window and invited Tweek into shotgun.

****

Tweek complied and hopped in the seat buckling himself in he reached forward and grabbed the corsage from the dash and cradled it to his chest. Tweek placed his shoebox on the floor, he held the box between his feet to make sure it didn’t tumble around. Tweek did a once over of everything in the car.

****

“Where’s your food Clyde?” Tweek inquired.

****

“Oh, I dropped it off at Token’s yesterday.”

****

“What’re you bringing?” Tweek asked curious.

****

“Chicken nuggets, Baby. I’m gonna cook them up real nice.” Clyde smirked and caused Tweek to snicker at his confidence.

****

The drive felt like forever or perhaps that was just because of Tweek’s anticipation messing with him. Eventually they rounded a corner and slowed to a stop and Clyde spoke into an intercom. Shortly afterwards the locked gates in front of them began to slowly open. Once there was a big enough opening Clyde hit the gas and the car jutted forwards. Clyde sped up and rushed down the long winding driveway. Tweek jostled around in his seat as Clyde made sharp turns. Clyde rolled down both their windows and Tweek tightened his grip on the container he was holding as he felt the air whip past him. A sudden rush of adrenaline took over the blonde. Tweek peered out his window at the forest, he howled into the wind. Clyde looked over at his friend and copied his actions removing one hand from the wheel to stick his arms out the window and shake his fist in enthusiasm.

****

As the mansion came into view Clyde swerved, Tweek felt like he floated out of his seat for a second before the truck came to a abrupt halt. Removing the key, Clyde unlocked the doors and both him and Tweek exited. Rounding the corner they both grabbed their clothes from the backseat; arms full they passed several parked cars on their way towards the porch. Clyde shoved his shoulder against the doorbell repetitively. Stepping back at the sound of someone approaching Clyde and Tweek were greeted with Token who waved them in.

****

“Hey, Token, can you go get my stuff for the potluck? It’s in the back seat.” Tweek asked who got a nod in response from Token.

****

Token called over his shoulder as he started making his way towards the car, “You can leave your clothes in my room. Everyone’s already in the basement; I’ll meet you guys down there.”

****

Making a quick trip to the room both of them had been in many times they dropped off their things. Wandering down the familiar halls, paintings and familial relics paved the direction to the basement entrance. Descending the stairs they were greeted with the frustrated cursing followed by a musical tune that and various cartoon sound effects. The staircase opened to a space that looked nothing like someone would associate a basement. A full functioning kitchen and dining area were opposite of a massive living room setting. In between there was a long dining table fitted with complimentary chairs. Clyde made his departure from Tweek and took place in the kitchen next to Kenny who was working on his own cancaution. Kenny waved and was about to speak when Tweek made a slicing movement at his neck to silence him. Kenny raised an eyebrow, his mouth a small circle; his confusion was answered when Tweek pointed to the couch where Craig, Bebe and Jimmy were sat together engaging in a race. All three were immensely focused, occasionally yelling jabs at each other. The three were constantly switching between the top three positions. Kenny nodded knowingly as Tweek winked before slinking towards one of the many couches that held his friends.

****

Craig was in first place, Bowser maintaining the lead as the character broke through a block; the dice spun and soon a green shell was placed in his inventory. The finish line was in sight and the frustration from Jimmy and Bebe was evident as Craig pulled ahead. No one playing noticed Tweek was crouched behind Craig; said boy had his legs hiked up on a leg-rest. Tweek suddenly stood smirking and grabbed Craig’s shoulders yelling, “Boo!”

****

Craig didn’t scream, but he did jolt and immediately dropped the controller on his lap; Bowser rolled to a stop in front of the finish line. Toad being controlled by Jimmy shot a red shell at Bebe and took the lead racing across and claiming first place.

****

Jimmy shook his controller in the air. “H-H-Hell yeah! Beat t-t-t-that!”

****

Bebe slouched into the couch as she earned second place, “Gosh darn it, good match.”

****

The computer characters raced across ending the match prematurely with Craig in last place. Typically Craig would’ve been furious for having such a bad defeat but his attention was completely elsewhere. Upon hearing Tweek’s call Craig turned around wide eyed to completely face the blonde who then greeted him formally with a kiss on the crown of Craig’s head and a, “Hello, Handsome.”

****

“Gumdrop!” Craig grabbed Tweek around the torso and pulled him over the back of the couch. Tweek screeched as he was pulled forward; his limbs became tangled and Tweek felt his body being draped over Craig’s lap, legs and arms poking Bebe and Jimmy who were on Craig’s sides.

****

Jimmy and Bebe chuckled at their situation even with their misfortune of being jabbed with Tweek’s limbs. “Thanks for the h-he-help T-Tweek. I was starting to think Craig would totally win that round.” Bebe nodded her head in agreement.

****

“No problem.” Tweek rasped out as Craig snuggled him. Tweek tried to stand up but to no avail as Craig wrapped himself around Tweek holding him still. Jimmy and Bebe looked back at the screen flipping through the options. Token appeared and sat in an armchair, Jimmy threw him a controller his direction; Token reached out and caught it before it hit his chest. Tweek felt uncomfortable stuck on his stomach, Craig’s knees digging into him as Craig clamped down on Tweek. Tweek struggled in Craig’s grip, the boy complaining he didn’t want to let go. Craig tried peppering kisses as a bargaining item and for his own joy, but they eventually reached a compromise that entailed with Tweek sitting in Craig’s lap. Craig made the effort to continue smothering Tweek while playing.

****

Tweek played with the tassels of Craig’s hat, his fingers massaging the fabric between his fingers. Tweek pretended to paint the air with the stringy tassel before placing both behind his ears.

****

Kenny and Clyde called out for Bebe’s assistance. When she responded but didn’t move they resorted to calling her name repeatedly. Bebe huffed and eventually she stood up during a match and passed her controller to Tweek as she made her way towards the kitchen. Tweek caught the item and had a mid-life crisis for a second adjusting to the predicament and tried to drive smoothly and keep her place in the race. Craig’s arms that encased the blonde to his lap were making driving with his usually pizazz considerably difficult.

****

Eventually they wrapped up the round when the racers heard, “Everyone, dinner will be on the table in a few minutes!” Clyde called out from his place near the stove.

****

“Man, we gotta play Rainbow Road before we eat.” Tweek spoke up.

****

“It’s iconic, I’ll give you that; but none of us are going to win.” Token said nonchalantly a flick of his wrist as he talked.

****

“Y-Yeah I agree. I think we should play Mario Kart Stadium.” Jimmy smiled at Tweek.

****

“You guys might not win, but I’m gonna-argh-be in first place.” Tweek smirked and took Jimmy’s controller to navigate to the course.

****

“Someone’s confident I see,” Craig’s nasally tone had a tiny hint of sass. “Well, I already told you I think I’m gonna be in first place.”

****

“Is that a challenge?” Tweek could feel Craig’s chin bouncing lightly against the top of his head as he nodded in response. “Fine, loser has to-ngh-do the other person’s biddings.”

****

“Deal.” Craig spoke into Tweek’s hair.

****

“How is that different than any other day?” Token raised an eyebrow.

****

Tweek brought a finger to his lips, “Details, details.” Tweek patted Craig’s knees and turned his head to face Craig, “Ok, you gotta let me go, Big Boy.” Craig leaned down to kiss the nape of Tweek before nodding his head and completely releasing Tweek. Tweek stood and still holding Jimmy’s controller selected the course before handing it back to him. He stretched his arms above his head and moved to the side so he wasn’t blocking the screen. The opening animation was cueing up, a sudden countdown flashed across the screen.

****

A millisecond after the number two appeared on the screen Tweek revved up the gas, upon the starting sound effect Tweek got a speed boost and took off. Tweek started near the back of the pack but shot forward and maneuvered with extreme agility. Collecting items and releasing them with a flair that defined his kart on the screen. Tweek’s go-kart drifted creating a blue spark, in the real world Tweek was jerking his arms around and moving to mirror his car. He was oblivious to the chuckling Token and Craig in the background at his grandiose movements. Lip clamped between his teeth, his eyes were focused on the rainbow collage of lights that shown from the screen. First place was in Tweek’s sights. He was approaching the finish line. He needed to keep this momentum moving. The others were struggling to catch up with the leader of the pack. And then, unexpectedly, a devil emerged from the sky. Its white wings of death made Tweek’s stomach drop and he tried to push down on the gas button harder in any hopes he would travel faster. He was in vain, just a few frames from victory when collision struck. A blue atomic explosion and Tweek’s kart flew sky high with the blast. A sound on anguish came from Tweek’s throat as his competitors passed him; by the time he recovered the stragglers were crossing the finish line. Craig was titled first place, Jimmy in second, and Token in fifth, Tweek in twelfth.

****

“God damn it!” Tweek shook where he stood and tossed the controller back on one of the empty couches. Turning suddenly he lifted his pointer finger accusingly, “Did one of you send that?” Tweek eyes interrogated everyone on the couches, each of their guilty mugs were biting the inside of their cheeks. Some bringing a hand to barely cover their smiles that were threatening to show. “Let me try again, _which_ one of you sent it?” Jimmy was the first to break, a string of jiggles emerging from his throat.

****

“Boys, it’s time for dinner!” Clyde’s tone was almost motherly.

****

The boys on the couch escaped their interrogator; Craig snickered as he walked to Tweek’s side patting him on his rear to guide his partner to the table, he muttered, “Well I guess we’ll never know.” In that second Tweek immediately knew Craig was the perpetrator and was contemplating whether to tickle-tackle him. Taking a deep inhale through his nose Tweek decided that he would much rather indulge in the mouth watering aroma from table. Craig noticed two empty seats next to each other and pulled one out for Tweek to sit down. The boy noticed the gesture and smiled before taking his seat. Tweek picked up his legs and sat crisscross in the chair once Craig finished settling him, soon joining his side in the accompanying chair.

****

“I thought I was the one supposed to be serving you.” Tweek questioned playfully.

****

“Don’t need it. Your love is more than enough for me.” Craig looked over blank at Tweek who burst into color. Momentarily Craig processed what he said, it finally sinking in and causing a fuchsia to blossom on Craig’s cheeks.

****

“Me too, I mean-I agree with what you said.” Tweek fumbled over his words a growing smile ever present. When Jimmy sat down he grabbed the paper towel napkin that held his plastic fork and fiddled with the edge. The smiling boys who soon sat adjoined to Jimmy’s side, joined hands under the table, enjoying the comfort of the other’s calloused palms. Bebe, Kenny and Clyde moved out from behind the kitchen island all three carrying a variety of foods to place on the dining table. Clyde set down a large tray of chicken nuggets that appeared to be grilled with a special sauce glazing them. Next to the tray he placed a large bowl of Pringles: chips of a multitude of flavors were staked high. Bebe placed a large ceasar salad with two sets of tongs in the bowl near where Jimmy was sat. She ran back and returned shortly with a large tub of mac-in-cheese then proceeded to place on four hot plates. Token eyed the cheesy bacon wonder and she stirred the concoction. A sticky noise resonating. Kenny hobbled over carrying clenched under his armpits and constricted to his chest were several bottles of different types of soda, in his hands he held pints of ice cream stacked up high; it was a delicate balancing act. Token moved to help his friend with the load and evenly dispersed the food on the table. Tweek’s cookies had been dumped into large bowls and placed near the tubs of ice cream. The last thing to be added to the table were five sirloin steaks, cut evenly the steam and smell of the meat combined with the other foods on the table caused a unanimity of mouth watering.

****

Eventually everyone was seated with their family style buffet being attacked from all angles. Food was piling high on all plates. Clyde was about to stab his fork into the cheese dream on his plate when Jimmy stood up with his red solo cup, taking his fork and hitting the side of it. Though it wasn’t as pleasant as the sound of hitting glass the sound instead similar to flicking a water bottle reached the table goers’ ears and drew them to attention. “A-At-Attention, t-tonight we will be one step closer to leaving this hell of a town and one step closer to entering another Hellscape. I’d like to thank the universe for bringing us together because I know I would have n-n-n-ne-never made it this far without you g-guys. I consider all of you my family and I say t-t-toast to tonight and the future.” Jimmy raised his cup to the ceiling. The others joining him with an enthusiasm and cheers that came from the soul while Craig clapped then raised his cup slightly. The smile on Craig’s lips told Jimmy all he needed to know.

****

The time spent chattering was equal with the time stuffing food into their mouths. An unknown amount of time passed before everyone at the table was leaning back in their seats the feeling a food coma momentarily taking over. Bebe lifted her wrist and stared at the watch before her eyes widened significantly. “Guys, we need to start getting ready now!” She stood and pointed frantically at the stairs. “Upstairs, everyone, now!” Not wanting to challenge her order the boys stood and followed her as she made a mad dash out of the basement and towards the Token’s room, Kenny followed her more avidly out of everyone in the group. She grabbed a large handbag and Kenny grabbed a duffle and the two rushed to set up a temporary beauty bar. Hair products and boxes of makeup littered all over the empty counter Token cleared for them earlier that day. Token and Jimmy grabbed their suits and left the room to go change. Craig and Tweek meandered behind Bebe and Kenny as they finished adjusting the mirrors and grabbed two chairs to complete it. Kenny invited Tweek to sit down in the chair he stood by while Bebe brought Craig to sit near her. Bebe and Kenny’s hands glid across the boys’ faces spreading the primer into every pore of their skin. Tweek and Craig both felt the breeze of their artists’ hands as they waved them. The firm bounce a beauty blender and the smell of foundation was an interesting sensation compared to the brushes Tweek used religiously he decided. Craig was thinking how he must’ve applied foundation in the past was just incorrect if this is how it felt when a professional did it. Tweek and Craig were in a constant state of opening and closing their eyes as Kenny and Bebe painted their eyes. The slow progression was satisfying to see at least, a small price to pay for the feeling of their legs falling asleep from sitting stationary for too long. The two artists were hunched over their canvases making sure every brush stroke had a purpose.

****

Time became irrelevant until Craig was awoken by Bebe’s call of, “Craig, Baby, do want falsies?”

****

Craig took a quick peek at Tweek who was already in the process of having his lashes applied. “Why not, as long as they look nice.” He nodded and Bebe brought the lashes into his sight. Applying the black glue she blew on them quickly before pinching the tweezers she held them in a little tighter and quickly applied them to Craig’s lash line. Using the tweezers she pinched his lashes together before repeating the process on the other side. Immediately his eyes felt heavier but when he looked at himself in the mirror he noticed how exquisite he looked. The way he blinked seemed more dramatic than usual, if Craig was being honest he wished he was better at makeup in general.

****

“Ok, the hat has got to go.” Bebe said. Craig felt the warm fabric that engulfed his head being removed and he reached up and tried to yank it back down.

****

“No, I don’t want to!” Craig sounded like a child. He waved his hand back at Bebe and tried to evade the second incoming attack.

****

Bebe snorted out air through her nose and wacked him on the head. “There is no way I’m allowing you to go to prom with that ratty thing.” Kenny and Tweek could be heard giggling as Bebe and Craig began to bicker back and forth. It all came to a halt when Bebe commanded in a loud tone, “I _will_ call your mother on you!”

****

Craig ceased all movement and breathed in before slouching in his chair. “Dirty cheater.”

****

“You’ll thank me in the long run.” Bebe spoke smoothly as she removed the article from Craig’s head. She grabbed a brush and pulled it briefly through his hair before reaching for a bottle of gel and snapping open the cap. Bebe exchanged the large brush for a thin comb and she applied a minimal amount to the teeth. She grabbed the sides of Craig’s head and adjusted it so he was staring directly into his reflection.

****

“Well, we’ll see about that.” Craig lazily mumbled out.

****

Craig turned to look over at Tweek despite the protest from Bebe as she eased a comb through his hair. He saw that Tweek was staring right back at him.

****

Craig could feel his mouth open agape, Tweek mirrored this response looking at the other. Every aspect of their faces was accentuated and sharp. The only part of Tweek’s look that Craig didn’t like was the usual freckled skin he loved was matte. The new curly waves on Tweek’s head made Craig want to thread his fingers through them even more than usual. Tweek gaze was locked on snow mixed smoky eye that painted Craig’s lids; a mixture of white fading into a ocean floor blue left Tweek wondering how awestruck he would feel when he saw Craig completely dolled up. Craig’s different colored eyes somehow managed to contrast the makeup while also compliment it. Tweek gave all the credits to Bebe.

****

“Hey, Lovelies, you gotta move it Bebe and I need to work on ourselves now.” Kenny cocked his hip out to the side the curling iron still firmly held in his hand.

****

Tweek stood first and held a hand out for Craig who laced their fingers before the two turned to their friends, extreme gratitude radiating off of Tweek while Craig’s was a slightly less pissed off look as they said at the same time, “Thank you!” The two walked over to the other end of the room and grabbed concealed bags of clothes.

****

The two exited the room and were greeted with Token walking backwards out from a bathroom. Token’s eyes were focused on his reflection in the mirror, quickly adjusting his tie before turning to face his two friends. Quickly looking them over Token commented, “Huh, one of you looks like they just got dragged out of a club, the other looks nice.”

****

“Thanks, asshole. You look nice too.” Craig rounded Token and brought a fist to ruffle Token’s hair that was carefully teased and positioned. Token ducked out of the way on instinct.

****

Token smiled before snipping, “Whoever said I thought you looked nice? I’m looking at Teacup.” Token stepped past Craig and stood beside Tweek’s side. “What do you think, Tweek? Does Craig get cleaned up nice?”

****

“I think you ought to thank Bebe for that piece of work.” Tweek giggled at the playful pity look Craig was directing at them. “He needs a few more things before he looks _great_.” Tweek played off Token.

****

“You’ll see, I’m gonna leave you guys shell-shocked.” Craig spoke confidently as he walked forward and motioned for Tweek to follow him into the room.

****

Tweek put a hand to Token’s shoulder as he spoke to Craig, “I don’t doubt that in the slightest, Love.” Passing Token, Tweek followed his partner into the bathroom. Token chuckled and turned around making his way towards his room after the bathroom door began to close.

****

Craig looked around the roomy bathroom and moved to the opposite end of it when Tweek entered. “Ok, I’ll get dressed over here, you over there .”

****

Tweek raised an eyebrow in the simple question, “Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked.”

****

“I want to be surprised. You know, suspense and all that.” Craig’s pointer fingers fiddled with his cuticles as he talked.

****

Tweek crossed his arms and puffed out a breathy laugh, “This is just prom, Craig. This isn’t our wedding day.”

****

“Think of this as a pre-wedding rehearsal then.” Craig mumbled, his nasally tone coming out on certain sounds. “Now, will you please turn around.”

****

Tweek complied and began to unzip bag barrier. “Fine, picky-picky. Honestly, I think you’re gonna cry more than Mom at our wedding.”

****

“That’s a pretty high bar to set, but I think I can prove you right.” Craig wisped out as he began to quickly remove his clothes. Unwrapping the item in front of him he held the fabric between his fingers and pulled the zipper down enough so he could step in. Tweek could be heard doing something similar behind him. The two struggled to zip themselves up before Tweek heard Craig huff and say, “Can you zip me up, but no peeking!”

****

Tweek stopped in his struggle and added, “Only if you do the same for me.”

****

“Deal.”

****

Tweek closed his eyes before turning around and very jaggedly walked towards Craig. Craig in an attempt to make it easier for Tweek began to walk blindly backwards to try and meet Tweek halfway. Tweek’s arms were outstretched and he carelessly groped the open air until he accidentally slapped Craig’s back, both jolted in surprise. “Ah, found you!” Tweek hands were that of a child’s, mindlessly slapping Craig’s body until he found the zipper Craig was struggling with. Standing on his tippy-toes Tweek was able to quickly zip the rest of the garment up. “There we go.” His hands felt a variety of fabrics in his conquest over Craig’s back and arms that only brought more confusion to Tweek’s imagination. Soon he stood tall and spun around.

****

Craig took the cue and turned shakily, hands finding Tweek’s shoulders massaged them surprised to be a sensation of bare skin. His hands traveled down Tweek’s shoulder muscles to find and abundance of the familiar skin. It wasn’t until Craig reached Tweek’s lower back did he find the aforementioned zipper. Tweek hummed as Craig’s hands traveled further down, tracing the outline of his hips, feeling a combination of what he assumed was lace. His finger picked at a strange fabric that was extremely flowy he couldn’t figure out what he was holding. Removing his grip he moved back upwards and took hold of the zipper careful not to catch any fabric in the trajectory as he pulled the object upwards.

****

“Ok, now can-argh-I open my eyes?” Tweek whined.

****

“Yes.” Craig spoke shortly. “Wait how about a countdown first?”

****

Tweek shook his head even though Craig couldn’t see him. “Nope, no countdown, no more waiting, I just-ngh-want to see you.”

****

Craig hummed before relenting to his own curiosity. “Touché.” Tweek and Craig opened their eyes and faced each other.

****

Complete silence.

****

The feeling of astonishment. Craig and Tweek’s brains couldn’t comprehend the sensations they were being assaulted with. If you were to hook up their brains to a monitor no one would have been able to differentiate whether they had flatlined or completely broke the machine.

****

Both their eyes traveled over the other’s body. Their jumpsuits complimented while also contrasting the other’s in a way that caused both their jaws to drop. A floral pattern was present on parts of both their outfits. Tweek was shocked by the deep v-neck of Craig’s jumpsuit that exposed part of his chest, Craig had a similar thought went he looked at Tweek’s chest but his skin was covered by a thin layer of lace.

****

Craig and Tweek’s eyes traveled further down widening as their eyes caught sight of the trains that were attached to their respective belts. Tweek’s train was similar to a black mesh fabric while Craig’s was a solid tone. Tweek’s legs were covered with a floral lace pattern that lay on top of a neutral champagne color, creating a strike contrast. Craig’s legs in comparison were painted with sequence. Tweek’s bare arms and shoulders were the reciprocal of Craig’s mesh clothed ones.

****

“I-I-I don’t know what to-nngh-say.” Tweek voice was hollow, his eyes completely trained on Craig.

****

“Be-Beautiful, very beautiful.” Craig lulled out, his pupils as big as Tweek’s.

****

When Tweek heard that word he was able to chuckle and faintly escape his trance. “You l-look really beautiful too.” The two just stayed quiet looking at each other in stupidification. It wasn’t until a spark shot through Craig’s eyes and he breathed in.

****

“Wait,” Craig revolved on his ankles and rushed over the tail of his jumpsuit moving fluidly with the movement as he grabbed a small box. Back turned to Tweek he fiddled with the lid before the sound of a loud click could be heard, Craig turned back to Tweek with a corsage cradled in his hands. He walked back to Tweek. Reaching an hand out he grabbed Tweek’s right wrist and raised it. Tying it securely Craig stepped back as he saw Tweek had a box in his other hand too. He let Tweek open it and retrieve the small flowered boutonnière. Tweek replicated Craig and reached for Craig’s left wrist and attached the tie. Releasing Craig’s wrist the two looked down at the new appendages they were given.

****

Craig’s eyes glimmered as he ogled the combination of bellflowers, peach roses, and lily of the valleys that created a unique disparity to his ensemble. The corsage Tweek wore created a similar effect, the marigolds, red roses, and white scabiosas brought a distinctive characteristic.

****

“Wow, I just-now you look even more amazing.” Tweek voice was in this dreamy tone.

****

“You-“ Craig began and was cut off by the sound of a loud knocking on their door.

****

“Hey, you guys better not be m-ma-making out, it’s pi-picture time!” Jimmy could be heard as the doorknob giggled.

****

The two inside flushed and walked towards the door. “We’re not!” Craig yelled as he unlocked the door, the two leaving.

****

“Wow-wow! You guys look d-dashing.” Jimmy uttered. Token stood nodding beside him. Their clothes were clean cut, Token’s burgundy tie matched his suit color; Jimmy’s royal blue suite donned a faint purple tie. Jimmy’s hair was combed neatly and had a dash of gel used to style it. Jimmy’s usual crutches were each decorated with a bowtie and miniature corsage attached near the top. Token’s curls were organized in a way that looked natural but not at the same time. “Everyone is downstairs already.”

****

“Oh yeah, Craig, your mom is here.” Token muttered as they walked down the hall. Tweek sped ahead and ran back into Token’s room.

****

“Hey, where are my shoes?” Tweek sounded confused.

****

Token’s voice could be heard from a distance as he descended the stairs, “Downstairs by the door. Same with Craig’s.”

****

“Oh, ok!” Tweek chirped and rushed out the door and down the stairs. His patter of feet was speedy and his tail flew upwards in a wave, his arms extended behind him as he raced down the staircase past Craig and Jimmy who were making their way down. Tweek jumped the rest of the distance when he reached the last few steps. Craig snickered as he watched his boyfriend’s antics. Tweek scampered to the front door and plopped on the ground to slip on his black heels, the stilettos added a least six inches to Tweek. After securing the clip around his ankle Tweek stood with a new confidence and a loss of grace. Craig stepped into elevated black sandals. Tweek noticed this and asked “I thought you were going to wear heels?”

****

“Doctor said no can do, I’m not supposed to put any,” Craig brought his hands to make air-quotes, “‘unnecessary stress on my ankle’ this soon after getting my boot off. That means no running too, unfortunately.” Tweek nodded in acknowledgment. A little more stable than Tweek, Craig sauntered to Tweek’s side and extended an elbow for Tweek to take. Tweek smiled and looped his arm with Craig’s, following Jimmy out the front door Craig looked down at Tweek and asked, “Are you still trying to be taller than me?”

****

“Absolutely. If we’re taking the cheesy prom photos I want to be the one holding you from behind.” Tweek aimed a toothy grin up at Craig.

****

“Nope,” His lips popping the ‘p’ sound. Craig leaned down and pecked Tweek’s lips, “You’re always gonna be my little kitten.”

****

“Excuse me, I am a furious-rrgh-lion!” Tweek roared and let go of Craig to wobbly run down the porch. Tweek stumbled but regained his balance and surveyed the area over near a tree stood three new figures.

****

“Oh my goodness, look at my beautiful baby boys.” Tweek heard Laura say as he approached closer. She had a camera strung around her neck and she quickly reached Tweek. She embraced him lightly, careful not to squish his face and smear his makeup. “Gosh, I see you’re finally taller than me, Tweek.” Tweek chuckled at that statement and resisted the urge to hold her tighter. Craig came up curtly beside Tweek and Laura let go of each other and she reached for Craig. After holding him in a similar manner to Tweek she released Craig before standing back, her eyes tracing over their forms.

****

“Well-ngh-what’s the verdict?” Tweek’s toes curled in anticipation.

****

Laura smiled and picked up her camera snapping a quick shot of them without warning. “I’m going to run out of storage by the end of the day that’s for sure.” She turned and waved the two to follow her. As they entered the tree line, the blurs of their friends and Token’s mom, Linda became clearer. Jimmy walked next to Craig and Tweek.

****

“Holy moly, you guys look amazing.” Bebe pranced over to stand in front of her approaching friends. “What do you think of my dress?” Bebe asked and twirled on her heels. Bebe reminded Jimmy of spring, her dress two pieces the crop top was white with a floral lace pattern. A sweetheart neckline made out of a transparent version of that same lace pattern creating a strap around her neck. A portion of her midriff showed and below that was a grandiose skirt that was painted with blush pink roses covered its entirety. The volume of the skirt was massive and when she spun around in front of them the skirt looked like it filled with air, creating the effect of an open umbrella. Her soft appearance contrasted the sharpness of her eye makeup.

****

“You l-lo-look very g-gorgeous, B-Bebe.” Jimmy nodded and she returned the compliment with a toothy smile.

****

“You can say that again.” Clyde looked on in awe at his girlfriend. His black suit was nothing incredibly special but it wasn’t anything to dismiss either.

****

“Well howdy, fellas! Y’all look mighty pretty!” Leo stood with an arm hooked around Kenny’s waist. Leo towered over Kenny. Leo’s suit seemed to match Kenny’s dress. A dark ocean blue coat and slacks accompanied with a white undershirt and crimson tie. Kenny’s dress was high above his knees, the A-line skirt was attached to a v-neck top. Thin straps on his shoulders led to a bandeau across his back, the mixture of navy blue and white splotches had small clear sequence on the blue that added a sparkly effect when he walked into patches of light.

****

Kenny brought a hand to Leo’s chest, “Doesn’t my Butterfly look beautiful.” It was clearly a rhetorical statement but everyone smiled and gave their compliments anyway.

****

“I thought you weren’t able to come to the pre-party?” Craig raised an eyebrow.

****

“I’m still not supposed to be here,” Leo lowered his voice. “I snuck out.”

****

“I couldn’t be more happier myself, now I get pictures with my Sugarcube.” Kenny purred out.

****

Leo smiled and pulled Kenny to his chest. “Oh golly gosh, I just hope I don’t get in too much trouble.”

****

“I’ll make sure you’re safe.” Tweek heard Kenny faintly mumbled into Leo.

****

Linda was pointing towards a collection of trees, “Everyone can you gather over here?” Token was stood in front of the tree, his mom directing him to stand in different positions as her camera clicked away. The group migrated over to where Linda was motioning to, Laura joined at Linda’s side.

****

“Ok, we’ll do group pictures first then couples. Can the tallest stand in the back, arms around each other; little ones can you put your hands on your knees and squat a little bit.” Laura instructed. Craig, Token, Jimmy and Leo realized their place and move to make up the back row, Leo and Craig the tallest compared to the others stood in the middle and slung their arms around the other two’s shoulders. Token and Jimmy snaked their inside arms against either Craig or Leo’s back. Meanwhile Bebe, Clyde, Kenny and Tweek made up the front row; Kenny and Bebe stood on the outside of their line while Clyde and Tweek were sandwiched on the side.

****

“Hold still everyone!” Linda yelled as she raised her camera, Laura mirroring her movement.

****

“Ok, on three say ‘cheese’!” Laura began a countdown and after she reached three the sound of the word ‘cheese’ being hummed out could be heard. A multitude of flashes of light reached all of their eyes and they tried to manage holding a natural smile. Eventually the two parents lowered their cameras and the group took a moment to slouch and rapidly blink their dry eyes away for a moment. “Oh, I have an idea. Everyone get in a line, Sweetheart can you stand to the side.” Laura gestured to Leo on the last sentiment and he did as he was told . After the friends made a long line Laura continued, “Ok, everyone hold you arms out in front of you, Leo could you lay in their arms.” Linda cooed and commented how that would be cute.

****

“I want to hold his head!” Kenny blurted out and moved to where Token was standing and bumped him to the side with his hip. Leo lightly laughed as the group adjusted quickly and braced themselves as Leo moved to stand in front of the middle of the line. He extended a long leg and Jimmy balanced the foot on his wrists while Leo began to lean into Bebe’s grasp. Leo waited till the other got a hold on his weight before jumping his other leg upwards. The group wavered before tightening their grips. Kenny was rubbing thumbs over the cheeks of the head he held in his arms. Kenny smiled down at his boyfriend until he heard a countdown. This process repeated various poses such as: Charlie’s angels, ‘the guy pose’, the vapenation pose, can-can kicks and group line jumping.

****

It took awhile but eventually Linda and Laura seemed satisfied. Linda looked at her watch before piping up, “Ok, couples’ picture time!”

****

Token’s smile increased tenfold and he relaxed, “Oh, thank God. I thought my face was going to break.” He began to meander back to the house, Jimmy following suite.

****

Jimmy laughed, “Good luck, guys. We’ll s-s-se-see you guys back at the house.” Jimmy turned and waved momentarily.

****

Laura waved her boys over, “I get Tweek and Craig, Linda can you do the others?” Linda nodding knowingly a small smile on her lips as she gathered the other kids around her.

****

“Ok, we’re on a tight schedule so let’s be efficient.” Laura checked her watch before looking around, she spotted a small stream and wandered over to the location. The two boys followed. “First off, I need the ‘hold from behind’ picture so can you boys stand on the shore near that tree?”

****

Craig looked with a slight smirk at Tweek before tugging him down the path. “You heard her, showdown time.”

****

Tweek growled and scrunched his nose in deep contemplation as they walked down the trail. His eyes twinkled. “Fine. I will be held on-rrgh-only _one_ condition: I get to hold you for the next picture.”

****

“That works with me.” Craig shrugged and moved to the place his Mom mentioned. Craig waited for Tweek to stand in front of him before snaking his hands down Tweek’s arms before lacing his own hands together, resting them on Tweek’s stomach. Tweek rested his own arms on top of Craig’s and leaned his back on Craig’s chest.

****

“This is so fucking cheesy.” Tweek whispered out.

****

Craig lowered his head and lightly pecked Tweek’s temple, “Stop being salty, you know you love it.”

****

“The things I do for you, I swear.” Tweek mumbled out, but Craig could tell there was the hint of a smile on his lips.

****

“I can’t believe today is the day.” Laura looked down at her camera before up at them, her eyes sparkling. “Still blows my mind how much you two have grown. I’m so proud.”

****

Tweek and Craig both looked up at Laura when she said that, their smiles growing ever wider. “Let’s get this party started then.” Craig’s nasally voice had a cheerful tone.

****

Laura brought the camera to her eyes and began to carefully walk around the two, looking for the perfect angle. “Ah, I got it! Nobody move!” Laura waved her arms with enthusiasm. “Ok, big smiles you two!” Craig and Tweek obeyed, shining their teeth her direction. Craig was struggling to maintain a big smile as well as having his eyes open but he was making an effort. “And on three-one, two, three.” The flash they were becoming accustomed to returned to their vision. The sound of clicking returned, Craig and Tweek tried to remain still as statues till the sound died.

****

“Agh-my turn!” Tweek squirmed out of Craig’s grip and stepped to the side. Craig smiled and moved forward, raising his arms slightly in invitation. “Oh-no-no-no, we are not doing _that._ ” Tweek moved behind Craig and brought an arm to Craig’s upper back. “Hop up.”

****

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Are you serious? I have a lot of leg to hold.”

****

Tweek closed his eyes and nodded. “And I have a lot of arm to hold you, just get up here.”

****

“Ok,” Craig said cautiously, “If you say so.” Craig wrapping his arms around Tweek’s neck before jumping towards Tweek.

****

Tweek immediately clenched his arms tightly around Craig. “Oh God.” Tweek felt the air get knocked out of him as he staggered with the addition of the new weight.

****

“Told you this was a bad idea. Your heels are gonna break under my weight.”

****

“No they aren’t! I am-grrth-strong!” Tweek cut Craig off and regained his posture, standing tall-albeit a little more wobbly-he held Craig firmly to his torso. Tweek tried to support the tail of Craig’s jumpsuit so it didn’t collect dirt from the ground.

****

“I know you are, Sugar.” Craig said with a truthful tone, a smile gracing his lips.

****

Laura was laughing at their chosen pose. She raised the camera and she said, “Say ‘prom’!”

****

A fuzzy sounding, “Prom!” came from the two.

****

Eventually, Tweek convinced Craig and Laura that they had more than enough pictures after what had to be at least the twentieth elaborate pose. On the walk back to the house Craig staggered beside his mother commenting on every photo she flipped through. As they approached the sound of a car engine could be heard along with some indistinguishable chitter-chatter. Tweek walked ahead of the two stragglers and when he reached the driveway Tweek gasped at the sight in front of him. “What the heck.”

****

The shiny black exterior of a limo was directly in Tweek’s line of sight. Around the vehicle was their friends as they animatedly hopped around it. Tweek dashed forward, his heels clicking on the concrete. Tweek reached the limo and stuck his face to the glass, his eyes shifted back and forth looking at the interior.

****

“What on Earth is this?” Token surveyed the vehicle, he saw there was a driver already in the front seat.

****

Laura and Craig promptly approached the group. Laura’s voice ross above the others’ confusion as she yelled “Surprise!” Linda cheered and took a picture of their surprised faces. “We thought you guys should travel in style on your special night.” Linda nodded in agreement with Laura’s sentiment.

****

“This is for us?” Bebe exclaimed her voice still portraying shock. “Oh my God, thank you so much!” Bebe hurried around the car and practically launched herself at Laura before releasing and tackling Linda. Laura walked to the driver’s window and knocked on the glass; the driver rolled down the window and they chatted for a bit while the friends swamped Linda with words of gratitude. Linda giggled at their cheerful hysteria. Soon the group heard Laura’s voice call for their attention again. “Ok, can we get one more picture before you guys leave?”

****

There was a consensus of approval from the friends and they gathered in a line in front of the limo. They all slung their arms around the person next to themselves.

****

One last picture.

****

One last flash.

****

One more moment of naïve jovialness, for whom?

****

The group began to clamber through the door when they were unlocked. Clyde was set on opening the sunroof and he hung out the top of it with Jimmy at his side. Tweek and Craig were about to hop in when they were stopped by Laura grabbing them by the arm. “You boys look absolutely beautiful. I love you both so much.” She cupped Craig’s cheeks and brought his face to her, kissing his forehead. Craig mumbled against the gesture, but his eyes were gleeful. She peppered one more kiss on his nose before letting him step into the vehicle.

****

She turned to Tweek and held his face in a similar matter to Craig and placed a kiss to his forehead. Tweek looked up smiling and in almost a whisper said, “I love you too, Mom.” Laura’s breath audibly hitched and her pupils widened. Her grip on his face disappeared and she fully embraced Tweek; her arms squeezing him deathly tight.

****

They stood in this airtight compression until Craig’s voice broke through their barrier of peace, “Mom can you let him go? We gotta leave now.”

****

“Oh, right, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just-I got distracted.” Laura babbled out as she let go of Tweek. She brought a hand to stroke the apple of Tweek’s cheek before stepping back completely. Tweek turned after much reluctance and followed Craig into the car. Waving one last time as the door shut. The limo erupted to life when the driver ignited the gas. Parts of the floor illuminated with a everchanging light sequence. The stereo system seemed to create a shock wave of sound as they pulled out of the driveway and began to roll down the long road. Long couch like seats were the perimeter the limo. Above the cushions were empty glasses and behind those were soda cans. Token sat next to Bebe as they chatted. Clyde and Jimmy were whooping and screaming. Kenny was laying on his back singing loudly to one of the rap songs that blast throughout the area. Leo sat next to Kenny’s head and shifted in his seat to the music.

****

Kenny suddenly rolled on his side and crawled forward to rest his head in Leo’s lap. “Man, I wish our school was rich enough to afford like an actual venue.”

****

Leo looked at his friends around him, “Yeah, I agree. Does anyone know if leadership is making decorations or something like that?”

****

Token crossed one of his legs over the other before responding, “All I heard was that they are making a bunch of posters that are Las Vegas themed, I think.” The statement came out posed as a question. “Whatever that means I have no clue.”

****

Bebe shrugged, “It’s definitely not ideal I’ll second that; I just hope to God that they figure out a way to _actually_ air condition the cafeteria properly, otherwise I’m leaving.”

****

Jimmy stepped down from the sunroof and moved to sit beside Tweek, “I h-h-ho-hope they have g-good music!”

****

“That’s pretty subjective.” Craig blew out.

****

“F-F-Fuck off, Craig. You know what I mean.” Jimmy said playfully.

****

Clyde squat down and snickered. “I don’t care what the music is like, I’m still gonna default dance.”

****

“Preach that, brother.” Kenny threw his arms into the air.

****

Tweek and Bebe chuckled, Token rolled his eye but smiled, “You guys are imbeciles.”

****

“I’m an _intelligent imbecile_ , excuse you.” Clyde raised his chin.

****

“Well I know one thing: this is gonna be ‘poor man’s prom’ and it’s gonna be perfect.” Kenny exclaimed.

****

They were wrong.

****

The group giggled and time seemed to pass incredibly quickly. Before they knew it the limo was slowing to a stop. Upon exiting the feeling of one bass beat was replaced with another as Tweek walked through the all too familiar doors. A dark hue took over the room that was typically well lit. Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek’s waist as they followed their group, pushing through the other students. People they all had grown up with were yelling greetings and compliments to their appearance over the ear deafening music. Tweek felt his shoulders get bombarded with the bodies of people jumped around, their bodies syncing up with the beat of the music. Craig’s vice on his side tightened and he heard Craig yell weightless words of frustration when Tweek was thrown off balance.

****

The ping-pong nature of movement continued until Tweek and Craig popped through a few more people and finally reemerged in an open area where their friends had formed a messy circle. Tweek finally got a chance to look around at his surroundings: various enormous paper cut outs were pinned all over the walls that resembled items from slot machines to money signs. There was a DJ booth that had strobe lights of several colors; their beams blinding Tweek when he looked directly at them.

****

The rap music emanating from the speaker made Tweek’s stomach vibrate and his ears ring. The endless cursing and catchy verses filled the room. Clyde and Kenny were screaming lyrics Tweek couldn’t recognize as he watched the two shake their heads. Their voices were extremely muffled under the sheer magnitude of the speakers. Token and Leo stood to the side slightly, resembling an elevated wallflower.

****

Jimmy and Bebe were standing next to each other in the circle, shaking their hips and making various arm movements. Their voices joined in with Clyde and Kenny’s choir in what Tweek assumed was the chorus. It was something along the lines of ‘I’m so lit right now ok-ok-ok.’ Tweek was able to catch. On the noticeable piano rift Kenny hit the ground harder with his feet.

****

Craig was moving his feet back and forth, a constant pacing that _could_ have resembled dancing it was executed with more style. Tweek stood next to him and spun around in a circle, trying to copy Craig in his ‘cha-cha slide’ movements. Tweek was definitely blowing Craig out of the water for execution points.

****

Token could be seen mouthing along to the lyrics from his place near the wall. The song must have reaching its end because soon Tweek’s registered a tune that sounded like an antithesis to what just played. Tweek immediately recognized the tune; the majority of the people in the room must’ve too since they assumed long parallel lines. Kenny ran to grab Leo and pulled him next to him as the intro beat began. Tweek pulled Craig to his right, Bebe and Clyde to his left.

****

Jimmy was about to join his the line when he saw that a certain individual was missing. He turned around and made a beeline towards Token. Jimmy tugged at his sleeve, “Come on, l-l-let’s go.”

****

“No thanks, I’m good just watching.” Token waved dismissively.

****

Jimmy shook his head and began to walk back, his hand clutching the cuff of the suit. “I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer, you’re not gonna be an emo-loner the entire night.” Jimmy strolled with Token in tow to the end of a line.

****

Tweek listened to the beat pick up its pace. The group working through the first set of motions. He heard the oncoming chorus and he looked to Craig in delight. Tweek squealed in amusement, the lyrics as he began to execute the grapevine foot sequence.

_Now if she does it like this-will you do it like that?_

****

Craig was a little slow with his movements and Tweek bumped into his side as the blonde spun around as he stepped back to his starting position. Craig chuckled at Tweek’s enthusiasm and tried to replicate Tweek’s next movements when he hopped lightly on the balls of his feet and kicked in place. Leo and Bebe seemed to share Tweek’s muscle memory with the song as they added additional pizzazz to their movements.

****

Kenny slid his feet across the floor together, his arms pointing in the direction he was moving with each shift of his feet. His hips cocked to the side with every movement and he kept bumping into Leo to his amusement.

****

There were smiles all down their line.

****

Little did they know of the one who was not smiling.

****

Tweek howled when the next lyrics loud and proud. “Shake, shake, shake-shake, a-shake it.” He shimmied his chest to the front, arms moving back and forth with the movement. Jimmy compromised with leaning forward on his crutches and shaking his chest. The rest of the cafeteria clapped all together and jumped in place ninety degrees to the right. Tweek was greeted with Craig facing him as the black haired boy tried to replicate the rest of the group but in the wrong direction. There was a small moment of terror in Craig’s eyes when he realized his mistake seeing the rest of his friends’ faces instead of someone's back. Tweek’s giggle was frisky as he gazed at the lanky oscillation of Craig’s body. The boy accented his moves more rigid when he realized it was making Tweek laugh before the group hopped another ninety degrees. Craig adjusted to the new direction by following in the correct direction this time.

****

After a complete rotation, Tweek jumped up and down for a few counts, his arms pumping into the air. When Tweek landed he swayed his head and locked eyes with Craig as he sung the next line, “I saw you dancing and I couldn’t get you off my mind. I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time.” Craig felt his heart twist and stomach drop when he heard Tweek’s voice sing through his soul.

****

When the song reached its end the lines began to disperse back into the mob and the individual circles.

****

Craig reached for Tweek and grabbed his hand. Tweek’s eyes glistened and the blonde reached for Craig’s other free hand. Tweek frolicked around in place and shook their connected arms wildly. Craig weakly hopped, his foot pulsing ever so slightly with every impact. As the song switched to a new tune, Craig pulled Tweek to his chest before pushing him away, their hands never disconnected.

****

Bebe’s ears perked up when she recognized the melody pulsing through the speakers. “Oh, fuck yeah!” She moseyed her way into the center of their circle and clapped her hands avidly.

****

_Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged. Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck._

****

Bebe raised her hands lacing them then dropping to the floor, squatting she ran her hands down her spread thighs, staring Clyde down with predatory eyes when the next lyrics left her mouth. “Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel. Oh baby, baby we slow it down.” Clyde looked speechless, jaw agape as Bebe bounced and rose, her hips rolling as she fully extended. Kenny wolf-whistled and separated from Leo who looked like he would rather have a physical hold on the blonde for whatever he was going to do next. Tweek and Jimmy cheered on the performance, but only one of them was still smiling when Tweek was hauled into the center of the circle by Kenny to dance.

****

Kenny hips moved with a articulation that made it look like his body was speaking a different language. A language that only Leo could understand as he watched in a trance. Kenny winked in Leo’s direction before turning his attention back to Tweek. Grabbing Tweek’s hand he twirled the blonde towards him. Kenny moved his shoulders to the beat and pointed at Tweek before rolling his own body. Tweek laughed when Kenny walked behind Tweek and plastered his back to the blonde’s. Moving around absentmindedly, Kenny looked over his shoulder to send a glance towards Tweek. “Come on Tweek, work it!”

****

“Oh, God I can’t do that!” The blonde screeched feeling a certain boy’s eyes burning into him with anticipation.

****

“Yeah you can, just shake your ass, Craig’ll be putty in your hands by then.” Kenny whispered faintly.

****

Bebe stopped her movements to add her two-cents, “Just start feeling yourself, Tweek. It’ll come naturally after that.”

****

Tweek listened to the lyrics as they traveled through his brain.

****

_Handprints and footprints on my glass. Handprints and good grips all on my ass._

****

Tweek leaned back, rolling his body his feet flicked out at the end of the wave. Standing up tall the blonde brought his bent arms to his side, knees bent legs together he let his hips and rear move back and forth with the beat. Eyes closed his head swung from side to side. Tweek extended his legs trying to summon his inner gazelle as his arms traveled down his body. The sounds of the music was mixing with the praise from his friends. Tweek opened his hooded eyes and searched till they found their target. Tongue-tied and dumbstruck, Craig’s pupils were dark. Tweek lifted left leg, hovering it above the ground Tweek made a risky move and spun around on his heel; his elevated leg rotated and his rear popped with every movement, thighs slapping together. His feet were screaming at him, but the pain was worth it. Tweek’s tail swirled around him and he had a moment of panic at the possibility he would trip over it.

****

Luck seemed to be on his side in this moment when he completed the stunt.

****

Luck that was running dry.

****

Craig seemed to move on auto-pilot, breaking the circle his body was drawn to Tweek’s like two opposite ends of a magnet. Kenny and Bebe evacuated as well to return to their respective partners. Token and Jimmy turned away to spare their eyes of the scene that was slowly unfolding in front of them. Craig’s ravenous hands were about to clamp down on Tweek’s bum when he recoiled to put a foot distance between them. Stuttering out he asked, “Oh jeez, may I have this dance?”

****

Tweek’s pupils returned to their normal state momentarily as he grabbed Craig’s hands, closing the distance Tweek stood a little higher on his heels, a breathy whisper, “Always.”

****

Little did they know of the one watching.

****

Tweek guided Craig’s hands to clench down on his ass. Craig’s fingers on instinct drug into the fabric, Tweek shivered on contact. Their torsos met and Tweek’s arms came to play with the locks on the back of Craig’s neck. “You should wear your hat less often, this is nice.”

****

Craig hummed. “Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t.”

****

The sensual lyrics were intermixing with the little nothings Craig was whispering into Tweek’s ear. Their pelvises met, recreating their own set of waves between their bodies. Tweek peeled his eyes open and found Craig’s eyes were already lasered in on his. Tweek’s hand grazed Craig’s cheeks smudging some of the highlighter with the faint sweat that was forming on the apples of Craig’s cheeks. Quickly spinning in place Tweek let his head lull back onto Craig’s shoulder as Craig’s hands moved to palm at the blonde’s hip bones. Tweek’s cheeks were warm and he could feel a similar warmth emanating off of Craig. Tweek swayed out of sync and his footing became unstable. A irritated curse and one of Tweek’s knees buckled beneath him, Craig immediately tried to salvage Tweek from kissing the ground his arms constricted around Tweek’s stomach. Craig chuckled, “You know you could take off your heels.”

****

“No way, the only way these are coming off is if one: they break, or two: the night is over. Beauty is pain, man, beauty is pain.” Tweek sniped back as he scrunched his nose.

****

Craig leaned down and kissed the tip of Tweek’s nose. “Whatever makes you happy.”

****

“Craig you’re gonna get lipstick on my-agh-nose!” Tweek immediately licked his finger and scrubbed his nose hoping he erased any evidence of the previous action.

****

“There will be lipstick on more than just your nose by the end of tonight if I’m lucky.” Craig’s husky voice reached the shell of Tweek’s ear.

****

Tweek tutted with a hidden message in his eyes. “Ah-ah-ah be careful there mister, you get too horny and we won’t be able to slow dance.” The song was coming to a close.

****

Craig groaned. “Why so mean?”

****

“That isn’t mean, this is.” Tweek smirked popping up on his toes, he kissed Craig’s nose before escaping the grip. Tweek heels clicked on the ground as he dashed over to Token who was standing idly near Jimmy.

****

“Hey, Teacup, how’s it go-” Token’s words were cut off as Tweek launched himself into the boy. Tweek adjusted his arms to rest them on Token’s shoulders, Token raised an eyebrow but placed his palms on Tweek’s sides. Moving slowly from side to side Tweek looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Craig who looked torn between a helpless puppy and entertained.

****

“So we’re teasing l-l-loverboy I see.” Jimmy snickered as he looked in Craig’s direction

****

“Yep-yep!” Tweek chirped.

****

Token altered their grips suddenly, clasping one of Tweek’s hands and extending it to the side while moving his other to rest more securely on Tweek’s back. Tweek felt the natural placing of his free arm should lay on Token’s shoulder. “If we’re going to tease we’re at least going to do it well.” Token began a slow step sequence the two circling Jimmy, being wary to not step on any potential rubbish or debris lying about.

****

“I thought you don’t like dancing.” Tweek inquired.

****

“I don’t consider ‘orange justice’ and ‘default dancing’ as a form of dance if that’s what you’re asking. I’m not going to be caught dead doing that.” Token added, “Much to his dismay.” Token’s eyes motioned to Clyde who was still suctioned cupped to Bebe.

****

“I d-don’t know m-ma-man I think it looks pretty fun.” Jimmy interjected. His crutches clomped on the ground as he put forth maximum effort to replicate the move Clyde did so frequently. Craig could be seen from Token’s peripherals closing in on them.

****

Another shift in the music. “Jimmy can you go _handle_ Craig, if you catch my drift.” Token enunciated with ease making sure not to look at Craig when he talked. Jimmy nodded knowingly and clomped over to Craig. Craig looked a little doubtful, but accepted the offer, Jimmy awkwardly rested his hands behind Craig’s neck. The crutches bumping against Craig’s backside, Craig endured it and supported Jimmy’s weight and they swayed from side-to-side, very reminiscent of a sixth grade dance. After seeing the first obstacle taken care of Token turned back to Tweek. Leading the two in a waltz that Tweek struggled to maintain complete grace in. The two moved to the outskirts of the room, Tweek smiled when Token leaned them to one direction then another. “Ok, spill, what’s up?”

****

Tweek puffer out a breath, “Nerves are not-ngh-nice.” Token extended his arm Tweek spinning in place before assuming their grip once again

****

“Heh-you can say that again.” Token pursued his steps closer to Tweek causing the blonde to have to adjust to the new speed as they made their rotations. “But seriously.”

****

Tweek hummed and glanced to the side. “Well I’m not lying, nerves suck. I just,” He paused, “I’m just nervous.”

****

“About.” Token prodded.

****

“Dancing.” Tweek muttered out quickly. “It’s hard.”

****

Token hummed, resisting the urge to express his opposing view after watching Tweek. “Why is it hard.”

****

“I mean, it’s hard _with him_.” Tweek bit his cheeks.

****

Token chuckled as he dipped Tweek down and then spun him into another step sequence. “Why, is he a bad partner or something?” Token knew better, but he wanted to uncover Tweek’s perspective.

****

“No-no, it’s not that. I just-I’m nervous. I know I shouldn’t, but I feel like a doofus when I’m dancing with him.” Tweek flinched his voice lowering half an octave, “I hate messing up.” Tweek raised his gaze to meet Token’s, “I want this to be perfect.”

****

“And it will be.”

****

“How can you be so sure?” Tweek challenged.

****

Token knit his brows together before relaxing, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Well we all can’t _not_ mess up sometimes. And I won’t be the first or last person to say you have flexibility and agility levels above what he’ll ever be.” He waited, “And besides, a little birdie told me that Craig feels similar to you, he _apparently_ was looking around for someone who could teach him how to dance.” Token let a moment of quiet between them occur so Tweek could process.

****

“No way, you’re lying! Who-who-who?” Tweek’s excited voice was a nice change.

****

Token closed his eyes, “Clyde.”

****

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows, “I thought you said what Clyde does isn’t dancing.”

****

“Oh it isn’t, but that’s not all he can do. Clyde is a pretty confident ballroom dancer.” Token swirled them faster, Tweek’s train rising with the breeze.

****

“What the heck, how?”

****

“You’re looking at his teacher right now, Tweek.” Token said as spun Tweek around and leaned the boy’s back on his chest and they moved again.

****

Tweek wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like hours already.

****

Tweek muffled a giggle, “No way.”

****

“Yes indeed, so let’s say you’ve already defeated the boss battle. You’re going to be fine.” Token stepped forward and Tweek moved back to accompany him.

****

A steady drum beat sounded from the speakers and as if on cue several bunches of people started to disperse and rejoin in couples. Tweek looked to Token frantically, but Token was looking at the individual standing out of Tweek’s view. Token then shifted his gaze back to Tweek and took a bow. Raising Tweek’s hand to his lips he pecked the top before whispering, “Good luck.”

****

_I used to spend my nights out in a barroom. Liquor was the only love I've known._

****

Tweek was then turned in place by Token. Tweek’s eyes met the tall form of Craig that materialized over the blonde with a hopeful look in his eyes. Tweek saw the boy open his mouth but Tweek beat him to it, shouting over the music. “May I have this dance?”

****

Craig nodded enthusiastically, his head jerking up and down. Tweek extended his arms and Craig took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth before reaching for one of Tweek’s hands. Lacing their fingers both parties relaxed into the sensation that made them feel at home. Craig looked for permission from Tweek before wrapping and arm around Tweek’s waist.

****

Craig gently pulled Tweek closer to him. Tweek deciding to rest his free hand on Craig’s chest. Craig looked to their feet and then back up to Tweek’s eyes. “Ok, here we go.” It sounded more a sentiment Craig said to himself rather than to Tweek. Craig took a step backward and twisted counterclockwise, Tweek followed briskly, making sure he kept as close as possible to Craig. The two came out of the rotation and swayed side to a side as they listened to the music. The guitar was soothing, a sound that spoke to the soul.

****

_But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom. And brought me back from being too far gone._

****

“I can’t believe we’re dancing to country.” Tweek murmured out.

****

Craig eyes glinted after a moment of thought. “It sounds nice though don’t you think.” Craig stepped back and twirled Tweek in his grip before guiding him back to his embrace which Tweek accepted. “Would you be the ‘yee’ to my ‘haw’, Sweetie?”

****

Tweek burst into a fit of giggles, “You’re ridiculous.”

****

Craig looked deep into Tweek eyes before leaning his forehead on Tweek’s. “Ridiculously in love with you.”

****

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy. And Honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time._

****

Time was slowly morphing into irrelevancy.

****

Both Tweek and Craig closed their eyes, Craig holding Tweek closer to him but not tighter. The strength of his gaze when their eyes met was enough. Their noses brushed at the proximity. Tweek raised their laced hands and kiss just below the knuckles of Craig’s hand. Swaying gently, Craig moved the hand on Tweek’s waist to the blonde’s hair, holding the threads Craig raised his head and placed a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

****

_But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it. 'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high._

****

Tweek leaned his head downwards and Craig rested his lips near Tweek’s hairline. The two were content with slowly moving back and forth in a messy polygon shape. Tweek wasn’t sure what prompted it but he tilted his head to look up at Craig. Craig’s eyes were wide and they looked wet in the corners. Tweek smiled but didn’t say anything, he reached the hand resting on Craig’s chest and wiped at Craig’s tear ducts, careful to not smudge the eyeliner.

****

Craig’s eyes conveyed an emotion beyond comprehension.

****

Craig decided to take risk. He released his laced hand with Tweek and placed both of his hands on Tweek’s hips. Tweek looked a little confused until he was suddenly raised into the air. A small yelp escaped from the boy as Craig moved him in a circle through the air. Craig’s grip of the boy was tight as to not drop him on the ground as Craig rotated. Craig’s ankle yelled in protest under the pressure of the weight. Craig bit the inside of his cheek in response. Both of their tails swished with the stimulation. When the blonde boy was returned to the ground his arms crushed around Craig’s middle, the side of his head resting on Craig’s sternum.

****

Craig didn’t mind, his arms winding around Tweek’s back, Craig laced his own hands together as they rested on Tweek’s lower back. The two stopped all rotation and movement. A teeter totter with their feet planted the two just swayed side-to-side. Tweek’s ear was listening to how Craig’s heartbeat intertwined with the music.

****

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You're as sweet as strawberry wine._

****

The air around them was warm. Their souls were dancing together in the space between their breath.

****

The instrumental became sedated, the last few words of the final chorus were uttered as the track faded into the background. Craig was the first to lift his head and look for Tweek’s eyes, said boy feeling the gaze looked up. Craig brought a hand to Tweek’s cheek, he breathed out, “Thank you.”

****

Tweek nodded, the sentiment was shared.

****

The two separated and soon enough the familiar rap music blasted, creating a deaf atmosphere once again. The friends regrouped and resorted to trying to scream over the beat to talk to each other. Time passed, and no one could tell or cared how much longer the event was going to last for. Tweek felt the passage of time and out of nowhere he felt his bladder squeeze and scream at him. The blonde yelled at his friends as he walked away a little waddle in his step, “I’ll be back I gotta pee.” The group acknowledged him as he left.

****

Steps he took, steps he would regret.

****

He exited the cafeteria doors and began to make a trect down the empty hallway. The sound from the cafeteria was extremely loud and it was echoing through the hallways. Tweek approached a bathroom and tried to push open the door. Locked. He pushed harder in a second attempt but to no avail. Tweek shrugged and thought back to what Craig told him one time about the coaches leaving the locker room unlocked for athletes, so he walked quickly through the semi-lit hallways towards his destination.

****

The area was near the opposite courtyard to the cafeteria. Farther than Tweek would typically want to travel, but his bladder was not in a mood for arguing. Rushing the blonde rammed his shoulders into the door, to his relief it swung open slowly. The door made a creaking noise. Tweek made little noises as he dashed to a stall. A quick struggle with his zipper and he was able to loosen it enough to pull the garment off his body without ripping the fabric. Turning to face the toilet Tweek began to relieve himself.

****

The unexpected noise of another creak of the door gave Tweek a jolt but he justified it as another student. The padding of footsteps were blended with the distant music.

****

The sound disappeared.

****

Tweek’s subconscious was alert to this but didn’t bother to pass the message to Tweek’s rational thought. Hopping around in the stall Tweek was able to get the majority of his jumpsuit zipper back up. Flushing the toilet he turned and unlocked the stall. Pushing the door open he was greeted with a monster.

****

Austin.

****

Tweek screamed at the sudden appearance and immediately took on a more defensive stance. “Oh-uh-did you need-agh-this stall?” Tweek tried to joke away his fear but was met with an eerie silence. Tweek’s eyes darted to Austin’s side and saw another boy he vaguely remembered from the lunch fight. Tweek looked around and tried to side step away but was met with the looming form of the body. His eyes were cold, stature stiff. Tweek saw the clenched fists at his side vibrating.

****

He knew what was coming.

****

There was a roar as Austin launched himself at Tweek. Tweek raised his arms to block any incoming punches but was surprised when his forearms were grabbed and he was pushed backwards instead, unsteady on his feet Tweek felt gravity in action. His eyes were burning into Austin and he fell, the back of his head smacking against a stall door. The door opened and Tweek landed awkwardly in between the toilet and the wall, his arm draped over the seat. “What the fuck, man.” No response. Tweek pushed himself off the lid of the bowl and stood up. Storming towards the boy, he shoved him in the chest. “What the-ngh-actual fuck what that for?”

****

Austin gaze was filled with hate that intention was clear.

****

Tweek wasn’t aware of the hidden threat in those eyes.

****

Austin words were muffled with the ringing of Tweek’s head. “Round two.”

****

“Are you-rrgh-kidding me.” Tweek looked baffled. He brought a hand to his head and began to walk away. “I’m _leaving.”_ Tweek was perplexed when he was allowed to pass. He held his himself taller as he slowly approached the door, head throbbing.

****

If only he turned around.

****

If only he heard the gaining footsteps.

****

One moment Tweek was reaching to push open the door the next a hand was tangled into his hair and his head was smashed into the wall. A pulsing ring. Tweek collapsed on his side holding his forehead. Austin’s foot came in contact with Tweek’s gut. The boy on the ground flinched, coughing on impact. Austin reached down and grabbed Tweek’s ankle, he held the limb securely and began to drag Tweek back deeper into the locked room. Tweek lashed around and screamed trying to stand up, but was jerked to the side causing him to lose balance. “Help me!” Austin barked at the boy standing idly. The volume of their voices was making Tweek’s head spin. The boy rushed over and grabbed for Tweek’s arms. The two lifted a screaming Tweek off the ground. Tweek tried to dig his nails into the forearms of the boy that was holding his arms. The kid furrowed his brows and brought a foot to pound into Tweek’s upper back.

****

“Let me go, you assholes!” Tweek screamed, a new found adrenaline pumping through him. Tweek’s head whipped around and his body resembled a fish out of water. Tweek’s wish was granted when he was dropped haphazardly on the ground of the shower area. The boy holding his arms took a few steps back. Tweek stood up quickly and wasted no time lunging at Austin; he landed three punches to his chest. Austin stepped forward and reeled back and threw two hooks at Tweek’s head. One met their target while Tweek was able to duck out of the way of the other. Tweek failed to hop on his heels effectively but he could recognize this fighting style anywhere, but there was something different about it.

****

Austin rammed himself into Tweek, said boy stumbling. Tweek felt his head be clenched in Austin’s left elbow. Body bent over, Tweek tried to pull himself out but only found his throat being held tighter. Gasping for breath Tweek let out another shout from his stomach, Tweek brought his knee forward and jammed it into the back of Austin’s knee. The leg buckled slightly but not enough for him to lose balance. Austin’s right fist came down to embed itself into Tweek’s cheek multiple times. Each time Tweek felt his neck snap to the left. The sensation was surreal and Tweek felt like one more hit and his head was going to be detached from his spine. Tweek twisted and writhed in genuine panic at this point.

****

One final hit and Tweek heard a deafening crack. His jaw immediately shifted at the sound. Tweek could taste iron. Tweek tried to yell but the sensation felt like glass cutting into his gums and prevented him from making a noise. Tweek fell limp. Austin released Tweek, the boy tumbling to the ground below.

****

Austin bent down and looked at Tweek’s face, grabbing the boy by the hair he raised Tweek’s head to look at him. Tweek could feel hair getting ripped out of his scalp and his jaw was tender from the position. Tweek heard whispered into his ear. “Fucking faggot.” Tweek relished when his head was let go, Tweek crawled away. Kicking at the ground to move him faster. Once he reached a favorable distance he heard Austin spit out with venom. “You’re like a worm. Coward.”

****

Tweek grabbed at the wall and stood incredibly shaky, he opened his mouth and blood that was pooling came spilling out of his lips. With incredible difficulty Tweek pushed out the words. “You’re pathetic.”

****

The hinges were broken.

****

Rational disappeared.

****

Tweek brought his fists in front of his face in a defensive stance. Tweek bobbed as he moved closer to Austin, quickly with as much force as possible threw an overcut directly at Austin’s head, he landed it and used to the momentum to continue a barrage of jabs, he threw as many as possible. The two eventually making their way until Austin’s back hit the medium that separated the showering area from the lockers. Tweek screamed, he kept throwing his fists with as much force as possible. Any target was fine as long as it was a target on Austin’s body. Austin’s frown deepened even further if that was possible. “Get him.”

****

Tweek was suddenly restrained from behind. Arms constricted around Tweek’s torso and he felt a weight on his back that was pulling him away from Austin. Grunting, Tweek violently threw his head back against his better judgement at the boy that was retraining him. The action caused Tweek to moan in pain, his head felt like he was standing inside Big Ben. Austin smirked and spit on the ground when he saw the boy was holding Tweek’s arms back in his clasp. Austin stepped forward and rolled his shoulders back. Tweek raised his head to meet his eyes but Tweek’s gaze was forced to look at the ground when Austin’s open hand struck the side his head.

****

Tweek swished the contents of his mouth before looking up at Austin, the close proximity provided the blonde the opportunity he wanted. Tweek spit out a wad of blood at Austin’s face, the liquid messily splattering across the bridge of Austin’s nose. “Pussy.”

****

Austin eyes turned black as the night sky.

****

Austin brought his foot straight up in between Tweek’s thighs, puncturing his groin. Tweek bit the inside of his cheeks hard to prevent from screaming. A distressed whimper left Tweek’s lips. The person holding Tweek flinched as he watched the action.

****

“Drop him.” The edge in Austin’s voice was clear and the boy dropped Tweek. The boy who held Tweek watched with pity as he squirmed on the ground, the boy enclosing on himself like a dying spider. Tweek felt the cold dirty floor touch his face, the only temporary relief in that moment. The sound of running water caused Tweek to turn his head. He saw Austin turning the handles below the shower heads. Their pipes vibrated before a stream of water bursting from them. The sound of the water and rusty pipes overpowered the mundane moans from Tweek. The streams were traveling faster through the cracks in the ground.

****

Austin squinted his eyes, that dangerous glint from their first encounter that night returning. Tweek felt his stomach drop and he began to crawl helplessly away. Austin walked swiftly over to Tweek and stepped on his back, Tweek made an attempt to resist the pressure before falling back to the earth. Tweek felt the shoe implanted on his back stomp, a vicious voice could be heard from above yelling over the water. “I’m gonna make you regret that.”

****

Tweek was tired. Tired from exhaustion. Tired of fighting. His feet ached terribly. His jaw was pulsing. He didn’t even try to make a move to acknowledge he heard.

****

“You will not ignore me!” Austin voiced like a greedy toddler. Tweek felt someone grab, presumably Austin grapple at his shoulders and drag his body across the floor. Tweek felt a cold substance touch his front side. Water soaking his clothes, Tweek looked up hazily nd realized he was dragged under one of the jet streams.

****

“You’re-ragh-a child.” Tweek gabbed in defeat, realizing there was nothing worse that could happen to him at this point. He realized there was no use trying to bargain with someone of Austin’s mindset. He found no reason to censor himself. If he could express his pain though words, Tweek thought: why not.

****

If only he knew.

****

Tweek felt a now familiar hand grab his hair and pull him to a standing position. Tweek was about to blurt our another insult when his head was pulled abruptly into the shower handle. Soupy crimson liquid was traveling down around Tweek’s right eye. Tweek fell against the side of the wall, sitting in the gradual puddles forming on the ground. The water from the shower head washing it way, in turn causing a new stinging sensation to originate from his eyebrow. The water was plastering his hair to his forehead, taking a hand and wiping the threads out his eyesight Tweek slowly raised his head.

****

Tweek had one last word to say.

****

If hindsight Tweek would’ve begged his past-self to say anything other than what he blurted out in his impaired judgement.

****

“You will _never_ win.”

****

Tweek hissed the it out.

****

There were no words uttered from any of the parties present in the room for a second in time.

****

“You’re wrong.” The words were almost a whisper. Austin began to remove his jacket as he stood under a stream of water. Dropping it on the ground Austin reached for his belt and began to unhook his belt.

****

“Hey, dude, what are you doing?” There was extreme caution in the voice of the boy that stood watching the events unfold.

****

There a pause, Austin shouldered his belt once it was completely removed. “I’m gonna treat him like the dyke he looks like.”

****

The words rocked Tweek’s core and he looked desperately for something else, anything else. Tweek met the boy across the room’s eyes. Terror. Horror. Disgust. It was all indistinguishable at this point.

****

“Are you serious?” Austin nodded in response to the question the boy asked. “Man, fuck that. I’m outta here.” He turned and briskly walked towards the exit.

****

Tweek felt his heartbeat throbbing in his chest, and he screamed out in a anguished cry to the boy. “No, please! Help!” Tweek tried to stand but felt that his legs disconnected from his body.

****

The boy’s steps were jagged when he heard the cry. The boy didn’t turn around. The boy walked away.

****

Tweek wished in that moment his neck had been broken previously.

****

He felt his body separate from his consciousness.

****

Tweek looked at the ground, eyes hazed over with his brain overriding itself not sure how to take in the information it was hearing.

****

Slowly shutting down.

****

_Tweek felt safe sat on Craig’s lap. Craig’s lips peppering his felt like a match was lit in his heart with every touch, it was exhilarating. Craig’s hands were massaging Tweek’s ass. Finger pads pressing hungrily into the fabric of Tweek’s basketball shorts. Suddenly Craig pulled back, flushed cheeks. “I-I’m ready.”_

****

_The blonde looked on with vacant eyes not processing the statement till it felt like brick whacked him across the face. “Wait, what, are you serious? You’re ready-ready?”_

****

_Craig smiled and brought a hand to cup the side of Tweek’s chin, thumb rubbing the skin. “Yeah, I’m ready-ready.”_

****

Tweek blinked slowly out of his trance and found hands that _did not_ belong to Craig grabbing greedily at the back of Tweek’s jumpsuit.

****

Tweek let out a screech that could not be heard over the combined rushing water and the distant bass from the dance. The blonde scrambled off the ground and made three steps before a snapping sound rang through the air and Tweek collapsed. His hand catching his weight, the shock of the force caused electricity to run up his arm. Trying to stand up again as he saw a figure approaching he found that his steps were uneven, the heel on his left foot stiletto was missing. Jagged footsteps, Tweek wasn’t able to shake the other shoe off. A pressure wrapping around Tweek’s shoulders and pulling him back induced a flight response in him.

****

The distress was clouding his consciousness.

****

_Arms hooked around Tweek’s thighs, Craig stood and hobbled over from his bed to his desk. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck as said boy was wrestling with a drawer. Pulling out a bottle of clear liquid and a box of condoms Craig placed them in the coven in-between Tweek’s and his bodies before walking back over to the bed. “Did you plan this?” Tweek mumbled into Craig’s hair._

****

_“Would you still like me if I said yes?” Craig then leaned forward and let the two fall forward onto the bed Tweek yelping as they fell. Craig landed on top of Tweek’s torso and the box jabbed into Craig’s ribs. “Oh God, not a good idea.”_

****

_Tweek puffed out the air trapped in his lungs. “Ah, you’re heavy. Get off.” Craig rolled off of Tweek as he let out a strangled breath. Tweek giggled and picked up the bottle that still lay on his chest. Glancing at the label he read it aloud. “Feel refreshing while feeling up.”_

****

_“It’s supposed to have-uh-cooling properties.” Craig said in his normal monotone looked down at the box near his side and fidgeted with the open lid. “So-you know-it’ll feel better.”_

****

_“I sure hope so, it’s going inside of me.” Tweek joked and turned his head to smile at a blushing Craig. “I appreciate the thought though.” Craig reached for the bottle, taking it from Tweek’s hands he placed it on the bedside table. Next, he grabbed a condom and placed it by the bottle. “So-uh-do we just start?” Tweek asked into the open air._

****

_Craig reached for one of Tweek’s hands, lacing their fingers he pulled the hand to his chest placing his other hand over the laced ones. “Are you ready?” Tweek pulled the hands to his own chest and placed his free hand over them._

****

_“Yes.”_

****

Another flash and Tweek was wiggling around splashing water everywhere, kicking his feet at Austin in distraught who was looming over him. The water was making the ground slippery. Austin moved quickly and kicked the side of Tweek’s head. That action momentarily stopped all of Tweek’s movements. In that second Austin sat on the middle of Tweek’s back, an extreme paperweight. Aggressive hands ripped at the fabric on Tweek’s back. Perceiving the sound of the seams quickly becoming undone was surreal.

****

Tweek accidentally breathed in water from the ground, the sickly warm water. Tweek coughed violently. If he didn’t do something fast Tweek felt like he was going to drown.

****

Tweek gathered up a tremendous amount of strength and he pushed off the ground. Austin rose into the air as Tweek began to rise from the floor. With enough struggle he got enough room to rotate to face his attacker. Tweek grunted as he finally was able to stare at his attacker. Tweek regretted that decision. The black hole seemed to engulf Austin’s eyes. Blood trails traveled in a spider’s web pattern on the entirety of Austin’s face.

****

Tweek’s hands reached for Austin’s face, his fingers pushing into the sockets of Austin’s eyes, trying to destroy those black holes that were threatening to consume him. A scream worked its way out of the Austin’s throat and he closed his eyes on instinct his hands moving to Tweek’s throat. Tweek brought his legs in a swinging axe motion towards himself. The limbs knocked into Austin’s back forcefully. Tweek roared when he felt a calloused hands imprint on the column of his throat. Tweek’s breathing became more rapid, a sickly choking noise rising out of his mouth. Tweek’s digits let the sockets and he put forth all his resources swinging his arms at the boy sitting on him. A demented laugh processed in Tweek’s brain and the blonde wished it was a voice in his head.

****

His lungs were running dry on oxygen and Tweek could feel the effects in his brain. Blackness.

****

_Sat on Tweek’s clothed pelvis Craig’s hands were traveling the expansion of Tweek’s newly bare chest. Hands feeling the curvature of Tweek’s body which caused the boy lying down to arch into the support. Craig’s hands moved under Tweek’s back to hold him steady as the black haired boy stooped down to Tweek’s naval, lips peppering butterfly kisses. Tweek let out a breathy noise at the sensation of those steps made of fire running up his torso. Tweek could feel a jerky stiffness from Craig’s cock as it pulsated noticeably against the fabric of Craig’s jeans._

****

_Tweek’s hands jumped to Craig’s hair once he was in range. Tweek pushed off the bed slightly and attached his lips to the column of Craig’s throat. Biting down Tweek’s teeth didn’t puncture the skin. Craig’s hips rolled against Tweek. Tweek unhinged his teeth and placed an open mouthed kiss to the mark frantically. Tweek’s tongue licked across the skin as he applied suction. Tweek’s moan vibrated into Craig’s neck when he felt two familiar thumbs roll over Tweek’s nipples. Tweek’s hips jerked forward against Craig. “Ok these need to come off now.” Tweek was able to speak, deep breaths between every other word._

****

_“Agreed.” Craig said curtly._

****

_Craig looked for permission from Tweek before his fingers curled around the elastic waistband. Craig began pulling the shorts off Tweek’s body, a light layer of sweat forming. Craig pulled them down to his mid thighs before stopping. Looking back up to Tweek, Craig’s hands delicately tugged on the boxer-briefs after he saw Tweek mouth a quiet ‘yes’. Craig’s lips came down to kiss the inside of Tweek’s thighs as he pulled both articles of clothing farther down. Craig’s lips danced across Tweek’s thinly haired thighs and down his calves as Craig shifted backwards so he could fully remove the fabric. Once they were gone Tweek felt like the eyes of Craig could burn through his body. Hands moved to cup under Tweek’s thighs and raised them perpendicular to the ground. Craig wasted no time attaching his open mouthed kisses to the skin of one of Tweek’s thighs. Ravished fingers massaging into the skin._

****

_“Why are you spending so much time down there?” Tweek giggled trying to turn his head up to look at him, a contagious heat radiated from his body._

****

_“If I could spend eternity down here I would.” Craig mumbled into Tweek’s skin._

****

_Tweek laughed, his stomach swirling. “You dork.” Tweek scooted up, sitting on his knees grabbing Craig’s face and bringing it to eyeline. “I’d rather have you up here where I can see you.” Tweek’s connected their lips together, the puzzle pieces falling into place. A warm ember between their lips. Tweek moved his yearning hands to the button of Craig’s jeans. A moment of fiddling later and he was able to free the button from its death grip. Tweek diminished the blaze momentarily, escaping the hold Craig had on his cheeks. Tweek’s hands crept down the other’s warm body till his fingers grasped around the zipper. Making eye contact with Craig, Tweek gently tugged the appendage down._

****

Tweek was unsure of the passage of time.

****

The distinct sound of a zipper quashed the sound of rushing water in that moment and Tweek’s brain short circuited. Tweek felt significantly more water gracing his skin as he looked around in confusion. He felt a significant weight on his back. The skin now exposed to the musky open air. Tweek’s face turned and he about fainted once again when he saw the head of a dick. Austin’s pants were unzipped and revealed the new cause of Tweek’s mania. Tweek screamed and made a last hopeless chance to escape. Slamming his fists on the wet floor he let out every noise he could conjure.

****

Screaming to the Gods.

****

Screaming to the Devil.

****

Screaming for Craig.

****

Austin directed a hook into his shoulder blade. “You _will not_ say his name in my presence.” A grubby hand reached for the waistband of Tweek’s boxer-briefs and tugged them down violently exposing Tweek’s ass to Austin’s beady eyes. Tweek bent his legs backward, do-or-die he kicked, trying to contort his body in a way so he could escape. The weight on his back thwarting the actions. It felt like he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything. He was trapped. “Shut up!” Austin kept a heavy hand on Tweek’s head keeping it planted on the floor as he reached behind himself. Tweek opened his mouth to let out another wail but found his voice muffled. Tweek was biting down on a the sleeve of Austin’s discarded jacket. The soaked fabric was pulled tight across his mouth. “That’s fucking better. Keep quiet you slut, I need to focus.” Smothered sobs could be heard beneath the sleeve. Tweek’s eyes pricked with tears as he twisted. Tweek never stopped moving. Austin brought a hand to his dick and rubbed is generously. A disgusting hearty moan reaching Tweek’s ears. Tweek considered trying to drown himself in the water that was flooding the floor. When he felt nails dig into both of his ass cheeks pulling them apart Tweek slammed his head onto the ground.

****

_Craig laid on his back kicking his legs in the air as the tight jeans were slowly but surely coming off. A final kick and the jeans were catapulted across the room. “Finally.”_

****

_“Almost.” Tweek slinked over to Craig, Tweek grabbed at Craig’s boxers and pulled them down quickly. Craig assisted in pulling the item down to his ankles and flicking them away. The length of Craig’s erection sprung up to match Tweek’s. When Craig turned back to look at Tweek he found the boy’s craving eyes rapidly trailing over every single area of his body. Craig smiled and crawled forward, slowly pushing Tweek back on the bed; Craig made sure Tweek’s head laid on a pillow. Craig’s legs lay between Tweek’s, the blonde could feel the coarse hair of Craig’s legs against his own. Craig’s was resting on his elbows as he looked into Tweek’s eyes. Both felt the stimulation of their engorged dicks brushing with each other. Both of them felt a shockwave palpitate through them at the connection. In silence Tweek brought a hand to Craig’s cheek. Craig leaned into the touch, eyes sparkling back at the blonde. The two’s eyes explored the other’s face, neither could find a reason to speak. They knew what the other was thinking. Their mingling breaths filled the silence. Tweek sucked in a distinct breath and uttered a single phrase. “You’re beautiful.”_

****

_Craig had to use all his strength to not have his the ton that just added on his heart break his elbows. He dipped to meet Tweek, the blonde parting his lips to invite Craig’s tongue inside. Tweek felt the slick feeling of their wet muscles sliding across each other in their mouth and down at their groins. Craig groped on the desk for the clear bottle. The snap of the cap causing Tweek to gasp, precum seeping out of the head of his dick. Craig reluctantly left Tweek’s mouth, sitting back he set the bottle to the side. Gently he pushed the blonde’s legs apart, propping Tweek’s knees up; his hands rubbed Tweek’s kneecaps as he smiled down at Tweek’s entrance. Tweek squirmed under the gaze, but felt a rush of confidence through his veins. Craig reached for the bottle and squeezed it, the gooey consistency coating Craig’s fingers._

****

_Tweek’s eyes watched the shiny fingers roam until they disappeared out of sight. Tweek let out a moan when he felt a sudden cold rush make itself known at Tweek’s hole. Craig looked up to Tweek, pupils black and expansive. Tweek nodded and pushed out, “I’m ready.”_

****

_Craig nodded extremely nervous,”Ok.” Tweek eyes shot open as he felt Craig’s pointer finger enter him bringing with it the cold fluid. Tweek breathed calmly, a gentle hum working its way up his throat. The finger pushed around the walls of Tweek’s insides. Craig’s breath was uneven everytime he inched it further inside. Tweek nodded feverishly, and Craig took the cue. Removing his finger slightly Tweek let out a strand of scattered breaths. Craig waited before placing his middle finger on the rim of the hole. After waiting for Tweek to relax around his pointer Craig pushed his middle past the barrier. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut, Craig felt the ring of muscles compress around the two digits as he pushed them as far as he could. Craig waited for Tweek to open his eyes before experimentally pulling apart the fingers. Tweek’s chest vibrated and Craig could hear the blonde call his name, back arching. Craig whispered reassuringly, “You’re doing great, Baby.” Craig looked at the flush skin of Tweek’s speckled chest and cheeks. Craig leaned forward and kissed Tweek’s collarbone. The lips walking the trail of freckles that started on his collar and moved down his arm. Tweek felt the parted fingers curl deep inside him causing a whine to leave his mouth, Craig grunted, feeling his own dick twitch against Tweek’s when the blonde made the delicious noise. When Craig reached Tweek’s hand he removed the grip from the bedsheets and laced the hand with his free one. Tweek squeezed tightly trying to create a coherent sentence. The filling inside of Tweek was removed without warning and Tweek wailed. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry.” Craig saw the panic in Tweek’s eyes and regretted the quick move._

****

_“You’re fine, I just didn’t expect it.” Tweek sat up and kissed Craig’s jawline. Craig chest rumbled at the warm sparks on his skin. Craig peaked open and eye and snatched the lone condom. Tweek eyed the object devilishly, lust coating his corneas. Craig ripped the plastic casing open and pulled out the circular object. Craig took a moment to roll it down his length. Tweek rolled to his side and grabbed the bottle, squirting some of the contents onto his hand, rubbing his hands together he spread it evenly to both palms. “Your turn.” He reached forward and gripped the base of Craig’s cock. The brisk feeling caused Craig’s breath to hitch, and a loud moan to leave his lips as Tweek dragged his grip up. One of his hands ran over the head of Craig’s dick, finger rubbing the slit through the material. Tweek’s other hands went lower to Craig’s balls, holding them in his icy palm, he massaged the skin. Tweek could feel Craig’s dick pulsate in his hands the reaction making his own cock ache._

****

_Craig growled out a moan and grabbed Tweek’s wrists pushing the two back to laying on the bed. Craig hungrily mouthed at the juncture between Tweek’s jaw and ear. Tweek closed his eyes savoring the feeling before Craig sat back. Tweek’s hooded eyes glazed over at Craig. Craig reached on the floor and pulled up another pillow before coaxing it under Tweek’s back. Craig grabbed for one of Tweek’s hands and Tweek laced their fingers. “Are you ready?” Tweek nodded in response to Craig, a loving smile on his lips. Craig grabbed the middle of his dick and lined himself up with the Tweek’s puckering hole. Pressing forward the head rested against it. Tweek wriggled at the anticipation. Painfully slow Tweek felt the head of Craig’s cock enter him. Tweek yelped and wrapped his free arm around Craig’s shoulders holding him close-knit. Craig winded his arms around Tweek’s shoulder in response, waiting a moment he brought his lips to Tweek’s ear, kissing the shell he said, “I love you.” then Tweek felt the length enter him fully._

****

_Tweek let out a scream that could be heard through every room of the empty house._

****

That same scream but twisted was being screeched into the wet rag of a sleeve. Tweek rationalized the object entering his ass was a knife cutting into him rather than the reality. Tears spilled out as Tweek jerked around. The sensation in his muscles made him feel like he was going to rip in half. In and out. In and out. In and out. That impaling knife was hot and burning. The blade destroying him from the inside out. Tweek sobbed, his ass raised in the air, face smushed into the ground. It felt like the weight of the Earth was weighing down on his back and he couldn’t move. The dirty nails of Austin were breaking the skin of Tweek’s rear, irritated red lines appearing on the tender flushed skin. Tweek’s face was white as he stared at the wall. Eyes large and glazed over.

****

Tweek choked on bile when he felt Austin’s balls whip against his rear.

****

His mind was screaming at him to get away, but he couldn’t hear it.

****

Everything felt surreal.

****

Tweek wanted this to be a night terror. Something in the morning he wouldn’t remember.

****

Tweek felt a sickly warm substance coating his thighs. He didn’t want to know what it was.

****

His rear stung and he continued to howl in pain into the fabric. He sobbed Craig’s name over and over in hopes he would appear. The combined noise of the shower pipes and the pulsing music from the walls was drowning out any noise Tweek made. What noise he wished he could extract from his ears was that of skin slapping against skin. Over and over, the insistent sound was sickening. His stomach lurched and he tasted the viscous acidic liquid enter his mouth. Tweek’s eyes were growing heavy and his ability to breathe was diminishing as he attempted to swallow the burning substance. His mouth felt sour. The intervals between every blink was growing longer. The constant slamming pressure in his ass was growing numb and the world began to slow. A indistinguishable blob came into Tweek’s blurry vision and grabbed his cheeks roughly, turning his face.

****

The last thing he heard before the universe went dark was, “I won.”

****

Craig had his back to the wall, foot tapping incessantly on the ground. Arms crossed his eyes surveyed his surrounding for what felt like the millionth time for Tweek. His friends had noticed the dark aura around Craig and began to grow curious themselves where the boy had wandered off to. Craig sucked in his bottom lip and bit down hard out of habit. He growled and began marching away, Clyde watched in concern and let go of Bebe. “I’ve gotta follow him.” Bebe’s lips created a thin line as she nodded. She understood. Clyde called Craig’s name as he ran after him. The friends had a unanimous sense of unease concerning the prolonged absence.

****

Craig shoved his way through the crowd of students. Feet stomping hard into the cement. The people in Craig’s path looked at the fuming individual with squinted eyes but Craig didn’t even register it. Pushing open the doors, Craig looked around with no sight of his target; he briskly walked down the empty hallway. Clyde jogged quickly to Craig’s side. Craig was murmuring to himself. He grabbed Craig’s shoulders and stopped his movement. “Hey, Buddy, Buddy, you gotta calm down.” Clyde spun Craig around to face him.

****

“No, I’m worried. Where is he?”

****

“I know you are, but everything is going to be ok. He probably just ran into a friend on his way back.” Clyde spoke in his voice soothing. “We’re gonna find him, but first you need to breathe. Breathe with me ok-in through the nose out through the mouth, in through the nose out through the mouth.” Craig looked into Clyde’s eyes and sucked in a large amount of air before exhaling loudly repeatedly. Craig’s tense shoulders dropped and Craig wavered where he stood. “There you go. Feel better?” Craig nodded slowly but the confirmation didn’t reach his eyes. “Ok let’s go.”

****

After no luck with the locked bathroom the two called Tweek’s name walking down the empty hallways. Cutting across the courtyards they jiggled classroom doors in case Tweek was inside one of them.

****

No success.

****

Craig’s fingers picked at the cuticles on his thumbs every moment that Tweek wasn’t in his sights. Clyde was constantly side eying Craig as he watched his friend become more disheveled. Craig rounded a corner and felt his lungs tighten when he saw a figure standing at the end of the dim hall. Picking up the pace he ran down the hall, his slides slapping against the floor, foot pricking with every step. Craig flew light on his feet, his tail floating parallel to the ground. Several meters before he reached the figure Craig came to a screeching halt.

****

Austin stood before him, on closer inspection Craig saw that he was dripping water. A ghostly smile was smeared across his face. Visible splotches on his white dress shirt. What caused Craig’s blood to run cold was the magnitude of red ink that seemed to be mixed with those wet splotches. Craig hoped it was red ink but felt doubtful when he saw a similar red color stricken across his face. Clyde reached his side and observed with similar distaste at the person. Clyde’s gaze saw something more concerning though in that the clenched fists were dripping red. A suspicious stain stood out against the black color of the boy’s slacks.

****

“I don’t have time for this.” Craig growled out in frustration and began a steady pace past the boy, Clyde following suit. Austin looked over his shoulder at the backs of the two boys. He rubbed under his bleeding nose before stalking away. He didn’t look back after that, no change from the sinister look in his eyes. Craig and Clyde didn’t discuss what they just saw, each pushing it into their subconscious for the meantime. The barren hallways were losing light and eventually they reached the last corridor of the school next to the gym area.

****

No sight of the boy and Clyde was starting to feel uncanny. They pushed open the doors to the gym and peaked inside calling Tweek’s name, it echoed with no other noise. Stepping back into the hallway Clyde picked up on a noise that he didn’t catch when first entered. Rushing water. “Maybe he’s in the locker room?” Clyde suggested the concern he was suppressing earlier making itself known with a last attempt. Craig bolted ahead and banged on the boy’s locker room, it opened. Craig raised an eyebrow as they walked cautiously down the hallway. The room was musty, steam built up. Clyde and Craig were hit with the moist gust. “Jeez, where did this come from?”

****

Craig edged forward. Walking into the open changing area he noticed all the shower heads running, steam bursting from them. Clyde was standing right behind him, he called out Tweek’s name. No response. There was no one standing in the room other than them. Craig slinked towards the showering area and walked around the medium.

****

His eyes must have betrayed him.

****

His brain must’ve short-circuited.

****

Someone must’ve spiked his food.

****

He heard Clyde cough violently, heaving breaths when he looked what Craig’s eyes found.

****

Before him, lay a body. A body face down. A bleeding body. There was clothing missing from parts this body. The hair was wet from the spray of the shower head that was directed at the body, the current pulling the hair in the direction of the drains that were struggling to manage the water. It wasn’t just any hair though. It was blonde hair, the water causing it to take on a brunette hue.

****

Craig took a step forward, his feet swishing through water he didn’t even register. Eyes glazed over he walked to stand in front of the body.

****

He felt like this was a test.

****

An out of body experience.

****

Craig’s head lulled to look down at the body.

****

Silent.

****

Craig’s mouth was parted and he felt his world crashing around him.

****

Falling to his knees, Craig forgot to breathe.

****

A single word.

****

A single word that worked its way up from the depths of Craig’s stomach. He opened his mouth and the word left with a volume and emotion that Clyde had never heard before. Craig yowled with a tremor that he never knew was possible. It shook Clyde to his core as he looked on in fright. The affliction caused Clyde to shiver, he ran into a bathroom stall to empty the contents of his stomach. The voice of Craig continued to fill Clyde’s ears. The despair was stomach-churning.

****

“Tweek!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit has hit the fan. I thought about being extremely descriptive with the assault, but honestly I think the vague imagery at certain points is more effective at creating that eerie atmosphere than being blunt for this circumstance. 
> 
> Also now the title of my story can start making sense with the flowers’ symbolism:  
> Bellflowers: Unwavering Love & Marigolds: Pain and grief  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism 
> 
> I thought since I’m not the best at descriptions I would provide links to what Kenny, Bebe, Tweek and Craig were wearing in case anyone was curious :)
> 
> Bebe: https://madamebridal.com/jovani-jvn41771.html  
> Kenny: https://madamebridal.com/jovani-53204.html  
> Tweek: https://photos.app.goo.gl/rafeyQpFmZXpsN1i6  
> Craig: https://photos.app.goo.gl/LLSmYRm63gSh8ksW8
> 
> About the prom dancing scenes:  
> The song Clyde and Kenny were singing was one my brother showed me one day and I just thought it sounded meme-y enough for them to laugh about and enjoy "I'm so lit right now"-Ayo and Teo : https://youtu.be/rILkn5dVZA0  
> Ok the song when they were dancing in lines has a little needed backstory. So at my school since my freshman year every dance they play this song and I don’t know if this is just a my school thing but we have a dance we all know that goes along with it. I performed that dance so many times in my room while trying to write the mini scenes for it "Shake it"-Metro Station : https://youtu.be/ED3Uc-GSgzY  
> The song that had Bebe, Kenny, and Tweek(plus Craig eventually) dancing like they were horny "Partition"-Beyoncé: https://youtu.be/pZ12_E5R3qc  
> The slow dance scene between Craig and Tweek song(this scene made me a sobbing baby when I was writing it) "Tennessee whiskey"-Chris Stapleton: https://youtu.be/4zAThXFOy2c
> 
> I wonder if people can figure out my cryptic metaphors other than the sections that were like fourth wall breaking.
> 
> During Tweek’s assault I hope I insinuated well enough that he was in a way dissociating to deal with the physical and emotional shock and in his mind he was reliving his first time with Craig and those memories were bleeding into what was happening in reality at certain points. Just to let everyone know, Craig and Tweek were of age in the flashback moments to their first time.
> 
> Also I don’t know if anyone has caught this, but that time at the very end of the chapter was the very first time in this entire story so far that Craig has called Tweek, ‘Tweek’. ;)
> 
> Ok I am dying to know what you all thought of and initial reactions were to this chapter!
> 
> Well till next times loves!
> 
> Sam


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to pain! December was hell for me, but I'm getting accepted into my early action colleges so that feels nice! Sorry for the delay, if I'll be honest with y'all I think an update a month might have to be the schedule, but I'll make these updates long. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and there's an important poll in the ending notes! :)

A minuscule vibration was tickling the eardrum of Tweek.

****

_Tweek felt his insides enter a loop of expanding and constricting in a second’s notice, the breath in his throat came out horse. Craig’s eyes were tightly squeezed shut and his ragged voice was barely audible as he moved steadily back and forth while Tweek’s legs moved to embed the heels of his feet into Craig’s lower back. Craig’s lips were stationary at Tweek’s ear. The sweet nothings he was whispering were only causing Tweek’s senses to heighten. Craig’s cock pulsed deep inside Tweek. The blonde screeched as Craig pushed forward regaining the previous pace once more, “Oh God, Craig!” Tweek’s hips moved on instinct to raise slightly causing the boy above Tweek eyes to widen and his breath to falter._

****

_“Fuck. Are you ok?” All movement stopped, a hand came to cup Tweek’s cheek and that filling sensation was removed in an instant. Tweek‘s voice was shrill as he tossed his head back suddenly. Frantic eyes met Tweek’s as Craig’s presence was sliding back._

****

_Tweek nodded instantly and his hands moved to pull Craig back close enough so he could hear Craig’s inhaling. “I’m fine. You’re just-you’re perfect.”_

****

_Craig nodded slowly, a timid smile reappearing. He reached for one of the blonde’s palms and brought to his own cheek. Craig leaned into the hold, closing his eyes his eyelashes laid partly on top of Tweek’s pinky finger, moments later he turned his head to rest his lips on the base of Tweek’s palm. Opening his eyes Craig shifted his face to address Tweek. “If I’m perfect, you’re picture-perfect.”_

****

_“You big lug, that doesn’t make any sense!” Tweek mumbled out as Craig leaned down to nuzzle his nose along his jaw._

****

_“It makes perfect sense to me, Darling.” Craig side eyed Tweek quickly to gauge his reaction._

****

_Tweek squinted his eyes.“Are you doing that on purpose?”_

****

_Craig didn’t respond, but proceeded to change tactics momentarily. A hand came to clamp securely around Tweek’s cock. Tweek shivered immediately and his hips moved side to side. Craig’s fingers began to explore every crevice of Tweek’s length, causing noises to varying degrees to arise. Craig licked his lips as his hungry eyes witnessed the display before bending down and attaching his plump lips to the middle of Tweek’s dick suckling generously. Craig revealed in watching the blonde react so strongly as a growl made its way to Craig’s ears in response. Craig moved lower and brought out his tongue to drag the muscle up the vein that ran along the underside. The legs Craig sat between were shaking and the hands had taken place to wringing the comforter of the bed. When Craig reached the head he quickly slipped his appendage through the slit, the remnants of precum being taken up with the action._

****

_Craig’s taste buds tingled at the sensation. The viscosity of the liquid was almost as intriguing as the taste, he took a moment to take it all in before swallowing. A deep-set moan was Craig’s reward as he saw that Tweek was watching him intently._

****

_Aligning himself, Craig groaned and moved his hands to grab hold of Tweek’s waist before entering once more. The pads of Craig’s fingers were greedily massaging the skin causing Tweek to squirm in distress. A deep fire within their hips was raging and that heat radiated off their bodies, surrounding the two as they intertwined. Craig’s lips found the base of Tweek’s neck and trailed wet careful kisses up till their mouths met. A formal familiar greeting. A noise rumbled out of Craig’s throat into Tweek’s parted lips. Tweek felt every time Craig’s hips came in contact with his rear it brought a sense of euphoria he couldn’t explain._

****

_Craig’s breath was hitched and Tweek could feel the movements in their private paradise pick up speed. The blonde’s arms winded around Craig’s back and Tweek’s lips came to pepper kisses sporadically across Craig’s face. A gentle voice was loud enough only for Tweek to hear was repeating his name over and over again. Phrases of endearment mixed within it._

****

_Pupils widening, Tweek howled as his vision exploded into various colors._

****

Someone was calling his name.

****

Craig’s voice seemed to detach from his body as it echoed in the room to no end. His ears caught the repulsive choking noise and a substance breach the water’s surface. Craig’s body racked around similar to a crack addict as he reached forward. Grabbing the shoulders of this body he pulled it upward. The head refused to raise, it rested heavy, water dripping from the threads of hair. Craig struggling to keep the dead weight upright with one arm used his other to ever so carefully bring the face of this body to meet his eyes. Except the eyes of this body didn’t meet his. They were closed. The color from what used to be his makeup smeared across his face, but had a distinct new addition that made Craig feel bile stir. A new dark crimson pigment painted the skin. The water must’ve pulled most of the material off his face and those implications is what scared Craig more.

****

Tweek’s jaw hung loose, completely open; allowing a blood-spit cuncaution to come spilling out. With a hold on the chin of Tweek, Craig choked when he heard a cracking noise as he applied pressure. Releasing it out of fear the body part snapped as it dropped neutral. The pooling sickness in his stomach pit only brewed more when he saw the gashes in the skin that began to ooze blood once they were removed from the water. Craig’s eyes widen as he gasped for air he didn’t know he needed. His voice dying down the more he actually stared at the body. Craig was utterly speechless. His mouth gapped, Craig pulled Tweek’s limp body to him. Arms acting as the only support to keep Tweek from falling to the watery bed that lay him. One of Craig’s arms came to hold Tweek’s head and he felt wheezy when he retracted it and found a red color that stained his skin.

****

“Tweek, please, can you hear me?” Craig’s voice was broken, barely able to get the last syllable out. The body he was clutching didn’t respond. It was scarily still. Craig looked down and caught sight of the abused and red skin of Tweek’s bum. There were crescent shaped incisions in groups of five that were littered across it. What caused his heart to shatter was barely out of sight, a red and white liquid that seemed to slowly be making its way down Tweek’s thighs. Craig could barely see it from his angle but the mere presence of this challenged him to not vomit out his intestines.

****

Craig’s head was spinning. A rollercoaster he wanted to get off. One he wanted to destroy.

****

Craig didn’t register the sound of sloshing water as Clyde slowly approaching him. “What the fuck happened?” Clyde asked into the open air.

****

Craig didn’t move to even address Clyde. The distraught boy laced one of his hands with Tweek’s, but found that those fingers didn’t curl around his own. “I need you to wake up. I r-really need to you to wake up.” Craig brought the partially laced hand to eyesight and kissed near the broken skin of the knuckles.

****

Nothing.

****

“Come on, Tweek. You’re alright. You’re gonna be okay.” Craig tried to stand up with Tweek in haul, Clyde stood still against his will as he watched in horror. The limp body preferring to accept gravity and slipped out of Craig’s hold. Before it created a loud slap against the ground Craig screeched and fell forward to try and cushion the precious being. Tweek’s face came to kiss the warm water of the ground

****

Clyde immediately dove down after Craig. “He isn’t-is he dead?” Clyde immediately regretted speaking as he saw Craig shake from his place on the ground before he began to titter in place.

****

“No.” Craig quickly whispered out. “He can’t be. No.” Craig looked at Tweek with vacant eyes, his hands going to grab Tweek’s shoulders. “No, he isn’t.”

****

Clyde was desperate as his eyes traveled over Tweek’s exposed body until he caught closer sight of a certain demented rear. “Fuck.” Clyde lurched and moved to all hands and knees as he felt more of his stomach contents decide to leave his body. Craig followed his friend’s gaze to the reality he was denying, the horror pierced his heart.

****

Neither of them new what to do, what to say.

****

Clyde felt like chains were holding his limbs down and all he could do was stare at Craig as he bellowed over their unconscious friend. Clyde felt the urge to cover his ears as a moan of distress worked its way out of Craig’s throat.

****

“Stop, stop, please stop it!” Clyde grabbed his scalp, palms coming to puncture his eye sockets. He felt his head pulse as he breathed in the steam. “Craig, we need to get him to a hospital!”

****

Craig looked like he was hit with another hammer of realization. Jerking from his place on the ground he pulled Tweek with him over to the medium. Using what felt like all of his strength Craig with a arm looped around Tweek’s waist pulled himself to a standing position against the barrier. Craig took a moment to look the boy up and down. “See he’s breathing, we’re going to be ok.” Craig’s monotone voice cracked. Pulling one of Tweek’s arms over his shoulder, Craig took a step. A lightning bolt shot up through his foot which caused Craig to yelp and the two bodies fell faster than they stood up. The side of Tweek’s head ricocheted against the barrier and it whipped to the other side. Craig choked over numerous apologies to a body that wouldn’t acknowledge him as he writhed on the ground clutching his ankle while reaching to touch the boy.

****

Out of nowhere Tweek’s body began to convulse under Craig’s touch. His legs contracted in and out, shoulders locked the muscles making extreme folds in a constant rhythm. The blonde’s head was jerking up and down against the concrete. A raspy choking noise made its way out of Tweek’s body, a red flem dribbling out of the boy’s mouth. Craig looked in horror as he screeched, “What’s happening to him?”

****

Clyde’s eyes widened as he walked quickly on his knees towards Craig, “Fuck, fuck, he’s having a seizure!”

****

Clyde squatted on the ground and tried to grab Tweek, but was met with Craig growling at him. “Don’t touch him!” Craig’s hands were rubbing up and down Tweek’s back as he was mumbling something incomprehensible while he struggled to hold down the face down body that was violently jerking against the restraint.

****

Clyde swallowed deeply as he looked into Craig’s eyes. Craig’s soul looked like it was ripped out of him when Clyde forcefully shoved him away, “Fuck, Craig, he needs to be on his side otherwise he’s going to drown!”

****

Clyde carefully pulled the pulsing body away from the stream of water, he turned Tweek to his side and cradled the head in his grip. The legs kicked out at nothing and Clyde bit his lip as he tried to maintain support without smothering the body as the blonde’s limbs sporadically whacked against him. The body coughed and spit up a sour smelling liquid that landed partly on Clyde who kept his hold steady. Clyde looked around the walls until he spotted the clock, taking careful record of the passage of time. Craig was dragging himself over closer to Clyde. The brown haired boy painfully looked at his distressed friend, “Stay back, Craig!” Craig winced, but stopped movement; it made Clyde’s stomach twist seeing his friend devolve to such a pathetic state. The churning sensation in his stomach only worsened when he watched the second hand tick past the twelve once more indicating the fourth minute passing.

****

Clyde shook his head in a confusion, his voice broke as he said, “Come on Tweek, please you need to be strong.” Another thirty seconds passed and the convulsions of Tweek’s body were gradually slowing down. His opened mouthed breathing was rather loud and the blood intertwined bile was splattered across his face.

****

The body ceased movement.

****

Clyde looked at Tweek and ever so carefully as he scooped the boy into his arms before pulling him to his chest. Clyde huffed out air as he was essentially holding a second version of himself up. He growled and started taking big steps forward. “Come on, we gotta go.” Craig’s eyes immediately reached Clyde’s and he struggled to come to a standing position. Craig cursed at the pain, long limbs locked out as he limped towards Clyde, reaching out to try and grab any hold of Tweek. The brown haired boy moved out of reach as he began a steady pace towards the door. Craig lugged forward slower than a snail as he tried to follow.

****

“I’m coming, just a second.” Craig’s voice was shaking as his eyes squinted close. Craig was moving too slow and this recovery period was pivotal.

****

Clyde looked down before back up at Craig, “Meet us outside in the parking lot.” Before ramming his back into the door to exit the locker room leaving a protesting Craig behind. Craig followed at a painfully slow pace, only when he left the steamy prison did he feel the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

****

Clyde walked as quickly as he could down the hallway before reaching a pair of side doors typically used during evacuations. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and exited the building. Walking to a grass patch Clyde squat down and gently lay Tweek’s body down while maintaining a hold on his head. The ragged breathing was promising to Clyde. “You’re doing great, buddy. Keep fighting.” Quickly he pulled out his phone from his suit jacket and dialed nine-one-one. The receiver answered and Clyde babbled out his need for an ambulance and address. A few minutes later he ended the call and set down his phone and turned his attention back to Tweek. Moving his ear close to Tweek’s slack mouth he paid close attention to the gradual slowing of his breathing, it was barely audible. The boy gently talked to the body he held, “Hey, Tweek, can you hear me in there?” Gently holding Tweek’s chin he tried to ignore how loose it felt, taking a finger he slowly pried one of his eyelids open. The night’s sky was dark, but Clyde was still able to make out the iris moving in a lazy circle it looked all around, clearly he still wasn’t back. Clyde let the lid fall closed and he flinched when he heard a creaky door swing open.

****

The figure of Craig was limping, a skip in his step as he made his way towards Clyde. A growl left his lips, “You better have a good reason for leaving me.”

****

Clyde refused to acknowledge the statement and instead said, “The ambulance will be here soon.”

****

Craig staggered over to the body Clyde held before squatting down, he brought his hand to carefully trace the apples of Tweek’s cheeks. Clyde didn’t say a word as he looked fretfully down at both Craig and Tweek. Craig swallowed deeply before bringing a thumb to Tweek’s left eyelid and peeling it back. The dilated caverns of Tweek’s eye stared back at everything around him. They never met the gaze of either boy for more than a moment. Craig didn’t let that stop him from leaning forward to kiss Tweek’s temple. “Please be ok.” Craig shuddered before letting the lid fall closed. Not moving away, Craig’s sorrowful expression caught Clyde’s concerned one. “I-I don’t know what to do.”

****

Clyde’s mouth was agape, it moved with all the words he wanted to say but couldn’t. Moments after this the howling noise of a siren echoed into the night. Clyde took a breath and stood, Tweek in tole. Staring down at Tweek, Clyde noticed how his chest was practically not rising anymore, “Dude, you can’t fall asleep on me, I need you to stay awake.” He continued to ask the body questions. “If you can hear me: do you know what day it is?”

****

Both Craig and Clyde winced as they didn’t hear a response from the body, but instead heard the sound of a unknown liquid faintly slap against the ground. Colorful lights shined with a luminosity that caused Craig to bring a hand to cover his eyes. Clyde ducked his head down closer to Tweek, but regretted the decision upon getting a waft of the aroma coming off of the body. Craig waved his arms frantically, screaming for the vehicles to come to them. By the luck of God or Satan those blinding lights approached them. A fire truck drove farther ahead while the ambulance stopped in front of them. Clyde rushed forward to the back doors when they opened. Craig in a few seconds was at Clyde’s side and screaming at the EMTs for help. A few firefighters approached the group and talked briefly with the EMTs.

****

The people in the ambulance seemed unphased by Craig’s hysteria, but perhaps unphased is a bad descriptor. There was a knowing look in their eyes that neither Clyde or Craig could understand as they simply asked for the two to step back. A stretcher was taken out and unfolded, Clyde stepped forward and dispensed Tweek’s body per request. “He’s coming out of a seizure.” Clyde told one of the people.

****

Craig burst in, “He’s going to be ok, right?”

****

The EMT ignored the question and addressed Clyde, “How many minutes was the seizure?” The EMT looked to Clyde then the body.

****

“Almost five.” Clyde gulped as he responded.

****

The person turned to say something neither of the boys understood to the other person in the vehicle then addressing Clyde, “Ok, you need to come with us.”

****

Without a second question the uniformed people began to lift the stretcher back into the back, inviting Clyde to follow them.

****

Craig took quick steps to follow as they attached a muzzle looking mask to Tweek’s face when he was abruptly stopped by the free EMT extending their hands in front of him, Craig furrowed his brows. “Sorry, Kid, we can only take one of you with us,” He added, “Policy.”

****

“I’m his boyfriend, I need to go with him, please!” Craig’s voice cracked his eyes were wide and panicked like a crazed maniac.

****

The EMT raised an eyebrow and then asked Clyde, “What is your relation to this man?” He referred to Tweek’s body as the other EMT was examining his breathing.

****

“I’m his friend.” The man looked back to Craig in what looked like to reconsider who was being invited. Clyde contemplated for a moment and felt his own heart drop with his next actions, “You can’t bring him, he’s drunk.”

****

Craig’s gaze sharpened and he turned to Clyde with a look of betrayal. The firefighters raised their eyebrows at this outburst and walked closer to Craig.

****

The EMT promptly said, “Ok, please comply with the firefighters requests, we need to leave. Please don’t attempt to follow the vehicle.” Without Craig able to get in a single word of protest the doors closed, but not before Clyde caught the most haunted expression he’d ever seen directed at him. The rumble of the dormant engine suddenly roared to life and the sirens picked up volume. Once Craig had to snap out of his shell-shocked state the ambulance was being to speed away out of the parking lot.

****

Craig yelled and began to dart after the moving vehicle against the firefighters demands. Flats slapping against the ground he kicked the shoes off in a choppy movement. Bare feet hitting the ground hard Craig fought the thunderstorm that was threatening to erupt in his foot. Pushing through the pain he called for them to slow down, wailing Tweek’s name. “Tweek, please, just hang on! I’m coming.” Craig felt a familiar crinkle in his foot and he yowled in distress as his body forced him to ceased movement. His eyes trailed the fading lights as they grew farther and farther away. Craig felt salt grace his lips as he uttered, “I promise.”

****

Clyde closed his eyes as they moved. Taking a deep breath he redirected his gaze back to Tweek. One of the EMT’s turned to address Clyde while the other was taking measurements of their vitals, “First, what is his full name?”

****

“Tweek Tweak.” Clyde spelled out the names for the EMT who wordlessly began typing on a machine.

****

“Second, we need you when he starts coming to consciousness to ask him personal questions he’d know the answer to, avoid ‘yes or no’ questions.”

****

Clyde nodded and turned back to the boy. His face was partly covered by the mask and his chest was rising and falling. The one difference was his eyes were open irises raveling all around. “Hey, buddy.” Clyde held the handles of the stretcher as he leaned over to try and get in Tweek’s field of vision before asking, “Do you know what my name is.” He received a lulled head in response. “Why is it taking so long for him to respond?”

****

The EMT that was near the stretcher responded, “Sometimes it takes longer for some people to _come back_ in a sense, especially if there was a lot of head trauma.” Clyde’s eyes widened as he gazed down at the forming knots that were present on his head and the blood that was rolling down from his scalp which caused the person to add, “Well, also this is his first seizure, right?” Clyde nodded, “First time is usually always the worst.”

****

One of the two EMTs observed Tweek’s tattered body and Clyde caught their gaze, “I-I think he was,” Clyde swallowed the dirty word before trying again, “I think he was raped. What’s gonna happen when we get to the hospital?”

****

The EMT that was monitoring his vitals turned his head and blankly answered for the person Clyde was looking at, “That’s a job for a SANE nurse to decide. All I can say is nothing will happen to him until he regains consciousness.”

****

Clyde didn’t ask anymore questions after that instead putting forth all his energy towards Tweek. Clyde wasn’t sure when they arrived, but when they did Tweek had regained more mobility, his fingers loosely clenching and his legs shifting, however he still wasn’t there with Clyde who kept trying to engage with the boy. “What is the name of Craig’s guinea pig?” A soft moan came from Tweek which caused the boy to feel ecstatic.

****

Suddenly the vehicle pulled to a stop and the EMTs moved to open the door, pulling the stretcher down they briskly entered the E.R. Stopping at the push doors one of them looked back at Clyde who was jogging beside them. “You need to go fill out some paperwork first, someone will lead you to the room afterwards.”

****

Clyde gave a quick affirmative before running to the front desk and complying with the lengthy legal paperwork, the man who was guiding him through the processes stated, “Just as a heads up once they come back to consciousness legally you have to come back to the lobby. Only immediate family will be allowed in for the time being.” The man handed Clyde a sticker with what he assumed was Tweek’s room number on it.

****

Clyde gulped but nodded his head and a security guard appeared shortly to guide him to a random room in the building. Opening the door, Clyde saw not only Tweek, but a nurse standing parallel to his bedside that was securely tying an elaborate bandage across his head. Rushing forward he saw Tweek’s empty eyes and sighed in disappointment. “I think he’s about to come back, he should be able to make sounds now.” The boy reached and gently held Tweek’s hand.

****

“What are you doing to his face?” Clyde was worried about the response.

****

The nurse looked up at him calmly, “Oh, this is a Barton bandage, he definitely has-or shall I say had a dislocated jaw. Someone was in here just a few moments ago and reset it, actually. Whether it’s fractured or not, this should at least help get him through tonight before I fit him with a more long term version of this.”

****

Clyde nodded and shivered thinking back to the sickening crackling noises that erupted from the boy’s jaw when he held it last. Clyde thought for a minute before he smiled somberly, “Sunshine, are you in there?” The body jerked in the bed and the eyelids peeled open to track the speaker. “There you go.” When a heavy eyed Tweek held Clyde’s gaze, he felt the weight of the world lifted from him. “How old are you?”

****

The blonde moaned, Clyde thought it sounded one of pain as his hips shifted from side to side while he quietly responded, “Eighteen.”

****

“Do you know his parents’ names by chance?” The nurse said as she typed away on her laptop that was set on a rolling platform.

****

Clyde didn’t look up at her when he responded, “Oh, uh,” The names felt sour coming out of his lips, “Richard Tweak and Cindie Tweak.” Thinking for a minute he thought, “Hey, that’s a good question!” Squeezing Tweek’s hand subconsciously he asked, “What are your parents’ names?”

****

A groggled noise came out, Clyde had to lean close to try and figure out the distorted voice. “L-Laura,” The blonde gasped for air and he leaned in closer to try and understand the hollow voice. He thought he made out the name ‘Thomas’ based on context clues; either way the proclamation made his throat dry. The nurse looked up with slightly raised eyebrows, but didn’t comment on it. He was snapped out of his train of thought by the, “Sleepy.” that came from the boy in front of him. Clyde felt the hand he was holding being squeezed by Tweek. Tweek’s hooded eyes were fluttering closed.

****

The nurse tutted in a polite way before replying, “You can’t go to sleep yet, Dear.” She turned to look back at the screen her eyes scanned a few words, frowning she said, “You still have some more things to do tonight, I’m afraid, but afterwards, then you can go to sleep, I promise.”

****

Tweek must’ve heard because he opened his eyes and looked from the nurse to Clyde. Clyde gave a small smile, “What’s our favorite thing to do together?”

****

The scratchy voice was able to let out one word, “Sledding.”

****

Clyde nodded, he looked to the slide away from Tweek’s eyes and bit his cheek before asking, “Do you know what your boyfriend’s name is?”

****

There was a moment of quiet before Tweek opened his mouth, “Craig.”

****

“Memory association and visual recognition.” The nurse quietly spoke to herself as she typed before talking louder, “He’s almost back, keep going.”

****

“What is the last thing you remember?” Clyde ventured.

****

Tweek jerked in place and the monitor’s beeping sound spiked in its pace as his heart rate rapidly increased. The nurse looked up cautiously at the sound and left her place at the computer to come to the bedside. Tweek sealed his eyes shut and shifted his hips again a hiss working from himself before ceasing movement. He breathed heavy and uneven, in and out through his mouth as his eyes locked ahead. Looking up at Clyde the heart rate monitor picked up speed once again when he said, “Dancing.” The sound broke at the end with Tweek’s chest compressing. A few stray tears dribbled down his cheeks, a forced smile plastered across his face.

****

Clyde could tell that he was lying and that’s what broke him. “I need to take a step out.” He muttered out quickly before leaving the room and leaning against the wall, his heart was beating arguably faster than the monitor. He slid down the wall and held his head between his knees. “God damn it.” Standing up he made a bee-line down the hallway passing numerous room, he tried to avoid looking too closely. People wrapped smothered in bandages and rigged up to numerous machines seemed to primate every room his peripherals caught which led to his stomach clenching. Walking quicker he tried to block out the orders of several doctors that crowded a room with an old woman as the beeping on a monitor was slowing.

****

Wandering forward he jutted around a corner before bumping into a random nurse that was pushing around another laptop contraption similar to the nurse in Tweek’s room. He looked around the screen and chirped, “Oh, I’m sorry, sir! I should be looking where I’m going.”

****

Clyde raised his hands to his chest and shook them briefly, “No, you’re fine dude. Hey do you know where I can find something to drink?”

****

The nurse fiddled with his head band before responding, “Oh, of course! Just follow me, I was headed that direction anyway.” Clyde nodded before briskly walking after the nurse as they traveled towards a circle of countertops, nearby were a bunch of files and cabinets.

****

They walked in relative silence for a few minutes as they reached their destination before Clyde broke the quiet, “Hey, mister, can I ask you a question?”

****

The man turned his head and nodded, “Sure, go ahead.”

****

Clyde squatted down next to the nurse who opened a fridge, “How do you know if you’ve done the right thing?”

****

The nurse stopped momentarily from reaching for a container of apple juice and a carton of milk, “Well that’s pretty subjective.” He passed the containers to Clyde before waddling a few paces and opened a cover. “I would say that you know you’ve done something right if your heart is at peace. It might not be logical, but at least you can say you’re happy.” The nurse shrugged and dug through and pulled out a plastic bundle of utensils and a miniature box of cereal. “Here you go, a little snack too. It’s for patients and such so feel free to get some more later.”

****

Standing back up Clyde held the objects in his hands before smiling at the nurse, “Thank you.”

****

“Oh, it’s no problem.”

****

“No, I really mean it, thank you.” Clyde beamed before running down the hallway the direction he came. The nurse raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and pushing his contraption onward. Clyde walked with more prowess back towards Tweek’s room. Rounding the corner he had a little skip in his step as he reached the sliding door that separated him from Tweek. Pulling it to the side he walked in, looking for Tweek his steps staggered when he caught sight of the blonde.

****

The blankets were drawn back, the top of Tweek’s jumpsuit was removed as it lay on his lap exposing his chest and multiple electrodes were attached all over his torso. Clyde’s eyes traveled the remainder of Tweek and saw the little patches down his legs and near his feet, but Tweek noticed the biggest electrodes were centered on his temples. The blonde remained still as a the nurse stood in front of a machine that was rumbling away while she looked at the feedback on the screen. Clyde approached the bedside and noticed Tweek’s chest, how worn it looked. Red erosions and the marking of several bruises scattered over the skin he could see. Everything looked so tender.

****

Clyde raised a hand and tried to ruffle the boy’s damp hair while providing a comforting smile. “How are you doing, little buddy?”

****

Tweek acknowledged him with his eyes, but made no move to say anything. Clyde searched that gaze for any answer, but forced himself to look away once he started finding one.

****

The rumbling from the machine stopped. “Well the good news is you won’t need a MRI for your seizure.”

****

“Oh sweet, uh, I brought Tweek some food. Can he eat it?” Clyde addressed the nurse as he set the items down on a side table.

****

She tried to keep a stoic face, “No, you can’t sorry. And this is where the bad news comes. We need you to leave the room and return to the lobby now.”

****

Clyde’s eyes tightened and he looked desperately back and forth between the two in front of him. “No, wait, I’m not ready to go yet.”

****

The nurse hands fluttered over Tweek’s body as she removed the electrodes, “I can give you a moment alone, but after that you’ll have to leave.” Tucking away the electrodes back into the machine’s drawers she stood and exited the room. Clyde didn’t even wait for the door to close before he launched for Tweek.

****

“Oh, God, Tweek.” Clyde grabbed for Tweek’s hand and pulled it towards himself. He clasped it between both his palms in silence before speaking again, “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

****

“Hi, C-Clyde.” Tweek’s eyes were shallow, the color seemed to be draining away. Tweek pushed out a broken sentence as he squeezed back, “Where-everyone?”

****

Clyde’s breath was sharp, “I don’t know.” He glanced around the room and found a clock that read ‘eleven forty-two’ then back to Tweek, “Prom just ended, they might be headed home.”

****

“How-get here?” Tweek rasped.

****

Clyde couldn’t force a smile, “I think that’s a story for another day.” Clyde rubbed his thumb against the grain of Tweek’s skin. Blood was crusted under the blonde’s fingernails.

****

The door slid open and Clyde heard the familiar nurse state, “Ok, the SANE nurse is ready for him.” Clyde took a step back as she walked forward and began fiddling with the bed Tweek was in.

****

“I-I have to go, but don’t worry I won’t be far.” Tweek nodded. “Hey, when this is all over, let’s go somewhere fun, okay?”

****

“Sounds nice.” Tweek whispered with a pleasant smile.

****

Clyde got the cue and started making his way out of the room, but not before he was able to tell his friend, “Stay strong.” then left the room. He followed the directions from several signs until he found himself at the door separating himself from the lobby. Biting his lip he contemplated turning around and rushing back to Tweek’s room, but decided against it and burst back into the lobby. The receptionist looked over at the source of the noise before resuming typing.

****

Stomping past him, Clyde walked past a few families with children and people that reeked of a disturbing smell. He made sure to isolate himself from the homeless people that were scattered in the lobby before finding a lone chair. Plopping down Clyde pulled his knees to his chest and released the rest of the tears that threatened to peak out earlier. His open mouthed sobs weren’t acknowledged by anyone and no one seemed to care.

****

Craig dashed across the sidewalk in the dead of the night, his foot violently protested every step; a numb sensation eventually took over the limb and he said ‘fuck it’ to consequences before engaging in a sprint. His phone was constantly vibrating in his hand due to his sudden departure which left him screaming as he ran away from his friends who had gathered outside among a few various students. Bebe was on the move after him. He wasn’t sure of the passage of time, but all he knew was when he reached his house he was grateful. A failure to jiggle the handle open caused him to slam his fists against the wood as he yelled hoping someone would hear him. In less than a minute the sound of a lock was flipped. The door swung inwards and it revealed Tricia. She raised a middle finger to her brother, “You look like shit.” She looked up and down at Craig’s stature. “Why are you even here? You’re supposed to be spending the night at Token’s.”

****

“Fuck you, Tricia, Just shut the fuck up.” Craig barged past her into the house. Craig screeched into the house, “Mom, Dad, I need you, now!”

****

“Craig, what the fuck are you doing? They’re asleep, be quiet.” Tricia wacked Craig in the back as he was about to noisily stomp up the stairs.

****

Craig directed a venomous stare at his sister. “No, fuck you, bitch.” Shoving Tricia backwards as he began to run up the stairs while simultaneously screaming. Tricia followed Craig and punched him in the back of the shoulder. Craig turned on her and grappled with his sister’s hair pulling on it more violently than he intended. Anger was lashing about in potent waves off Craig as Tricia fought back.

****

Craig caught sight of his parents walking alert out of their room from his peripherals as he pushed Tricia against the wall. “Boy, what are you doing?” Thomas barked at him as he moved to separate the two siblings. Thomas forced himself between the two as Laura rushed forward. Tricia was yelling at Craig from her place behind Thomas.

****

“Craig, what is going on? Say sorry to your sister at once.” Laura reprimanded her son. Her voice was cut off in her throat when Craig finally raised his gaze. Eyes that were bloodshot stared back at Laura. “Honey, are you ok?” Craig limped and collapsed on his Mom, long limbs constricting around her body. Laura felt her son hold onto her in a sensation she could only describe like one of the fear of losing something. She squeezed back and looked with deep concern over Craig’s shoulder at Tricia and her husband who stood on standby as she tutted words of comfort.

****

Thomas stepped forward and rubbed soothing circles into his son’s back working choking sobs out of the boy. “Hey, kiddo, just breathe for us ok.” No audible response other a wet sniffle could be heard. Thomas stepped closer and encircled both his wife and son under his arms. The pressure on Craig’s back felt weirdly comforting as he was squeezed tighter. Tricia leaned slightly against the wall silently watching the gesture. After what felt like standing still in time for a minute Craig felt the presence surrounding him diminish.

****

Laura cupped her son’s face in her palms before addressing him, “There’s my baby boy,” Swiping her fingers across the tears that freely streamed down. “Ok, tell me what’s wrong.”

****

The air was clammy when Craig finally spoke up, “Tweek.” He uncharacteristically shivered, “Tweek’s at the emergency room.”

****

“What.” It didn’t sound like a question, more so a reaction. A placeholder. A substitute as she processed. That eerie feeling devoured the atmosphere and the pressure was heavy. She turned immediately on her heels and yelled to her family, “Everybody get dressed and your shoes on we’re leaving.” Laura escaped into her room followed by Thomas while Craig and Tricia stumbled into their rooms. Craig practically ripped his jumpsuit off in his delusional daze through his room as he threw on more casual clothing, stuffing his phone, a charger, and a special blanket that lay on his bed into a drawstring bag. Dashing out of the room he stumbled into Tricia as she followed their Mom who was stomping down the stairs. Thomas was behind her wearing a backpack of who knows what. Exiting the house the family tumbled into the car, Laura in the driver’ seat. “Buckle up.” Laura spat out, venom coating her words. White knuckled she tore out of the driveway and out of the neighborhood. The radio remained off as they drove in silence. Craig felt his insides combusting, his body shivered and twitched in his seat as his brain forced him to relive certain parts of the evening. Fingers punctured the seat cushion as he tried to ground himself the world outside the window whirling by him. A scowl was drawn across his face the more and more he thought about the way this night unfolded.

****

Laura mirrored her son’s expression as the family stormed through the front doors of the emergency room. Laura and Craig rammed the receptionist desk and were screeching at the man who looked unaffected.

****

“You don’t understand I _need_ to go see him!” Whether it was Craig or Laura that said this could not be determined.

****

The receptionist politely addressed them, “You have to understand, you can’t go back there for multiple reasons.” He rested his chin in his palm as he was met with the same barrage of spewed emotions. “Listen,” He commanded, “You will just have to sit and wait.” Looking at his monitor he scanned it then looked back to the two living fireballs. “It looks like he’s definitely hospitalized for tonight. It might be best for you guys to come back in the morning and try your luck then.”

****

Craig flipped off the receptionist then turned on his heel. Laura did not deflate in fact she looked more fired up than usual as she called for Thomas and Tricia to follow her. Craig was mumbling to himself as he walked a few paces ahead of everyone else then came to a halt and landed heavy in a chair. The rest of his family settled in the chairs next to him. The tapping of Laura’s foot drowned out the ticking of the clock and it was driving Craig up a wall with every passing minute. He would ask “Can you stop that?” And the noise would stop only to return a minute later, but louder or at least it sounded louder. Perhaps that was just his brain tricking him through, he couldn’t tell. A repetitive cycle that was draining his patience. “I said stop it!” Letting out an angry murmur, he stood and marched away, cursing under his breath. Craig refused to look back at his parents who yelled for him to come back. Passing a family who was idling near a vending machine, Craig jutted around the corner to another section of chairs. There before him was a familiar figure. Craig’s blood was boiling, “Clyde.”

****

The aforementioned boy’s head shot up, hands coming to palm his eyes furiously. “Craig?” Craig’s pace sped up and met his target before they could even stand. Hands came to shove Clyde back into the chair as soon as he was within reach. Clyde looked up at Craig who appeared to be impersonating a rabid dog. Raising his hands in surrender he cautiously said, “Now, let’s be rational.”

****

“You motherfucker, why the fuck did you do that?” Eyebrows threaded together, Craig crossed his arms.

****

Clyde’s eyes were honed on the ground. “If I tell you, you have to promise you won’t punch me.” He finished the sentence by peaking back up at his fuming friend.

****

“No promises.” The response was blunt.

****

Clyde tried to maintain a monotone facial expression, but his tone broke that trend, “Well, I just, you were, I thought,” He was fumbling over his words as his eyes kept darting around Craig.

****

“Spit it out, fuckwad.”

****

Clyde exhaled shakily then locked his gaze with Craig, “I thought you were a danger to Tweek.”

****

Craig’s lungs faltered when the statement finally registered in his brain. “Are you fucking kidding me?” When there was no affirmation Craig felt his body shake. He grabbed at Clyde’s suit jacket before tugging on it violently, “Clyde you better be kidding fucking kidding me.” Silence. Craig took a deep breath before slamming a fist down on Clyde’s head.

****

“Ouch.” Clyde whimpered.

****

“You shithead,” Craig yanked Clyde to his feet and proceeded to shove him off balance. Clyde felt his tailbone ache when he hit the ground.

****

Clyde didn’t get a chance to respond or think a solid thought before Craig propelled himself downwards. The two grappled with each other on the ground, Clyde enduring the mass efforts of Craig to crack his skull in on itself. “Craig, please you need to calm down.” Clyde tried to muster out as Craig had him pinned to the ground. Ignoring the request, Craig huffed and pulled at Clyde’s hair. Clyde’s scalp was aching, he tucked his legs to his stomach and released all the force into Craig stomach.

****

This action caused Craig to land on his rear. “How dare you.” Clyde couldn’t process this voice. It didn’t sound like Craig. It didn’t sounds like his friend. It didn’t sound like the Craig he knew. Craig immediately flipped back to his knees and crawled towards Clyde. Grunting, Clyde kicked Craig away once more.

****

“Clyde!” Said boy looked away to find the owner of the new voice and Craig took this moment of distraction to launch himself back at Clyde. Craig constricted around his friend’s body hands coming to push Clyde’s wrists into the ground. Newly arrived Bebe and Laura stood looking upon the two boys in distress. Bebe rushed and knocked Craig by the shoulders to the side, falling off of Clyde. “What the hell are you doing, Craig?” She urged, her voice sounded stretched as she drew her hands to check over Clyde’s face.

****

Laura was holding her son in a moment’s notice, wide eyed looking at him confusion clouding her. “Honey,” She assisted him in standing and looked in concern at the two sitting on the ground. Regaining her dominance she demanded, “Explain yourself now.” There were a few security guards who just arrived that seemed to be attracted by the noise and were watching intently.

****

Craig grunted, his words coming out with no filter, “First, you left me. Next, you blame me. And now, you want me to calm down. What the fuck, man.” He rambled on, voice growing in intensity with no concern for the people around him, “How would you feel if you found Bebe raped and unconscious?”

****

Laura’s presence on Craig disappeared in an instance. Her stance faltered, arms coming to grab the nearby chair to support her weight as the dots connected in her mind. “No, no you’re lying.” Craig didn’t even look at her. “Please tell me you’re lying.” Her legs were wobbly as she stood, “I think I need some fresh air.” Walking away, her arms wrapped around her waist Bebe worriedly followed her as she darted out a side exit.

****

Craig stepper closer to Clyde eyes scanning over him for a reaction, but instead honing in on a particular place on his chest. Craig’s pointer finger found its place pushing into a certain sticker. “What is this for?”

****

Clyde looked down at it then back up, “It was my badge.”

****

“You were with him?” Craig was snarling. Turning around he was almost running back towards the receptionist, Clyde watched in disbelief before collapsing on the ground. Foot aching, Craig marched to where his Dad and sister were sitting and snatched the blanket that was sitting there.

****

“Craig?” Tricia raised her eyebrow as she watched Craig’s feet break the ground with every step. She stood up, Thomas following her as they pursued Craig. “Hey, asshat, where’s Mom?”

****

“Outside.” Thomas separated from his children turned a corner and followed Craig’s direction to exit. Craig walked in the opposite direction and storms the desk once again. “I’m fucking done, let me back there right now.” He slammed his palms on the table top and the man looked up with unease. Out of Craig’s view the receptionist suitably reached under the desk to grab a walkie-talkie.

****

“I’m really sorry, sir, but we can’t let you in the room. Only direct family are going be allowed back in the meantime.”

****

Craig tried not to let out all of his aggression on the man in front of him and instead directed it at the lobby door. “No, no, no, no, no! Let me back.” He was pushing on the door, beady eyes darting through the small window to see any hopes of who he was looking for. “You don’t understand I have to give this to him.” He shook the blanket in his clenched fists as he continued his assault on the door trying to catch the attention of the people inside where he desperately wanted to be.

****

Tricia looked from side to side nervously and spat out, “Craig what the fuck are you doing? You look insane.”

****

“Quiet, Tricia.” Craig couldn’t find the effort to give her the finger as he fists were occupied with constantly propelling against the door.

****

“Code grey, code grey!” The receptionist voice could be heard in the background.

****

A security officer appeared from behind the receptionist and began speaking in Craig’s direction. “Excuse me, sir, if you don’t stop what you’re doing I’m going to have to restrain you.”

****

“Craig, fucking listen to him, you’re gonna get yourself arrested.” Tricia was slowly approaching Craig and grabbed him back the shoulder. The thunder in his mind was deafening and he resisted the urge to clench his head. Craig barked and backed away from the door and dashed down another hallway. Tricia followed him trying to get Craig’s attention, hesitating she followed her limping brother into the bathroom. Craig bellowed as he brought his foot to kick the wall. Immediately regretting the decision, he howled and grabbed the bowl of the sink.

****

Slamming his hands onto the edges of the bowl he yelled, “Why?” He held the blanket to his chest and fell to the floor. Tricia watched in horror as her brother completely unraveled in front of her.

****

Nine hours under examination. Nine hours of exposure and probing. Nine full hours later and Tweek finally was returned to his room. The nurse he eventually found out was named Josie was adjusting his bed and fluffing the pillows as the dawn’s light was high in the sky. Tweek picked at the sweatpants he was given to wear, the baggy fabric consumed his legs. Josie’s face was unruffled as she pulled a wet wipe across Tweek’s face and tugged the remaining fake eyelash off revealing the extensive bruising. Sitting back in the bed he let the nurse tuck him in and her last words to him before he let his exhaustion take over was, “Get some sleep, ok hun? I’ll be here when you wake.”

****

When Tweek awoke to a dim room he found Josie fiddling with the machines behind him. “Oh, Mr. Tweak, did I wake you up?”

****

He inwardly cringed at the name, but tried to smile at her, “Just Tweek is fine and no.” The words caused little lightning sparks to ignite in his jaw. “What time is it?”

****

“It’s eight-pm, you slept throughout the majority of the day, thank goodness.” She tutted before offering, “Well you’re awake now, let’s do some tests and rewrap you.”

****

“How long am I going to be here?” Tweek ignored what she said and posed a question.

****

She took a moment checking the records on a computer before saying, “I can’t give any definites, but I would assume three days with your injuries and concussion.” Tweek frowned at the thought. He looked around his room, no other people were housed with him and the curtains were drawn closed. The desk next to him was void of anything but a lamp. He murmured in discontent, but settled back down as Josie came to his side to start unwrapping his head.

****

“Where’s Clyde? Can I see him?” His voice was dead.

****

Josie must’ve put the puzzle pieces together rather quickly as she responded, “Oh, that sweet boy. I don’t know where he is; I’m afraid unless he secretly was your brother he won’t be able to visit you.” Tweek was disheartened when he heard that. “If this was under different circumstances then of course he would be allowed, but it’s a safety matter.” He felt uncomfortable. Everything felt foreign. His bare chest was against the paper like scrubs that reminded him of a rain poncho. There was nothing to remind him of home, nothing to distract him from his reality and that caused him to squirm in place. She noted the “After we finish up with this; do you want some dinner?”

****

“No, I think I just want to sleep.” Tweek glanced to the side. “Sleep for a long time.”

****

“Whatever you want, Dear.”

****

Hearing the word ‘Dear’ was comforting for some reason.

****

Five nights and four days with no visitors. No human contact other than Josie and random people dressed in the same scrubs she wore. Twenty-four hours a day stuck inside this building. His hospitalization was extended due to the severity of his concussion. The color was draining from his eyes, the bags he donned felt heavier than usual. He sat with his legs bent in a private bath as Josie used small sponges to wet and clean him. The sponge released warm water down his body and it felt rather relaxing under his stiff muscles. Josie remained quiet after sensing the vibe from Tweek.

****

Tweek looked deadpan down at his thighs. He could hear the echo of his own wail repeating over and over in his mind, it felt maniacal, it felt demonic. Shivering he shifted his sight to his toes.

****

“Josie, how long does it take for visitation to be approved?” Tweek leaned into the sponge to let out more water. She dunked the sponge back into a bucket of warm water that was sat next to her.

****

Taken by surprise with Tweek’s question she took a second to answer as she drug the sponge across his arms. “Typically it takes like one to two days,” She noticed how Tweek flinched and added, “But there’s always the possibility the office is being lazy.”

****

“Ok.” He sounded defeated.

****

“Let’s not think about that right now. Hey, I snuck you a special treat in your breakfast, I think you’ll like it! How does that sound?” Josie beamed an optimistic smile at him as she dropped the sponge back into the bucket.

****

Tweek took a moment but he found the energy to reply with a small smile, “Thank you.”

****

After they migrated back to the room Josie was assisting Tweek back into a gown when a few knocks sounded on the door. Josie paused for a second before calling out, “Just a moment, please.” She hurried to secure the back ties of Tweek’s gown and settle him back in bed before checking her screen. “Huh, speak of the Devil and they shall arrive, you have visitors.” For the first time in Tweek’s entire stay did he genuinely smile only to have that smile completely ripped away from his face when he saw who was in the open door frame.

****

“Hello, are you two  Mr. and Mrs. Tweak?” The two nodded to her, Josie extended a hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Tweek’s nurse, Josie!” Josie was blind to the zombified state that was growing from seeing the Tweaks. “Tweek and I were just about to have breakfast would you like to join us?”

****

“Of course!” Mr. Tweak popped up.

****

“That sounds absolutely lovely.” Mrs. Tweak wisped out.

****

That fake sense of hospitality leaked out of the two bodies was the pretext that led to Tweek crumbling in on himself. Tweek shivered subconsciously and felt his vision blur. The blobs of his parents came closer to the bedside and Tweek halted all movement. Josie set up a breakfast tray over Tweek’s body then moved to the container that was sitting on a counter and brought it to him. Opening it revealed a plate of the usual cardboard foods, but what was different was a can of iced coffee that replaced the juice box he was usually given. Tweek looked in astonishment at Josie who winked and brought a finger to her lips as to say ‘Our little secret’. He grabbed the can and quickly open it then downed all of the liquid, lifting the can upside down to check if all drops were drained. The sensation of the caffeine slowly working its way into his bloodstream was the only thing providing him the energy not to completely shut down at this situation.

****

Josie sat in a chair a meter or two away from Tweek to eat her own breakfast that she packed. Tweek’s golf ball eyes stared back at the two lifeless goldfish who stood in front of him with a fork. The impaled pale yellow eggs jiggled manically at the boy in the bed. Mrs. Tweak held the fork between her fingers and applied pressure to force the food through Tweek’s lips. Tweek refused to chew and just let the eggs dissolve into his tongue.

****

“Son, you really should eat.” Mr. Tweak tried to persuade, but received no response other than a violent twitch from Tweek when he started speaking.

****

Mrs. Tweak continued to force feed Tweak, the blonde showed no movement to protest, but didn’t give a positive reaction either. Forkful after forkful she fed him until the plate was clean. Josie watched as she quickly picked up the applesauce and a spoon and began to guide the soupy liquid to Tweek. Tweek brought his lips into his mouth and bit down with his front teeth to keep them there. Mrs. Tweak didn’t seem to notice and just let the applesauce splash against Tweek’s mouth. Josie raised an eyebrow as she watched Tweek get covered with spoonfuls of applesauce. She knew something wasn’t right, but legally there wasn’t anything she could do, yet. Tweek felt the sugary substance coat his lips and slowly fall to his lap as gravity took its toll. “Oh, Tweek, we’re so glad you’re so healthy.”

****

“I agree with your mother, son. You look great!”

****

Tweek began to vibrate and curled over even further than he already was. His thought process was buzzed and it felt like there was an internal war within his mind on deciding between, fight, flight or freeze. He opened his mouth and let incomprehensible gibberish roll out in response. He caught eye contact with them only momentarily because the unnaturally wide smiles pulled at his attention, teeth were all on display for Tweek gawk at. This wasn’t real. These creatures before him weren’t his parents. He knew the corpses he saw at home and in front of him was only a mask.

****

Two pairs of eyes appeared glazed over as they glanced at the cowering boy. Josie felt a sense of uncanny at the wording and tone of what Mrs. and Mr. Tweak said. It felt wrong. It sounded wrong. Mrs. Tweak scooped a spoonful of applesauce and pushed it into Tweek’s tilted down head. Entirely missing his mouth and dumping the apple paste into Tweek’s soaked hair. “Tweek we need you back home soon, we’re having to cover your shifts. Just so you know we’re withholding your pay until you come back to work.” Mrs. Tweak voice was velvety as it was double edged, her worn hands came to thread fingers through his hair, drawing the applesauce further into his scalp. “We know how much you care about your _money,_ so hopefully that’s incentive for you.” Tweek flinched as his mind spiraled. The sleeve of her shirt rose at the weird angle Josie could see the exposed elaborate lines and abuse to the skin.

****

His mouth was restricted in his its movement, but that didn’t stop the vociferous breaths from escaping his lips. Tweek didn’t say anything that could be understood; his mindless mumbling was numbing his own senses. In that moment Tweek saw it as the best option. Josie looked at her patient with worry and when she heard him rasp out, “Stop, leave.” She sprung into action.

****

“Oh, would you look at the time, Tweek and I have a neuro appointment to attend to. We’re glad you came to stop by though,” She went to her desktop station and began furiously typing to summon security. “Well, I need to get him ready, so I need to ask you two to leave.” They looked towards the nurse who suddenly piped up. Josie felt a chill wrack through her when she took a closer inspection of the Tweak’s. The commonality between husband and wife was most prominent with their pupils: dilated caverns. Their skin had a grey hue. Black decay was eating away at their teeth grinding them down.

****

They turned those smiles directly at her and Mrs. Tweak nodded then stated to Tweek, “Remember if you don’t get back at work soon you’re going to be fired.”

****

“Have a nice day, Miss. Josie.” Mr. Tweak added, his wife nodded along as the two made their way out of the room willingly.

****

When the door closed Josie dashed quickly to Tweek’s bedside as he collapsed on his side into a sputtering mess. She called his name and received no inclination of him ever hearing her.

****

In his vegetative state Tweek let the days pass on, staring at the wall. Josie continued to watch over him. The Tweaks never came back to discharge him. Tweek was in no state to discharge himself.

****

Day eleven, Josie walked to the window and pulled the curtains back. She squinted her eyes and looked over hopeful at Tweek’s seemingly lifeless body. “Good morning, Tweek. It’s time to start the day!” It was not morning.

****

“No.”

****

    Josie didn’t let him see her disappointment. “Come on, Tweek, if you want to be able to get outta here you have to get up!” She hoped that would motivate him.

****

    “No.”

****

    “If I asked nicely would you get up?” Josie paced over to the bed and pulled on the covers lightly.

****

    “No.”

****

    “Are you going to move at all from your bed today?” Josie probed.

****

    “No.”

****

Josie looked at the bed with contempt before tugging the blanket off of Tweek. He turned his face into the pillow and ignored Josie’s chide, “Ok, I tried nicely. I guess you want to do this the hard way.” She pulled at his shoulders and Tweek let all his dead weight work for him. She puffed and pleaded with him to no avail. “Please, Tweek, I’m trying to help you. We need to work together!”

****

“No.”

****

Josie looked at him with a wretched expression. Tweek returned her with a hollow one. A sudden knocking broke at the door broke the one-sided venting that ensued. “What the-” Josie cut herself off and wandered to the desktop setup she whispered, “Please don’t let it be them again.” to herself as she logged on. Scanning the messages she looked conflicted. Turning her head to she saw Tweek was turned away from her, she asked, “Do you mind visitors?”

****

“No.”

****

Josie hummed, “Should’ve figured you’d say that.” Walking to the door she seemed prudent to open it before taking a breath and opening it as the knocking continued a second time. Two unfamiliar figures stood in the door frame. Disheveled in appearance and frenetic in their vibes they pushed their way into the room. “Uh, hi, I’m Tweek’s nurse, Josie. And you two are?” Snubbing the question the boy of the pair choked on his own air as he staggered-a black boot attached to one of his feet-towards the bedside. The woman stood with a nauseating expression and grabbed a perplexed Josie, she dropped a speckled blanket that she was holding in her other arm to the floor. “I’m sorry, but who are you two?”

****

“Tweek!” Said boy quivered when he heard the voice and for the first time in a long while he sat up on his own accord.

****

“No.” There was something forlorn in the word.

****

The boy brought his trembling hands parallel to the ground and extended them forward. No words were exchanged before the boy lunged over the bars of the bed and seized Tweek around his shoulders and yanked him towards himself. Those hands began patting and rubbing up and down the gown of Tweek, occasionally gripping the fabric remarkably tight. The room was somber. The boy holding Tweek eyes’ were glistening. Oily hair stamped against Tweek’s head.

****

Tweek froze. Tweek did not lift his arms to embrace this individual. Tweek did not let any of his weight lean against this individual. Tweek’s eyes remained locked on the open window. A shuttered uneven breathing pattern took over him. Josie supported the woman who she guided to a chair perpendicular to the bed. The woman broke out in open mouthed sobs, palms finding their place in her eye sockets. The boy at Tweek’s bedside began whispering something Josie couldn’t hear as hushed tears fell freely. Whatever was being said Tweek remained silent. The boy let a hand tangle with Tweek’s hair and his forehead went to imbed itself with Tweek’s shoulder. A solid ten seconds passed before the boy brought his face to eyeline with Tweek. A hand moved to cup his cheeks and rub the dry skin with his thumbs. There were no tears on Tweek’s face.

****

It was then Tweek said two words.

****

“I’m sorry.”

****

   

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not many happy things happened, sorry about that loves :') I had to scrap this chapter and rewrite it because I needed to change the characterization of Craig!
> 
> Also, the poll. So for context I've been taking this college course that's entirely about the history of the holocaust and it has inspired me. It's so fascinating and I personally love learning about war, medical experimentations and general conditions and culture of the concentration camps and German society and about certain communities pre and during the war. I've wanted to put all this knowledge into creative expression and was thinking about writing after I finish B&M a creek story centered around WWII. For disclosure it would not have a happy ending. I've been thinking about it all weekend and I can't get it off my mind. It would be a very different tone than B&M, this story if I were to publish it would be depressing and disturbing. I plan on characterizing Tweek and Craig as people and their relationship rather different and this story as well. I already asked someone their opinion and they thought it sounded interesting and I was wondering if you shared their opinion! If you are able to comment I'd love to hear what you guys think of that idea! <3
> 
> I'm so excited to hear what you guys think of that chapter and I'm so happy to be writing again. We didn't get on break till the 21st, it's been such a long month! I hope all of your breaks(if you're on them) are going well! 
> 
> Have a lovely day!!!
> 
> Well, till next time, loves!
> 
> Sam


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings, I'm going to be blunt, this month was absolute hell on earth for me, BUT I made it through with certain difficulty. Finals are FINALLY over and guess what, I got an "A" on my AP calculus exam. That is going this year in my proudest moments. Man, that exam was the hardest of all, I studied for weeks. On other good news for me personally because I'm just proud of myself, I've been accepted into every honors college I've applied to!!! It has been crazy, so it feels really nice to sit down and finally burst out my heart on this long awaited updated.
> 
> I wanted to say, since the "prom arc" (chapters 6 & 7) are officially over that I am extremely surprised how well it went over. I was legitimately terrified to post those chapters because I was scared of the reception from you guys, specifically I thought that people would be mad at me for trying to delve into a more controversial subject matter, but the positivity and interest that I received was amazing. It was so gratifying, shocking and genuinely interesting everyone's reactions were and I am so incredibly thankful to you guys. Y'all are amazing, you make my heart so happy!
> 
> Also, we surpassed 1000 hits! That was an incredible moment for me to see! I'd like to say welcome to all the recent new readers as well as everyone who has stayed by my side since chapter 1! I hope we can enjoy this journey together! 
> 
> Another fanart endeavor!!!! The lovely Panda, they have been here since chapter 1 and their words have never failed to make me smile have commissioned Aeon to draw a scene and I am still breathless to this day! I will never have enough words to describe the pure jovialness this brought me or how thankful I am.  
> This is the link to the art, everyone should go check it out! https://aeonsylver.tumblr.com/post/181958008285/flickycat01-aeonsylver-commission-for-one-of  
> As well this is a link to Aeon's tumblr in general! https://aeonsylver.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> After receiving this piece of art it made me really sit back and think about you guys. When we reach the last chapter I am going to post a bonus chapter specifically for special thanks. I've started writing special notes for commenters that I've noticed or people who have in general who I have met and supported me in one way or another, I want to sincerely let you guys know from the bottom of my heart how much the things you do helped me. For now, I just want to let you guys know that I thought about all of you while writing this chapter and this is dedicated to you guys!
> 
> I also FINALLY set up my twitter, I thought that it would be better than using my spam insta since I can pin tweets from my knowledge! My twitter is "DankChickens" in case anyone wants to follow me! I'll keep chapters updates there and so on or if anyone wants to say hi! https://twitter.com/DankChickens
> 
> ALSO, please level with me with the blanket situation in the chapter. I cannot believe myself, but I forgot to "officially" set it up back in chapter 2. I feel like such a dummy, I knew I wanted that to be prevelant in my head, but I never wrote it down in the actual "WRITING" process. :')))) When I go back and edit this entire story and add new dialogue and such that will be one of the scenes. 
> 
> Now, the long awaited chapter 8! :)

Craig blinked bug eyed at Tweek, any words he wanted to say were cut off. His brows knitted together as he looked at the boy would surpassed the intensity of his own eyes by a long shot. “I’m sorry?” Craig blinked rapidly and shook his head on reaction, “What do you mean: I’m sorry?” He released his hold on the boy, took a step back and observed Tweek’s tense body language.

****

Craig watched his partner’s eyes dart around the room, and avoid the question with a rebuttal, “What are you doing here?” He screeched, his jaw objecting to the extensive movement.

****

“I came-I wanted to see you.” Craig brought his hands to smear the salty drops across his cheekbones. He looked over at Josie and his Mom who turned to watch the sudden outburst. “I’ve been trying so hard to come see you.” He moved his hand to try and grab Tweek’s, only have it ripped away from him, the blonde holding his hand to his chest in a very defensive stature.

****

Tweek’s feet were kicking at the bed, moving to the opposite end from Craig, “Get away!” The beeping on the heart monitor was spiking.

****

“Darling, please.” Craig began to reach with shaking fingers over the bed’s barrier, “I’m not going to hurt you, I-I promise.” Laura stood immediately from his tear stricken state and moved carefully towards Tweek, whose eyes were tracking her every movement. A prevalent shivering wracking his body.

****

Josie moved to Craig and put an hand to his shoulder and whispered to him, “It would be best to do what he says, trust me.”

****

Craig looked with anger back at the nurse and jerked his shoulder to shake her, “No, I’m not leaving his side, he needs me!” He pushed on the bed frame, “Sweetpea, it’s me, Craig. I’m here to help.” The air was heavy, its current swirling in the blonde’s mind. Tweek whipped his head to Craig and shook it violently from side to side, pushing further into the barrier he was leaning on.

****

“No, I’m serious you need to listen to him.” Josie was trying to keep her voice calm, but it was faltering as she decided what to do, she pondered whether joining the wall of people that was slowly surrounding Tweek was a good idea or not.

****

Neither Laura or Craig seemed to process what she was saying, their minds blinded by delusions of hope. Laura took a step closer and Tweek flinched away directing his vision to her, during this moment Craig reached to touch his knee. The heart rate monitor was a dominating noise in the room paired with Tweek’s guttural scream when he pushed himself too far over the barrier. The monitor was clipped off when Tweek fell to the floor. The blonde hissed on the ground and felt his hips and thighs burn similar to lite matches being stabbed into him.

****

“Tweek!” All three of the people in the room yelled at the same time.

****

Laura stooped to the floor on instinct, she was barely able to raise a hand in Tweek’s direction before the blonde whacked it away while howling, “Don’t-rrgh-touch-agh-me!”

****

Laura’s face went blank then she quickly snapped out of it and scooted back a few paces, giving him a small smile the tears stagnant on on her face. “Hi, Lovebug,” She sat fully down on the floor, “Don’t worry, no one is here to hurt you.” Craig ran around the bed and pushed past Josie who was fluttering from farther away. Tweek shifted his hips and pushed himself against the wall, his hands moved to pull on his scalp, the bandages were stretching as Tweek began to fiddle with them.

****

Craig took a step forward, “Please, just trust me. Everything is going to be ok.”

****

“No!” Tweek shot up and launched over the barricade of people before his legs buckled beneath him. Collapsing on the ground he wheezed as a searing heat was creeping up around his rear. Looking up at the people around him and yelled, “Don’t look-grh-at me!”

****

Craig moved without thinking and plummeted to the ground, crawling forward he grabbed ahold of the abandoned blanket, squeezing the fleece he extended the item towards Tweek. “Look, I brought blankie, just for you. Please, take it.” Tweek kept shaking his head as he pushed away the comfort item.

****

“Monsters, stay away!” Tweek howled, his body whipping from side to side similar to a fish out of water. Tweek brought his hands to scratch down his arms as he scooted away, eye twitching as his breathing increased rapidly. The colors of his world were mixing.

****

Josie and Laura looked terrified at what they were witnessing, it was then Josie ran out of the room and into the hall yelling.

****

Standing again, Tweek retreated into the corner of the room, he felt the world clouding, the sensation of a spiked snake was constricting around his throat. Choking on nothing he let out, “I can’t breathe. _I can’t breathe!”_ before dashing out of the room and into the hallway. Gelatin legs carried him with no grace, but the speed he desired. Unfamiliar with his surroundings he started sprinting down a random hallway with Craig-though at a disadvantage-hot on his tail. Laura stood outside the room and began shouting Josie’s name. A few nurses on standby looked at Tweek before calling for security. Tweek staggered in his steps until he lifted into the air. “Stop, let me-ragh-go, please, stop it, stop, stop, stop!” The words were desperate as Tweek lashed his body around in Craig’s grip, fists coming in weak strikes to Craig’s head. The pressure. The weight. He hated it.

****

Craig growled around Tweek’s hands pushing his face backwards, “No!”

****

Security officers were approaching the two which Tweek perceived as shadow creatures closing in on him.

****

Laura rushed to Craig with Josie and another nurse in toll. “Craig let him go, right now!” The aforementioned boy reluctantly released and was met with Tweek’s foot planting itself into Craig’s knee. Tweek turned around as if he was about to dash before he felt a bee sting his arm. He turned and saw two teal blurs overtake him. Blinking the world shut off.

****

The nurse standing next to Josie pulled the needle out of Tweek’s arm and held the unconscious boy upright. Josie looked over her shoulder at Laura and Craig then growled out, “We need to talk.” The random nurse returned a moment later with Tweek in a wheelchair. Josie took the handles and settled Tweek’s limbs neatly, standing close enough to let Tweek’s lulled head lay on her torso. Craig looked in dismay at the slumped body before trailing his mother with a stoic expression. Neither said a word as she rolled Tweek back into her room. Standing near the door frame they watched as Josie carefully placed Tweek back into bed and seemed concerned when she began slowfully attaching restraints to Tweek’s wrists and ankles. Securing him tight she brushed the hair that was stuck in his mouth out before turning to the two visitors. “Come here.” She asked politely, a hint of hostility hiding in her tone. Craig looked dismissively at her, preferring to look past her and at his constricted partner. “Oh, no, no,” Josie snapped her fingers in front of Craig’s face. “If you care for him you better hear me out.” Craig squinted his eyes slightly. “Are you his boyfriend?” Craig nodded hesitantly at the knowledge that a stranger knew who he was. She brought a hand to massage her temples. “Figures. Ok, I’m going to be blunt with you two: you messed up.”

****

Craig looked like he was going to protest, but Laura silenced him with, “Quiet, Craigory.” He bit his lip.

****

Josie looked back at Tweek before breathing out, “Look, we both have a common goal here, so we need to work together.” She walked over to Tweek’s bedside and attached the heart monitor to his pointer finger. “He needs to get out of this stuffy hospital and get some actual _fresh air,_ it’s driving him stir crazy and that isn’t helping the bigger picture.” She moved to close the blinds then added, “I’m trying to get him discharged, but you guys need to do your part and make sure he doesn’t end back in this hospital.” She looked to them with a painstaking glare to emphasize, “Let me reiterate, when I get him out of here it better be the last time I ever see him otherwise I’m coming after all of you.” Josie huffed a breath and went to go look at Tweek’s vitals.

****

Craig raised his eyebrow at her wording, but pushed it to the side. “When is he going to wake up?” Craig tried to peak past Josie to look at Tweek.

****

“Probably thirty minutes, but you guys won’t be here when that happens.” The threat in her voice was potent. She turned around and pulled her rolling desktop over to them, opening it she started typing quickly, “Ok, first off, you guys are approaching this entirely wrong. With the current state of his brain you can’t treat him like everything is fine.” Josie pulled out a notepad and started scribbling on it, “He’s going to be in this,” She brought up air quotes, “Manic state essentially for probably another week. Don’t take it personally, these reactions are out of his control.” She ripped the piece of paper and handed it to Laura. “What you can do is make sure you’re able to support him when this passes.”

****

Laura’s eyes scanned the paper then nodded to Josie, “Thank you.” She looked for permission from Josie then walked to Tweek’s bedside and planted a light kiss to his forehead. “Sleep tight, Sweetie.”

****

Craig caught wind of what was going on and ran to go grab the abandoned blanket and bring it to Tweek. He tucked the soft fabric around the blonde’s body and looked at the boy. “I’m so sorry.” He grabbed one of Tweek’s hands in both of his and held it tightly before kissing the knuckles. “I’ll see you soon, Angel. We’re going to get through this. I promise.”

****

When the two left Josie flopped into the chair settled near Tweek’s sleeping form. Holding her face in her palms, she spoke in the open air, “I really hope you do.”

****

When Craig got home rain was drizzling from the sky, he grabbed an umbrella and left to walk alone. He contemplated as the rain fell harder. A dynamic hum left Craig’s lips in continuous cycles, he focused on the familiar song, drowning out any distractions.

****

Day sixteen, Tweek couldn’t work up the inner strength to even provide a fake smile to the old doctor that was standing at his bedside, Josie stood to her side, “Ok, young man, just a few more formailities then you’re home free.” That was what worried Tweek the most. The old lady adjusted her glasses then said, “We’d like to let you know that you still have the opportunity to file a police report. If you do, all of the records from your examination can be used as evidence and your SANE nurse will be able to testify for you.” Tweek shook in his head in opposition even though the doctor wasn’t asking him a question. The lady looked up at him, “Your billing for the ambulance and your stay has been mailed to your address, it should be getting there today or tomorrow. As well, your concussion should be completely cleared within the next week, we’ve provided a note to excuse you from any tests or extraneous activities.” Tweek let his eyes fuzz over then refocus as he tried to tune out certain things the lady was saying. She listed off pain medication for his jaw then motioned to Josie, “Miss Josie will be going over how to change your Barton, but you should only need it for three more weeks. On to more important matters, Miss Josie has a packet of support resources for rape survivors that we heavily encourage you to use.”

****

An aggressive prickling worked throughout his limbs at those words. Using his pointer fingers he picked at the cuticles on his thumbs. “Thanks.” Tweek’s answer came out subdued.

****

The old woman only nodded, “I think my part of the job is done,” She turned and scribbled on a stack of papers before turning to address Josie, “I’ll let you take it from here then.” Picking up the stack of papers she quickly said, “Have a nice day, Mr. Tweak.” then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

****

“Well, let’s do this.” Josie smiled down at Tweek. Grabbing a drawstring bag from the counter she pulled out a new set of sweatpants and a baggy shirt from the hospital storage. Undoing Tweek’s gown Josie’s eyes tracked the numerous bruises and elongated rug burns that still painted his body. Helping him into the new clothes she said, “We called your ride yesterday, they have shoes you’ll be able to use.” Tweek gave an affirmative, watching as she grabbed the worn blanket from the bedside and began folding it into a tight square then stuffing it into the bag. Josie brought a wheelchair over to the bedside and began setting it up.

****

Tweek blew out a spurt of air, “I’m not riding in that.” There was a hint of inflection in his tone which was a nice change to Josie’s ears, even if it wasn’t happy.

****

“Oh, yes you are.” Josie quipped, “It’s the rules.”

****

“My legs aren’t broken, I don’t need you babying me.” Tweek held his arms tight over his chest, a pout on his lips.

****

She glanced up from fiddling with the wheels. “You sure look like a baby right now.” Tweek opened his mouth then shut it, Josie chuckled, “Gotcha.” Before assisting him into the wheelchair she said, “You know it’s not a bad thing to rely on people.” The statement was left in the open air. “I’m not going to badger you about how to bandage it again, just promise me you’ll take it off before you bathe and change into a fresh bandage every four days.”

****

Tweek subconsciously tugged at the fabric near his ears. “Promise.” She shouldered the drawstring bag with his supplies before rolling him to the door.

****

Josie looked down at Tweek’s blonde hair, “Please, please, use the support materials.” Tweek vibrated and didn’t respond. There was a moment of hesitation before Josie began rolling him down the hallway in tense silence. The hospital smell was hogging his senses and Tweek looked around the halls he never got to see from the confines of his room. In the elevator there was no sound other than the muffled music from the PA system. A ding and the two continued their final journey, which felt it was going far too quickly.

****

The doors to the outside world were approaching. A bump, a blink, and he was outside. The chilling air whipped past, contrasting the sun’s rays. His surroundings looked dreary. Josie stopped the two and saw a car burst to life, it pulled its way towards the two. “Hey, Babe.” Tweek looked up at Bebe who stared out the open window at him with tight lips. “Ready to go?”

****

Tweek nodded and felt his breath flounder. It was then that Josie pushed the wheelchair the final trek to the shotgun side. She opened the unlocked door and glanced down at Tweek. “Well, I guess this is the end of the line. It was nice to meet you, Tweek.” She helped the blonde stand and he turned to the car and took a step before stopping. Wavering, he turned sharply and tugged Josie into an embrace who appeared shocked at first, then readily accepted it.

****

“Thank you for everything.” He mumbled into her scrubs. Josie brought her hands to rub circles into his back, a hidden smile crossing her face. Searing hands were printing themselves on Tweek’s back. It hurt. A subtle murmuring wind corrupting his train of thought every millisecond he was in contact.

****

“Anytime, Dear.” The whispering made Tweek’s head whirl, causing him to rip himself away from her, fear crossing his expression. She looked down scrutinizing the leering thoughts in her mind while Tweek climbed the remaining way into the car. Josie took off the bag and extended it to Tweek, he looked at it then grabbed it and tugged to find Josie didn’t let it go. Tweek looked confused at Josie who locked her glare with his, he gulped when she said, “Please.” Tweek let a tremor work through him. That silence from the elevator returning. He knew what she was asking. His tongue was dry and twisted. He looked at her with woeful eyes and she broke the staring contest and let out a sigh. “I wish you the best of luck.” Beaming a solemn smile at the blonde, “Goodbye, Tweek.” Josie shut the door then swiveled on her heels and began pushing the chair back towards the entrance, resisting the urge to look back. Tweek watched her form until it disappeared in the hospital. Bebe slyly glanced at Tweek before hitting the gas.

****

The shadows of the buildings crossed Tweek’s face, he leaned his head against the window. The bumping vibrations moved throughout his cheeks with discomfort and he closed his eyes. The reminiscents of the shadows blurring the technicolor world he saw. He held the backpack close to him and a cold kiss pressed against part of his exposed stomach. Opening his eyes he investigated inside the closed bag only to pull out a small can of iced coffee. He looked dumbstruck at the can before snapping the cap and downing all of the liquid. It was that moment that he felt whiplash with the implications of reality. He slammed the can down and folded over on his stomach, Bebe’s ever looming eyes keeping careful note of him. A tremor worked its way through him. Bebe took hold of the wheel with one hand and tried to reach over to hold Tweek’s, but was met with an involuntary noise and him flinching away as he murmured out a quiet, ‘no’. Bebe winced at the reaction, her hands clenching closed. The boy’s eyes opened farther than they need to be he as he said with a monotone, “Bebe, I’m not-agh-ready to go-ngh-back.”

****

She hummed and spoke aloud, “Who ever said we have to.” She couldn’t look at Tweek. It was then the car turned and accelerated down the road away from town.

****

“Don’t you have to go back-rrgh-to school?” Tweek inquired.

****

Bebe let out a forced laugh, “I’ll be fine, besides, this is more important.” She had a smile that held multiple meanings. Tweek didn’t feel comfort in that smile, if anything it instilled in him the reverse effect. The building were growing farther away and soon enough they were driving alongside a dry road. The grass was pale like Tweek’s complection. The sun on full display causing Tweek to shy away from it. The car rolled on and on, Tweek played with the sandals that were on the floor while he tried to suppress the demons that were stalking him. Bebe engaged in casual conversation which was entirely one-sided, but she didn’t give up when presented with silence. Soon enough, Bebe halted to a stop, “Well, let’s go!” She hopped out of the car.

****

Tweek stumbled out of the car and found Bebe rushing to his side. Looking up at the ranky arcade he asked, “Why are we here?” His voice was flattened, arms winded over his chest.

****

Bebe didn’t let her friend see her grimace at with the tone of the question. She grabbed her purse and shook it, “I-I just thought-well I have a bunch of spare change and ones I want to burn. It might be fun.” Tweek remained silent as she walked forwards and waved him to follow. Entering through the doors Tweek was assaulted with the smell of grease and sweat. The lights were dimmed, the walls taking on a black light appearance. Tweek followed Bebe as she went to the counter to change for tokens. Standing idly he was jostled when a child rammed into his leg. Tweek jerked his leg away and glanced down with discomfort at the boy who tilted his head and stared at him, before running away at the call of a distant female voice. When Bebe turned around she looked with confusion at Tweek’s stiff posture. Shaking a bag full of coins she encouraged the blonde to follow her. The booming music was being challenged by the sound of laughter from the magnitude of small children that littered his surroundings. Bebe looked at him cautiously then encouraged Tweek to walk with her. The lights from the multiple machines danced across their eyes as they maneuvered around the prancing them. Tweek held his arms tightly crossed over his chest, shoulders hunched as he walked beside Bebe. She gave up several tokens to place cash grab games, each time inviting Tweek to take control to which he declined. Tweek squinted at the neon strobe lights, a faint throbbing in the back of his head.

****

Bebe bit her lip at Tweek’s lack of a smile with every attempt she made. With another failed attempt they made their way towards a large table. Bebe directed Tweek to stand on one end of the air hockey table while she moved to the other. Yelling over the background noise she said, “Let’s play!” Dispensing a few tokens allowed a puck to slide out. Bebe grabbed the red paddle and held the puck underneath it, Tweek looked back up at her with dull eyes before slowly making a move to grab his paddle. It was sticky and reminiscent of the aesthetic for this establishment, Tweek cringed, not wanting to investigate. The cool air from the table let a faint whistling sound out and blocked out what Bebe said next. She smiled at him then fake dodged in place before sending the puck flying his direction. Tweek made no move to block it as its path led it to the goal. A ding sounded and the scoreboard changed. Bebe’s shoulders loosened and she frowned, “Hey lucky shot, you’ll get the next one.” Tweek wouldn’t get the next one. Nor would he get the next five goals, taking pleasure instead by plugging one of the holes on the table with his finger pads. The suction tickling him, but not enough to make him grin. Bebe furrowed her brows determined at Tweek who was gazing through her. Placing more tokens into the machine she yelled over the music. “Come on, round two!” Tweek felt a shiver take over him with those words and he locked up, fingers drumming on the tabletop. Bebe slid the puck lightly towards Tweek who caught the blur in vision, he staggered in his step and pushed the puck forward. Bebe smiled and lightly bounced it back towards him. “Yeah, there you go!” He didn’t acknowledge the praise as Tweek tried with maximum effort to focus all his concentration on the game in front of him, the goosebumps on his arms bristling.

****

Tweek honed all his senses to wacking the puck with maximum velocity. He felt a warm gust of air lick up his neck and Tweek clenched his fingers concerning you tight around the paddle, the plastic bending with the force. Tweek wasn’t sure if the heat was even real. Tweek wasn’t sure what his body was doing as it seemed like it was moving on its own. His blurring eyes prevented him from seeing the puck that seemed to be clacking against the sides of the table. The loud rumbling of speakers was resonating, the base drum ramming its way past Tweek’s defenses. He couldn't decipher what the peculiar noise that suddenly joined the symphony that he stood still trying to block out. The fire that was pooling below his waist could only be explained by divination. A high pitched shriek split the sky and Tweek felt his legs buckle while his legs seemed to take liking to dragging against the floor. He launched his arms to wrap around what would be a machine only to be greeted with a new screech. Tweek opened his mouth and let out a spiel of nonsense roll out. Forces were making their impacts on his legs and he felt dizzy. The music around him was suddenly silenced by a single voice that emerged from thin air to coarse him.

****

A bellow unbenounced to Tweek caused all the people in the building to stare in bewilderment at him. Bebe who held a newly acquired fountain drink dropped the item and rushed to the source of the voice to find a Tweek curled in on himself laid out on the ground of the dirty establishment. She dropped to her knees and pulled the capsized boy to a standing position. Tweek felt the world moving around him until he was met with cold air. Bebe walked a shaking Tweek to a bench and settled him down. She reached a hand forward then retracted it when Tweek jerked at the gesture deciding instead to speak directly to the frightful boy. Repeating his name over and over, she moved to stay in his line of sight with words of encouragement. Tweek’s facial expression was stretched enough to pull his sagging eye bags secure to his skin.

****

Bebe watched her friend mumble under his breath as his fingers drummed across his thighs. She continued to talk to him about numerous topics that popped into her mind, “You will not believe what happened the other day. My kitty brought a mouse into the house the other day and chased that sucker through every corner of the house. You could hear Mom’s scream from down the block.” Tweek’s eyes didn’t meet hers, but his subtle chuckle was worth more to Bebe. The gruff breathing slowly wisped away to be replaced with a atypical silence.

****

“Bebe.” Tweek brought a hand to tangle with his hair. She nodded in recognition and he continued, “I’m tired.” His voice blended into a small hum.

****

The statement took a moment to digest then she responded, “Yeah, yes, of course, let’s blow this joint.” She quickly stood and tried extended her hand to Tweek to hold, but found he rejected the offer and stood by himself, arms wrapped around his waist. Bebe frowned for a second then brushed it off as she hovered around Tweek while they walked to the car. The radio filled the tense quiet. Bebe was white knuckled on the ride back. Tweek followed Bebe without question into her home, but looked peculiar at her as ignored the calls of her parents in favor of an early retirement. Opening the door, Bebe ushered the boy into her room. Tweek stood in the middle of the room while Bebe sped around, grabbing multiple blankets from her closet and arranging them on the floor. Grabbing a pillow from her bed she fluffed it then dropped it on the floor. Gesturing to her bed she said, “Here you can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

****

“No!” Tweek blurted out the loudest his voice ever was that day. Bebe looked flabbergast at the sudden volume. Tweek face contorted into a shielded expression. “I’m-I’m gonna take the floor.” His lips were tight and he stooped to the ground Tweek took the forgotten bag that he wore and laid it on the carpet next to him. Bebe looked dejected, but grabbed a set of sweats. Her eyebrows furrowed as she flicked the light off then climbed into her bed. Tugging the blanket around him Tweek locked his gaze on her desk, body turned away from Bebe.

****

Bebe stared at ceiling, her eyes lulling to trail the fairy lights that marked the perimeter of her room. Twenty minutes passed and the only noise that could be made outward the shifting of Tweek on the floor. She gripped a lump of the soft fabric around her and massaged it. Taking a gulp she tentatively asked, “Tweek, are you awake?”

****

A soft voice could be heard. “Yes.”

****

“I want to say: I’m sorry.” More emotion drained through than she intended. “I’m so, so, so sorry. This is my fault.” Her voice broke halfway through, a muted sob energing.

****

Tweek refused to turn his body to look at Bebe out of fear. He could feel a whirlpool of feelings and sensations filling his intestines. Using effort to keep any tone from his voice he said, “No, you’re fine. It’s all my fault.”

****

“No it isn’t!” Bebe cut him off and Tweek didn’t retort verbally. Bebe read the silence and rubbed tear stricken eyes. She opened the floodgates and tears Tweek didn’t know existed came rolling out. “I’m so sorry. God, fuck, I’m so sorry, Tweek. Please, please, God why?” She brought her palms to rub aggressively at the salty streams. “Tweek, why is God so cruel?”

****

Tweek flinched on the floor, hips shifting, he brought up a few fingers to scratch at his cheek. His throat was dry and the spit that rolled down his esophagus was sour. He turned his nose up at the idea of Bebe’s exclamation, but tried to keep his reaction neutral. It took a few seconds for him to coherently form his thoughts before he could deduce internally, ‘He is evil.’ His ears focused on his own uneven breathing to distract himself from Bebe’s continuous rambling.

****

“It’s not fair!”

****

Tweek couldn’t agree with that more.

****

“Hey, Tweek.” Her question was choppy.  “Clyde wanted me to give you a bear hug from him, I thought you might like to hear that.”

****

Tweek bit into his hand to resist screaming only to be bombarded with another question.

****

“Why did you ask me to pick you up?”

****

Gulping, Tweek trembled at what the question insinuated. He gave a short answer, “Scared.” Bebe chewed on the vague response. More muffled tears and open apologies could be heard from the bed. He brought his hands to cover his ears, trying his hardest to block out the noise until they diminished.

****

Tweek wouldn’t sleep at all that night.

****

The next morning’s air was somber. Standing in front of a mirror, Tweek fiddled and tightened his bandage. Taking a moment to give himself a once over, biting the inside of his cheek he held the bottom of his sweatshirt in contemplation then pulling it up to reveal splotches of dark yellow skin across his abdomen that contrasted the deep, purple bags on his face. Letting go with one hand he brought a finger to put pressure on a patch. Wincing, his eyes shut on instinct, he let out a short moan. Everything felt tender. He coughed and spit out a wad of substance that shared the same pigmentation of his bruises. Dragging his fingers through the free pieces of his hair he found multiple strands come free with the motion, little white buds attached to the end of the pieces. He flicked the multiple strands away and shook in place. Grabbing the counter he let his head hang loose and took a moment to just dull his mind. He exited the room a few minutes later.

****

No one asked questions at the breakfast table. Tweek stood abruptly, giving a small thank you to Bebe’s parents; they smiled up at him before he turned away and zoomed up the stairs leaving a barely eaten plate behind. Bebe excused herself to follow her friend up. She found Tweek with a his bag shouldered and quickly folding the blankets on the floor.

****

“Hey, Babe, are you ok?” She walked from the doorway and helped him tiddy the area.

****

“Yeah, I’m-ngh-fine.” Tweek didn’t make eye contact.

****

She sat back on her feet. “You know I can tell you’re lying, right?” Tweek froze and glimpsed up at her to find eyes burning into him.

****

“I’m fine. Everything is _fine_.” Tweek said as they were shoving the blankets back into the closet. He shifted on his feet in the silent room as Bebe’s gaze just kept trailing over him. “I’ve-I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you at school.” Bebe looked like she was about to protest only to find Tweek high tailing it out of there. Bebe felt her heart sink and pulled out her phone before bringing it to her ear.

****

Tweek walked in the cool of the early afternoon towards his house. Every other step he looked around as he walked the familiar path, the cars that would pass him elicited a jolt. When he reached the door it took a small pep talk to open the door. The vacant atmosphere didn’t greet Tweek when he walked through the entrance, there was a warm air that wafted towards him which contrasted the forbidding goosebumps. He twitched and walked forward until he entered the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak had their backs turned to Tweek as he tiptoed in. Hearing the floor creak their faces turned towards him. Large smiles with stony eyes froze Tweek in his tracks. “Hello, son, isn’t it a lovely morning?” Mr. Tweak’s voice was coy.

****

Tweek squawked when Mrs. Tweak popped up, “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” On the counter there were a pile of letters ripped open. Tweek couldn’t find the words to respond and just tentatively moved to the letters. When he saw an open envelope with the hospital insignia he began searching for the bill he knew had to be there. With several failed attempts to find it he felt a laden presence growing over him. Tweek tilted his head over his shoulder to find Mr. and Mrs. Tweak shadowing him. Tweek lurched forward into the counter when he saw them.

****

Stammering out, Tweek asked, “Where-agh-is it?”

****

“Oh, that silly thing.” Tweek nodded in response. “We took care of it, son.” Mr. Tweak tilted his head, the smile never faltering.

****

“We were lucky we found the funds to pay it off.” Mrs. Tweak’s undertone was bodeful.

****

Tweek felt cold fingerprints tap all over his arms, they walked up and down his torso as he stared, unease slowly consuming his eyes. “What do you-ngh-mean: ‘you found’?” The words made the two adults in front of him let out scratchy laughs.

****

Mrs. Tweak brought a hand to Tweek’s cheek and he screamed, but found she didn’t move away, didn’t move a muscle. “We found _lots_ of things.”

****

The world was self-destructing around Tweek when he heard Mrs. Tweak’s gravely voice purr out the sentence. He knocked her hand away and made a mad dash to the stairs. Falling onto all fours halfway, he dashed up the stairs like a dog. Running towards his room he burst through the door to his horror. Every drawer in his room was opened and their contents seemed to be carelessly tossed on the ground. The few books he owned were thrown to the ground, their pages bent and creased from the position. Bed sheets and the cover were completely removed from his bed to display an old bare mattress. The only thing that seemed to remain standing like how he left it was the pinned pictures on the wall. He cursed loudly and stepped through the rubbish. Digging in his closet he searched desperately for the locked box that was playing a disappearing act. When Tweek realized it wasn’t where he left it hidden away he dived on the floor and began tossing everything from the floor in different directions. A constant mutter under his breath, “Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?” Clearing everything he came into contact with, Tweek collapsed when he found the box, but what made wish to slam it into the ground was the missing lock. Opening the lid cued part of his brain to malfunction. Almost everything was gone. Every aspect of money, all the jewelry, gone. The only thing that remained in the box was a pressed daisy. He picked it up and fell on his side, a coat hanger pushed into one of his bruises, but Tweek couldn’t find the energy to even react. Holding the flower with all his strength his body curled into itself, knees bending to his chest. Tweek stared with vacant eyes at the clutter that threatened to bury him alive. Heavy tears streamed out. “No, no, no, no.” Tweek was alert subconsciously to the creaking of the door opening.

****

The Tweaks stood in the frame and kept smiling at the boy on the ground even though he couldn’t see them. Mrs. Tweak was the only one who spoke up, “We want you gone by tonight.” Mr. Tweak nodded in agreement. The two left without another word and Tweek remained on the ground in his sorrows, alone. It took several minutes for Tweek to drag himself to a standing position. Staggering over to his closet he pulled out all the bags he owned, not to his surprise they were already empty. Walking through what felt like was slow motion he grabbed numerous items of clothes and stuffed them into the duffles until they were full. Working his way to the wall he ogled helplessly at the pictures and notes in front of him. Pulling the pins out carefully he held each of them and brought them delicately to them to the only book that wasn’t creased and folded beyond repair. Placing all them into the spine he closed the book and tucked it away into his school bag.

****

It was far past dusk when Tweek realized it was time.

****

He meandered to his mattress and fell forward, taking a few moments to revel in the cushion before standing. Lugging his bags over his shoulders Tweek looked back at the room still littered with things he couldn’t bring with him. Stopping downstairs he found it empty, he hurried into the kitchen and filled two thermos full of coffee, it felt vexing to prepare the drink. His eyes caught a bowl full of various items. Peeking into it he saw a wallet, gulping his desperate hands opened it, grabbing the only cash in there he stuff the bills into his pocket. Making his way into the garage he found Mr. Tweak’s bike. Realizing they weren’t here at the moment he opened the garage and began pulling the bike with him. Sneaking through the camouflage of the night he hurried through the more populated sidewalks while he kept wandering until he reached the rundowned end of town. The weight felt extreme and his muscles were complaining. He dragged all of his belongings into an empty building that was hidden away mixed in with the occasional trailers. Dropping everything including himself on the ground, Tweek just laid and breathed slowly. Sitting up he crawled over to one of the duffles and unzipped it, his neglected hospital bag lay on top. Thinking about earlier that day reignited a guilt within him. Digging into the bag he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his torso, trying to tuck his knees into the warmth. Groping around on the ground he pulled the drawstring back close and dug through it. Pulling it opening he dug inside it before grabbing a weird texture. Retrieving the object he was faced with made him choke on his air. A small bear that donned a pair of hospital scrubs-with the word ‘RAINN’ across the front-stared back at him, his fingers traced over the string of digits under the word. Dumbstruck, Tweek held the creature to his chest incredibly tight as he did the night of his examination. The creature held mixed emotions, but the dominant one in that moment was comfort.

****

_‘Teacup’s at school today.’_

****

Craig’s finger tapped on the desktop as a constant whirlwind of thoughts flashed in front of his eyes rendering him useless after he read the text earlier that morning. The bell was taking excruciating long to ring. His phone buzzed and Craig unlocked it immediately.

****

_‘Dude, fair warning, Tweek is acting weird.’_

****

Upon reading that message he stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and stormed towards the door. The teacher looked confused as he called his name. Giving no response other than a middle finger he kept bounding down the hallway. Cursing the boot on his leg for slowing him down he made sharp turns as he inched closer to Tweek’s classroom. Standing in the window of the classroom door he peered around, frantic eyes scanned the desks. A few students noticed his looming presence and turned to stare back at him.

****

The twitching boy was hunched over his desk, fingers fiddling with a pencil. He didn’t look in Craig’s direction. His deskmate tapped Tweek on the shoulder eliciting what seemed to be a spasm while saying something to him. Craig watched Tweek’s head snap to the right as he cowarded in place. Taking a step back Craig stood against the wall and waited.

****

When the inevitable sound did reach his ears he sprung up and watched as a wave of students began filling out. He kept looking for the familiar face when a blonde blur caught his attention. It scampered to mix in with the large crowd of moving students. Craig was muddled for a moment then looked into the classroom. It was empty besides the teacher. With that realization he started pushing his way through the mob and followed the current towards the buses. Exiting, he stood overwhelmed upon the sight of Tweek fiddling with a bike. Shoving people aside, Craig made a beeline towards the boy. The people around him gave him dirty looks, a few yelling obscenities. They had no effect on him, however what did was the look he was given when Tweek noticed him.

****

Clashing was the only word Craig could come up to describe how Tweek looked at him. When Craig came to stop in front of the boy all the two could do was stare at the other in silence. Tweek felt that Craig’s gaze travel up and down him as if he was trying to memorize every aspect of his being. His fists were squeezing the handles in self restraint. Tweek shrunk down under the presence of the tall figure. “Hi.” He seemed breathless.

****

“Hi.” Was all Tweek could respond with between his constant flinches from being bumped into by peers. He squawked causing Craig to flip off the people around Tweek.

****

Looking around Craig slowly asked, “Let’s-Can we talk somewhere more private?” Tweek nodded against his own will which led to a grin plastered on Craig’s lips for a quick second. Tweek’s eyes looked heavy and his lips seemed to be sewn into a permanent straight line. Craig extended a hand towards Tweek expecting his puzzle piece to click together only to feel open air. Tweek had both hands gripping the handles of the bike with a vice. Craig stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked side-by-side with Tweek around the school until they wandered to the track. Tweek watched carefully from his peripherals as Craig led him to the throw mat. When he stopped walking Tweek stiffened, eyes tracing his figure as he tossed his backpack onto the mat. Looking at Tweek, Craig couldn’t stop the way his heart throbbed against his ribs. Kicking the bike-stand out Tweek took to stuffing his hands deep into his jean pockets. With a foot rolling on the ground, Tweek found it more captivating to look at rather than the entranced boy in front of him. Craig looked up hopeful at his boyfriend before sitting down on the block, he patted the space next to him. It took what felt like eternity for the two, but Tweek jankly walked towards him. Craig looked eagar as Tweek approached only to have him sit approximately a meter away.

****

Craig remained quiet, he didn’t question Tweek’s anxious gaze. Trying to maintain an open posture he slowly turned himself in place to face the boy. Tweek twitched with the change and scooted backwards a pace. Hands raised in defeat he smiled reassuringly, “You’re safe.” The blonde sat cross legged, hands moving once more to stay in the little space between his thoughts. Tweek didn’t say anything back to his boyfriend. Craig furrowed his brows as he thought back to what he researched. Tweek didn’t seem to mind the lack of communication while Craig processed his own thoughts for it only to be disrupted when the boy looked back up at Tweek with wide and focused eyes. Subconsciously, Craig leaned forward a few inches. Tweek felt scared to stone when he accidentally caught Craig’s gaze. Different colored eyes were both ignited with grit. A more characteristic smile reached Craig’s face. “It’s nice to see you, handsome.” His voice was soft, but breathy. Tweek would’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying attention, he sputtered for a moment, a nostalgic half-smile fighting its way onto his face, the white bandages accentuating the growing fuchsia hue. Craig chuckled and felt his lungs pang with a sharpness at what he was witnessing, “There’s my Baby.” Craig had to resist the tugging urge to draw his palm over the boy’s warm cheek. Tweek looked down and tried to break their eye contact only to feel the gravity of Craig’s gaze and return to him. Pupils were extended far to the iris’ edge and mouth agape slightly as Craig took in for a third time his partner in front of him. Gulping multiple times he began to form a sentence before cutting himself off, Tweek watched with hunched shoulders. “I wanted to let you know that-” He stopped when Tweek shook his head, waiting he tried again, “That you are loved so much.” An audible rumble was resonating from Tweek’s throat. “And you don’t need to be scared or ashamed. And what happened is not your fault.” Craig was fumbling over his words trying to remember everything he read. The serene tone he was trying to keep steady was faltering when he saw Tweek’s face scrunch into himself and his body start shifting with discontent in place. Craig brought his hands out in front of his chest and continued, “Fuck-I-shit. I mean, I-we will always be here to support you. I am always going to be here for you, whatever you need.” Craig tried to smile for Tweek who was grappling at his head, tufts of hair and bandage interweaving his fingers. On instinct Craig breached the invisible wall between them and grabbed the ravishing hands and plucked them from their victims.

****

Tweek’s eyes turned hollow. He turned a soul-stirring look at Craig. Pupils tracked the hand that was hovering in front of him. A quick swipe and it was tossed to the side. “No.”

****

Perplexed, Craig looked helpless at Tweek. “What.” It came out like a question.

****

Suddenly scooting away, Tweek spout out, “I don’t know what-agh-you’re talking about. You don’t need to do anything-ngh.” He was off the mat at this point, “Nothing happened.”

****

Bluntly, Craig was off the mat the next second and pursuing Tweek who was picking his bag off the ground. The knowledge and rational he had just previously was disintegrating away. “What the fuck.”

****

Tweek flinched and turned away from Craig, stalking his way to the bike, “Nothing happened.”

****

“Bullshit.” Craig spat out with a jutted chin, nose crinkled. Shaking fists he tried breathing slowly and changing his approach, “You don’t have to lie to me. We will get through this together. You are strong.”

****

Tweek appeared to being ignoring Craig’s gestures as he hopped on the bike, hissing when his bum hit the seat harder than he wanted. _“Nothing happened.”_

****

Tweek kicked off the ground and began peddling away only to have Craig throw himself in front of the path, fists grabbing the handle bars and jerking Tweek to a stop. Not following his better judgement Craig selfishly asked, “Can I hug you?” The array of facial expressions that contorted across Tweek must’ve ignited a fire in Craig’s body because all his organs were running around in terror.

****

Tweek tried to peddle away only to find Craig’s hold on the bike stronger than he thought. Tweek’s nails dug into the material of the handle bar. He opened his mouth, a combination of incoherent noises tumbled out before he looked Craig directly in his eyes. Croaking out he said, “Craig, I will say this one time.” There was venom coating his tongue as he continued, “Let me-rrgh-fucking go.” The genuine irritation came out of left field for Craig and he backed away.

****

“I just want to help you.” He pleaded.

****

“Well, don’t.” Was the last thing Tweek said before speeding off leaving a desolate Craig in his tracks.

****

Craig cursed as Tweek disappeared from view. Craig didn’t have the words to describe how to felt when his own heart brought a gun to itself watching Tweek leave.

****

The next week assumed with a strange fret from the group of friends. At lunch Tweek wouldn’t talk to anyone and if they did he would retaliate against them. Any text that was sent to Tweek were left on delivered. There was no contact between Craig and Tweek, both boys seemingly avoiding each other like the plague from the outside. At the end of the day Tweek would disappear without a trace. Clyde tried to follow him one day only to have Tweek roll down an ally and lose him. Token and Bebe noticed more than the others the deterioration of Tweek’s appearance. The wrinkles in his clothing and a certain fragrance’s intensity growing every day. Craig was down in the dumps, his posture reflecting his mentality. Clyde fluttered around both Craig and Tweek trying to make the two to communicate, but was met with hostility from both ends. Kenny distanced himself and took on an silent moderator.

****

Jimmy was frankly pissed off with how everyone was acting. Watching Craig slump over during class for what felt like the millionth time that week pushed him over the edge. When the bell rang Jimmy hurried to stand and clomped over in front of Craig who was slowly standing. “Cr-Cra-Craig.” Said boy looked at Jimmy with eyes that were being dragged down by the bags that formed that week. “Are you done acting like a p-p-pu-pussy?”

****

Craig glared at Jimmy. “Shut the fuck up.”

****

“No, p-pussy.” Jimmy stared Craig down temping the reaction he wanted.

****

Craig squinted his eyes, “Would you stop calling me that?”

****

Jimmy smirked down at him, “I will when you stop a-a-ac-acting like one,” He paused, “Pussy.”

****

“What do you want?” Craig drew out the syllables.

****

“For y-you to get over yourself.” Jimmy was blunt and to the point. Craig looked with discontent. “I would think out of a-al-all of us you would be t-t-the one who is trying to su-support Tweek the m-most,” Jimmy shook his head and stomped his crutch.

****

Craig looked up with strained eyes, “Don’t fuck with me, you don’t think I didn’t try. I thought what I did was right, guess not.” He accused.

****

“Maybe, he did-didn’t need help in that moment, but you’ve given up, so it doesn’t matter anyway. You need to _keep_ trying.” Jimmy pondered, “You-you’re acting selfish.”

****

“But he-”

****

“Pus-” Jimmy cut him off.

****

Craig pulled on the the cuffs of his jacket, “He doesn’t want help. He made that _pretty_ clear.”

****

“You’re more of an id-diot than a p-pussy at this point.” He waited for it to begin to sink in before striking him with, “You’re abandoning hi-him, pussy.” Craig was slacked jawed at the statement, a tiny twitch in his left eye. Jimmy shook his head, “M-man, you really are an idiot-”

****

“I get it!”

****

Jimmy raised a brow at Craig whose breathing had heightened, “I hope so, because it sounded like you were about to make an ex-exc-excuse, pussy.”

****

“I’m not-I won’t!” Craig’s lip quivered, whether anger or grief Jimmy was uncertain.

****

“Then prove it.” Jimmy lifted his chin, “He needs you. Don’t f-f-fuck it up or you’re gonna l-lose him.”

****

Craig fixed gaze was focused on something Jimmy couldn’t see. “I-I-okay.” Two longs blinks later and he said to his friend, “Thank you.” The way Craig carried himself as he marched out the door gave Jimmy a little optimism.

****

“Goodluck, Craig.”

****

When the school day ended Craig was immediately on the move, a constant stride to the coffee shop. The doors however didn’t want to let him in as he shook a locked door. The closed shop had Craig’s goosebumps itching. Craig starred through the window at the lights off and stacked chairs in confusion. Knocking on the door brought the realization there was no life within these walls. Turning around he wandered down the sidewalk until he reached the Tweak residency. Standing on the porch he gave the wood three solid knocks. A light turned on and the sound of locks jiggling could be heard. The door swung inwards to reveal Mrs. Tweak. A distinct chemical aroma surrounded her and Craig felt repulsed by it, his palm coming to mask his mouth and nose. She smiled with slurred words, “Hello, there, Craig.”

****

Craig was wafted with her breath and he tried not to gag. He was used to this routine, but there was something different this time. “Is he home?”

****

“Is who home?” The void in her eyes sparkled.

****

Craig bounced on his heels, “Your son.”

****

Mrs. Tweak stared at him blankly. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” Mrs. Tweak’s head jerked to the side, leering at him “I don’t have a son.”

****

The rancid chemical musk was completely subdued by the inexplicable chill in Craig’s senses.  “Yes you do.” His foot starting tapping on the ground.

****

“I think you might have the wrong house, I live here alone with my husband.” Craig waited for there to be a sick punchline, but was met with silence and a wide grin.

****

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Turing tail and running, Craig staggered down the sidewalk. Pulling out his phone he dialed Tweek three times and was left on voicemail each attempt. He screamed into the receiver incoherent sentences filled to the brim with worry. After another failed attempt and he began dialing all of his friends one-by-one and screamed his suspicions. Within twenty minutes Clyde accompanied with Bebe on foot and Token with Jimmy in his car on the scene. Kenny is nowhere to be seen.

****

“Has anyone heard from Kenny?” Clyde asked when he looked around.

****

Craig was tapping his foot furiously on the ground, a hand coming to fiddle with the strings of his hat. “I don’t know, he didn’t answer any of my calls.”

****

Clyde looked to the side, “Guess he’s not home. We’ll have to ask him later if he’s seen Tweek.”

****

“Now, are you sure Tweek isn’t at home?” Token cautiously asked out the open window.

****

Craig turned a wild look at Token, “Do you think I’d joke about this?” Token’s gaze was cold and offended, but all knowing.

****

Jimmy piped up from the passenger seat stopping any argument from continuing, “Hop in Craig, faster we leave, the faster we can find him.” He reluctantly slid into the back seat. Jimmy addressed Bebe and Clyde. “We’ll take the east side of town you guys s-s-st-stay here and search.” After seeing the two nod he continued, “Text us if you find h-him.” before Token started the car and drove down the road. Clyde and Bebe walked hand-in-hand the opposite direction.

****

Kenny felt the breeze of spring grace him as he strolled through the forest. The evening was upon him, a small flashlight in his hand as he navigated his surroundings. The ground was constructed with artificial wood chips, weeds were reaching for his shoes as he wandered down the trail. Everything was calm. Coming up on a sign he followed the arrow that pointed towards the lake. The trail came to a halt with a view far from the lake, a informational block with pointless words blocked the path. Stepping around the block he began stomping through the ferns as he followed a man-made trail until he reached the water’s edge. Sitting on a log he torn off a piece of moss and stared outwards. Playing with the plant in his hand he listened to the water lap against the ground. A lone toad was singing somewhere around him.

****

He clicked off the flashlight and gazed up at the sky, stars twinkling, the moon smiled back at him. Breathing in he let the cool air relax his senses as he focused on the ecosystem around him. A splash and strange voice, one far too large for even the fattest bulltoad could be heard. Kenny looked in the direction of the noise. Pushing his head forward he heard another slosh of water. Removing his shoes he placed them next on the log. Grabbing his flashlight he stepped slowly down into the water, scooting forward until he was up to his knees and near the cove’s edge. Peaking around the corner he expected to see a wild animal, perhaps a dear, but no. Instead, when he shown the beam in front of him there was a few objects floating in the lake. Kenny’s lips were parted as he walked forward, trying to figure out what they were. He was wading up to his thighs when the surface of the water broke a few meters away a person breaching the surface. Hopping on the lake floor Kenny created a ripple that alerted the person to his presence who turned in Kenny’s direction.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, dun duN DUN, who is in the water...HMMMMM
> 
> I hope this was rather interesting! I know these aren't the fluffy Tweek and Craig interactions that everyone has been hoping for, but it's purposeful. >:O I hope it's at least interesting to some people, even if it isn't the happiest situation.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, even if it was bittersweet...either way I can't wait to see what everyone thinks!!!
> 
> Man, I wish I had this chapter posted in early January so this seems more relevant, but I have been subscribed to him since like 2013, so I'm doing it anyway: Subscribe to Pewdiepie!
> 
> Well, till next time, loves!
> 
> Sam


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a coincidence this is, Kenny's birthday month and a bunch of Kenny scenes! :)

    One heard no evil.

   

    One spoke no evil.

****

    One saw no evil.

****

    Two know no evil.

****

    Two wish to feel no evil.

****

    There seemed to be a chill in the air that was rivaling the cold sting of the lake. Kenny directed the beam of the flashlight to place the now revealed the silhouette of Tweek on view for his eyes, parts of his appearance were shadowed by the night. “Tweek, is that you?” The voice he heard next would clear any suspicions of doubt, the sound that left Tweek’s lungs was a mixture of a primal growl and a surprised shriek. Kenny felt a wave of water splash him as Tweek’s arms slapped the surface of the water. The sour spray hitting Kenny’s tongue as he exclaimed, “Hey, wait a second!” He received no response as the boy seemed to be scooping objects out of the water, with heavy steps he was fleeing to another cove along the bank. Kenny didn’t seem phased as he began charging towards the figure. He was less than a meter away when a voice broke the sloshing symphony.

****

“Kenny, back off!” Tweek dunked his entire body into the water, trying to submerge himself from view. Kenny looked relieved he was being acknowledged even if the context wasn’t favorable. Standing still he looked in silence the beam of light was honed on the head that was bobbing with the ripple of the water. Kenny could hear struggle come from Tweek’s direction and a strangled voice barked. “Can you turn around-agh.” His head tilted back further into the water as he blurted out, “Please-ngh.” Before submerging his mouth in. Kenny looked at his friend who was trying to submerge himself into the lake then glanced over to the bank where several clothing items could be vaguely seen hanging on branches.

****

Finally putting two and two together Kenny eyes softened with somber acceptance and he turned around, feeling bittersweet he joked then immediately regretted it, “Hey, I don’t judge. Skinny dipping is hot.”

****

“Fuck off.” Tweek could be heard growling as he crawled onto the beach, there was rustling of the ferns and Kenny could only assume the boy was struggling to get his clothes back on. Kenny eyes trailed down to look at the surface, the moon reflection staring back at him, its distorted nature reminiscent of the thoughts flowing through his mind. A sound broke his concentration and Kenny glanced over his shoulder, the soaking form of Tweek could be seen marching away.

****

Kenny was leaping through the lake, the water weighing down his feet. He yelled, “Shit, wait-wait-wait, I’m sorry-I’m sorry. Bad joke. Just hang on a second.” Tweek halted and didn’t turn to face his friend. Kenny took this as success and quickly lugged his way back to collect his shoes before joining Tweek who maintained a few feet distance between them. Doing a once over of his soaking friend, Kenny stripped his jacket off and held it out towards Tweek. “Take it.”

****

Tweek turned a disgusted look at him. “I-ngh-don’t need your ch-charity.” His body convulsed for a moment as a cool breeze seemed to travel across every area of exposed skin. With chattering teeth he made a noise of protest. The sheet of water that clung to his body were creating not only wet patches across his clothes, but a wave of cold that wrapped around himself.

****

Kenny turned a dominating, but more importantly a disappointed glare to his friend and began walking forward, gesturing his hand for Tweek to shadow him. “Let’s go.” Tweek tensed in place as he gulped. There were no questions asked. Kenny made sure there was no way Tweek was going to question him. Kenny directed the flashlight on the path, looking over his shoulder every few beats. Tweek’s feet dragged through the dirt with his head lowered. Kenny thought his physical appearance revealed shame, but there were waves of what he could identify as resentment echoing off Tweek. The crunch of the ground beneath them and the maniacal crickets filled the night. At the exit of the forest Kenny halted, “Ok, Where is it?”

****

“Where is what-agh?” Tweek’s voice pitched up, eyes frantic.

****

Lacing his hands behind his head Kenny rocked on the balls of his feet. “I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to spell it out.” Tweek’s eye fluttered and he craned his neck around. “Don’t think I haven’t been watching.” Kenny’s next words held more jurisdiction than he’d ever heard from him before. “You might be able to pull a wall over their eyes, but not mine.” Tweek looked heartbroken as he squeezed the various bottles to his chest. Kenny didn’t let himself falter until Tweek could be seen deflating. Arms tucked around his chest, Tweek side-eyed Kenny and began slinking ahead. Kenny’s stride matched his friend’s though it was more relaxed. The trail Tweek led them on winded through buildings until they came upon a particular worn down one. Tweek guided them to a back entrance, no light emerged from itself or surroundings.

****

Clicking on his flashlight, Kenny opened the door revealing a more minimalistic life than even he lived. There were just three bags on the ground. It was evident someone was living there, but they clearly didn’t have the assets a typical homeless person had. The inside looked like an abandoned renovation project. Exploring further into the residence he heard a creak in the wood and turned, “Careful there’s a nail over there.”

****

Tweek’s entire presence was sending more mixed signals than Kenny could count. Studying him for a moment Kenny gave a short, “Thanks.” He could feel Tweek’s eyes watching him arguably more intently than Kenny’s were. Keeping a neutral tone he went back to the bags that lay hidden behind a counter, there was a blanket bunched up next to them. A mumble filled the room. Looking over at Tweek he found him positioned opposite in the room, and watching his every move, he flinched when they made eye contact, darting them to the side. Kenny balanced the flashlight between his fingers as he grasped the zipper of the largest bag. Inside he found what Kenny estimated two weeks worth of clothes at most. He sighed coming to a stand. “This isn’t anyway to live.”

****

Tweek growled from his corner, shielded by darkness. “You’re one to talk.”

****

There was that fence of aggression Kenny knew if on cue would come back and rear its ugly head. Not giving Tweek the reaction he seeked, he responded, “How long do you plan staying here?”

****

“What’s it matter to you-ngh.” Tweek was stalking the perimeter of the room, making sure to stay as hidden as possible from view.

****

“Well, you’re my friend for one. I thought that should be a given.” Kenny said the next reason rather blatantly, “And two, I’m scared for you.”

****

Clearly the confession shared with Tweek put him in distress as there was the sound of a strangled noise and Tweek subsequently tripping, he untangled himself from the bike that had found his acquaintance a few milliseconds before hand. His pain was forgotten and he snapped when Kenny was closing the gap between them, “Waste-grth-your time on someone else. Go help Karen-ngh-or something.”

****

Kenny tried to remain level when he easily snapped back. “I could, but she’s at a sleepover, so I’m wasting my time on you.” He glanced around his surroundings, “Where’s your food?” Tweek’s twisted expression was on display for Kenny as he kept subconsciously looking at the windows and exits around him.

****

“I ran-rrgh-out of money for food.” Tweek had a revelation as he looked around the empty room, “I ran out of money for-agh-anything.”

****

Shining his flashlight around the room Kenny found a sink. When the handle rattled and nothing came out he asked. “How are you getting your water?”

****

Tweek shuffled on his feet, “The water fountain at-agh-school,” There was a long pause, “And the lake.” The last part was hushed.

****

Kenny brought his palms to engulf his face, dragging them down and catching his eye lids. “Come on Tweek, you have to know this isn’t good.”

****

Flustered, Tweek bit back, “Shut up,” Attempting to change the subject he blurted out, “Hey, why were you at the lake, creep? At least I had a reason to be there.” His voice was pained as Tweek confessed to himself.

****

Kenny immediately realized what he was doing and shrugged, “Parents are fighting, drunk off their asses. I didn’t want to be around them, big shocker. And I disagree, you didn’t _have_ to be there.” Tweek snorted and chose not to respond. There was a still in the conversation. Kenny prodded Tweek with a question trying to elicit a joking smile, but with a genuine offer. “Do you need another swing at Betsy?”

****

Tweek growled and his hands found his soaked hair. “No, just leave me alone!” Fingers threaded through the strands slicked together with water and pulled. There was a pricking sensation at his head and large sums of his hair seemed to be caught within the gap of his fingers. Tweek groaned in dismay and tried to shake the clumps lose and instead they decided to become more entangled with his hands.

****

Taking a step towards Tweek, Kenny found him acting like a magnet and repelling backwards. “Are we really doing this?” Tweek huffed a breath and gave him a sturdy stubborn expression. “Jesus, squirt, how about this: what can I give you then I’ll scram.” He kept his charisma high while he watched Tweek obviously thinking the offer over, there was a gleam in his eye when he answered.

****

“Coffee. I need coffee.”

****

Kenny nodded his head in acknowledgment. “Got it. I’ll be back in like ten.” Kenny said easily and strolled out of the building.

****

There was a certain primal urge within Tweek’s mind. It was urgent and unsympathetic. The voice was silk and bewitching. Phrases of concern and escape clouding his thoughts once again that evening.  

****

Tweek rushed over to a boarded window and saw the figure of Kenny disappear from view. Standing still and listening he heard no fidgeting around, just the whistling wind. It must have been at least two straight minutes of Tweek with his ear glued to the wall, listening for anything. Seemingly satisfied he turned and in a mad dash to collect everything from the ground and strap it to his back. Grabbing the fallen bike he began striding towards the exit bundled in Craig’s jacket. The bumpy stairs had little noises escaping his lips.

****

The stars were watching with disappointment when Tweek made his way around to the face of the building. “I feel like I should be offended.” The sudden voice made Tweek screech, if not for his death grip on the handle it would have clattered on the ground. Kenny slithered out of the shadows. “Did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me?” He asked, clearly rhetorical.

****

“What the hell, man! What are you-ngh-doing?” Tweek’s voice was more accusatory rather than questioning. “Agh-you can’t be here!”

****

“I feel like I should be asking you the same question.” He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and leaned back as he meandered a few feet in Tweek’s direction. _“Where_ are you going?” Tweek stood bewildered, mouth flopping open and closed like a dying fish as he tried to formulate an answer. Looking around at his surroundings he saw a lone person wandering in their direction, the lean silhouette had no distinguishable features and the lampposts surrounding them did not seem to want to do their jobs that evening. Kenny addressed Tweek while keeping the stranger in his sights. Tweek was doing the same thing although his concern over this figure was more volatile.

****

“Leave. Need to leave.” Hands crawled their way up Tweek’s arms, nails digging deep. The stinging only heightening his senses. Little signals of panic ramping up in intensity as his brain seemed to unravel. “I-”

****

“Tweek, hey, listen to me. I’m not mad at you.” Standing in Tweek’s direct line of sight he tried to block the wandering eyes, though found the task difficult with their shared stature. “I’m not going to tell Craig.” Tweek froze, his feet were like that of a goose as he began to back away. “Hey-we can still get you that drink if you want.” Kenny offered. Tweek looked around frantically, Kenny studied his eyes. There was much more passing through them than he could comprehend though there were a few basic things he caught: shame, fear and indecision. As the lone silhouette approached closer Tweek’s head jerkily moved up and down, foot tapping eagerly in place. Kenny took the movement as a nod instead of flinching. “You can bring your stuff if you want.” Tweek shook, waves of spasmodic energy surrounding him as he began a power strut, his belongings strapped to his body. There was a sense that Tweek was petrified when he was parallel with the stranger on the other sidewalk.

****

The acceleration of his pace picked up at that point. Tweek’s was looking over his shoulder every second and he didn’t begin to slow down until the person disappeared into the night. “He’s gone, Tweek. He isn’t chasing us.” Kenny jogged in front of Tweek whose pace was still rather quick. “Jeez, doll, you’re making me exercise.” He huffed a breath. “I did not sign up for this.”

****

Tweek’s eyes were hazed over and he remained mute until they reached the McCormick residence. There was yelling that seemed to be emanating from the walls as Kenny led the pair around the side to a window. The boy fidgeted with a lock then slid the glass open. He offered a, “Wait here.” Before climbing up a box and disappearing inside.

****

Tweek glanced around anxiously the background noises of the twilight night urging his paranoia. Scrambling on top of the box Tweek peered inside and looked around. Immediately there was a stark comparison in the room. A dress - the dress Kenny wore to prom was pinned up with thumbtacks on the wall. Its colors vibrant and the quality looked just like the day he wore it. A familiar corsage tacked on the wall next to it. The appendage seemed to be in its own bubble; isolated from the plague that the rest of room encompassed. The carpet was torn up and everything reeked of a chemical scent that Tweek was accustomed to. It made his tummy twist. There were stains on the wall and a makeshift mirror stationed on top of a desk. Several toiletry items were scattered on top of it. To Tweek’s surprise the door swung open and Kenny could be seen fiddling around the room, picking up items and stuffing them into a plastic bag. The yelling was growing louder and both boys flinched at the noise. Kenny jogged to the window and practically launched himself through its opening. Landing on the ground he waved Tweek to follow him. The two snuck through the night, avoiding cars and main roads per Tweek’s request until they wandered to a abandoned chinese restaurant. Kenny dug around through the boxes that littered the property. Finding a lone key he let the two into the building.

****

The interior wasn’t in much better shape compared to Tweek’s previous residence. The walls had insulation peeking out of them. They seemed to be reaching out for the naked pipes of what must’ve been a sink whose dried pipes were parallel to the floor.

****

Tweek dragged his bike into the building and let it pummel to the ground along with his other bags then promptly collapsed to his knees. Tweek was heaving throaty breaths and he let gravity guide him to flop on his side. Kenny worked like a slinky and compressed himself a few meters or so from Tweek. His legs were crossed criss cross applesauce, hands buried in the space between his thighs. “So,” He dragged out the syllable. “I brought you something.” Tweek peeled his lids open to watch Kenny dig through the plastic bag. His hand retrieved the small rectangular object. “Dinner.” His voice had a sing song tone, the most cheerful it had been that night. Kenny waved a package of top ramen around enthusiastically. “It’s not much, but it’s all I could find.”

****

Tweek couldn’t find the energy to lift his head when he responded bitterly. “We don’t-nrgh-have hot water, dipshit.”

****

Kenny didn’t look phased. “You clearly aren’t thinking outside of the box.” Tweek’s eyes squinted in confusion as he watched Kenny dig around in the plastic bag to pull out a smaller sandwich bag. Kenny ripped open the package and placed the noodle block and dumped the orange powder into the same bag. Pinching the seal he made sure there was no air he looked back into his plastic bag. He pinched his brows then turned a guilty smile to Tweek and asked. “Do you have a book I could use, by chance?” He shook the contents of the bag as he awaited Tweek’s response.

****

Tweek looked perplexed then dragged himself to dig out the only book he was able to salvage from his room and cautiously slid it across the floor to Kenny. The aforementioned boy grabbed the book and angled it eye level before slamming the edge into the bag. The loud crunching of the dry noodles could be heard. Kenny continued his barrage on the bag until there were little bite sized pieces. He let the book fall to the floor, the spine unfolding and laying open exposing several pictures. The varying degrees of smiles from the two boys in the photos beamed back at Kenny. The boy who laid dormant on the floor bursted to life, flying across the floor, like a firecracker his energy made Kenny scoot back out of surprise.

****

Tweek’s body blocked Kenny’s view as he tucked the pictures back into the spine and slamming the book closed. He cradled the book to his chest with one arm, the other pulling himself as he crawled and leaped away. Stuffing the object back into one of his bags he took a moment to repress the bliss that was flickering in the film. It took a few moments, but everything felt dulled after he focused on the dirt specks clumping in the cracks of the ground.

****

He squinted his eyes when he turned and found Kenny studying him cautiously. “Not a word.”

****

Kenny shrugged, “I wasn’t planning on it.” He didn’t even try to hide the lie when he spoke. Kenny broke the tension by shaking the bag at Tweek. “Well, bon appetit.” He stuck his hand in the bag and fished out a few pieces before tossing them in his mouth then extended the bag in his friend’s direction.

****

“You can’t be serious.” He rubbed his jaw subconsciously as a wave of soreness was building. Tonight was clearly the first time he had talked in a while.

****

“I am, in fact. This is a delicacy you’re missing out on.” He shook the bag for emphasis. “Here you can have the rest. I already ate.”

****

“Are you sure?”

****

“Yeah, it’s fine, squirt.” Kenny, unlike the last lie delivered this one with suave and ease.

****

Tweek crawled to him and snatched the bag. Cupping far more pieces than Kenny did and shoved them into his mouth. Chomping down hard was an immediate regret as the smaller wave of pain was tremendously amplified. He growled and gritted his teeth, the pieces resting on his tongue.

****

Kenny burst out chuckling, “You’re supposed to suck on them, blondie.” He extended his tongue out of his mouth as a demonstration.

****

Tweek mumbled to himself and walked on his knees over to his sling bag. Rubbing his jaw he opened it and pulled out a roll of thick gauze. Plopping down on his bottom he began to wind the bandage around his head, making small noises of frustration and he tightened the band.

****

Kenny tilted his head, “Do you need any help?”

****

“No, I’ve got it-argh!” Tweek barked back immediately. His hands were extremely shaky as he struggled and failed to apply the wrap. Digging his fingers into his hair roots he growled and tossed the bandage across the room. “Fuck it.” Tucking his head between his knees his own arms constricted around his knees. Kenny stood and retrieved the object looking back at the defeated boy before stuffing it into his pocket. “Where’s my coffee?”

****

“Dude, you gotta take a chill pill.” Tweek pouted when told this, a thumb coming to massage his jawline. “Sore?” Tweek didn’t meet his eyes when he slowly nodded. “Well, I’ve got a solution for you.” Kenny meandered to the plastic bag and swiftly turned holding a bottle behind his back. “I might not have coffee, but I do have something better.” Tweek scrunched his face as Kenny revealed a bottle of Jack Daniels. “Ta-da!” Roughly three-fourths of the drink was left. Tweek inferred where the rest went.

****

“Where’s my coffee-ngh.” Tweek deadpanned.

****

“You’re no fun.” Kenny deflated.

****

“Where’d you even get that-thought your parents would’ve been hogging-agh-it.”

****

Kenny set the body by his side and strained his hands. “Well, let’s just say this wasn’t in the pantry.”

****

Tweek looked to the side in contemplation then back up at his friend, “That’s illegal.”

****

“Come on, peer pressure, peer pressure.” Kenny had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. “It’ll help you relax.” He opened the lid and rested his lips on it before tilting back. He took a few swigs then offered the bottle to Tweek.

****

Tweek eyes flicked between the bottle and Kenny. There was a quarrel of emotions that flashed across his eyes, fingers coming to pick at the numerous hangnails that had developed over the past week, then resolution. Kenny recognized this and kept a small smile as he passed the bottle over to Tweek.

****

Tweek hesitantly held the bottle from his chest, squinting his eyes he read the miniscule print on the back. “Forty percent alcohol! This’ll kill me!”

****

“Trust me, it won’t.” Tweek looked unconvinced. “I’ll keep you safe.”

****

“Fine.” Tweek relented. He took a swig to minic Kenny and immediately started gagging. “This is disgusting.” He held the bottle at an arm’s distance.

****

“Drink up.” Kenny waved his hands as to reject to offer. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel good soon.” He playfully poked. Kenny watched as Tweek brought the drink back to him. With Tweek’s vision obstructed by the object Kenny’s smile inverted itself. He looked over Tweek’s frame and tried to calculate his next move. When Tweek removed his lips from the lid Kenny’s smile was back and bigger than ever before Tweek could notice.

****

“There you go, Bigcat.” Kenny clapped in enthusiasm. Tweek nodded and brought the bottle back, his top lip acting as a filter for how much he allowed himself to drink. Kenny sat back and watched as Tweek began to steadily nurse the drink.

****

————————————

****

“I f-fuckin’ hate this drink.” Tweek brought the bottle and sucked the neck of the bottle into his mouth. He turned his head backwards over sixty degrees and began gulping down more and more. There was barely a half of the liquid left when Kenny came and tried to pluck the bottle away from him.

****

“Ok, I think that’s enough.”

****

Tweek jerked to the side, loosely cradling the bottle into his side. “No, I want it.” He slurred his words then his lack of strength left the bottle slipping from his hold and crashing to the ground, some of the drink sloshing out. “Damn it! Can’t do anything.” Tweek on instinct reached to clean it up, but Kenny swooped in and picked up the bottle holding it at an arm’s distance away.

****

“I said that’s _enough.”_

****

Tweek crossed his arms over his chest, relishing in the consistent hum that resonated through his body. Kenny mumbled to himself as he moved to place it on a countertop, “Maybe I gave him a little bit too much.” Kenny walked over to inspect Tweek’s bags then turned to find Tweek digging through a string bag and pulling out a small bear, in his other hand the bag of ramen. In his tipsy being, Tweek squished the bear into his chest while scavenging off the powdered bites. Bringing a bigger chunk to his face, his tongue darted out to lick the faux chicken from it then putting the whole thing into his mouth. He repeated this process several times then sat back with a content hum. It was then Kenny decided, “Nope, just a lightweight.” Shaking his head he asked, “How are you feeling?”

****

“Tingly.” He brought his knees to his chest, the bear becoming hinged between him. He brought a hand to draw little circles into its fur. Tweek let his jaw go slack as he yawned. “Sleepy.”

****

“Good.” Kenny let out a noise of satisfaction. “Well then, let’s get you ready for bed.” Kenny retrieved the plastic bag and disregarded towel and carried it over to Tweek. He stopped a meter from him and asked, “Can I sit next to you?”

****

Tweek looked hazy up at him then let his head fall forward before whipping it back up and repeated that process.

****

Kenny pulled out a hair brush of the bag then prepped two hair bands on his wrist. “Can I brush your hair?”

****

Tweek scrunched his nose. Inside his head there were two voices that were constantly fighting with each other, but it seemed in this instance one of them seemed rather muffled. “Sure.” He paused. “Y-You don’t have lice right?” The end of the sentence was accentuated.

****

“I try to at least hold myself to that standard.” Kenny snorted. “Turn around?” Tweek slurred an affirmative then scooted on his butt to face away from Kenny. Kenny stood on his knees and first brought the towel to try and get rid of any excess water. Tweek squeezed the bear when he subconsciously felt the presence.

****

Tossing the towel away he exchanged it for the brush and carefully pulled it through Tweek’s hair. There were several knots that he flinched when those clumps of hair were freed from each other. Tweek focused his concentration on the bear he was holding. His fingers began twisting the fur in spirals to further distract his dazed state from the presence behind him. Though dazed there was a learned instinct rushing through him.

****

Kenny clamped the flashlight between his shoulder and head while his hands threaded through his scalp as he began to part Tweek’s hair. Balancing the strands, Kenny began to weave them into two Dutch braids. Tweek was squirming on his bottom and Kenny made a gentle shushing noise as he tied off one of the braids. Tweek’s head kept turning to look bug-eyed at the boy stationed behind him.“I’m halfway done.”

****

“Where’d you learn how to braid?” One of Tweek’s fingers poked in a node of the finished braid as Kenny shifted on his knees to start the second one.

****

Kenny paused his movements. “Oh-uh, Bebe taught me,” He leaned back and his eyes shifted as he tried to pinpoint a date. “Maybe, like, two years ago-I think.” The statement remembled a question. “It was whenever Karen started growing out her hair. I know that for sure. I didn’t want her looking like her Barbie doll.” He snickered and continued to let his fingers act like a pianist through Tweek’s hair. Tweek nodded and let his head move slightly from side to side, fingers drumming and twisting the fur of the bear. Tying off the second braid, Tweek felt the collections of hair rest on his shoulders. “All done.” Kenny stood and left Tweek to sit and play with the nubs of his braids.

****

Kenny opened the drawstring bag near Tweek’s duffle and began to dig through it. He pulled out the bandages stash and found attached was a handwritten note with directions how to tie to the Barton. “Perfect.” He mumbled to himself and moved to pull out a dry set of clothes from the duffle. When he turned he saw Tweek crawling back over to the disregarded bag of ramen bites.

****

“I have some clothes for you.” He dropped the pieces a few feet from Tweek who nodded. Turning around he gave Tweek privacy until he heard the all clear. Slowly approaching Tweek once again he reached into his pocket and brought out the bandage that was previously tossed aside. “I’m hope you don’t mind this, but I’m gonna wrap your brandage thingy.”

****

Tweek tensed, a mewl of protest from his prideful self could be seen peeking through the alcohol. “I said no!”

****

Kenny squat down and cooed at Tweek like a little kid. “I know-I know, but we’ve gotta get you ready for bed, beansprout.”

****

Tweek hummed in resignation and let his head hang while he pouted. “I can do it myself.”

****

Kenny gave a half smile and moved in front of Tweek. “I know you can, doesn’t mean you can’t have help sometimes.” Placing the instructions under his foot, Kenny’s eyes darted back and forth from it as he began to unravel the gauze like material. Tweek locked eyes with Kenny as he with little to no grace made the first loop around his head. “Hey, Tweek.” Tweek hummed in acknowledgement. “I know you’re not going to like this, but I have a few questions for you.” Kenny provoked the ire in Tweek with the glare that was directed at him. Kenny was extra careful with his next wrap as he continued, tranquility on his tongue, “How long have you been alone?”

****

Tweek began fiddling more aggressively with the bear he was holding. “A week and a half-I think?” Kenny tried not to react. Tweek gnawed on the inside of his cheeks. “I don’t know I haven’t been keeping track. I don’t want to keep track.” His voice trailed off.

****

Kenny’s palm graced Tweek’s jawline and the boy flinched, not violently but innate. Kenny observed Tweek’s facial expression didn’t change and he made the assumption Tweek wasn’t as actively aware as he tried to appear.

****

“I see,” There was a moment of childish impatience as Tweek whined about the wait time and how he was tired. “Well, we can worry about that in the morning. There are more important things we need to talk about.” Tweek titled his head. “It’s about Craig.”

****

“You promised you wouldn’t tell him anything.”

****

“And I’m going to keep my promise. That doesn’t mean we can’t talk about him.” Kenny did another intricate wrap. “You can’t run away from him forever.” Tying off the contraption Kenny backed away several feet giving Tweek ample room to breathe.

****

“Yes, I can.” Tweek shifted his hips and inhaled waiting for Kenny to spit out his demands.

****

“We both know that you don’t want that.” Kenny tutted. “I’m not going to beat around the bush. Why are you avoiding him?”

****

Tweek’s head stirred, the alcohol that had been itching away at his buffer broke through the dam. “I’m afraid. I’m sad. I’m angry. I-I-I failed.”

****

Kenny watched Tweek’s words come out more subdued then ramp up in a vicious crescendo.

****

Picking his words extremely careful Kenny probed. “What do you mean?”

****

Tweek shook his head fiercely. “No-no-no-no!”

****

“Hey, you don’t have to go into that.” Kenny was quick to jump in.

****

“I hate him.” Tweek said to the ground.

****

Kenny kept his face cool while his internal temperature was spiking. “Who?”

****

It was a simple question. Tweek knew it was a simple question. That didn’t stop the screaming voices in his head. Shifting his hips there was little phantom finger pads lingering along his rear. “Austin.” Kenny caught the word and felt his world shift. There was a muscle spasm with Kenny’s shoulders jutting up at the disclosure. “I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.” Tweek was breathing heavier. His world was cracked. The colors were dulled as he stared at Kenny. His monochrome appearance reflected the grey haze in Tweek’s eyes. Kenny could come up with one coherent thought: in that moment for the first time since that day by the lake Tweek looked like his parents. The twisting of the bear’s hair became more erratic. “I hate him!” The volume was loud, the barking voice was corrupted. Kenny looked on at him with shaking arms, but a neutral face as Tweek screamed, “I hate him!” The noise that came from the creature in front of Kenny could only be described as haywire and ferial. “I hate him!” Tweek slammed his fists on the floor beneath him. “I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.” Every iteration of the phrase brought about more pent up emotion. Though even Kenny could pinpoint its everchanging being. Every fist brought Tweek a taunt to his ears. The nauseating quips only made him hit the floor harder which in turn made him more spiteful of himself. “I hate him.” Ignoring the aching tears in his jaw he let the noises coming out him range in their unfiltered pitch. There was the rupture. Tweek fell to his side and he let the vibrations over take him. “Why.” This open ended statement left Kenny’s desperate ears with a cliffhanger. “Fucking failure.” Tweek’s hands were wringing out the bear he was holding. Tweek ignored Kenny. “I didn’t mean to. I never meant to. I-I don’t want to.” Tweek tried to look away to hide the little puddles forming in the creases of his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Not making a move to acknowledge the little broken noises Kenny could hear out of respect he instead focused on what Tweek said. Kenny wasn’t sure who he was apologizing to, but made the assumption it was directed to Craig. Pent up emotion was flowing through the alcohol, but Tweek felt like he was screaming into an empty room. Kenny didn’t seem like a threat, not even the devil on his shoulder edging him to talk, more like a spider in its web-watching and waiting. Tweek took a breath. “I’m not stupid. I know he’s hurt and he’s mad. I’m hurt. I can’t-” He cut himself off. “This is for the best.” The moonlight concealed parts of Tweek’s expression and the selfish part of Kenny was grateful for this.

****

Tweek looked down at the bear he was holding.

****

The photographs. The questions. The collecting. The cleaning.

****

The fear associated with the bear was bubbling over its condolence and overwhelmed him. He chucked the bear across the room with a shout of pain. He looked around the room. “Where’s the bottle.” Tweek began crawling past Kenny in search of it, when he spotted the bottle reflecting in the moonlight he sped to it. Staggering to his feet Tweek reached for it. The snatch and swig was fluid. Tweek letting the disgusting liquid trail down his throat as he suckled, but he wasn’t even sure if he could taste it. “Not a word.” Was what he spat out when he found the inchworm of Kenny moving towards him.

****

“I won’t.” Kenny didn’t let Tweek see through him. There was an urge to pull away the bottle once again, but for a different reason. He felt that he wasn’t one to judge in this situation. He’s facing the consequences for his curiosity and actions. And more importantly to Kenny he felt like he didn’t have the right to impose on what Tweek was doing. To him that would be hypocritical. All he could do was make sure his friend was safe.

****

Tweek was tipping the bottle back as he tried to walk, but miscalculated one of his steps. The shriek paired with clashing glass caused Kenny to launch into action as his friend reached for the shattered mess this fake comfort item had become and lightly pushed Tweek away, causing him to fall backwards. He moved to slide braces under Tweek’s armpits and drag him to another corner of the room. “Lemme’ go!” It was extremely panicked and Tweek squirmed with no strength to his actions. Kenny reluctantly let go, letting Tweek crawl the rest of the way. Kenny guiding him to an abandoned piece of furniture that resembled a seat cushion before returning to pick up the pieces of broken glass, his careful footsteps navigating him.

****

Disposing of as many dangerous pieces he could find Kenny looked at the ground. “I think that’s enough for tonight. Um-let’s finish this in the morning.” Tweek rummaged to grab his partner’s letterman and let the feeling of the fabric lull him to state of rest.

****

Kenny looked at the boy faced away from him and found comfort in the cold floor to cool his heart and fluttering eyes. He felt like a failure.

****

Letting his breathing calm, Tweek enjoyed that the rush of tingling throughout his finger tips. He couldn’t feel the phantasm that plagued him not so long before.

****

Closing his eyes he savored that for the first time in weeks everything was still.

****

He felt numb.

****

And he loved it.

****

A certain noise he wasn’t expecting to hear tickled Kenny’s ears and he shifted comfortably on the ground, a sensation he wasn’t unaccustomed to. His spine cracked and ankles rolled while he elongated. Silently looking around he clambered to his feet when Tweek was nowhere in sight. Tiptoeing through the room he followed the haunting voice. The back of Tweek could be seen from where Kenny was peaking through the broken window.

****

The boy was softly singing a song Kenny didn’t recognize. Kenny walked on air as he slinked to get a better view. The edges of a picture Tweek was clutching came into view. He was hunched over staring at it, his thumb rubbing over the smiling people within its prison of time. The bittersweet melody was cut off and so was Kenny’s thought pattern when Tweek stiffened and slowly turned his head to find his friend standing in the doorway. There were long streams of silent tears trailing down Tweek’s cheeks to soak his Barton.

****

In that moment Kenny felt like he was intruding on something he should have been blind to.

****

This was his second chance.

****

“What are you doing?” Tweek flipped the picture over and rubbed at his face aggressively causing stress on his head bandages.

****

Kenny stepped out into the morning air that Tweek was chilling in for no one knows how long and sat down opposite the deck as Tweek. “You have a pretty singing voice.”

****

“How long were-ngh-you listening for?” He snapped.

****

“Long enough.” Kenny said nonchalantly. They sat in the heavy quiet of their thoughts with the whitling of a morning bird as it made its commute. “That you and Craig?” He nodded towards the picture.

****

Tweek solemnly nodded. With the delicacy as if the picture would disintegrate with one wrong move Tweek flipped the picture over and started down at the two little kids in the picture. Kenny scooted over just close enough to see it. “Look at those smiles.” Kenny commented. “Aren’t you two little bundles of sunshine.” Even Craig’s teeth were out to say hello in the picture. It made Tweek’s stomach twist. Kenny after making one last look he moved back away and situated himself a meter or so away from Tweek.

****

Tweek nodded. “I miss it. I miss us.”

****

“You’re acting like he’s dead or something.” There was a huff of air from Kenny that made Tweek turn with anger.

****

“It’s not that-I mean, I messed up, I can’t-“

****

“Never say can’t.” Kenny closed his eyes.

****

“You _can’t_ say anything. You don’t know.” Tweek snapped.

****

“Maybe, but, I do know you’re wrong.” Kenny leaned back on his arms and let his legs lay flaccid on the deck. “Can I see the picture?”

****

Tweek’s eyes glistened as he extended the picture at an arm’s distance. Kenny did him the favor and bridged the gap between them with his arm to prevent from invading Tweek’s extended bubble.

****

Staring at the little kids in the photo Kenny could only begin to imagine the context behind their joy-the more important thing was the message behind it. He turned on his butt to face Tweek who was still perpendicular to him. Holding up the picture he tapped it. “What do you see in this picture?”

****

Tweek jaggedly blinked, “Me and Craig?”

****

“Almost, look closer.”

****

Tweek’s eyes scanned the picture, trying to find whatever Kenny aimed him to find. “This is stupid. I-ngh-don’t see anything.”

****

“Are you sure?”

****

From Kenny’s perspective it looked like there was something inside Tweek trying to break free. “Agh-I mean-it’s just me and Craig, hugging, laughing, Craig’s covered in so much flower-oh God we look so messy-smiling-”

****

“Bingo!” Kenny cut him off.

****

“Smiling?” Tweek asked tentatively who saw a nod in response.

****

“Look at Craig, I’ve never seen him smile so big. If I had this picture I would never let him forget it.” Kenny pointed to Craig specifically, “He looks ridiculous.”

****

Tweek looked at Craig’s metal mouth grin. The signature rainbow bands he grew to wear with pride adorned his crooked teeth. To an outsider like many things about Craig the width of the smile seemed misplaced on Craig’s face. Didn’t make the expression he had any less funny. “Ngh-man, he does look like a doofus.” A small smile was struggling to tug at his lips.

****

“Now, I’ve seen my fair share of Craig smiles, but this one is special. Do you know why?”

****

Tweek was too mesmerized by the jovial memories looking back at him, so he absentmindedly shook his head.

****

“He’s smiling at you.” Kenny’s finger dragged from Craig’s face to Tweek’s and pointed back and forth between the two. “I’ve never ever seen him smile like this towards anyone, but you.”

****

Tweek made a strangled noise and he shut his eyes. “No, no he can’t. That was when he were kids-agh-that isn’t now.” Kenny couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

****

“Oh, yes he can and he does. I can prove it.” Kenny saw the internal squabble that seemed to torment Tweek’s eyes ever since he returned from the hospital. Patting his pockets he realized what he left at home. “Do you have your phone, by chance?”

****

“Yeah-but it’s almost dead.”

****

“Trust me, go get it. You’ll want to see this.”

****

Tweek grumbled and stood, a steady moan as the back of his head pulsed.

****

Tweek waved off Kenny when he quipped, “Drink too much, sailor?” Upon turning it on there were tens upon tens of notifications from multiple people that Tweek would much rather avoid for a multitude of reasons. He actively tried to stop himself from skimming as he deleted all of them then trudged back to Kenny. Setting it down on the porch Kenny picked it up and began fiddling with it until he found their friends’ group chat.

****

The endless swiping up by Kenny’s thumbs was halted when he found exactly was he looking for. Enlarging the picture he slid the phone back towards Tweek. “Look at that and tell me what you see.”

****

Tweek looked at the image from the track meet. The sun rays were golden pink like a cooked salmon. Stratus clouds making mazes in the sky. This time Tweek saw exactly what Kenny wanted him to find and it made him feel sick. “He’s still smiling.” Tweek wanted to smile. He wanted to feel happy. But nothing positive could be compelled to his heart. Everything was sedated.

****

“Well, aren’t you catching on.” Kenny smirked. “I’ve all seen you two bicker-never like this, but my point still stands. Every time you two make up Craig is still smiling at you.” Kenny played with the roots of his hair. “This isn’t any different. You’ll find a way to mend each other and Craig will be smiling at you in the end, I promise. Don’t tell me you two don’t have something special.”

****

“But I-”

****

“You’ll find a way.”

****

Kenny raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been watching you two, don’t think I haven’t. Now I might not be a doctor, but all this negativity can’t be good for your head, no doubt your body. I would tell Craig the same thing. He’s just as-” He stopped himself from saying ‘bad’ and changed to, “Stress and anger isn’t going to help either of you. Out of all of us I would’ve thought you’d be the one teaching me that.” He put on a fake smile but dropped it when he saw the look Tweek was giving him.

****

“I can’t help him. I failed. I can’t do anything.”

****

Kenny’s interest was peaked with the repetition of a certain phrase. “The day you die is the day you can’t do anything. Look at me, Tweek.” When they locked gazes Kenny brought a fist to pound his chest. “I am living the answer!” He stood and walked out onto the little dirt patch off the deck. Stomping the ground he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I came from nothing, Tweek. Beat shit dirt. My life is an absolute hellhole. But you know what-I am living. I am living for others, but more importantly I am living for me. And no one is going to stop that.”

****

“I don’t know how-”

****

“And I’m not going to tell you how.”

****

Tweek was vexed internally, but his words came across monotone. “Then why are you talking about this?”

****

“Because that’s something you’ll need to discover for yourself. No one can help you with that, but know there’s _always_ a way to come back.”

****

“I don’t see one.”

****

“Well, maybe that’s because you aren’t looking in the right direction.”

****

Kenny decided to leave the atmosphere void. Feeling that the hush from them contrasted the mood between them and brought a more gravitating feeling down. Kenny found a old pine cone and kicked it then trailed after it to kick it again. Tweek stood and trailed opposite of Kenny. Noticing the movement he barely looked up as he punted the cone in Tweek’s direction. Tweek saw the cone bump against his shoes and he hesitated before knocking it back. This back and forth continued, helping the two travel the perimeter of the back of the property. “So, where do you plan on staying?”

****

Tweek caught the pinecone a little more harsh than the previous times. “I don’t know-agh-here and there. Wherever seems safe.”

****

The word safe had several contexts behind it. And not even Tweek could identify all of them.

****

“Have you thought about staying with Token? He’d be understanding”

****

“No.” Tweek was quick to answer and destroy any of Kenny’s hopes. “I’m not doing that to him. I don’t want to bring people into this.” He pushed too hard on the cone crushing it instantly.

****

“You stubborn, bastard.” Kenny murmured to himself, shaking his head.

****

Tweek grabbed his vibrating phone and deleted another notification when he noticed the time. “Oh-Jesus, we’re gonna be late for class!”

****

“We are-what time is it?”

****

“Almost eight-thirty!” He screeched as he ran back into the building. When Kenny entered the building Tweek was already packed up and wrestling with the bike; he was alternating between wheezing and noises of complaints as one of the gears seemed to be malfunctioning.

****

“Hey, since we’re basically already late, do you want to go get that coffee I owe you?”

****

Tweek stopped all his movements and the profuse temptation was too strong. “Yeah-sure. And Kenny-”

****

“Yeah?”

****

“We are never going to talk about what happened last night. You won’t tell the others what we talked about. Pinky promise me.” The phrase sounded weird with Tweek’s pronunciation. Tweek had a underlying hint of venom.

****

Kenny thought about the ramifications on both sides, but the leading factor that let him link pinkies with Tweek was the thought: ‘This isn’t my story to tell.’

****

Squeezing tight, Tweek was thankful that as the searing heat pricked his pinky, Kenny let go and took a step back.

****

Would he regret this decision? No one could predict it. He felt like he did something good though.

****

When the two eventually arrived at school Kenny could immediately sense the change in posture and mentality of Tweek. The boy that he kicked the cone with that morning was gone and back again was the varmint from that night.

****

Craig felt like the chain that was attached to his ankle morphed to his torso and arms as he watched Kenny disappear side by side with Tweek as the school day ended. He wasn’t sleeping. Wasn’t eating no matter what his parents said. Everything felt like a pain. His eyes were constantly looking over his shoulder. He wanted someone, anyone to attempt to pick a fight with him. He needed release. He needed to know. He desired more than anything to know who it was. He had ideas, but he didn’t want them to be true. No amount of suspicion would feed him. If not, it was driving him mad. He bit down on a hangnail on his thumb and gnawed on it until it snapped and Craig swallowed the abused skin without a second thought and moved onto the next one.

****

Everytime Craig tried to find out where Tweek would retreat to the next day he would be on a different path and riding his bike a bit faster.

****

The pressure was boiling and no one, even himself could relieve it.

****

Nothing in Tweek’s world he wanted could maintain some consistency. It seemed that the only thing that wanted to hang onto him with a death grip was the inherent urge to look over his shoulder paired with the feeling he was being watched and an staggering amount of guilt and anger.

****

And a week later he found himself facing this everoccuring conflict once again.

****

The key to the black hole was clicked open.

****

The original pitter patter of the rain had diminished and a onset of heavy showers was striking Tweek’s head. His backpack felt ten pounds heavier with how much missing work he was given, neglected, and couldn’t get himself to finish. The sun had already set and Tweek was having to squint to make navigation. The bike’s wheels were roughing it out-he thought. When the uneven sidewalk got the best of him he shouldn’t have been surprised when he was launched over the handlebars. The mud puddle he sloshed around in with his attempts to stand was unwelcomed and only soured his mood. All his clothes were heavier and he desperately wanted to get to his next temporary house.

****

Trying to shake off the mud Tweek didn’t make a noise. Taking the long walk to his next campout site he dragged all his belongings. His stomach growled and his tongue was sour. He didn’t like the smell when he breathed out of his mouth and the taste wasn’t pleasant either. His tongue was curling in on itself trying to avoid all contact with the rest of his mouth. He was struggling to keep his vision straight as he traveled, figure hidden in the rain. His body was moving without him as he watched his legs move one after the other. It felt like his soul had been ripped out of his body and currently was struggling to hang onto his being.

****

He ran into Austin earlier that day.

****

His body had been even more robotic every since. A sick version of autopilot where he didn’t numb, but still felt like he was floating above his body, observing everything.

****

He didn’t even process being punched.

****

He didn’t understand he was punched until Kenny ran into him after school in their new routine whom was shell-shocked to say the least when he saw the crusted blood around his nose and new found bruising. With his friend obviously freaking out over the sane way Tweek responded to the conflict was scream at Kenny to back away. Tweek didn’t know why their faces looked so horrified. He just screamed, didn’t he? He walked away leaving with no answer. He didn’t speak to Kenny for the rest of the day.

****

Tweek didn’t see Bebe, Craig and Clyde standing there helplessly in the crowd. Craig didn’t know how to process what he was seeing and turned around retreating, the will to beat up anyone he came across was surfacing and he didn’t want to have Tweek see him like that. He’d find a way like before.

****

Tweek put his hands on the glass wall that separated him from his body and looked frantically around at his surroundings. There was that uncontrollable fear of being watched. Those black holes were hovering around Tweek’s consciousness.

****

Finding his way back to an abandoned trailer he opened the door and let himself flop onto the dirty, uncarpeted floor. His fingers came to scratch at his chest, long red lines quickly making their home in his skin.

****

Kenny was pulling a little girl in a wagon as he searched for his missing friend the next day after finding Tweek’s previous residence abandoned. Kenny thought there weren’t any other places for Tweek to hide in this town, but he was being proven wrong. They were reaching the last places of visible poverty and were running out of options to find Tweek at. Kenny was fearful of searching the expansive forest if they didn’t find him soon.

****

Karen trilled and giggled as they moved over the bumpy road. Pulling up to their last hope Kenny stopped and scooped up the nine year old onto his back. Holding her legs and arms securely with both his own arms he jogged around, peeking through windows and opening unhinged doors. Out of the corner of his eye a particular bike stood out against the crowd, its frame leaning against the silver wall of an RV.

****

Kenny couldn’t tell if he was relieved or not when he found Tweek strown out on the floor of some decomposing trailer. “Oh-my-God, Tweek.”

****

Falling to his knees he found Tweek was wide awake staring at the leg of the a table. His body smelled and was covered in dried mud. Karen screamed and Kenny immediately squeezed her hands in reassurance.

****

“Kare-bear I’m gonna have to set you down.” She nodded and let go at her brother’s request. “Can you go wait outside near the wagon?”

****

“Yeah, I can do that!” Her voice wavered. She almost left when Kenny grabbed her shoulder.

****

“What do we do if we see a creeper.”

****

“Scream-” She pondered, “And kick him in the nuts and runway if he gets too close.”

****

Kenny nodded. “Good-girl. This’ll only take a second.”

****

She scampered out and Kenny fell backwards on his ass next to one of Tweek bags. Tweek started crawling away. Dragged his body along the floor.

****

“Tweek-what the hell are you doing.”

****

“Leave.” Tweek drained, his cheek mushed into the floor.

****

Kenny brought his hands to cover his face and he pushed down with extreme pressure as he dragged them down his face. “Are you serious right now?”

****

Tweek nodded into the floor.

****

“I can’t fucking believe you.” He huffed under his breath. Kenny took audible sniffs of his surroundings. “No offense, blondie, but you smell like horseshit. What is that?”

****

“It’s me. I’ve decided I’m ready to die. You can leave.” What worried Kenny was that there was no joking inflection in that hazed expression.

****

“Come on, Tweek. We both know you don’t mean that.”

****

“I sure feel like that right now.” Tweek wasn’t exaggerating the sensations within his mind, or at least how he perceived them.

****

Kenny tried to salvage a solution, “Come on, you’ve gotta look towards the future. You shouldn’t be stuck on the present. Be optimistic.” Kenny was rambling and he couldn’t avoid how forced his voice sounded. It went a little bit against Kenny’s own style of life, but Tweek didn’t need to hear that in the moment.

****

Tweek didn’t comment instead he slowly sat up. Hair and clothes coated in mud became obvious in that moment. “Tweek, what happened to your clothes-why are you so dirty?”

****

“Bike accident.” Tweek was short and to the point as he dragged himself further and further away.

****

“Man, sounds rough.” Kenny sat up straighter and poked around at Tweek’s bags. Leaning down and sniffing the bag he added, “I don’t think it’s just those clothes, bud. These reek too.”

****

Tweek couldn’t get himself to roll his eyes as he dragged himself onto the couch nearby.

****

“When are you going to wash your clothes?”

****

“Never-I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll do it. I’ll be fine.”

****

“Well. if you’re not going to clean them, then I will.” Kenny said determined. Standing he lugged the duffled over his shoulder. Tweek looked alert at the sight of his belongings being taken. Zooming up he grabbed at it and tugged.

****

“What-no-it’s mine, give ‘em back!”

****

Kenny looked smug, “Only if you wash them.” Kenny pulled suddenly and the bag was yanked out of Tweek’s reduced strength. Kenny knew this and felt guilty for taking advantage of it. “Trust me, this’ll be good for you.”

****

“You said the same thing about the whiskey.” Tweek trembled with an edge to his step.

****

Kenny sputtered, “Uh-I did-and I still stand behind it. It did its job, so success.” The last part was stressed and came across like a question. A superficial success, but one either way in Kenny’s books. Tweek calmed down or at least was subdued. Tweek talked to him, openly, though not on his own volition. Tweek vented, but he was hurt at the same time. And most importantly Tweek slept, or so Kenny was led believe. He wished he didn’t feel the need to use the alcohol to alter the playing field, but with desperate times desperate measures seem rational.

****

Didn’t make him feel any less guilty for it.

****

He wasn’t sure if his second interaction with Tweek made up for what Kenny put him through, but he felt both were necessary.

****

Taking the silence as a yes he turned and walked out of the trailer, Tweek quick to follow. Kenny answered Tweek’s question before he could answer it. “We can come back for your stuff later.” Tweek flinched and situated his bike in the trailer before securing the unhinged door and locked as he could.

****

Waving for Karen to follow he tossed the duffle into the wagon and invited her to hop in. Tweek was frantic and double checked every direction to scan the perimeter. “Where are we going?”

****

Kenny knew he was going to regret telling the truth, “Token’s place.” Karen popped up more happy when she heard this. Tweek on the other hand was reaching for his hair, upon finding the braids Kenny had taken practice to doing restricting his access moved to pick at his sleeves.

****

“Oh-God-no.”

****

“You gotta relax, Tweek. I’ve got this under control.” Kenny then addressed Karen, “Looks like we’re getting our clothes washed early this week.” Tweek glanced in confusion.

****

Karen made an enthusiastic noise as she settled into the wagon, reaching forward she grabbed the duffle and hugged it to herself.

****

Tweek felt a prickle of nerves as he looked at the bag. “I’d feel much more comfortable holding my stuff myself.”

****

“Well, I don’t think you’re strong enough to carry it right now.” Kenny was rolling over the bumpy rocks, Karen struggling to hold onto the duffle as it and her bounced around in the back. Kenny looked over his shoulder and cooed at his sister. Joking around he said, “Look, if you’re so worried about it then get in the wagon and hold it yourself.”

****

Kenny thought it was clearly a joke. That didn’t stop Tweek from clambering into the wagon mid movement. He sat opposite side of Karen. Knees tucked in as far as he could, Tweek reached across the empty space between them and tugged his prized possession out of her grip and into his chest.

****

They roughed the rest of the gravel pathway until the sidewalk was reached. Karen found this ample opportunity to speak up. “Hi, Tweety!” Tweek could never decide if Kenny told her his real name was ‘Tweety’ instead of ‘Tweek’, but wasn’t mad either way.

****

“Hi, Karen.” He raised a hand in a tiny motion to reflect her greeting somewhat.

****

“Why were you sleeping in there.” She asked puzzled.

****

Tweek didn’t want to correct her with Kenny listening. “Oh-uh-I was trying camping. I’ve only used tents before, so I thought it would be fun.”

****

“You didn’t look like you were having fun.”

****

Fiddling with his sleeves Tweek muttered out, “Don’t worry, I was having more fun than I’ve had in a while.”

****

Kenny was worried if there was an underlying message than just lying to Karen.

****

“You look tired.” She smiled at him, but couldn’t hide her own fear as she watched Tweek. Even a little kid could tell something was wrong.

****

Kenny was eavesdropping as he remained turned forward, taking the three on backroads he had become very knowledgeable of over the past few weeks.

****

Tweek touched the bags under his eyes on instinct. In that moment of stillness he said, “I am tired.”

****

Leaving it at that he turned his head and looked at the scenery around the trio as thoughts of what would happen in the near future fashed behind his eyes. It didn’t feel like much time had passed until they were rolling through missing fence strips into the McCormick backyard.

****

When the cart stopped Karen reached up causing Kenny to pluck her from the cart and set her on the gravel. “Come on, this’ll only take a minute.”

****

Tweek looked around cautiously and slung his duffle across his back as he followed them inside instead of leaving in the wagon. Karen and Kenny noticed their parents passed out on the couch. She turned to Tweek and brought a finger to her lips then made a repetitive pointing motion at them. He yanked his head up and down then the two followed Kenny past the tiny kitchenaid and into the hallway.

****

Karen scuttled into her room and Kenny waved him to follow as he entered his. Kenny was silent sneaking around the tiny room. He grabbed a trash-bag from a corner and shook it open quickly. Both of them cringed at the noise it made while the elastic flailed open. Kenny then proceeded to grab as much clothes as possible and stuff it into this one bag. Tying the red strings tight he held the knot tight and flagged for Tweek to follow, before they left Tweek registered Kenny looking at his dress for a moment far too long for it just to be a passing glance. Karen met the two boys in the hallway. She had her backpack and her own trash-bag though this one didn’t seem brand new considering the worn material and growing hole.

****

When the group entered the backyard once again The two trash-bags were tossed into the wagon leaving no where for Tweek nor Karen to sit. Karen tightened the straps on her backpack and began skipping out through the fence. Tweek gripped the strap of his bag and followed as Kenny pulled the wagon out through the way they came.

****

Without the cover of the night Tweek was more wary of every step he took, careful not to tread on sticks and leaves as they made their way down a backroad. When they inevitably made it to Token’s house the apprehension that was building up over the walk to said location was steaming. Kenny didn’t give him a chance to back out when he knocked on the door and then quickly told Tweek. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the talking, ok.”

****

Putting on his usual cat aesthetic when a murmur could be behind the door it opened to display Token. The boy looked first at Kenny then immediately caught sight of Tweek. “Who is-oh, hey, Ken-Teacup, what are you doing here?”

****

Tweek’s foot began rapidly tapping as he squirmed under Token’s analyzing gaze noting every inch of his being. “I-I,” His eyes couldn’t keep contact and the skin of his cheeks his molars had latched onto was ripped from the tension causing a little trickle of blood flowing to his tongue.

****

Talking with ease Kenny picked up the two trash bags, “Chickadee is helpin’ us with laundry. We’ve got,” He shook the bags, “A lot this week.”

****

“You weren’t supposed to be here till Wednesday.” Token said carefully as he opened the door and let the three in.

****

Kenny made a snort of air, “Eh-details, details, clean clothes are better sooner rather than later.”

****

A bellowing voice called out as it stomped down the stairs, “I’ve got my socks, but I can’t find my shoes-” Clyde thought was cut off by the sight of Tweek when he rounded the corner. “Tweek, what are you doing here?”

****

Token crossed his arms with a curious expression donning his face. “That’s what I just asked.”

****

Clyde began to hover around the invisible wall that separated Tweek from everyone else. “Did you want to hang out with me and Token? We’re gonna go on a hike-”

****

“No, I’m fine-” The statement came out more aggressive than Tweek originally intended.

****

Clyde looked more visibly concerned than Token though both of them seemed not bothered, but perplexed by Tweek’s sudden appearance from his seclusion.

****

Karen could feel the pressure and quietly left the standoff and started making her way up the stairs. Kenny leaned his weight on his left leg, “You know what Tweek that sounds real nice. You should-”

****

But, Tweek wouldn’t hear the rest of Kenny’s proposition as he stormed past the three and up the stairs with his luggage, not stopping to trail behind Karen and he barged past her as well on his way to the expansive laundry room.

****

Token and Clyde exchanged engrossed looks with Kenny. Token spoke up first, his typical collected and rational demeanor seemed to stripped away. “You have some explaining to do.” Clyde looked more empathetic, but the need was still behind his eyes.

****

Kenny leaned the bags against his legs to he could talk with his hands, “Now, hey, I’ll talk to him, just wait a little bit.”

****

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Token squinted his eyes and Kenny froze. “All he’s been doing is talking to you and from what I see that might be the root of the problem here.”

****

“Are you serious?” Clyde butted in, “Don’t be fucking naive. You know why he’s like this and it’s not Kenny’s fault.”

****

“Yeah, why would you shift the blame on me, man.” Kenny was clenching his fists. “I have been doing nothing, but help him. I don’t know about you.” He hissed his words trying to keep his volume low.

****

Token took a step closer. “We’ve been trying to help Craig. Fucking disaster. Have you seen him?”

****

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen Tweek? You have no idea what’s he’s going through.” Kenny bit back. “You have no right to talk.”

****

Token blurted out through grinding teeth, “We still don’t even know who did _it.”_

****

Kenny felt a wave of confused guilt, “Does that matter?”

****

Crossing his arms his nails were digging into the jacket he was wearing. “How are we supposed to protect him if we don’t even know who did it?”

****

Kenny voice was cracking with every waver, “He doesn’t-”

****

“Shut up! Has anyone talked to me? No-I was there too, but does anyone care, no!” Clyde stood perpendicular to the two, their triangle of frustration drawed the attention of Karen who was hiding on the staircase, hidden behind the wall. Tweek was near her, the jabs of his friends were echoing more than they thought. “Is this some kind of sick competition to you two?” Clyde was the first to let his volume get out of control. “I saw him, I thought he was dead! He was covered in blood and-” He felt like he couldn’t work the word out of his throat and grappled at his eyes. Then out of nowhere everything came flooding out. “And cum. I barely recognized him. I didn’t wanna recognize him.” Tweek felt like he was drinking acid. Placing his hands over his ears he ran back into the laundry room. His palms trying to erase the images that were haunting his nightmares. He walked away from the two, “I can’t fucking believe this. What if he heard us right now.” He pointed in the direction of the staircase.

****

“Well, the fuck are we supposed to do then?” Token’s instructional based life wasn’t playing nice with this.

****

“I don’t know, figure it out, asshole.” Clyde began making his way toward the stairs causing Karen to retreat with silent steps. Her figure disappeared as Clyde was taking his first steps up the curve.

****

Token scared Kenny when he let out a yell of aggravation and began a power march to the backyard. The slam of the door rang throughout the house. It became clear to Kenny how this toxicity like disease was spreading through their friends. This couldn’t be isolated and it couldn’t be contained.

****

Clyde was up in Token’s room, face planted on the bed loud sobs soaking the comforter as he kicked his feet with pent up emotions.

****

Kenny grabbed the bags and began his trek up the stairs; his posture more deflated than before. The sound of crying could be heard from both ends of the hallway which made Kenny feel worse. When he reached the laundry room a mixture of choking and coughing could be heard. He opened the door to Tweek cowering in the crevice between the washing machine and dryer and Karen watching him with a quivering lip from a corner.

****

Looking back and forth between the two he muttered, “Oh-God. I-I,” Kenny went to Karen, she reached her arms up and Kenny lifted her to rest on his torso. He sat down on the ground and began rubbing Karen’s back in circles as he looked at Tweek, “You heard?”

****

Tweek nodded his head into his knees, his body clenching around itself.

****

Kenny resisted the urge to curse and squeezed Karen tighter, “We-I, we didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I should’ve thought-I know you don’t-”

****

Kenny was silenced when Tweek looked up at him. It felt like the only thing he could do nowadays was make Tweek cry. “I don’t want to remember.”

****

Kenny didn’t know how to respond he just nodded with lips in a straight line. He couldn’t seem to swallow the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

****

“Shut up.” Tweek snapped his head up. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” The demons were whispering a constant hum in his ears.

****

Kenny shuddered, “Ok.” He looked around the open space, maneuvering Karen who had stopped shivering. Kenny crawled over to the bags and began dumping them on the floor. Plopping down on his bum Kenny picked up pieces of laundry with shaky hands and tossing them into different piles based on color and wash. Karen watched her brother curiously then smiled and followed his lead. This time instead of lobbing them across the room she picked up one of Tweek shirts and folded it against her chest the placed it neatly next to the matching pile.

****

Karen put her hands on her hips then looked at her brother who stopped his next toss to give his attention, “How many times do I have to tell you, fold the clothes, guardian angel! You’re gonna wrinkle them!” Her tone was motherly coming from a little kid ignoring the constant sniffle. Kenny smiled softly at her, but was still wary of how frazzled she appeared. Tweek peeked over at them wondering why Kenny didn’t explain that you were supposed to fold the clothes until after they were cleaned.

****

“Fine-fine-fine.” Kenny remarked, his voice cracking. In a large expressive motion he folded the pair of pants then set them down gently until Karen gave a nod in approval. Tweek watched and listened to the siblings chatter about the more simple things of their life. The aforementioned were very aware of the third party listening in. Karen worked meticulously with her wobbly hands trying to make sure every fold was even. When she failed there was a sound of dissatisfaction and pout. She reminded Tweek of Craig. Detail oriented where it really didn’t need to be. Everything had an order and without that order there was discontent and confusion. When his mind took that observation he discovered years ago and began branching off it the guilt that was already established felt incapacitating.

****

Tweek was breathing heavy and Kenny’s ears picked up on it. Stopping his folding he told Tweek. “Are you ok?”

****

“No.” Tweek was nauseating. “I feel sick.” He stood and leaned against the wall trying to reach fresh air that wasn’t there.

****

Kenny felt defeated, all his accomplishments couldn’t outweigh the faults from his perspective. “I’ll leave your bag in the backyard. I’ll take care of it; you don’t have to stay.” Any of his optimism that his actions were worthwhile for Tweek disintegrated when Tweek staggered out of the room. Karen didn’t bother her brother when he started sniffling she just locked the door and rubbed his back in small circles.

****

Tweek found the toilet and let his stomach hang loose and he coughed up flem and air. The cool seat and faux lemon scent was a nice distraction, but not enough to numb his senses when he heard Clyde’s voice outside the door. “Can I come in?”

****

Squeezing the bowl he wanted to mold himself to it, to scream and hope the boy left, but found before he could even decline Clyde was peeping through the door. Tweek peered at Clyde whose face was puffy, the blood had rushed to his cheeks and his eyelashes were wet. Clyde ran warm water from the sink under his hands and he rubbed his face trying to rid himself of a trace. Seemingly satisfied, Clyde sat down on the edge of the tub. Tweek acted like a polar magnet to Clyde’s polar head-each step his friend took sent Tweek further away and jammed in between the wall and toilet.

****

Tweek coughed more into the bowl, trying to exorcise the sensations in his gut. With another failure he turned a meager expression at Clyde. “What do you want.” Clyde knew in that moment Tweek heard them.

****

Clyde couldn’t rationalize what was in front of him. The shift from who used to smile at him seemed like a far away memory he was desperate to get back. When he looked at Tweek he found his imagination playing games with his reality. Every disturbing detail etched into his irises.

****

Clyde tried to suppress the dams in his eyes. “I wanted to apolo-”

****

“I don’t want-rrgh-to hear it.”

****

“But I-”

****

“No.” Tweek turned his head and let it hang dead in the bowl.

****

Clyde fidgeted with his jeans as he looked at Tweek body. The position of his form was already enough to make him focus on a random place on the ceiling. “It’s nice to see you.” That statement was incredibly ironic. Tweek exhaled through his nose abruptly with no other response. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

****

Tweek’s entire body convulsed, lifting his head out of the bowl he parotted, “Ok?” The word was coated in repugnance. Clyde winced. His hopes to change reality like his mind did so frequently failed miserably.  

****

“I’m sorry-”

****

“Just forget about-ngh-it.”

****

Clyde’s insides were turning in as the cat that had completely stolen his tongue wasn’t coming back any time soon.

****

Tweek felt sufficient time had passed so he stood not bothering to wipe the spit around his mouth. Not sparing a glance to Clyde he left the bathroom finding his friend trailing him which only increased his pace.

****

Quickly but heavy footed he rushed down the stairs, head darting over his shoulder, not paying enough attention his body crashed into something causing him to yelp. It was the hand that landed on his shoulder though that made Tweek’s hands wring it then strike it down, body tensing he sent force forward at the being in front of him, immediately on the offensive.

****

Token was addled as he stared at the cat like slits in Tweek’s eyes. “Teacup-I was looking for you.” He knitted his brows when he took in Clyde.

****

Tweek couldn’t talk to them within the walls of this house. It was too much. Tweek swept through the rooms, but his body language was conserved as he quickly exited to the backyard. It was only then was he actually able to breathe. Finding a place in the grass his hands moved to grip the earth.

****

Token and Clyde were lost puppies following Tweek halting when their friend showed visible distress the closer they approached, although it wasn’t as extreme compared to inside the house.

****

Tweek didn’t want another incident like previously. He knew there was no avoiding it forever, but at least he could rip the bandaid off and burn it before Token or Clyde could get their greedy hands on it.

****

Tweek was gnawing the inside of his cheeks raw, the tissue tasteless on his tongue. He didn’t realize he scalped the grass from the soil until he his fists were shaking from clenching. The two in front of him sat still, their ears blocking out any voice that wasn’t Tweek’s. “Austin. It was Austin.” He let his internal wall prevent anything else from coming out, the devil’s on his shoulders manning the barrier with all their strength. It was exhilarating in a twisted way.

****

Tweek let his eyes glaze over, a fuzzy film blocking him from seeing their reactions. He was done. “You heard what you wanted, now let it die-agh.” Tweek was hustling to his feet. There was a certain gravity shift when he spoke and it was extremely uncomfortable to all parties. Tweek rationalized the silence that there would be no way he would be questioned. He found that the anticipation of his friends’ curiosity was far worse than easing some of their questions and shutting them up. They were shadow creatures whose anxiety was leaking into him.

****

He wanted silence. He wanted everything to disappear.

****

Token irises were twitching, each little movement like he was analyzing what Tweek said and trying to map out something-Tweek didn’t know what exactly but it was something.

****

Clyde was lightheaded and he was thinking about letting his stomach loose right that second. His suspicions were confirmed in the worst way possible and it crushed his heart. The cool feeling in his gut didn’t pair well with the sore on the back on his head. Like a concussion he felt like it wouldn’t end.

****

Token was broken from his trance when he saw Tweek start to walk away, springing he exclaimed, “What-you can’t leave after dropping that.”

****

Clyde wanted to strangle Token for saying that.

****

Tweek turned sour and seemed more intent on vanishing than before. It was then Token for once in his life was grasping at straws, “Hey-if it makes you feel better at least you’re not the only one of us who got in a fight with him.”

****

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

****

Token turned to look rather confused at Clyde then the two looked at Tweek. “Don’t you remember?”

****

“No?”

****

Token’s mouth hung open a bit, shock evident. “Craig fought him?” Every word was slow and accentuated.

****

Tweek did a double take. “What?”

****

Clyde took in Tweek’s utter confusion and was genuinely worried about the can of worms Token opened. “Token I don’t think he-”

****

“What!” Tweek’s hands were pulling on his braids-the only thing holding them together at this point was the grease that he must’ve rolled around in-to his alarm he found they didn’t satisfy his need. “Craig-what? When was this-agh!” His pointer fingers were scratching at the bandage on his jawline.

****

Clyde couldn’t get himself to speak so Token held onto the reins. “Maybe two months ago?”

****

The anger in Tweek’s scream left both Token and Clyde with their lips sealed shut as they watched their friend scramble away as the speed of his screech.

****

If Tweek was covered in grease then Craig was coated in oil.

****

His matted hair was clumped together and reflective in the worst ways despite his mother’s constant attempts to help him, the chaos of his own mind was even blocking her out. The blue light on his screen was blinding him as he stared at a article for what had to be the hundredth time. The twenty other tabs opened had received the same treatment. Craig’s hand mindlessly was writing down everything he could in any hopes it would help him. Setting his pencil down he picked up another paper and scanned it over. Written at the top of the page was ‘Communication’ in bold chicken scratch. The ink of the paper was smudged in certain areas. Craig was irritated just trying to read his own handwriting-it was redolent of his thought process. The beam coming from his desk light contrasted the darkness and only succeeded in hurting his eyes.

****

On another piece of paper he had tried to bury from his mind and sight had written across the top, ‘Rape’.

****

His research only made him feel more helpless. It made him feel sick. It made him throw up.

****

His sluggish shifting around in his chair was sloshing the non-existent food in his stomach. He scanned the words across the paper. Finding no satisfaction like he wanted Craig ripped up the paper in his hands, crumpling it all into a ball before throwing to the ground in his fit of rage. He grabbed more of his notes, carelessly reciting the words in his head until he fell asleep, head dropping on his laptop. It wasn’t even ten o’ clock.

****

Laura and Thomas watched the credits of a movie stream by faster than the two could read. Tricia was tucked into the cove of Thomas’ side sound asleep. “Hey, Babygirl.” Thomas nudged Tricia to find no response as Laura turned off the T.V. He looked at his wife through the darkness.

****

“Asleep?” Laura smiled as she went to investigate her daughter.

****

“Dead asleep. I’ll carry her.” Thomas tried to as fluidly as he could scoop up his daughter into his arms while making sure her head didn’t hang loosely.

****

The stairs creaked underneath them as they creeped slowly up the stairs. Laura squeezed around the two and went to open the door to her daughter’s room. She pulled the covers back and let Thomas lay Tricia down. She get about tucking the sleeping girl in. Thomas turned the light off and watched his wife kiss their daughter’s forehead. “Goodnight, Pumpkin.”

****

Thomas tried to be careful making his way back to the bed, but ended up stubbing his toe, he bit his lip hard and exhaled through his nose aggressively as he grabbed the bed frame. “Shi-”

****

Tricia moved a little. Laura chuckled then whispered, “Shh-you don’t want to wake her.”

****

Thomas nodded when he stopped next to his daughter’s head. Leaning down he brushed back Tricia’s hair and pecked her forehead as well. “Goodnight, Princess.”

****

The two were more graceful when they left the room. The next stop was Craig’s room. The lights were on and when they opened the door they expected to see Craig studying. Which was partly correct, what they didn’t expect was him passed out on whatever he was studying. Laura smiled as she walked over to him, Thomas shortly behind. She was about to rest a hand on him when she noticed the magnitude of papers that were scattered around. Picking up one she scanned it and felt her stomach drop.

****

Thomas leaned down to pick up the crumpled paper. Roughly unfolding it he looked at a few words before looking at his Wife who was rubbing their son’s shoulder. “Laura-”

****

“I know.” Her eyes were hollow. “Hi, Baby, can you hear me?” Craig shifted, his head turned to groggily search for his mother.

****

“Mom?”

****

“There’s my big boy.” Laura voice hummed. “You don’t look comfortable there. Let’s get you to bed.” Craig nodded sleepily as he latched onto his mother, taking in his surroundings. She pulled back with futality with the weight and length of Craig working against her. She looked over at her husband helplessly. “Dear, can you help me?”

****

“Of course.” Thomas maneuvered around her and got a steady arm around his son, pulling him to his feet. In a similar process to Tricia albeit with more effort as Craig wasn’t just dead weight but they eventually got him to his bed. Laura managed to get her son’s jacket and hat off him before tucking him in tight. Thomas watched Craig pass out faster than he awoke. Bringing a thumb he rubbed across Craig’s cheekbone. “He’s not sleeping.”

****

“I know, so be glad he is now.” Laura rested her hand on the outline of her son’s arm. “Oh, God, I wish he would talk to us.”

****

“Don’t want to force anything. He’ll talk when he’s ready,” There was a pause, “By the looks of it he’s trying to.”

****

“I hope you’re right.” Doubt clouded her mind. Laura watched her son’s chest rise and fall slower than she’d seen in a while. She reached herself over and kissed Craig’s forehead. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

****

Thomas smiled at the hymn they used to tell their kids when they were small. A little child who used to run to them and sleep in the space between his and his wife’s chests, hiding from the scary storms outside their windows. Now, he was trying to brace the storm on his own.

****

Thomas gave a farewell to Craig and followed his wife as they turned off the light. He reached for her hand and felt her squeeze it. When they were in the seclusion of the hallway he pulled her into a steady embrace. Bringing a hand he threaded it through her hair. She tilted her head to look up at him. “I’m so worried.” She didn’t need to say any more. Thomas knew who she was talking about.

****

“It’s going to be ok. They’re _both_ going to be ok.” Thomas hoped his words rang true. He smiled and leaned his head against her. He closed the distance and rubbed his nose across his wife’s making her giggle. “I promise. We’re gonna be there for them both no matter what.” He brushed his lips against hers as a calm gesture who Laura received with gratitude. They stood in the hallway holding each other for a few moments longer before walking to their bedroom to close the night.

****

The following day when Craig walked through the hallway that next morning Jimmy and Bebe noticed the edge in his step.

****

Bebe was trying to carry some of Craig’s misery in her expression while Jimmy was frustrated once again. No one was telling him anything. He had a general idea of the situation, but found himself being isolated. His comments to Craig might were being perceived and registered very different than his original intention. But intention and motive are subjective either way. Jimmy felt immune to the chaos that laced the air around his friends.

****

“Craig, you gotta l-l-lighten up, m-ma-man.” Jimmy felt Bebe jerk to look at him. “Seriously, graduation is in a few weeks, can’t you be happy about that?”

****

Craig shivered and found his cuticles that he found comfort in tearing were scratched red and raw. “No.” He spoke in fewer words with every passing day.

****

“Jimmy can you be quiet for once.” Bebe hissed.

****

“No-he needs to stop moping around, it’s making everybody miserable. If he doesn’t get over himself he’ll be like this forever.”

****

Bebe was bristling. Craig’s ears were digesting and repeating everything he heard from the two in his head. Craig dragged his feet as he walked away without a word to the water fountain. “You can’t say that.”

****

“Well from what I’ve seen you guys babying him isn’t working. I tried to tell him is he wants to help Tweek he needs to get over himself.”

****

“It isn’t that simple!” Bebe couldn’t elaborate or come up with a counter argument instead choosing to avoid giving an answer, hoping to defuse. Unfortunately this ticked off Jimmy more.

****

“Well then why won’t anyone tell me anything!” His personal anger of isolation was leaking through.

****

“I don’t know.” She didn’t have the answers Jimmy was searching for.

****

Jimmy was snide. “You know what Craig, maybe you’re right. Maybe Tweek doesn’t want your help. Just leave him be.” He turned to clomp off in a different direction when he saw the aforementioned boy making a beeline their direction. “Tweek-”

****

“Craig!” Tweek didn’t even acknowledge his friends when they looked shocked at his sudden appearance. Craig turned around like the answer for life materialized in front of him.

****

“Honey-”

****

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tweek’s volume was hand in hand with his emotions. Several students were intrigued by the feud.

****

Craig couldn’t fathom what his partner meant. He was still processing Tweek talking to him. All Craig wanted to do is bring him home and hold him until they fell asleep.

****

They both needed sleep, desperately. It was an even competition whose bags sagged deeper.

****

Tweek coughed and needed several seconds to catch his breath. His voice sounded more nasally than Craig’s did. Out of all the figures in the crowd there was one Tweek simple could never ignore, not anymore. His presence took control of his eye and Tweek was taking a step back.

****

“Why won’t you leave me alone!” Tweek was read like a book. Craig turned and felt every thought that goaded was back in full force beyond belief. “What more do you want from me?” Tweek desolation made Craig’s world spin. Austin was standing still, a face among the others, but his expression was conceited and Craig could find him immediately. Bebe and Jimmy were on standby trying to talk to both their friends, but neither was listening.

****

Everything snapped into place for Bebe, Jimmy and especially Craig when Austin smiled and motioned a kiss at Tweek who let out a woeful noise. Bebe was terrified and couldn’t even comprehend the emotions that crossed Craig’s face. Jimmy didn’t want to know what he was thinking.

****

“It was him.” Craig looked down at Tweek wanting him to say no, but found a broken boy staring back up at him. The claustrophobia from the school made Tweek choke on his words. “No,” Craig felt his sanity splinter. “I’ll fucking kill you!” Craig turned on the balls of his feet and was moving erratically towards Austin. Austin smirked, the people around him started to part leaving their extended phones close enough to still see him. There was a rumble around the crowd encouraging a fight. Austin was backing away and Craig’s plethora of pain was only stopped when he felt three people grab onto him. “No, let me go!”

****

“Don’t you dare.” The voice sounded more desperate than Craig himself was.

****

Craig froze and looked over his shoulder at Tweek who was wrapped around Craig’s middle despite the fire that had engulfed him. Bebe and Jimmy were on his sides trying to subdue his limbs. Craig was internally fighting their resistance, fingers carving crescents into his fists.

****

When Craig looked back at Austin he found the monster missing from his place and the numerous faces were all the more confusing. He looked back at Tweek with such a fractured expression who jumped away from Craig like the plague and shoved his way through the students, wisping himself away from his nightmare.

****

Laura said a quick ‘I love you’ and farewell to her husband and daughter on the phone as she turned off the car. When Laura walked through the door she knew something was wrong when Craig’s backpack greeted her by barricading the entrance. There was something in the air. Sliding her shoes off set her bag down the table and called out, “Craigory.”

****

Walking up the stairs she called again to no response. She picked up the pace and knocked on Craig’s door. There was a muffled mutter coming from inside. Motherly instinct won over respect for privacy and she burst through. She felt a heavy heart when she saw her son obviously in uncontrollable distress. Craig turned to his mom, setting Stripe down on his desk he took giant bounds to reach her as soon as possible. Stripe squeaked and rushed around on the tabletop. “Mom, everything’s moving too fast.” He was clutching to her like his life depended on it with a cracked voice.

****

“Oh, Baby,” She shushed, and cushioned her son. “Just let it out.” The permission from his mother opened the floodgates.

****

The heavy breathing was accompanied by open mouthed sobs. “Mom-Mom, I can’t breathe-”

****

“Sh-sh-sh, it’s ok, I’m right here, you’re gonna be ok.”

****

Craig rubbed his face across her collarbone, spreading his snot and tears all across Laura’s blazer. “I-I can’t do anything right.”

****

“Oh, I know that’s not true at all.” Laura assured while rubbing her son’s back helping work those sobbing coughs out of him. “My Craigory is a good boy who tries his best and that’s worth more than anything. Tweek knows that too.”

****

Craig’s wails were much louder after that. The jagged breathing was becoming closer to a fish with every inhale. The words ‘abandoned’ played on a infinite loop in his head. There were voices in his head screaming that word at him, mocking, toxic, hostile.

****

Craig was babbling incoherent nonsense. “Breathe with me,” Laura tried to stay in Craig sight. Exaggerating her inhale and exhale she tried to attract her son’s attention who clearly was manic. She kept her voice as soft as ever repeating the cycle and whispering “In, one-two-three-four. Out, one-two-three-four.” It took several chokes for Craig to even acknowledge her. “You can do it, Angel. Just breathe.” Laura kept herself composed for Craig and she slowly rubbed her hands up and down his arms. Craig’s conscious was clinging onto her touch, he began to try and replicate his mother until he was lightheaded. The needle like point that was stabbed into his head felt better than the constant scream.

****

Laura held her shaking son and whispered in his ear, “Come on, Baby.” She was slowly guiding Craig to his bed, he was heaving when they arrived. Craig fell down and pulled his legs the rest of the way up. She rested her hand on his cheek. “I’ll be right back. Just stay here.” Craig’s eyes were shifting as he tried to focus on his mother and the ceiling simultaneously.

****

It felt like the blink of an eye passed when his mother was back by his side. There was a cup in her right hand. “Can you sit up?” He obliged and she held the cup near his lips. “Drink up, Sweetheart.” He nodded and Laura held turned the straw to him, Craig latched onto it and began mindlessly sipping. Laura brought her other hand to massage Craig’s scalp. “It’s going to be ok, Lovebug. I’m right here. You’re safe.”

****

The sour tang on his tongue was soothing. A soft buzz developing as time progressed, Laura never leaving his side.

****

Closing his eyes he savored that for the first time in weeks everything was still.

****

He felt numb.

****

And he loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parallels and contradictory scenes, oh my!!! :0
> 
> Don't worry, Craig's panic and emotional distress from finding out has just begun, this was just a little taste. If this was Tweek's chapter, then Craig's chapter is next.
> 
> Hello, my darlings! Man, this chapter was much longer than I originally anticipated, but I hope you all enjoyed it even though there was no 'creek' scenes! 
> 
> I wanted to give a REALLY BIG thank you to Panda for helping me work through my thoughts and giving just the right advice I needed. I can't thank you enough-you're like the mentor I've never had! <3
> 
> Also, I found a few of creek animatics that I thought were super cute so I wanted to share!~  
> https://youtu.be/GnPFBVMCbfw "Sugar Sugar | Creek animatic (Valentines Day)"  
> https://youtu.be/OSPQGD9PLnc "The Book of Love ღ [Creek]"  
> https://youtu.be/YdaD6FX4RR0 "Creek 3th Anniversary I Don't Stop meme I Puppy Hungry"
> 
> I apologize for the longer update time. I recently started my internship at the library and that's been taking up a lot of my weekends. Good news about me though, I ordered my prom dress today, so that's super exciting. When I take my prom pictures, I'll link my personal insta (it's public) in case any of you wanted to see. I wish I had an outfit as pretty of any of these guys, but I think it'll look nice! AND I'M SO EXICTED I HAVE LIKE TWO MONTHS UNTIL I GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL, then off to college so not the biggest break from school, but I'm still excited! We're in the home stretch!!! Reaching the home stretch of this story as well!
> 
> Tumblr - Flickycat01 / Twitter - Dankchickens
> 
> OOOOO what's gonna happen now, everyone is sad and everyone is still crying and Austin is still running free, I know Ment0 and Zemas were worried about this, I'm sorry my dears.  
> T-T  
> I'm not sure if this chapter will be as sad as last chapter, but I still hope it tugs at people's heart strings a bit! <3 Also, I got to read more about the disorders I'm trying to replicate in this story, so I can be more in depth with explanations for certain things!
> 
> Please don't hate Jimmy too much, I've been trying to use the friends to demonstrate several possible reactions when exposed to this and also they're all like 18-19 years old. There is no way they would have the skills to deal with this 'the right way' anyway.
> 
> I absolutely can't wait to hear what you all think!!! <333 I have some ACTUAL creek talking to each other soon, so there's that to look forward too in the future~ I wish I had the skills to act as my own beta, so I apologize if there are any big mistakes! :')
> 
> Well, till next time, loves!
> 
> Sam


End file.
